


A Learning Experience

by TheShatteredRose



Series: A Learning Experience [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 163,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varuna – Night Seeker, amnestic and a toxicologist. All he cares for is his brother, Nitish - Runemaster, psychic and naturopath - and the son of the man who raised them, Isiah - Medic, medical researcher and just plain badass. And his work as a researcher for the Count, of course. His life changes when he realises that he would learn more with firsthand experience. First, though, he needs to find a guild...or maybe one will find him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, finally! I’m writing an EO4 fic! It probably won’t be as long or detailed as “Cease the Suffering”. That series took a life of its own. Anyway, this will pretty much follow the story line, yet I will not be re-writing every event. I’ll be adding some events of my own and will probably skip some major story events. Anyone who played the game already knows what happens, so there is no point in rewriting everything. Also, updates will be very irregular and I won't be updating next week as I have to go into hospital for a minor operation. Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1:

_A life is a life. Regardless of how they wished to spend it, what they wish to do, everyone has the divine right to live. And that alone is worth protecting._

As those words, so familiar and yet so mysterious to him, resonated in his mind, Varuna found himself abruptly pulled from his sleep by the sound of someone coughing. Sitting up in bed, the silver-haired Night-Seeker immediately recognised the source of the coughing. It was coming from his brother’s room.

A sense of concern gnawed at him as he slipped out of his bed and quietly made his way out of his room. He didn’t have far to travel to reach his brother’s room as it was right next to his.  
With the door already open, Varuna wasted no time stepping into the room, immediately noticing that his brother was sitting up in bed with a silver-haired medic offering him some relieving healing to his back and ribs.

Venturing further, he paid little attention to vast volume of full bottles of medicine. “What’s wrong?” Varuna immediately asked.

The silver-haired man dressed in a white medic’s coat turned to him. He looked at him through one eye as the other was constantly covered by his hair, something that did little to bother him or inconvenience him in any way. He had a small vial of medicine perched between his teeth, which was still full, so it meant he didn’t have to use it.

“Nothing serious,” Isiah replied as he pulled the vial from his lips and slid it into the pocket of his coat. “Just strain from not getting enough sleep.”

Looking at all the full bottles of medicine, Varuna couldn’t say he was surprised. He sighed. “You stayed up all night again working, didn’t you?” he asked Nitish.

His brother, a Runemaster, looked momentarily uncomfortable as he gave a small shrug. “I lost track of time,” he replied softly.

Nitish may look stoic and aloof, with his tall, lanky frame, piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. But the reality was that he was really quiet. He didn't talk much, only speaking with those he was comfortable with. And he was actually younger than he looked.

Well, to be quite honest, neither Varuna nor Nitish knew how old they really were.

Ten years ago Varuna and Nitish were discovered walking around aimlessly, Varuna holding Nitish's hand in his, on the edge of town by Isiah's father. Being a medic, the man took them both in and looked after them. Varuna had a nasty head wound, with blood dripping from his brow over his face, while Nitish had an injury to his left eye.

Even today his vision in his left eye was so much poorer than in his right. It was a minor annoyance to him, but it didn’t really affect his quality of life, thank goodness. But he was physically quite fragile. He would get sick quite easily.

Varuna couldn’t remember anything before that day. His earliest memory was that of a dark forest, holding Nitish’s small hand in his tightly. He didn’t remember the pain or the feel of the blood dripping from his forehead. Next thing he remembered, there was a man standing in front of them, a darken figure standing in front of a bright light. Varuna remembered the fear he felt, a small voice in the back of his mind pleading not to let that man hurt him. But as that man, Isiah’s father, gently placed a hand on his hair, he felt safe.

Varuna couldn't remember what had happened and Nitish wasn't able to talk, and wouldn't talk for a few years. Thankfully, neither of them were pushed into remembering and were told to simply live for the now.

Isiah’s father had passed away a few years ago, unfortunately. He was a kind and gentle man. Old age got in him the end, which was better than losing him to the horrors of the labyrinth.

After the death of his father, Isiah took on the role of caretaker for the two of them. They became a rather unconventional family after that. They might not even be related, but that was of little consequence. To both Varuna and Nitish, they were brothers in every sense. And, in turn, they also considered Isiah to be a brother to them as well.

“Get some rest,” Isiah ordered as he placed his hand on Nitish’s skinny shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. But his tone of voice left no room for argument. “You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“I’ll take these medicines to the Atelier,” Varuna offered as he began to gather up the blue bottles of medicine. “I need to speak with the Count today, anyway.”

A few years ago, after the Count issued an invitation to all explorers to learn and reveal the secrets of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, he, along with Nitish and Isiah, had become researchers to the court, dealing with requests from the Count himself.

“Do you think there is enough?” Nitish asked with a small sense of concern as Varuna gathered all the bottles. He knew far too well how important it was to have enough medicas and nectars on hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the Atelier will be more than happy to give you more ingredients to play with,” Varuna was quick to reply.

A small smile appeared on Nitish’s lips and he nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with that.

After gathering all the medicine bottles, Varuna placed them into a bag and ducked back into his room in order to get dressed. He quickly slipped into his usual clothing with consisted mostly of the clothes that were red and black, which stood out starkly against his pale skin and red eyes. And, out of a habit he had no idea came from, he holstered a pair of hunting knives, hiding them under his clothes. He felt better having them with him whenever he went outside, away from his lodgings.

He pushed his silvery-white hair away from his face and squinted his red eyes at the morning sunlight as he stepped outside. It was unusually bright that morning. Fixing his red cloak around him, he held the bag containing all the medicines against his chest and made his way through the bustling streets of Tharsis. He kept mostly to himself during his walk, his heavy-set boots clacking against the sandstone pathways.

First stop, the Atelier.

“Heya, Varuna!”

Varuna nodded his head at the skinny blonde-haired girl who had yelled at him in greeting, waving a hammer in the air quite merrily. She was quite young, but was already manning the atelier in town. She was a local, a lively one at that. You couldn’t help but like her.

“Ooh, didya bring more stuff?” Wynne asked him with a sense of anticipation as he approached the shop.

Varuna nodded again as he lifted the bag he was carrying and presented it to her. Wynne eagerly gathered up the bag, unable to resist taking a peek inside. Seemingly thrilled by what she saw, her smile widened and she turned the hurry back into the shop.

“Hey, boss!” she could be heard yelling. “We’ve got more medicas!”

There was a bit more yelling back and forth, having a rather normal conversation at the top of their lungs. A few moments later Wynne skipped back out with a bag of money in exchange for the medicas and another bag full of natural ingredients. It’s not nearly as much money they would get if Varuna, Nitish and Isiah decided to sell the medicas on their own, but they get free range of the items they get from explorers to make medicines with.

Working for the Count ensured that they never had to go without anything. The Count was a pleasant man, courteous and highly respected. Really, he couldn’t have asked to work for a better man.

Besides, the only time Nitish seemed happy, not bothered by the memories of the past, was when he was dealing with making of items. He was a naturopath and he liked to make potions and medicines. And he was so good at it that he was virtually working for the atelier.

"Da boss wants to know how ya make such awesome medicas!" Wynne said as she handed over his reward.

Varuna gave a small smile. It was an on-going joke between his family and the shop. He was never going to tell them that Nitish had the ability to simply tell the quality of an ingredient or item by mediating with the object in his hands. The better quality of ingredient, the better quality of the end product. Simple.

Varuna had a similar ability, but for him, it was poison. Simply looking or touching an object he could tell if it was poisonous or not. Which was he was working for the Count. He was a toxicologist. His skill was quite handy, as there were a few food items that appear benign at first sight, but were actually really quite poisonous.

"Our secret," Varuna said simply in response to Wynne's question. The bright and cheerful expression on her face never faltered as they would have this exchange every time they met, so she wasn't remotely annoyed by his response.

Since the invite of explorers to visit Tharsis and join in the exploration of the Labyrinth and the search for Yggdrasil, the blacksmith had been very busy. Making weapons, armour and accessories was their specialty. But they soon realised that rookie explorers could be quite reckless, so the need of medicines had also increased.

It was a bit of a catch 22, really. They needed ingredients to make medica for explorers, but they needed explorers to find the ingredients to make medica.

“Da boss says come back any time!” Wynne said as a goodbye and Varuna nodded his head once more before turning to leave.

Although he had a lot to deal with the atelier, he had never actually seen the boss in charge. In fact, not many people actually knew what the boss actually looked like. He favoured staying out the back, making weapons and armour in solitude. He preferred to let Wynne deal with the public.

With his errand done, Varuna decided to head home and drop off the small flowers, and maybe check up on Nitsh before visiting the Count. The lodging where he was now living used to be a general medical practice. And it kinda still was, but since Isiah was a medical researcher, he dealt with the most unusual patients, patients that the clinic at the Inn couldn’t treat.

Isiah wasn't you average medic. When one thought of the word medic, instantly the image of someone gentle and caring, someone compassionate and empathetic would spring to mind. Isiah, on the other hand was...a bit of a hardass. He was an incredible carer and medic, but he was severely lacking in any bedside manner.

The doors to the lodgings that Varuna was sharing with Nitish and Isiah suddenly flew open with a loud crash. An explorer of some description came tumbling down the stairs, hitting the stone walkway rather hard. But that didn't stop him from immediately scrambling to his feet, a look of pure disgruntlement and distain on his face.

"What the hell?!"

"Get out of here ya dumbass," Isiah stated rather calmly, while also sounding quite forceful. He stopped at the top step and peered down at the explorer through one uncovered eye. "If you want help, go the clinic. That is what it's there for."

Varuna sighed. It was happening again. He couldn't really blame Isiah for being so ill-mannered sometimes. People had this habit of taking complete advantage of a medic. Since their profession was that of caring and healing, other people (be they locals or explorers) would confront Isiah and asked to be healed. Why pay for help at the clinic when you can get a medic to do it for free? And if the medic had the audacity to decline for whatever reason, the ones asking for help would get all obnoxious and abusive.

Like the latest explorer Isiah had just booted out of his place.

"What kind of medic are you?" the explorer simpered. "It's your job, isn't it?"

"My job," Isiah said slowly, his visible eye narrowing quite fiercely. "Is to heal those who need it, not because they think they deserve it. I’m a medical researcher, not a doctor."

“I’m in agony over here!”

“…It’s a splinter. You’re hardy going to die from it.”

“I could! What if I did, huh? It’ll be your fault!”

“Then congrats to me. One less dumbass to worry about.”

Varuna shook his head as he moved toward his lodgings, purposely brushing past the indignant explorer and up the stairs to Isiah. He shared a look with the silver-haired man, immediately noting the irritation in his gaze. The explorer would be wise to take the hint and leave before Isiah got his mace out. He wasn't afraid to use Knock-out Blow on a human patient.

He has. Numerous times.

Varuna had to admit that he didn't really like people. Oh, sure, some of the locals of Tharsis he knew he could count on, but people in general he didn't like. Maybe it was just crowds. It didn't matter. He, along with Nitish and Isiah tended to keep to themselves. Their research took up most of their time, anyway.

Before the unnamed explorer could shout anymore abuse, Isiah followed Varuna inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He muttered an insult under his breath as he moved to sit at his desk that was covered with study notes and references. Isiah had his own little office, as did Varuna and Nitish, although Nitish did tend to spend most of his time either in the kitchen making new potions, or outside in the garden where he grew herbs and vegetables.

“How’s Nitish?” Varuna asked as he carefully placed down the bag of small flowers onto the kitchen counter.

“He was sleeping until that dumbass came barging in,” Isiah muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll go check up on him,” Varuna offered as he handed Isiah the money he had received from the Workshop. Any money he or Nitish made went straight to Isiah. He knew what to do with it and neither Nitish nor Varuna had any desire to possess money.

Slipping into Nitish’s room, Varuna felt a slight frown tug at his lips. Nitish seemed to be having a fitful sleep, his brow furrowing as if remembering some kind of pain. Perhaps he was remembering something from long ago…

Thankfully, he quietened down when Varuna placed a hand on his head, soothing down his hair.

Varuna felt a light sense of guilt that he couldn't remember what had happened to them ten years previously. He was certain that Nitish remembered, be it bits and pieces or everything. He felt guilty because he couldn't remember, so he couldn't share his uncertainty and fear.

He spent a few moments simply watching over Nitish, before deciding to let him sleep in peace now.

After quietly leaving the room, he realised that it was time for him to visit the Count to offer him some of his latest research notes. After that, he might pay Ciaran at the cargo wharf a visit. He was a bit of a chatterbox, but at least he didn’t ask any prying personal questions. He was only interested in building and fixing airships.

Even with all the new explorers flooding into town, their lodgings were still being whispered to be home to 'those weirdos', as some of the locals had dubbed them.

“I’ll be out for a few minutes,” Varuna said to Isiah who was sitting at his desk, flipping through a few notes. He received a lazy wave of the hand, indicating that he had been heard.

Once again tugging his cloak around him, Varuna ventured outside and headed toward the Mark’s Grand Court. Getting in and out of the court was quite easy, the Count personally meeting and greeting new guilds and explorers.

“Ah, Varuna,” Count greeted the moment Varuna stepped into his lush office, stepping over a chew toy and shooing away the little white dog that Count always had with him. “Good to see you again. How’s the research going?”

Pulling out his research notes, Varuna handed them over as he stood in front of his desk. “Fortunately, the food found so far in the Windy Plains isn’t hazardous to anyone’s health at this point. From what Nitish has deduced, the produce is actually beneficial to explorers.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear!” Count genuinely seemed pleased as he turned his attention to the notes. “How is Nitish today? Not over taxing himself, I hope.”

“He, ah, stayed up late last night making medicines, so he’ll be resting today,” Varuna explained quickly.

“Good, good. It’s important that he takes it easy,” Count said. “And Isiah?”

“Been busy, I’m afraid. Unfortunately, quite a few explorers have been returning to town complaining of paralyses,” Varuna said, remembering Isiah complaining about the influx of patients who were freaking out because they couldn’t move. “There doesn’t seem to be an item or a type of food that is behind this, so we’re uncertain what the source could be.”

“Yes, I can see why this would be troubling,” Count said as he idly petted Margareta, whom was perched on his lap. “Any ideas of what it could be?”

“A plant that we haven’t discovered could be to blame,” Varuna stated as he shifted on his feet. “Although, a monster’s attack is also highly possible. It’s hard to tell, though, from second hand accounts.”

Count hummed in thought for a moment, allowing the information to sink in. “Perhaps you require a bit of first-hand experience?” he suddenly suggested, sort off the cuff as he carefully studied the research notes.

Varuna was a little stunned by his suggestion. But it made a lot of sense. The items that they’ve worked with, the monsters that they knew about, the food that they’ve studied has all been given to them by the soldiers of Tharsis. They’ve never had the chance or opportunity to do any field research themselves.

“Thank you for all your hard work,” Count said, pulling Varuna from his thoughts. He turned his attention back to the other man to see him smiling at him with a sense of gratitude.

“With this information, Tharsis will be better equipped with the caretaking of explorers,” he continued before adding. “I do hope you give my suggestion some thought.”

Varuna nodded before taking his leave. “I will.”

Leaving the Mark’s Grand Court, Varuna found himself wandering around aimlessly. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Count’s suggestion. Although he was satisfied with the life he was leading now, he couldn’t help but feel restless. Maybe it was all the talk about the Lush Woodlands, the still very mysterious labyrinth that was making him antsy. He couldn’t help but wonder what types of items and ingredients he could find within the forests and grottoes.

Getting his hands on some new items would make Nitish really happy. Which, in turn, would make him happy.

But…Three researchers heading out into the labyrinth by themselves? Yeah, that’s just asking for trouble. How could all three of them search and research the items while also keeping a lookout for potential danger? Not going to work. Ok, so Isiah could be a right badass with a mace, still…

If they had a couple of experienced explorers with them, maybe, but what guild would want three researchers holding them back? These explorers, all they wanted were fame and fortune. Maybe an odd jaunt into the labyrinth with a reward as an incentive, but nothing more than that.

There was no way Varuna was going to trust his life, let alone the lives of his brothers, to a group of strangers.

“Hey!”

Varuna was pulled from his musings by a loud yell. He blinked and looked around, wondering who was yelling and to whom. Explorers suddenly picking fights with rival guilds wasn’t a rare thing, unfortunately.

“Yeah, you! The Night-Seeker!”

Again, Varuna blinked and turned toward what he assume was the source of the voice. Gathered in a small group were four male explorers, two Landsknechts and two Snipers. A tall Landsknecht with spiky brown hair and narrowed brown eyes seemed to be at the forefront of the group, his hands on his hips.

In a rather dumbly manner, Varuna pointed to himself, wondering if the Landsknecht was referring to him. There didn’t appear to be anyone else around…

“Yeah, you’re the one I’m talking to,” the brown haired man stated as he boldly strode over to him, followed quickly by a short blond-haired Landsknecht, a red-headed Sniper and a short black-haired Sniper. “We need a fifth person for a quest. Interested?”

“…Eh?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Vast blue sky that seemed endless. Wind blowing through his hair. Fresh, crisp air of high altitude. The Windy Plains was indeed very beautiful. But…

Varuna must have lost his mind.

How else would it explain his current predicament? He was on an airship, a reasonable large one at that, with four complete strangers. And he meant, completely strangers. He had never seen them before in his life. What in the world made him agree to accompany four explorers on a quest to the Lush Woodlands? He had never even been to the Old Forest Mine!

Ok, so the Count suggested some field experience. But really, this was ridiculous! Was he feeling _that_ restless?

“So, anyway,” the brown-haired landsknecht said as he lazily rested against the railing of the airship. He scratched his cheek roughly as he glanced at Varuna with some curiosity. “What’s your name?”

It was only then that Varuna realised that he didn’t even catch their names. When he agreed to join them, stating that he was only interested in natural occurring products there, they practically (and joyfully, may he add) manhandled him onto their airship. He really had lost his mind. How was he going to explain this to Nitish and Isiah when he returned home…? He had better return home.

No, he had to. He wasn’t going to leave Nitish behind.

“Varuna,” he replied.

“I’m Bryce,” the tall man next to him finally introduced himself. He then pointed at the short blond that was at the bow of the airship, leaning precariously over the side of the gondola to get a better view. He was wearing a uniform similar to that of Bryce’s, but had short black leggings. If one didn’t have the best vision, it wouldn’t be hard to mistake him for a girl.

He had better not say that out loud.

“That’s Blayden. The squirt is my little brother,” Bryce explained before taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of his lungs. “Blayden!”

“What?!” the blond yelled back.

“Stop trying to kill yourself and say ‘hi’ to Varuna!”

Hearing that, the blond-haired Landsknecht leaned safely back into the ship, perked up and waved rather cheerfully at him. His hair reached his shoulders and was tied back with several beads and ribbons and he had surprising large, bright blue eyes. “Hi!” he shouted in greeting before turning to gaze over the edge once more.

Bryce muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of ‘idiot’ and ‘be careful’ before sighing and then pointing at the redhead steering the airship. “The weirdo at the steering wheel is Falkner.”

Hearing his name, the red-haired sniper with a slight five o’clock shadow turned and gave Varuna a rather large, crooked grin, as well as a short, two finger salute. “Yo.” He then turned back to steering the airship, seemingly humming to himself.

Varuna didn’t even have time to make any acknowledgment back before Bryce averted his attention elsewhere. He pointed at the other sniper, a young male with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was hanging from the rigging of the airship, seemingly gotten bored during their flight.

“And the monkey swinging by the ropes is Fletcher,” Bryce introduced. “He’s Falkner’s little brother.”

Varuna nodded his head. Their names were easier enough to remember. Both snipers’ names started with ‘F’ while the two landsknecht brothers’ started with ‘B’. Still…there was a chance that he would get their names wrong nonetheless. He had better pay attention.

“Brothers, huh?” Varuna commented dryly as he turned to look at Bryce. “A little family outing?”

“You could say that,” Bryce replied as he began to roll his shoulders, stretching his arms over his head, seemingly limberly up in anticipation for the labyrinth. “This quest we’re on is apparently easy, so we decided to let the munchkins have some time in the labyrinth.”

“Stop calling me a munchkin!” Fletcher suddenly demanded.

Turning toward the source of the voice, a terse retort on his lips, Bryce unexpectedly paused when he realised how far up the rigging Fletcher had climbed during his and Varuna’s short conversation. Even Varuna was surprised, and concerned, by how quickly and effortlessly he seemed to move about. He appeared recklessly fearless.

“What are you doing up there, dumbass?!” Bryce yelled rather loudly and angrily, bristling wildly. “Get down from there!”

Fletcher cheekily poked his tongue out at him, staying defiantly high amongst the ropes and rigging. His older brother, Falkner, didn’t seem to be remotely worried, though. He glanced over his shoulder, looking up at his little brother and shot him a wide grin.

“Oh, he’s fine!” Falkner said in regards to Bryce before turning to give Fletcher a thumbs up. “Great view from up there. Right?”

“You bet!” Fletcher yelled back, grinning broadly and rather childishly swinging back and forth.

“Fine, he’s your little brother,” Bryce muttered tersely, his eyebrow twitching. “You deal with him.”

Varuna remained silent during the whole thing, a little surprised by how carefree the four were. Well, three of the four were. Bryce seemed to be a little hot-headed. Although, he barely knew him, there was something about Bryce that screamed honesty. It was like ‘what you see was what you got’ type of feeling.

He couldn’t help but think back to his own ‘family’. Nitish was haunted while Isiah was serious and aloof. Varuna wasn’t entirely sure what to do or say around people so…cheerful. He had never been a people’s person…from what he could remember, anyway.

“Anyway, we’re known as the Phaedrons,” Bryce continued. “Means spiritual leader or something.”

A small feeling of unease washed over Varuna as he watched Bryce mutter something else under his breath, fold his arms over his chest and lean against the railing of the gondola. “…Why am I here?” Varuna asked.

“It’s wise to take five people into the labyrinth,” Bryce explained plainly before he shrugged carelessly. “Besides, you looked bored.”

Varuna deadpanned at the answer. He was kinda expecting something a little more…detailed. “I _looked_ bored?”

“Yeah, restless,” Bryce stated casually as he started to flex his muscles, going back to limbering up.

In all honesty, Varuan didn’t know what to make of his answer. He had been feeling some boredom as of late, but he didn’t expect a man, a complete stranger, to actually pick up on his restlessness and call him out on it. Was it a lucky guess or was Bryce actually more observant than he appeared?

“Hey!” Bryce suddenly yelled over to Falkner, pulling Varuna from his thoughts. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost!” Falkner shouted in reply as he turned the wheel to the left. “We’re coming into view now!”

Intrigued, Varuna ventured to the bow of the airship in order to see the labyrinth as they approached. He had never ventured from the city limits before. Especially not this far. Yet, he wasn’t all that afraid. There was a bubble of excitement and anticipation growing in his chest.

Coming to stand next to Blayden, the young blond finally planting his feet firmly onto the gondola’s floor, Varuna focused his attention forward. He hadn’t realised how beautiful the lands around Tharsis truly were. Lush green vegetation, high mountain peaks, towering stone pillars. He could see small spreads of natural farmlands of native plants and animals.

He wished Nitish was here to see it. He would definitely like the view and the feel of the wind in his hair.

“There it is!” Blayden stated loudly from next to Varuna, pointing at large grove of ancient trees that was situated next to the flowing river. “That’s the Lush Woodlands!”

“Prepare yourselves for landing!” Falkner commanded with a slight sense of glee as he unexpectedly turned the airship toward the towering grove of trees, moving to land the airship near the shore of the river.

When the two sets of brothers began to prepare for departing the airship, Varuna realised that there was no turning back. And a part of him didn’t really want to, anyway.

With everything he needed already hidden within his cloak, Varuna followed the small guild to the rope ladder that was thrown over the side of the gondola. Bryce, along with the others, only used the rope ladder half way before eagerly jumping the rest of the way to the ground.

Not truly understanding why he was so nimble, Varuna followed suit. He landed on the grass that was quite soft underfoot. Two small streams of water lined a single pathway that led into the Lush Woodlands. While the other members of his ‘party’ busied themselves with the airship, Varuna looked around at his surroundings. And, to be quite honest, he was surprised by how beautiful everything was.

The air felt tropical and vivid. The air an odd mixture of refreshing and humidity. It just felt pristine and pure, untouched by man. Small flowers and shrubs with vibrant green leaves lined the pathways, leading Varuna to wonder immediately if any of these plants had herbal values. He hadn’t seen these plants before.

“This your first time, Varuna?”

Turning to look to his left, Varuna found Blayden looking up at him. He was shorter than he had originally thought, but he was carrying a rather large sword that rested against his side. For some reason, those blue eyes of his reminded him of his brother, Nitish. While Nitish’s eyes were now cloudy with a hidden pain, he felt, by looking into Blayden’s eyes, that Nitish’s eyes were once as wide and innocent.

“It is,” Varuna said in regards to his question.

Blayden nodded his head in understanding as he smiled up at him. “It’s pretty, huh?”

Varuna could only nod as he turned his attention to his surroundings once more. Indeed, it was beautiful. It also felt somewhat peaceful and serene.

“It can also be pretty terrifying,” Bryce suddenly stated, sounding a little disgruntled.

Varuna blinked before he turned to face Bryce, finding the older landsknecht glancing around with a sense of suspicion. It made him feel a little uneasy. “…Did something happen?”

“We got chased by this huge bear!” Blayden informed him before Bryce even had the chance to open his mouth. Varuna immediately turned his attention to the short blond, a little confused as to why Blayden seemed to be so…excited as he explained what happened with a wide grin and eccentric arm movements. “It was following us around, breaking down trees and branches. It was hilarious!”

“Hilarious, my ass!” Bryce snarled, his right eye giving a slight twitch.

“Thinking back on it is hilarious,” Blayden countered, keeping that cheekily yet carefree smile on his lips. “Running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Heavily armed explorers and guards running around, shrieking in terror? Come on, it’s funny!”

“I wasn’t shrieking in terror,” Bryce retorted as he folded his arms over his chest in a disgruntled manner.

“You were the loudest of us all!”

“Was not!”

Varuna had to turn away as he coughed into his hand in an attempt to cover up a chuckle. Although it would have been unbelievably terrifying at the time, imagining a group of rugged guards and explorers screaming while running around did sound funny. Varuna just had to hope that it didn’t happen again, with him around.

“I’m so glad I wasn’t there,” Falkner said as he folded his arms behind his head in a casual manner.

“Where were you?” Varuna found himself asking.

Falkner grinned and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, toward the airship. “Manning the Duscha, of course.”

Varuna nodded his head. So, that was the name of their airship. Duscha, huh? …Wait-a-minute. “Who’s manning it now?”

“Hey, don’t worry; it’s moored good and tight,” Falkner said in an overly confident manner, even going as far as slapping Varuna on the shoulder in a good-natured way. “It’ll be there waiting for us when we’re done.”

With his carefree attitude, Varuna wasn’t sure if he could believe him. Then again, what choice did he have?

“Let’s get going.”

Well, it was time for him to experience the wonders of the labyrinth first hand. He just hoped that everything would go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Having no interest in map-drawing or scouting, Varuna left Bryce and Falkner to their bickering about which route to take and continued to study his surroundings. Now that he had gotten over his initial awe of the natural surroundings, he was trying his best to name the trees and plant-life around him. But, to be perfectly honest, he had never encountered such exotic plant-life before.

The trees here were so big and tall, far reaching into the sky. They covered most of the blue sky above. And yet, did little to effect the natural lightening. It wasn’t as dark as it probably should be under such a canopy.

Straying a little away from the group of explorers, Varuna placed his hand against the trunk of a tree. It was tall, but unlike other trees he knew. The trunk was corky and held a swollen quality to it, as if it was somehow storing water. And the branches, they looked like roots, reaching toward the sky. He couldn’t see any flowers, but the leaves were thick and green. It was a shame that he could not reach high enough to snare a sample.

“Whatcha looking at?”

Startled by the voice, Varuna turned his head to look to his right, immediately recognising the short, black-haired sniper standing next to him. Fletcher, wasn’t it? He had a rather curious expression on his face, and yet he also had this cheeky quality to him. He must have become bored at the arguing and wandered over to him.

“I was just curious about this tree,” Varuna explained as he turned his attention skywards, looking at the high branches. “The leaves are particularly interesting. Unfortunately, I cannot reach them.”

“Oh, that should be easy!” Fletcher suddenly stated.

Before Varuna had to chance to question him what he meant, Fletcher lifted his bow and drew an arrow. With his tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth, he raised his arrow skywards and pulled the bow to full strength. Then, he released an arrow, firing it toward the high branches. The arrow shot through a thin branch that held a few leaves, causing it to tumble harmless to the ground, next to where Varuna was standing.

Varuna blinked.

“There you go!” Fletcher said cheerfully as he lowered his bow.

“T-thank you,” Varuna stuttered, both surprised and impressed by what he had just witnessed. “That was impressive.”

“Heh, that was nothing,” Fletcher said as he rubbed his nose with his index finger.

“Let’s go, you two!” Bryce suddenly called out.

Varuna scooped the fallen branch off the ground and placed it into his bag, dutifully moving to follow the others. He didn’t want to get left behind or become lost. The Lush Woodlands was notoriously vast and dangerous.

“So, this quest of yours,” Varuna asked as he caught up to Bryce, who seemed to be the leader of this small group. “What is it about?”

“Nothing important,” Bryce replied, shrugging casually. “Just need to find some strong smell herb or something. Dalla wants it for cooking.”

The mentioning of an herb piqued Varuna’s interest. “What kind of herb?”

“What was it?” Bryce muttered, more so to himself as he plunged his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a scrap of paper that was wrinkled and creased. “Right, a culantro.”

“A culantro or cilantro?”

“Eh?” Bryce muttered and turned to look at him with a slightly…baffled and annoyed expression on his face. “What’s the difference?”

Varuna tried not to become annoyed himself. But it was difficult. He couldn’t help but feel a small sense of irritation when people did not understand the medical quality of herbs, plants, flowers and food around them. It was irrational for him to feel that way, but he just couldn’t help it.

“There’s a huge difference,” he retorted. “Besides the obvious spelling, culantro has long, serrated leaves with blue flowers while cilantro has-”

“Stop,” Bryce interrupted him swiftly, even going as far as to lift his hand in front of Varuna’s face. Varuna immediately shut up, even pausing in his steps as he blinked in surprise.

“I don’t care what cilantro is,” Bryce continued, a slight scowl on his face. “We’re looking for the one with the letter ‘u’ in the name. Don’t confuse me.”

Varuna found himself blinking again as Bryce shoved the scrap of paper back into his pocket and started walking again, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. He still had a slight scowl on his face, but maybe that was just his usual expression. He was an oddly expressive person. In fact, so were the others. They didn’t seem to be hiding anything behind their eyes or expression. They felt…sincere.

“Hey, Varuna!”

Varuna jumped slightly when he was pulled from his musings by someone calling his name. He jittery turned around to see that Blayden was the one trying to get his attention. “Hm? Ah, yes?”

“Do you have a brother, Varuna?” Blayden unexpected asked him, his blue eyes bright and full of curiosity.

Although the question was sudden, Varuna did not see the harm in answering. “I do, actually.”

“Really?” Blayden said, his expression brightening as if he was excited by the prospect. “What’s he like?”

Varuna wasn’t sure where to begin or whether he should actually answer that. Outwardly, Nitish was guarded, aloof even, his piercing blue eyes quite intimidating. But the reality was he was simply quiet. He hated loud noises and crowds, preferring plants to people. He wasn’t shy or skittish, he was just…quiet.

With Blayden looking at him expectantly, Varuna knew that he had to answer his question. So, he petted the short blond on the head. “…Taller than you,” he commented.

Blayden immediately pouted childishly. “Hey!”

Bryce must have heard the comment as he let lose a loud laugh. Varuna glanced over his shoulder in time to see Bryce turn around to look at them, a surprisingly carefree smile on his face. Just minutes ago he was scowling and frowning.

“Everyone is taller than you, Munchkin,” Bryce commented.

Blayden flipped off his brother, earning himself another loud laugh in response before turning back to Varuna, looking up at him again with those blue eyes. “No, seriously, what’s he like? What does he do?” His curiosity seemed to know no bounds.

“…He’s a Runemaster,” Varuna finally answered, hoping that would be enough for now. It didn’t feel right to talk about his brother behind his back. He was full of praise for his brother, but Nitish didn’t like gaining attention.

“Really!?” Surprisingly, Blayden seemed to be interested and excited to hear about a Runemaster. “That’s awesome.”

Varuna had to smile. Nitish’s abilities were unique, that was for sure. Although, Nitish usually only used his elemental abilities while making new medicines. Freezing them, heating them, shocking them; that sort of thing. A single item could be use multiple ways if the methods were different. He had never used his abilities in battle before.

“Hey, what’s this?”

Varuna turned to see Fletcher kneel onto the ground and reached out to pick something up. His gaze flickered toward what he was reaching for and he immediately felt a cold shiver race down his spine. It wasn’t a shiver from the cold; it was his body’s warning signal. There was something toxic nearby.

“Wait, don’t touch that!” Varuna called out as he lurched forward, able to snare Fletcher’s wrist in his hand, preventing him from picking up the object.

“Eh? Why not?” Fletcher asked him, a look of blatant surprise on his face.

“It’s poisonous,” Varuna stated as he released his hold on Fletcher’s wrist, assured that he won’t touch the object and accidentally hurt himself. He knelt onto the grass and studied the item, noting immediately that while it was indeed natural, it was out of place in its current setting. That meant it didn’t belong here. Someone or something must have dropped it.

“Really?” Falkner was the one to ask as he came over, stopping by his brother’s side to have a look at the object. He, too, studied it for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly. “It looks like it might have been from a monster.”

“Yes. It’s quite toxic,” Varuna said as he pulled out a knife from his cloak and stabbed it into the sharp-pointed object. He lifted it up carefully, noting its reddish-yellow appearance and the venom that was oozing from the tip. The longer he studied it, the more he realised that while it wasn’t exactly poison, it was still harmful to the human body.

“Hmm, it has a more of a paralysing quality to it, actually,” he muttered more to himself than anyone else. “What is it doing here? Looks like the tip of a scorpion’s tail…”

Ah, maybe a monster was responsible for the spate of explorers complaining of paralysis?

“Do you think there are monstrous scorpions here?”

Varuna turned to the person who asked that and a drop of sweat slipped down the side of his face when he realised that Blayden seemed to be looking at him with a strange expression on his face. “…Why do you look excited?” Varuna asked.

However, before Blayden could reply or anyone else answered for him, there was a rustling of bushes behind them. Immediately, everyone was on alert, their hands moving to toward their weapons. They only hesitated to draw them as they could not lay eyes on what was causing all that noise. It could be a monster, but it could also be a guard or some hapless explorer who had gotten lost.

A few tense seconds passed before a strange little creature tumbled out of the thick foliage. It had a root like quality to it, yet it had two small, dark eyes and a thin, yet wide mouth. Several leaves were at the top of its head and it danced on two flimsy little legs. And when it turned around to face them, its ‘arms’ were long and vine-like, which quickly started whipping around in an aggressive manner.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Falkner commented as he retrieved his bow, a half-smile appearing on his lips as he set an arrow. “It’s a mandrake.”

“What the hell is a mandrake doing on this floor?” Bryce asked, that scowl of his reappearing on his face. “Aren’t they found on the second?”

Varuna was surprised by the appearance of the little creature. “That’s a mandrake?” he uttered, feeling a little bit confused. “It’s actually alive.”

Bryce unsheathed his sword, cutting it through the air in front of him in an offensive manner. “Then let’s kill it,” he stated before charging forth, Blayden eagerly moving with him while Falkner and Fletcher stayed further back, firing off arrows.

Despite being a monster of one, it was small, quick and surprisingly painful. When it dodged one of Bryce’s attacks, Varuna thought of an idea. The knife he used to pick up that toxic object had venom on it. If he managed to strike out at the mandrake, he should be able to paralyse it.

Narrowing his eyes, Varuna waited for the best opening. He only had one knife, so that meant he only had one chance. Suddenly, Varuna’s focus tightened, his senses reaching high alert. The movements of the mandrake became somewhat predictable. He knew what it was going to do…

… _Nerve throw_ …

The next thing Varuna knew, the knife was no longer in his hand, but imbedded deep within the face of the mandrake. Its movement quickly became sluggish, yet it was twitching as it if was suffering from seizures. No, it was paralysed.

“Get the bastard now!” Bryce suddenly ordered.

Varuna took a couple of steps backwards and shook his head, feeling somewhat confused and bewildered. What happened? He didn’t remember throwing the knife.

“Nice shot, Varuna!” Blayden complimented him wilfully.

“That got the bastard,” Bryce added as he sheathed his sword and walked over to Varuna, slapping him on the shoulder in a sign of gratitude. “Good job.”

Varuna was literally snapped from his confused musings by Bryce and he shook his head to clear it. Instead, he turned his attention to the slaughtered plant-like monster and walked over to it to carefully study it. They called it a mandrake, but…

“This doesn’t look like the mandrakes I know of,” Varuna murmured as he leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

“What do you mean?” Blayden asked as he moved to stand next to Varuna, his sword still in his hand.

“There is actually a plant called mandrake,” Varuna explained. In fact, there was one growing in the garden back at home. Just the one plant, though, as it was also rather poisonous if used incorrectly. “You can use its roots for medicinal purposes.”

“Do you think a root from this little bastard could be more potent?” Bryce was the one to comment, surprising Varuna a little.

“Because it’s alive?” Varuna contemplated that. “That would make sense since it has living energy. But…how can that be? There’s no blood?”

“Plants don’t have blood,” Blayden stated firmly, nodding his head sagely. “They have sap.”

“…Right.” Varuna deadpanned at that. He was right, after all. But, well, when one thought of life, as in moving around with eyes, legs and arms, then they needed blood as well as inner organs to survive.

Blayden abruptly lifted his sword and gave Varuna a questioning look. “Can I carve it up now?”

“Go ahead,” Varuna said as he reached forward to retrieve his knife before he pushed himself to stand at his full height again. “Just leave some of the roots for me.”

“Sure!”

Varuna decided to leave the short blond to his fun, still somewhat bewildered by the monster. Plants were alive, no one could dispute that. He just never imagined a monster plant. What a truly interesting find. And maybe Bryce was right in saying that its roots would be more potent.

“You’re interested in herbology?” Bryce suddenly asked him, pulling him out of his musings once more.

“In a way,” Varuna answered and gave a slightly skittish one shoulder shrug. “My brother is a naturopath. You know natural remedies and homeopathy. That sort of thing. I’m gathering these items for him to inspect.”

Resting his arm casually on the hilt of his sword, Bryce arched an eyebrow at him. “So you make your own medicine?”

“That’s right,” Varuna nodded, feeling a small sense of joy that someone was asking about his passion. He didn’t like to talk about himself (there wasn’t much he could say, anyway) but he had no trouble talking about his hobby and that of his brother’s crafting skills. “My brother is a master at making medica.”

A slight look of interest flickered across Bryce’s face. “The ones we buy from Berund Atelier?”

Again, Varuna nodded. “That’s right.”

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Bryce unexpectedly said, a half-smile appearing on his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. “Helped us out many times.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that,” Varuna commented, feeling undeniably happy about hearing that as well.

“What about you, though?” Bryce suddenly asked. “You seem to know a lot about toxins and poisons.”

“…I’m a toxicologist,” Varuna reluctantly confessed.

Bryce seemed momentarily confused. “A what?”

“A toxicologist,” Varuna reiterated before explaining further. “I study poisons and poisonous items such as plants and natural materials. It’s so I can assess what kind of impact the different types of poison has on the human body and find the cure for it. I’m a researcher who works for the Count.”

“Really?” Bryce seemed surprised and also a little bit intrigued. “But you said this is your first time here.”

“It is,” Varuna answered as he shifted on his feet in a fidgeting manner. “I’ve never travelled to the labyrinth before. I usually get the items handed to me and asked to research them. The Count has made the suggestion of possible field training, as it were. It makes sense, I suppose. Adventurers don’t know what to look for. I do.”

He was actually surprised by how much he was revealing to a person he barely knew.

“Varuna, here, is this enough?”

Varuna turned toward Blayden, interested to see if he had indeed left a couple of roots for him to take back to Nitish. He paused, however, when he looked at what Blayden was offering him. And, well…He almost felt sorry for the poor thing. It was completely mangled.

“Er…T-that’s plenty,” he managed to say.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Bryce commanded.

Grabbing the remains of the mandrake, Varuna shoved it into his bag as he began to move along with the others. He was happy to retrieve a couple of new items for Nitish to work with. And he was actually interested to see if the mandrake roots were indeed more powerful than the plant they had at home.

Moving along the winding, but surprisingly easy to navigate pathways, Varuna continued to study the plants and leaves around him. The four with him, although still complete strangers to him, were seemingly experienced on this level. They had been here before, so had some idea on what to do and where to go.

They walked silently, encountering a grasseater or two along the way. Varuna had no interest in them, though. Grasseater legs weren’t good for anything, in his opinion. The gritty scales from the woodflies might be interesting, though.

Still, despite the nuances of battles, he managed to pick up a few Small Flowers and had plucked the currently unknown yellow flowers that lined their paths as they walked. They didn’t seem to be getting anything near to the strong smelling culantro they had been asked to retrieve, though.

And as they turned a corner they found their path blocked. Large branches, with evidence of honey smeared across them, fell over an entrance way, making it near impossible to pass.

“I thought we got rid of these,” Bryce complained as he roughly scratched the back of his neck. “This is going to be difficult.”

“Do you think we can break them down ourselves?” Blayden asked, looking a little dejected.

“How did these branches get here?” Varuna murmured as he held his chin in thought. “Doesn’t look natural.”

The small group lapsed into silence, trying to think of the best way around the problem.

“…Why don’t we get that thing to break them down?”

His brow furrowing in confusion, Bryce turned around to look at Falkner. “What thing-?” he began to ask, but a loud roar interrupted him. His eyes immediately became wide and he looked over Falkner’s shoulder.

Varuna, too, looked over and he could have sworn his heart stopped. A bear, a large brown one with long, serrated claws reared up onto two legs as it threw its head back, giving another almighty roar. W-was that the bear Blayden mentioned had chased them around previously?

“Dumbass!” Bryce suddenly yelled, fear with an edge of anger in his voice. “Why didn’t you tell us there was a cutter behind us?!”

“I just did,” Falkner retorted plainly, and a little bit too casually.

“Run!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY ABOUT THE EO2 REMAKE! That is all...

When Varuna got up that morning, he had no idea that his day would lead him to agreeing to accompany a small group of complete strangers on a quest in the Lust Woodlands. And he most certainly didn’t expect to be literally running for his life from a giant bear!

And yet, he was. He was deep within the first floor of the Lush Woodlands, a bag slung across his back and simply running. He had no clue where he was or where he was going. He was simply following the one in front of him.

Funnily enough…he didn’t feel that frightened. Maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was because he didn’t have the time to feel any fear. Fear was a nuance. It would only get in the way. He had an objective – run. Ensure that the beast behind him did not catch him.

“Damn it!” Bryce cursed as he glanced over his shoulder, still keeping a fast pace. He was near the back of the group, making sure that his brother, along with the two snipers, were in front of him and in relatively safety. “Are there any short cuts around here?!”

“Not for another few paths!” Falkner called back. He was at the front of the group, successfully leading them through the maze of corridors.

Turning a corner, something suddenly snared Varuna’s ankle and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground, feeling dazed and winded. He didn’t remember tripping and falling.

“Varuna!”

Still in a light haze of confusion, Varuna looked up in time to see Bryce purposely position himself between him and the bear. His sword was held in front of him in a both defensive and offensive manner. Varuna could see the tension in his back and shoulders as he stood firm.

But…the bear was too strong. Raising a massive paw, the bear struck out at Bryce, a serrated claw piercing through Bryce’s armour and quite literally throwing him off to the side. Bryce hit the ground hard, skidding across the grass before he came to a stop at the base of a tree.

And he didn’t move.

“Bryce!”

Immediately, Blayden forgot about his own safety as he scrambled to Bryce’s side, his hands touching his brother as he desperately tried to shake him into alertness. “Bryce! Wake up! Come on!”

Seeing Bryce lying on the ground, a pool of blood steadily growing from his side and the bear inching closer, Varuna’s world suddenly became quite narrow and dull. The sounds of the beast’s roars and cries were muted. He could sense the monster coming up behind him, its beady red-black eyes looking at him with animalistic malice.

“Bryce, please!”

But he wasn’t scared. The bear was a threat. It needed to be subdued.

Varuna had never been in battle before. And yet, his body reacted; dodging at the last second as the bear lunged for him, he pushed himself up with his arms before skidding across the grass and resting on the balls of his feet. He wrapped his cloak around him in a defensive manner as his hand pulled out a slick silver knife. Now situated behind the brown-furred bear, he threw his knife without making a single noise, hitting the beast in the tail bone.

… _Sleep Throw_ …

The cutter roared loudly and reared back, before becoming somewhat woozy. Then, it tilted to the side before crashing to the grassy ground. Its breath unexpectedly deepened and made a noise that sounded like a…snore?

Still running on adrenaline, Varuna jumped up and pulled his blade from the monster’s hide, and then stumbled backwards. Slipping the knife back under his cloak in its usual spot, he quickly ran around the slumbering beast, slipping on the grass as he knelt next to Blayden, who was still trying to wake his brother up.

Varuna placed his hands on Bryce, using all his might to roll the landsknecht onto his back. He quickly checked his pulse and listening for breathing. Thanks to living with a medic, especially one as talented and straightforward as Isiah, Varuna knew what signs were good and what were bad in a person needing healing.

Bryce was breathing, his pulse fast but staying in rhythm. Those were good signs. Him being unconscious and unresponsive, however, was not.

“Did you kill it?” Blayden asked him as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes, his voice trembling just a little.

“I-it’s not dead,” Varuna answered as he glanced in the direction of the slumbering beast. He was a little surprised that it was indeed sleeping, but, whatever. It was a good thing that it was asleep. Who cares of the hows and whys at this point?

“Just sleeping,” Varuna continued as he turned back to Blayden. “Let’s get out of here before it wakes up. I don’t think it’s a morning person.”

“We need to get out of here,” Falkner stated, his carefree attitude rightfully replaced by a serious look of determination. “There’s a short cut ahead. This way.”

Pulling Bryce into a sitting position, Varuna flung one of Bryce’s arms around his neck and shoulders as he slipped his own arm around his waist. Blayden aided him as he staggered to his feet. Varuna wasn’t all that strong, especially compared to a landsknecht and Isiah, but he had to drag Bryce’s battered body out of these woodlands.

“Where’s Fletcher?” Varuna asked as he struggled to hold onto Bryce, Blayden doing his best to help.

“Over here!” A familiar voice thankfully replied.

Looking toward the sound of the voice, Varuna breathed a small sigh of relief to see the black-haired sniper suddenly appear from the thick shrubbery, waving an arm frantically in the air.

“This way! There’s a short cut. It should lead us toward the entrance!”

Readjusting his grip on Bryce, Varuna furrowed his brow in determination as he moved to where Fletcher and Falkner were leading them. The two snipers were on guard, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed again.

When the large sail of Duscha loomed over them, Varuna never felt such relief. They were a step closer to safety. All they had to do was get Bryce on board. But…that might be easier said than done.

“I don’t think I can…” Varuna murmured as he eyed the rope ladder warily and wearily. Dragging Bryce’s unconscious body on the ground was draining enough. He wouldn’t be able to lift him onto the gondola.

“Here, take this,” Falkner said as he threw a bag of something toward Varuna and moved toward Bryce. Without a word, he leaned forward and practically threw Bryce over his shoulder. “I’ll take Bryce. Fletcher, untie the mooring. Blayden, jump on board and find the first aid kit.”

The two little brothers of the group immediately scrambled to do what they were told.

Slinging the bag that Falkner had thrown to him over his shoulder, Varuna followed the redhead up the rope ladder, ensuring that Falkner wouldn’t drop Bryce, hence making his condition worse. When they reached the gondola, Falkner huffed as he placed Bryce’s still unconscious form against the side of the airship before immediately dashing for the steering wheel.

He paused for just a moment to wait for Fletcher and Blayden to reappear. He thankfully didn’t have to wait long. Fletcher came swinging in on some rigging rope while Blayden burst through the door that led below deck.

“Hang on!” Falkner called out as the airship began to move.

Dropping the bags he was carrying onto the floor, Varuna knelt next to Bryce and carefully moved him into a more comfortable position as Blayden fumbled through the first aid kit. It was only when he cushioned Bryce’s head with his knees did Varuna suddenly realise what had happened. Bryce had purposely placed himself between him and that bear. He had willingly protected him.

B-but why? Why would he risk his life like that? For him? A complete stranger!

A soft, low groan pulled Varuna from his thoughts and he immediately turned his attention to Bryce, finding the brown-haired landsknecht furrowing his brow in pain. A moment later, his eyes flickered open and he immediately tried to sit up.

“…The hell?” he murmured.

“H-hey, don’t try to move,” Varuna ordered as he took Bryce by the shoulders and pushed him back down.

But Bryce continued to struggle. “Is everyone alright?” he asked, his concern for everyone else quite blatant and overwhelming.

“Everyone is fine. We’re heading back to Tharsis,” Varuna answered, immediately feeling the tension in Bryce’s form dissipate and he sunk back down. He seemed to be relieved by that, realising that he was indeed on the Duscha.

Grabbing some thick wadding from Blayden, Varuna pressed it against Bryce’s side, earning a small hiss of pain from the man. He wasn’t bleeding as much now, which meant the blood had clotted. He was still bleeding, though. They needed to get back to Tharsis quickly.

“Why did you do that?” Varuna asked softly.

Bryce furrowed his brow as he peered up at him through one eye. “Do what?” he grunted.

Varuna added a little bit more pressure against his side. “Protect me? We’re complete strangers.”

“As if I’d let someone get hurt on my watch,” Bryce hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Strangers or not.”

Varuna felt a sense of guilt touch him. If he hadn’t somehow tripped, Bryce would not have gotten hurt. But he also felt a small sense of surprise. To Varuna, family was all that mattered. Nitish and Isiah was all that he cared for. Would he have willingly put himself in danger to save a complete stranger?

As terrible as it sounded, probably not. He would not and could not leave Nitish and Isiah behind. Especially Nitish.

Blayden shuffled to Bryce’s side, looking down at his brother. While the young blond was not crying, his eyes were red and moist. He was afraid. No surprise, really, after what he had just witnessed. “Bryce?”

Bryce rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. He managed to pull a forced smile onto his lips and he raised a hand toward his brother. “Don’t look at me like that, Squirt,” he murmured as he placed his hand on top of Blayden’s head. “I’m fine.”

Blayden didn’t look at all convinced, but nodded his head anyway and swallowed thickly. “…Ok.”

The trip back to Tharsis seemed to take a lot longer than it took to arrive at the Lush Woodlands. Pulling the Duscha into a semi-rough landing, Falkner and Fletcher immediately sprang into action. They set about mooring the airship, ensuring that it would not cause any damage to the cargo wharf.

“Hey!” a familiar voice suddenly yelled. “Careful! This ain’t a race track!”

A moment later a familiar red-haired young man had somehow scrambled onto the gondola, probably more than ready to give a lecture or two on how to look after his airships. But when Ciaran’s gaze collided with Varuna’s, the wharf master was momentarily stunned.

“Eh? Varuna?”

“Sorry,” Varuna immediately said. “It’s an emergency.”

“Whoa,” Ciaran murmured as he stepped onto the floor of the gondola, his sight finally falling onto Bryce’s prone form. “What happened to him?”

“Cutter,” Falkner replied quickly. “Can you watch the Duscha for us?”

“Hm, sure,” Ciaran replied easily, moving to step back so that he wouldn’t get in the way. He continued to look at Varuna with an expression of surprise, though. He was no doubt wondering why Varuna was on this airship.

Varuna would have to explain later. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.

“He’s losing quite a bit of blood…” Varuna murmured as he chewed on his bottom lip as he helped pull Bryce to his feet, the brown-haired landsknecht unnervingly silent.

“Should we take him to the clinic or ask for someone to come get him?” Blayden questioned, still looking rather pale and unsteady himself.

“I know a medic,” Varuna stated. He didn’t know the healers at the clinic, but he knew Isiah. And he trusted him. Besides his lack of bedside manners, he was a really talented healer. “He’ll be closer.”

Falkner slung Bryce’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Here. You lead the way.”

Varuna nodded. “This way.”

Usually, when Varuna walked through the city streets, he kept to the back alleyways and shadows as he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. But this time, he needed to take the direct route. Bryce had waited long enough for the healing he so desperately needed.

Racing through the streets, peering over his shoulder every now and again to ensure that he was being followed, Varuna did his best to ignore the startled locals and their whispering. He was so relieved to see the three storied building of his residence come into view. He paused out the front, allowing his four travelling companions to catch up before he burst through the doors.

“Isiah!”

“Varuna?” Isiah’s voice immediately echoed through the house, with a very light sense of confusion. A moment later, the dark grey-haired medic appeared from his office, looking slightly haggard. “Where have you…?”

Isiah’s question trailed off when his eyes flickered to look behind Varuna, immediately spying Bryce’s resting heavily against Falkner, the wadding against his side a deep red. While Isiah’s face changed very little, a flicker of surprise and concern appeared in his gaze.

“Can you help him?” Varuna asked him in a pleading tone as he helped move Bryce further into the room.

Isiah quickly snapped out of his shock. “What happened?” he asked as he strode confidentially forward, his gaze critical and searching.

“It’s my fault,” Varuna murmured and felt an immediate prang of guilt. “You have to help him.”

“I’m fine,” Bryce muttered. “It’s just a scratch.”

However, he was still very pale and unsteady on his feet, so his protest did little to alleviate everyone’s concern.

“You’re bleeding all over the place,” Varuna retorted.

“Put him over there,” Isiah ordered and pointed to a small examination room that held a single bed in the corner.

With his grip still around Bryce, Falkner staggered toward the room, where Varuna, Blayden and Fletcher immediately followed. Bryce, however, didn’t seem to care too much for the concern or attention. He continued to gripe and protest, but it fell on deaf ears. Anyone could see that he needed medical help. So why bother to protest? Maybe he didn’t want to be seen as weak, or maybe he didn’t want his little brother to worry any more than he already had?

Whatever the reason, Isiah didn’t care for it. “It would be of your best interest if you don’t struggle,” he said, his tone low and steady, but held a frightening edge to it nonetheless.

“Was that a threat?” Bryce questioned with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. No doubt that he saw the heavy metal mace that Isiah liked to keep hanging on the wall in the examination room. For, you know, when patients got difficult.

“You bet.”

Bryce wasn’t entirely sure if Isiah would actually take to him with a mace, but he relented anyway. A bit of a surprise, really. “…Ok.”

“Good,” Isiah murmured as he set about getting ready to examine and then treat Bryce. But before that, he turned to regard the others in the room. “Everyone, out. I need to work alone.”

Varuna immediately understood why. The wound bled quite a bit, which meant that there was a chance that it was deeper and more damaging than first feared. He didn’t want anyone to panic and assume the worst. Dealing with hysterical people was not one of Isiah’s specialties. 

“Come, Blayden,” Varuna said as he turned to the short blond, only to find him hesitant to leave his brother’s side.

“I told you I’m fine, Squirt,” Bryce said as he lay down on the bed, a look of defiance on his face. “This is just a precaution.”

“Ok,” Blayden finally relented and moved to follow Fletcher and Falkner as they moved to step outside as well.

But he paused next to Varuna and Varuna was a little surprised when Blayden took his hand in his. He, however, squeezed back reassuringly nonetheless as he led him out of the room. The little blond needed comfort. The way he was acting…it reminded Varuna of an image from long ago.

Blue eyes; sad and afraid.

They were…painful to look at. He never wanted to see such fear again.


	5. Chapter 5

Varuna had always been a rather patient person. He had never been in a hurry to go anywhere. For the last ten years, he had been milling about, doing his own thing at his own pace. But right now, as he sat with a short blond-haired landsknecht outside of an occupied examination room, he was feeling uncharacteristically edgy.

To be completely truthful, he had been acting out of character a lot today.

Agreeing to help a group of strangers on a quest, accompanying them on their airship and entering the Lush Woodlands? Yep, not something he did every day.

Turning his attention to the blond next to him, Varuna felt his heart tightened. Blayden had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. His youthful features were darkened with mature concern and fear. His large blue eyes stared unblinkingly at a spot on the floor in front of him.

When Varuna first met Blayden, he seemed jovial and carefree, maybe a little bit too much. He was excitable, happy to be out exploring the Lush Woodlands. But now he seemed to a little too quiet. What happened today really scared him. It must have been his first real encounter with a dangerous FOE.

Even so…Varuna hoped that what had happened would not put him off continuing his explorations.

Needing something to do, Blayden’s other two teammates, had wandered from the premises. Falkner had snared his own brother and headed back to the Duscha to ensure everything was alright and to retrieve their belongings. And to probably explain to Ciaran their hasty landing.

So Varuna was left with Blayden, Bryce’s younger brother, to wait for news on Bryce’s condition. He was pretty sure that Bryce would be alright. He was up and about, talking and complaining. And Isiah hadn’t kicked open the door to demand more potions or tonics. So, all signs were good so far.

Not a moment after he entertained those thoughts, the door opened and Isiah stepped out, still looking haggard, but not at all ruffled. Once again he had a vial of medicine perched between his teeth, and like earlier, it was full, so he didn’t need to use it.

Hearing the door opening caused Blayden to set up straight in attention, looking up at Isiah with a silently hopeful and expectant expression.

“How is he?” Varuna asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

Isiah removed the vial clenched between his teeth and slipped it into a pocket of his white medic’s coat. “He’s lost a bit of blood, but after rest, he’ll be fine,” he explained plainly.

Isiah had always been rather blunt with his doctorial inspections. If he said someone was going to be fine, than that person was indeed going to be fine. He never sugar-coated anything. He didn’t see the point.

“That’s good,” Varuna replied, feeling the tension he had unconsciously been holding drain from his shoulders.

Blayden scrambled out of his seat and took to his feet. He stood in front of Isiah and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Can I go see him?”  
   
Isiah blinked before stepped aside, allowing him to enter. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you!” Blayden said before he scurried into the room.

“He’s the little brother,” Varuna explained.

“Ah,” Isiah uttered in understanding. He then made a motion with his hand, silently telling Varuna to follow him.

And Varuna did. He dutifully followed Isiah into his office a couple of doors down. He wasn’t really looking forward to explaining what happened. He just hoped Isiah wouldn’t ask him ‘why’ he agreed to accompany the Phaedron Guild on a mission. He couldn’t answer that. He didn’t even know himself.

“So, what happened?” Isiah asked as he sat down in his chair, crossed his legs and gave Varuna his full attention.

On the other side of Isiah’s desk, Varuna continued to stand as he began to explain the day’s events. He started with explaining about the bear attack, which was the most important detail, and he worked his way back from there. Not the most conventional way to explain things.

“Wait, wait,” Isiah interrupted him, holding his hand up for him to become silent for a moment. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his seat, a very slight expression of disbelief on his face. “Let me get this straight. You went into the Lush Woodlands?”

Varuna shuffled on his feet, feeling a little fidgety. “Well…yeah.”

Isiah continued to gaze at him silently, as if studying him. He, however, unexpectedly sighed and lean back into his seat. “…Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” he went on to say. “You’ve been restless lately.”

“…It was the Count’s idea,” Varuna murmured. “Needed firsthand experience or something.”

“Don’t explain yourself,” Isiah said as he waved his dismissively. “I always thought you would one day want to visit the labyrinths. You enjoyed yourself out there, didn’t you?”

Varuna’s fidgeting intensified as he remembered the beautiful setting and the fresh air of the Lush Woodlands. Despite the danger and fear, it really was an incredible experience. It just felt so calming, and yet utterly thrilling at the same time.

“I did, actually,” he confessed before feeling the surprising need to explain why. “There were so many natural ingredients and items that we could use to make items and potions. Not just medicas, but other things. And…it’s really quite beautiful. Nitish would like it.”

Nitish really would like the Lush Woodlands. He knew more about plants and trees and flowers than Varuna did. He would be thrilled to see all the potential herbal ingredients he could use to make medicines.

“But…”

Isiah quirked an eyebrow at him in question. “But?” he prompted him to continue.

“It’s dangerous as well,” Varuna said, his shoulders sagging a little, taking a moment to glance over his shoulder in the direction of the examination room that was occupied. “What happened today was…thrilling, I have to admit. But I would never put Nitish in danger. And I’ll never leave him behind.”

“I see…Hm,” Isiah murmured, a look of contemplation appearing on his face.

“Where’s Nitish?” Varuna asked, a little concerned that his brother didn’t come wandering out to see what all the noise was about. After all, it wasn’t every day Varuna would burst through the doors of their abode and ask Isiah to heal someone.

“Out back in the garden,” Isiah answered. “He said he had a terrible dream of you in danger, so I sent him out there to relax.”

Varuna barely managed to hide a wince. “A dream?” He hoped that he didn’t ‘dream’ about what had happened.

While Nitish didn’t like to be called ‘psychic’, he did intense magical abilities that often left him floundering and others around him bewildered. Other Runemasters honed in their skills through extreme training and discipline. Nitish never did any of that. It was almost as if he was afraid of his own power.

“You better change first,” Isiah suddenly told him. “Don’t want him to see that blood, do you?”

“Blood?” Varuna looked down at himself and at his hands, and immediately grimaced. Yeah, he was covered in blood. Bryce’s blood. He shouldn’t be surprised as he had to practically carry Bryce out of the labyrinth. “Right.”

Pulling his cloak tightly around him to hide the smears and stains of dried blood, Varuna hurried from Isiah’s office and made his way toward the bathroom upstairs to scrub the blood from his hands before moving to his bedroom. He removed his knives from his possession first before ridding himself of his dirtied clothes, dropping them to the floor. He then got dressed into a new pair of black pants and a casual long-sleeved black shirt. He left his long white-hair loose as he tugged on a pair of worn boots.

His dirtied clothes needed a good, long soaking to get rid of all that blood. Fortunately, Isiah had washing powders that were able to remove blood. No surprise, really.

Dropping his clothes off into the laundry room, Varuna made his way down stairs. As he reached the bottom step, Falkner and his brother reappeared through the front door, Varuna’s carry bag in his hands. He had almost forgotten about it.

“Here,” Falkner said as he tossed him his belongings. “I got it from the Duscha.”

Varuna caught the bag easily, but was a little surprised. “…Seems fuller than I remembered,” he muttered.

“I added a few things that I picked up as well,” Falkner answered as he shrugged casually. “Might prove useful to you.”

“Why would you-?” Varuna wanted to ask him why he would give him items that he took the time to gather himself, but Falkner had moved away, heading into the examination room that Bryce was still resting in.

Varuna wasn’t sure if he should accept these…gifts. But Falkner seemed intent to let him have them. Perhaps it was his way of saying thanks for getting Bryce some help?

Whatever the reason, Varuna would give the items to Nitish. His way of saying sorry for worrying him. Even though Nitish didn’t really know that he should have been worried.

Stepping out the backdoor, he immediately spotted his blond-haired brother amongst the flowers and vegetables of their back garden. He was kneeling on the ground in front of a lavender plant, carefully plucking the flowers and placing them in a basket beside him.

“Nitish?” Varuna called as he approached him.

“Varuna?” Nitish questioned as he turned his face toward him.

A soft expression of relief appeared on Nitish’s face as he struggled to push himself to his feet. Varuna instinctively reached out to him to steady him when Nitish swayed a little, most likely still recovering from working late that night.

“Good,” Nitish said as he folded his hands gracefully in front of him, a gentle smile on his lips. “You’re ok.”

“You…had a dream?” Varuna questioned.

Nitish nodded his head as he tugged at his robes, which were a little too big on his tall, slender frame. He suddenly paused in his movements, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. He didn’t look annoyed or anything, simply surprised. “…You left Tharsis?”

“I did,” Varuna immediately confessed, unable to lie to his brother. “I, ah, helped a guild for a quest.” He then presented the bag he was holding to Nitish. “Here. Items from the Lush Woodlands.”

“You got these for me?” Nitish asked as he received the bag, holding it in his arms.

“That’s right.”

“From the labyrinth…?” Nitish murmured as he looked into the bag. A soft expression of surprise and interest flickered across his face, no doubt immediately recognising or sensing the value of some of the items. But then he looked almost guilty and torn.

“But, you weren’t hurt, were you?” he suddenly asked (although it didn’t really sound like a question…), raising his slightly mismatched eyes toward him.

“No, I’m fine,” Varuna immediately answered. He wasn’t hurt. Someone else got hurt protecting him, but he wasn’t harmed in anyway. “They make you happy, right?”

Nitish slowly nodded his head. “But they won’t if you got hurt gathering them for me.”

“But I didn’t get hurt,” Varuna stated, even going as far as giving his brother a quick hug to prove that he was physically ok. “Don’t feel guilty. I got them to make you happy, so make as many potions as you want.”

Nitish seemed to relax after that, that gentle smile of his reappearing on his lips. It always made Varuna happy to see his brother smile like that. Crafting items, making potions; it was only then that Varuna could not see the haunted look in his eyes. Even his left eye, dull from partial blindness, seemed to brighten as well.

As Varuna pulled away from his brother, Nitish suddenly reached up and took a piece of his silver hair between his slender fingers. Nitish had his head tilted to the side slightly, as if in thought. He seemed to snap out of his musings a moment later, though, and shook his head slightly.

“It’s not your fault,” he said gently before removing his hold on his hair, clutched the bag of items against his chest and slowly made his way back inside the house.

Varuna had no idea what he meant or why he said it, but he did feel a little bit better after hearing it. It was pretty clear that Nitish did not know everything that had happened in the Lush Woodlands, but he could sense the guilt Varuna was carrying. And he simply responded to that.

Picking up the basket of lavender flowers Nitish accidentally left behind in his haste to examine the items from the Lush Woodlands, Varuna headed back inside. Nitish would be in his room now, carefully sorting through the items and sensing to see if any of them were useful.

“Varuna?”

Varuna paused in his movements when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Blayden standing a few feet away from him, a gentle sparkle back in his blue eyes. “Hm?”

“I just want to thank you for saving my brother,” Blayden stated, unexpectedly bowing lowly in gratitude.

Varuna shook his head. He couldn’t accept Blayden’s thanks. After all, it was because of him that Bryce nearly died. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You did,” Blayden insisted, taking a few steps forward to reach out and take Varuna’s hand in his. “If you hadn’t attacked that monster, then it would have killed Bryce. It’s because of you that we’re still alive.”

A small part of Varuna wanted to argue, but Blayden looked so insistent. “…Ok,” he said instead. “Make sure that idiot doesn’t do anything reckless again.”

A smile appeared on Blayden’s lips. “Kay.”

… … … … …

A few hours later, at dusk, Isiah felt that it should be ok for Bryce to leave, to head back to whatever place he resided with his guild. While the injury had been mostly healed, the strain of the muscles and tenderness of the skin needed extra time to heal completely. Healing and medicines could only do so much. From this point on, the body’s own immune system needed to do the rest.

Varuna stood beside Isiah as they watched the haggard members of the Phaedron Guild leave their premises. It was actually kinda nice to see the guys leave under their own accord. Usually, Isiah had to literally kick out his patients. For some reason, he usually got stuck with the notorious rowdy or stubborn ones.

“You need to take it easy for a while,” Isiah said, not as a suggestion, but a statement. “That injury was pretty deep.”

Although Bryce had one arm around Falkner’s neck for support, he looked far better than he did when they dragged him inside. He was nowhere near as pale as he was and the thick bandages around his torso were there for support more than anything else.

Bryce nodded in regards to Isiah’s command before waving his other hand dismissively. Out of everyone in his guild, he seemed to be taking his near-death experience the easiest. “I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Falkner commented with a somewhat cheeky half-smile on his lips.

“Thanks so much for your help,” Blayden said, this time turning his gratitude to Isiah.

But Isiah waved off his thanks. “Don’t worry about it.”

Taking their cue to leave, Falkner helped Bryce to turn around and begin a slow pace to wherever they were heading. But Blayden lingered behind, turning his attention to Varuna.

“Bye, Varuna,” he said, his expression dimming a little. “Sorry it had to turn out like this.”

“Bye, Blayden,” Varuna replied. “Take care of your brother.”

“I will.”

“Hey,” Bryce suddenly called out, pausing in his movements to glance over his shoulder at Varuna.

Varuna blinked. “…What?”

“Sorry you had to see that,” Bryce unexpectedly said, a sense of remorse in his voice. “See ya around.”

Watching as Bryce limped from view, Varuna was slightly surprised with himself for wanting to see this guild again. They were reckless, sincere and a little exciting. But…

Maybe it would be for the best that they don’t meet again, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Varuna had his forehead resting on top of his desk, his arms hanging limply by his sides. In his head he was berating himself for what had happened that very day. Entering the Lush Woodlands with a group of complete strangers was not only completely out of character for him, it was damn near life-threatening.

He had to admit, though, that getting some field experience would ensure that his research was up to the standards that it needed to be. And spending those few hours in the Lush Woodlands had indeed been educational. He was starting to understand the mechanics of the labyrinth and what explorers encountered every day.

There were a lot more plants and animal life residing in the Lush Woodlands than Varuna had known about or had even expected. It made sense in hindsight. Of course the labyrinth would hold a whole new eco-system.

Varuna needed to do a more thorough study. Of the Lush Woodlands and the grottoes and caves found in the Windy Plains. Not to mention the Windy Plains as well! What other plants, birds and animals that could be found that could be eaten? The thought of the many possibilities alone was somewhat overwhelming…

“Varuna?”

The sound of his brother’s voice pulled Varuna out of his inner musings and berating. He immediately lifted his head up and looked over to the door of his office. Nitish was standing in the threshold, holding the bag that Varuna used to gather items. “Nitish? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Nitish was quick to reassure as he stepped inside the room. “I just wanted to go through these items with you.”

Oh, right, he needed to check to see if there was any hidden toxicity within the items or whether or not they could prove to become poisonous in large doses. “Sure.”

While the desk that Varuna used to write reports and study notes was rather messy, he had another desk in the far corner where he would study any of the items that were given to him. There he had all the equipment he needed to do a thorough study without accidentally contaminating his notes.

Nitish placed the bag on top of the bench and carefully removed the items from the labyrinth. He was gentle with the flowers and leaves that Varuna had gathered, Nitish’s brow furrowing slightly, already sensing some of the qualities. He seemed most interested in the nameless yellow flowers that grew along the many pathways.

Varuna, on the other, was interested to study that mandrake they had encountered. Was it actually of the same natural structure of a mandrake plant?

Slipping on a pair of gloves, Varuna carefully inspected the carved up mandrake roots. He was somewhat surprised to realise that this mandrake root had the same properties as the mandrake plant they had growing in a sheltered part of the garden. However, like Bryce had suggested, it was indeed more potent. Still, he wondered if that was a good thing. Roots from a mandrake plant were used for their emetic and purgative properties.

Emetic was simply a fancy word for causing one to vomit. Yeah, not exactly charming, was it? But it was useful for patients who had eaten something poisonous.

“Varuna?” Once again Nitish gently pulled Varuna from his musings. “For some reason, I am getting the words ‘St John’s Wort’ in my head,” Nitish said, looking both interested and confused. “I also sense a few medicinal properties. I believe I can make essential oil from this.”

Varuna glanced over to the yellow flowers resting in Nitish’s hands. “For massage lotions?”

“Yes,” Nitish nodded. “As well as infusions and liquid extracts for pharmaceutical preparations. But there is a risk of sensitivity to sunlight.”

When Nitish carefully offered Varuna the flower, he took it to see if there was anything to be cautionary about. There were some essential oils or herbs that could only be used in small doses, and many that pregnant women could not use. Not something explorers needed to be concerned about. Still, there were some female explorers who find themselves ‘shockingly’ pregnant.

“Hmm…they also appear to hold a mild sense of toxin,” Varuna murmured as reached for a notepad and writing utensil. “Harmful if eaten, especially toxic to livestock,” he scribbled some notes before pausing. “I do remember hearing something. A few farmers seemed to have concerns about their stock. The Count thought that it the wild food products were to blame. Maybe it was this all along?”

“Yes, I think that’s plausible,” Nitish said with a nod of his head.

Before they could discuss their findings further, a loud noise outside their building pulled both Varuna and Nitish from their study. Varuna’s office was situated up stairs and overlooking the streets out front of their residence. With the influx of all these rookie explorers loitering around, it wasn’t uncommon for there to be scuffles or fights to break out for no apparent reason.

Standing up from his desk, Varuna quickly made his way over to the window and peered outside. However, instead of seeing two rival guilds getting into a bit of a punch-up, there was that lone explorer that Isiah had dealt with earlier that day. Some explorers never learn…

“What’s wrong?” Nitish asked.

“It’s nothing,” Varuna said as his brother moved to stand beside him so that he could peer outside as well. “It’s just that explorer again who wants Isiah to heal him for free.”

“God dammit, dumbass,” Isiah was immediately heard cursing as he stood at the very top of the stairs, staring down at the haggard looking explorer. He had his hands in his pockets as he peered down through one eye. His mace was nowhere to be found, but that didn’t really mean much. While he liked to use his weapon against unruly or utterly annoying patients, he wasn’t exactly harmless without his mace.

Should be entertaining, whatever happened.

“The next time I see your ugly mug around here, there had better be a grasseater’s leg sticking out of your forehead,” Isiah continued. “If you come whimpering about another splinter, I swear…”

“Excuse me,” a deep male voice suddenly interrupted.

“What?” Isiah snapped, turning to glare directly in the direction of the voice.

Standing under the bright street light was a tall, well-built fortress with brown hair. With him was a rather beautiful male dancer with purple hair and blue eyes. They approached the stairs, rather undaunted by Isiah’s glare or harsh tone, granting the other explorer the chance to scramble away from Isiah’s annoyance.

“Are you Isiah?” the fortress asked.

Isiah, along with secretly watching Varuna and Nitish felt somewhat guarded. Usually, only soldiers or those working for the count knew of them. Then again…

“And if I am?” Isiah asked, sounding very distrustful.

The dancer smiled gently as he folded his arms over his torso. “We just wanted to thank you for helping out Bryce and the other members of our guild.”

Varuna perked up hearing a familiar name and Isiah seemed to relax somewhat at that, turning slightly to give them his full attention. “So, they’re from your guild, huh?”

“Yes, that’s right,” the fortress answered before he motioned to himself. “My name is Roxbury.” He then motioned to his companion with his hand. “And this is Mahalah.”

“No need for thanks,” Isiah said as he gave a slight, dismissive wave of his hand. “From what I heard, he was injured protecting one of my own. We’re even.”

A smile appeared on Roxbury’s face, giving him a rather friendly appearance. “Ah, is that so?”

“Varuna, right?” Mahalah questioned as he tilted his head to the side, his own smile never faltering. Still, Varuna couldn’t help but wince subtly from hearing his own name. “Please give our thanks to him, as well.”

“Sure,” Isiah replied simply.

“Saying thanks doesn’t seem enough,” Roxbury went on to say. “If you think of something, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“Thanks again,” Mahalah added before the two took their leave, turning to walk in the direction they had appeared in.

Varuna took a moment to mull over the short conversation in his mind. They were from the same guild as Bryce and the others? But he said that he needed a fifth person for a quest. Since he had more than five people already in his guild, why did he ask Varuna to tag along?

“He had six people in his guild,” Varuna mumbled to himself, unaware that Nitish was silently studying him. “Why did he…?”

… … … … …

Varuna had a rather restless night sleep. He was up bright and early the next day, still confused in regards to the many events that happened just yesterday. What left him bewildered the most, however, was why Bryce picked him out of practically everyone in Tharsis for what was supposed to be a quick jaunt into the Lush Woodlands for a quest?

Was the Count somehow involved? Seemed rather suspicious that the Count should make a suggestion to indulge in some field research, only to have a guild practically drag him along.

“Varuna?”

Nitish always managed to pull him out of his musings when they were confusing him, so as usually, Varuna was happy for the distraction.

“These are items that I cannot make potions with,” Nitish explained as he held a brown paper bag of items against his chest. “What should we do with them?”

“I’ll take care of them,” Varuna said as he took the bag from his brother’s hold. He knew exactly what to do with them. “I’ll be going out for a bit. Won’t be long.”

Clutching the bag against his chest with one arm, Varuna quickly made his way outside and into the streets of Tharsis. It was still rather early in the morning, the time where explorers are usually getting up to spend the day doing quests or simply exploring. If he was lucky enough, he could catch the recipient of his parcel before they head out.

It was surprisingly easy to locate Bryce amongst the throng of explorers, the brown-haired landsknecht still recovering from his injuries, and yet didn’t seem to be impaired by them. He was standing outside the Peacock Pub, speaking with his brother, whom of which seemed to be as enthusiastic and full of energy as ever.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Varuna made a beeline toward them.

Restlessly glancing at his surroundings, the blond-haired Blayden was the first to spot Varuna. A bright smile appeared on his lips, his expression surprisingly brightening. “Oh, hey, Varuna!” he greeted cheerfully.

Varuna gave Blayden a small smile before coming to a halt in front of Bryce and shoving the bag he was carrying into Bryce’s chest.

Bryce made a soft ‘oof’ sound from the force before raising a quizzical eyebrow, making no attempt to take the bag that Varuna had shoved at him. “What’s this?” he simply asked.

So Varuna answered simply. “Items from the Lush Woodlands.”

Bryce furrowed his brow, still making no attempt to take hold of the bag. “Eh? Didn’t you want these?”

“They’re no good for making potions,” Varuna explained, rather tersely as he pressed the bag a little harder. “Take them.”

Irritatingly, Bryce looked suspicious, giving Varuna this critical look. “What’s wrong with them?”

“There’s nothing wrong with them,” Varuna snapped, bristling slightly. “We just can’t use them to make remedies. Take them to the Atelier and sell them.”

Finally, Bryce took hold of the bag, but only because something inside was poking his chest. He still had this exasperatingly suspicious expression on his face, though. “So, you’re saying we need the money?”

“Of course you need the money,” Varuna said, even going as far as lifting his hand to poke at Bryce’s chest with his finger, emphasizing each word. “You need the money to buy medicas, which you will need for always being so reckless.”

“So you’re saying I can’t handle myself?”

“Of course you can’t handle yourself.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

“Hmm…You two get along so well.”

Varuna suddenly remembered that Blayden had been standing there for the entire exchange, standing silently in the background. He skittishly turned to look at the short blond, somewhat startled to see a look of amusement on his features.

However, when Varuna looked into Blayden’s blue eyes, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him. He abruptly remembered the events of what happened yesterday, remembered how Bryce put his own life on the line to protect him, and remembered the look of utter fear on Blayden’s face to see his older brother in such a state.

Varuna bit his bottom lip as he abruptly turned away, his guilt gnawing at him even more. He began to muse that maybe relying on a guild to protect him while he did his research out in the field would be unfair to the guild themselves. Maybe it would be better if he simply left this guild alone…

“Hey!”

Before Varuna could get very far, though, a hand unexpectedly snared his wrist. A strong, sharp tug forced him to spin around, a look of blatant surprise flickering across his features when he came face to face with Bryce. The brown-haired landsknecht held Varuna’s wrist in a surprisingly tender hold, lifting up his hand so that Varuna could see it from the corner of his eye as he looked into Bryce’s face.  
   
“Look, stop feeling guilty about what happened,” Bryce practically demanded, his face creased into a scowl. “That wasn’t your fault.”

A soft look of surprise and vulnerability appeared on Varuna’s face. “If I didn’t trip…”

“Yeah, and if we didn’t go into the labyrinth in the first place, it wouldn’t have happened,” Bryce stated quite firmly. “But I’m not dead. Not even close. It was a close-call, but that was all that it was. It was no one’s fault. It just happened.”

Varuna wasn’t sure about that, but for some reason, he felt a sense of…comfort from his words. But the only people he believed without question were Nitish and Isiah. So why was he finding Bryce’s words so honest and truthful?

But, most importantly, why was he letting Bryce continued to hold his hand…?

… … … … …

“Oh, hey dere Nitish!” Wynne from the Atelier greeted cheerfully, as she always did. However, she became excited when she noticed a brown bag filled with potions and other medicines that Nitish was able to crafted with the items that he had been given. “Ooh, did ya brung more mediacs?”

Nitish nodded his head, smiling softly when he felt the young girl’s honesty and enthusiasm. He cheerfulness only grew when he handed over the bag for her to quickly snatch up, Wynne unable to stop herself from taking a peek inside.

“Good! We’ve been running out of them for sum reason,” she said before she bounded into the back of the Atelier, shouting the entire way. “Hey, boss! We got da medicas you wanted!”

Nitish waited just outside for her to reappear, knowing that she was retrieving yet more items for him to work with.

Sure enough, a moment later Wynne reappeared with another bag of natural ingredients, as well as a wad of cash to pay for the medicas he had crafted. “‘Ere, Nitish. Boss says thanks for da good work!”

Again, Nitish smiled softly as he retrieved the bag. He didn’t like to talk all that much, unless it was with Varuna or Isiah. Wynne, however, didn’t mind his lack of vocal answers as she spoke enough for the both of them anyway.

“Oh, excuse me,” a new, yet somewhat familiar voice suddenly interrupted. “I’m actually looking for some medicas.”

Turning toward the source of the voice, Nitish paused in his movements. Normally, he would politely excuse himself before scurrying away whenever a customer appeared. But this customer was familiar to him. The purple-haired dancer was the very same as the one who had thanked both Varuna and Isiah for helping his guild.

If Nitish remembered correctly, his name was Mahalah.

“Eh?” Wynne muttered before turning her attention to her new customer, a bright smile of recognition immediately appearing on her face. “Oh, you’re from that Phaedron Guild, huh? You’re in luck! Nitish ‘ere has just brought us some more.”

“Oh? You make medicas?” Mahalah asked as he turned his full attention to Nitish, taking a moment to study him before smiling surprisingly warmly. “How remarkable.”

Nitish also took a moment to study the man in front of him. He could feel a sense of warmth from him. He seemed truthful and compassionate, no harsh ego involved. His aura was gentle and reassuring.

Finding Mahalah’s aura sincere, Nitish reached into the pocket of his robes to pull out a small blue bottle. It was a special medicine that he had created with the items from the Lush Woodlands, but this medicine he had no intention of selling. It was crafted with gratitude for the man who had protected his brother.

Varuna hadn’t told him, but from what Nitish was able to sense from both Varuna and Isiah, the man known as Bryce had indeed placed his life on the line to save Varuna. And for that, Nitish was thankful.

“…Here,” he said softly as he held the bottle toward the dancer. “Please give this to your landsknecht.”

A sense of surprise appeared in Mahalah’s expression, but he carefully retrieved the potion he was being offered, tilting his head to the side as he did so. “Hm?”

“I just…want to say thank you for saving my brother,” Nitish murmured as he pulled his hand back and nervously folding his hands together in front of him.

“Hey!” Wynne suddenly whined, not giving Mahalah a chance to make any sort of reply. “Don’t be giving out freebies!”

“Excuse me,” Nitish murmured as he bowed his head ever so slightly before turning around and quickly taking his leave. Behind him he could sense that Wynne was somewhat annoyed, thinking that she had lost a sale, while Mahalah seemed intrigued.

“…He’s a very quiet person, isn’t he?” Mahalah was heard saying before giving a gentle chuckle. “How interesting.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be an update next week as I’ll be going into hospital again…Anyway, hope you’ll enjoy reading this chapter!

Loitering around the hang-out places for explorers wasn’t something Isiah normally did. He rarely had the time, nor the patience, in dealing with the boastfulness or arrogance of rookie (or even veteran) explorers.

Today, however, he was searching for a certain fortress. And finding the tall, well-built man amongst the throngs of scantily clad and looking like they should still be in diapers explorers was relatively easy. It also helped that some of the veterans seemed to fear him and knew to stay out of his way.

Stepping inside the Dancing Peacock, Isiah made his way over to fortress Roxbury, whom of which was standing in front of the bulletin board, looking at the requests posted up there.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Roxbury murmured as he turned to look to his side, not all that concerned that someone was trying to get his attention. However, he subconsciously straightened his posture when he realised that Isiah was the one trying to get his attention. A look of realisation immediately appeared on his face. “Oh, it’s you. Isiah, wasn’t it?”

Not liken the crowds and the eavesdroppers, Isiah asked him simply; “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Roxbury was quick to reply, a look of interest flickering in his eyes. He, however, seemed to realise that Isiah wanted to speak with him in private, so motioned for Isiah to follow him.

Thankfully getting away from all the whippersnappers, they slip outside, heading toward the small, but well-manicured park region of the city. Now in peace and quiet, the two of them took a seat near the look-out that overlooked the Mark Grand Court.

“What do you wish to talk about?” Roxbury asked him, his curiosity barely restrained.

“Before we start, mind if I ask you why you and the members of your guild explorers?” Isiah asked, deciding that being frank and to the point was far more beneficial. “Fame and fortune?”

He had been a medic for a long time. His father was a medic. He knew all about the recklessness that some guilds have and he knew all about the consequences. And he had no interest in any guild that was only interested in being a celebrity and getting as rich as possible.

“No, not really,” Roxbury answered, sounding refreshingly truthful. “While we are interested in discovering the Yggdrasil’s secrets, it’s not because we want the recognition. I suppose it’s more for the adventure. Staying in one place, simply carrying on with life. Gets a bit stagnate after a while, doesn’t it?”

Isiah couldn’t argue with that. “…That’s true.”

Roxbury leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Why do you ask?”

“You remember Varuna?”

Roxbury nodded his head. “Yes, the Night-Seeker who helped out my guildmates during that quest.”

“He’s been feeling restless lately and I believe him becoming an explorer would be good for him,” Isiah explained, deciding to be truthful as well. “But he refuses as he won’t leave his brother behind. You haven’t met him, but he’s name is Nitish. They’re very…reliant on each other. I won’t go into why.”

Very reliant. It wasn’t anyone else’s business why they were.

“Anyway, I’ll get straight to the point,” Isiah continued as he leaned back, his arm hanging casually over the back of the bench. “I’m looking for a guild that won’t do anything stupid and reckless. I’m a researcher and I work for the Count. As does Varuna and Nitish. We’re looking for some field experience, but as I’m sure you’re well aware of, some guilds don’t have the patience to have three researching trailing behind.”

“That’s true,” Roxbury said as he slowly nodded his head, taking a moment to let what Isiah was telling him to mull over in his head. “There are many rookie guilds that seem intent on getting through the labyrinths as quickly as possible.”  
   
Isiah snorted lightly. “We know how well that works.”

“What are you trying to suggest?” Roxbury asked him, not sounding suspicious, but rather curious.

“You’ve probably got some idea already,” Isiah answered before continuing with his explanations. “For whatever reason, Varuna seemed to have trusted your guild members enough to accompany them.”

“I take it he doesn’t trust easy?”

“Something like that,” Isiah murmured. It was more like Varuna didn’t know how to trust other people.

“So, you’re looking for a guild to help with your research?” Roxbury asked, looking for confirmation to his assumptions.

“That’s right,” Isiah said as he leaned his head back to look up at the blue sky above. “We’re not going to be barking orders and, yes, we will participate in anything and everything that your guild will. Including battles. We’re not going to be dead weight, but we will most likely slow you down.”

“You wish to become an explorer yourself?” Roxbury unexpectedly asked.

“Eh, personally? Not really,” Isiah answered rather dismissively. “Not that I am willing to admit anything, of course. But I aint getting any younger.”

“I’m sure you’re not having a mid-life crisis.” There was a slight sense of amusement in Roxbury’s voice.

“Not yet,” Isiah muttered. “Anyway, I’m protective of Varuna and Nitish. Maybe too much, I agree. But they have been through a lot. I believe in getting out there, in the labyrinth would help them into becoming more confident in themselves.”

Roxbury was silent once more, taking a moment to process what he was learning. “You work for the count? Sounds interesting. What kind of research do you do?”

“Medical research,” Isiah’s said. “Or more specifically, injuries sustain by monster attacks. With the different types of monsters comes different types of attacks, and with different attacks come different injuries.”

“And different types of injuries require different types of healing?” Roxbury finished for him.

Isiah nodded as he roughly scratched the back of his neck. “That’s right. I work together with Varuna and Nitish.”

“What research do they conduct?”

“Varuna is a toxicologist and Nitish is a naturopath.”

Yet again, Roxbury become silent. Keeping his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin in the palm of his right hand, staring out at the scenery in front of them. “Hmm. I’ll have to run this past my guild,” he finally murmured.

“I figured you would,” Isiah said as he heaved himself to his feet. He then turned to look at Roxbury, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’m not asking for an immediate answer, nor am I asking in return of a favour. It’s up to you to think about it.”

Turning on his heel, Isiah decided to leave the fortress to his thoughts, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked away. “You know where to find me.”

Having completed what he had set out to do, Isiah made his way back to his home, simply known as That Clinic. He wasn’t into fancy names, although he was pretty certain the locals had some colourful descriptions about his residence. Not that he cared too much. His old man, fatherly but eccentric, never did, so neither did Isiah.

Walking into the Clinic, Isiah wasn’t all that surprised to find Varuna and Nitish home. And busy working. Varuna was in the library going through a thick reference book, while Nitish was in the kitchen, brewing some infusions with the flowers and herbs he had gathered, either from the garden out back or those that were given to him from the labyrinth.

From the strong smell of lavender, Isiah assumes that it was the former.

Anyway, with the both of them home and within hearing range, it was the perfect time to tell them what he had done.

Normally, Isiah would have sat down and discussed what he had in mind for the three of them with both Varuna and Nitish. However, this time it was different. He had to make a move before the two brothers knew. That way, Varuna or Nitish couldn’t unconsciously sabotage this attempt to move forward.

“Varuna, Nitish,” Isiah called out, immediately gaining the brothers’ attention. He then pointed toward the lounge/sitting area. “Let’s talk.”

Dutifully, yet with a small sense of trepidation, Varuna and Nitish put down what they were holding and shuffled their way over to the lounge chairs. The two brothers took a seat across from Isiah, who lounged casually in his, his arm hanging over the back of his seat.

“Is something wrong?” Varuna was the one to asked, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

“I think you’re right,” Isiah said plainly, turning his attention to Varuna.

Varuna blinked, puzzled at first before a soft look of realisation appeared on his face. “…About what?” he asked slowly, although he already had some idea already.

“Getting first-hand experience,” Isiah explained simply. “It should be good for all of us.”

“You think we should enter the labyrinth?” Varuna questioned, looking for a bit of verification. “Just the three of us?”

Isiah waved off his concern. As if he would be reckless enough to go trekking merrily into the unknown, without back-up. He had seen far too many casualties to know that it was a bad idea. “No, not just the three of us. We won’t exactly enter a guild, but I think we can cooperate with one.”

Varuna nodded his head, seemingly happy with that reassurance. “What guild?”

Isiah barely hid a smirk. “You know them.”

Surprisingly, a light blush danced across Varuna’s cheeks before he spluttered. “T-them?”

“Entering the labyrinths would help with our research,” Nitish suddenly stated, sounding and looking as though he understood the situation and was accepting it readily.

Varuna immediately turned to look at his brother beside him, concern etching on his face. “But it’s also dangerous.”

“I know,” Nitish replied serenely, his hands folded gently on his lap. He turned to look at his brother, a slightly pained look suddenly appearing on his face. “I don’t want to hold you back,” he added softly.

An almost identical expression appeared on Varuna’s face. “But I don’t want to leave you behind.”

“That’s why all of us are going to get involved,” Isiah said. As adorable as the two brothers could be, their concern for each other’s safety was unnecessary.  
   
Blinking, Varuna turned his attention back to Isiah, looking somewhat puzzled. “All…?”

“We’re family, right?” Isiah stated more so than asked. “We need to stick together. “

Varuna was silent for a few moments as his brow creasing slightly as he allowed the words to mull over in his head. A moment later, a soft expression of guilt appeared in his eyes. “…Is this because of me?”

“Yep.”

While still looking guilty, Varuna also looked at Isiah with gratitude. “…Thank you,” he said softly.

“Forget it,” Isiah said, waving an idle hand dismissively. “Besides, I’ve been getting bored as well. And it would be a complete waste of Nitish’s abilities if all he made was medicas.”

While it was Varuna who was the catalyst of them actually entertaining the thought of entering the labyrinth, it was something they all needed to do. They were researchers, and their research was necessary for the longevity of explorers. If they were to help the city of Tharsis to prosper, then they needed to apply their skills to the best of their abilities.

Really, it was only a matter of time.

“I’ll stay at the back, so you won’t have to worry about me,” Nitish said to Varuna, offering him a bit of comfort, the white-haired night-seeker still holding a small sense of guilt in his expression, but there was also a sense of excitement.

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves,” Isiah warned. “We still haven’t got confirmation from that guild in question.”

“Right,” Varuna said, but with a small smile nonetheless.

… … … … …

It was nearing nightfall when Varuna heard a knock at the front door. He was half-way down the stairs, watching with curiosity, as well as hope, as Isiah made his way to the door. While it wasn’t unusual that they get visitors, they were usually soldiers of Tharsis with samples of what they had discovered in the Windy Plains.

“Ah, Isiah,” a voice greeted in a friendly manner.

From his position on the stairs, Varuna couldn’t quite see who Isiah was talking to, but the voices sounded familiar. It had to be the Phaedrons. Were they visiting with their response?

“Hey,” Isiah replied, sounding somewhat friendly himself. “I see you’ve made your decision.”

There was a soft chuckle as another person spoke. “Well, how can we possibly say no?”

Ah, that must be the dancer, Mahalah. And with him must be Roxbury.

“We would be fools to say no to such an offer.” Yep, that sounded like the man known as Roxbury. “Varuna has proven to be quite capable out in the field, and Blayden and Fletcher seem to like him.”

“And a medic is always welcomed,” Mahalah added. “We look forward to meeting Nitish as well. I’m sure he’ll fit in well.”

“Well then, come in,” Isiah said, seemingly urging them in.

When Roxbury and Mahalah took up Isiah’s invitation, it became evident very quickly that the whole guild was involved. Bryce was there with his brother, as was Falkner with his own little brother.

Blayden hurried inside without a sense of nervousness as he looked up at Isiah. “Are you really going to join our guild?” he asked.

“I’m only a guest,” Isiah explained as they moved into the seating area of the clinic. “But someone needs to make sure you lot stay in one piece.”

“Jeez,” Bryce grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. Despite the scowl on his face, he looked to be in a much, much better state than what Varuna had seen him. “You have one encounter with a FOE and you never hear the end of it.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Isiah said as he plonked himself down onto a couch. “Nitish is partially blind in his left eye. It doesn’t affect his quality of life, but he is a little self-conscious of it, so try not to bring it up.”

Varuna couldn’t help but wince, but it was something they couldn’t afford to hide.

“Of course,” Roxbury replied rather easily, seeming not all that concerned. “We’ll just have to make sure that someone is always standing on his left to make up for it.”

Now that it was official that the Phaedrons were the guild they were going to be working with, Varuna quickly made his way up the stairs to seek out his brother. Nitish was once again pottering around with his herbology.

“Nitish, they’re here,” Varuna said simply.

Nitish looked up and smiled softly. He didn’t seem surprised. He nodded his head as he set about to tidy up. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

Varuna nodded his head silently before turning and making his own way down stairs. “Isiah?”

Isiah paused in what he was talking with Roxbury about to look toward Varuna. “Can you call Nitish?”

“He’ll be down in a minute. He’s just cleaning up,” Varuna explained as he approached the group. As he did so, Roxbury and Mahalah both stood up to address him.

“Ah, so you’re Varuna,” Roxbury asked in a friendly manner. “Blayden has told me a great deal about you.”

Varuna immediately glanced over to Blayden, wondering what the smiling imp had actually said about him. “Has he now?” Should he be nervous?

“No need to be embarrassed,” Mahalah said with a small, light laugh.

“Well, my name is Roxbury,” Roxbury formally introduced himself. “I’m the leader of this guild.”

“And I am Mahalah,” the purple-haired dancer added, still smiling rather serenely. “Second in charge, I suppose you could say.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you,” Varuna replied. And he meant that. The two leaders sounded and appeared friendly. In hindsight, it made sense. Someone like Bryce would never hack dealing with anyone overbearing or degrading.

“Varuna?”

Turning to look at the stairs leading to the second floor, Varuna smile reassuringly at his brother. Nitish wasn’t all that fond of crowds, so was no doubt feeling somewhat overwhelmed and apprehensive with having so many people inside of their residence.

“Nitish, come here.” Varuna urged him to stand next to him before turning to the members of guild Phaedrons. “This is my brother, Nitish.”

“Oh?” Mahalah said with a sense of surprise. “We’ve meet before, haven’t we?”

Folding his hands in front of him, Nitish nodded his head. “At the Atelier.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Mahalah said, soundingly genuinely pleased. “You gave me that potion for Bryce. It was very effective, so thank you very much.”

Potion? Varuna was a little surprised. He glanced over to Nitish before peering over to Bryce, whom of which returned his gaze, scratching the back of his neck in an almost embarrassed manner. Well, that would explain why he looked healthier than earlier that day. But when did Nitish make the potion?

“Did you make that with the items found from the Lush Woodlands?” Mahalah went on to ask. When he received a slight nod as his answer, his expression turned to that of warmth.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nitish. My name is Mahalah,” he then turned to the rest of his guildmembers. “This is Roxbury, Bryce, Blayden, Falkner and Fletcher.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Nitish said politely, his shoulders becoming a bit more relaxed. He was no doubt sensing sincere interest and intrigue from the group before him.

Using the momentarily lapse in silence, the two young brothers of the group approached Nitish, Blayden looking up at him with a sense of awe. “You’re Varuna’s brother?” he asked.

Nitish tilted his head to the side in a gentle sign of curiosity before nodding his head silently.

“Wow, you are tall!” Blayden said, sounding both impressed and a little bit jealous.

“You’re a bit skinny, though,” Fletcher added as he toyed with the goggles that were perched atop of his black hair. “We’ll just have to get Dalla to fatten you up!”

Nitish continued to look at the two silently. Thankfully, though, he didn’t seemed to be feeling daunted by the attention.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Blayden asked, but not maliciously, but merely an observation.

And Nitish answered with a simple shake of his head.

“That’s ok,” Blayden went on to say as reassurance. “I tend to talk too much. Well, that’s what Bryce always says. He’s always telling me to shut up. He can be so rude. I bet Varuna is totally awesome brother to you, huh?”

“Squirt, I’m standing right here,” Bryce grumbled, having stayed quiet for most of the introductions.

“At least I’m not talking behind your back,” Blayden retorted cheekily.

Falkner laughed loudly at that, while Bryce narrowed his eyes crossly, simply unable to make a retort to that. And that in itself seemed to annoy him even more.

Varuna wondered if he should intervene as Nitish didn’t like large crowds nor being the centre of attention. But Nitish didn’t seem to be too bothered. Perhaps he found their youthful innocence reassuring in some way?

“How far have you gone in the Lush Woodlands?” Isiah asked now that the introductions were over and done with.

“The second floor,” Roxbury answered as he took a seat. “We’re having a bit of trouble with Cutters.”

“They’re thankfully easy to get around, though,” Mahalah added.

“We still need to retrieve that culantro for that request,” Bryce decided to contribute to the conversation. “It’s supposedly found on the first floor.”

“Culantro?” Nitish questioned softly, which seemed to earn a sigh of exasperation from Bryce.

“Yes, the one with the letter ‘u’ in it.”

Nitish was somewhat stunned by Bryce’s terseness, so Varuna sent him a warning glare before turning his attention to Nitish. “We’ve already had this conversation,” he explained.

Nitish nodded his head silently, but he still looked interested to know more of this quest.

“So, Nitish,” Mahalah said as he turned his attention back to Nitish once more. “You’re a naturopath, right? What kind of healing properties does culantro have?”

For a moment, Nitish was silent and his eyes slipped closed as he took the time to remember his research and pick his words carefully. Not long after, he opened his eyes and turned his attention fully to Mahalah. “Traditionally, for burns, earache, fevers, hypertension, fits, asthma, stomach-ache, and malaria.”

Another moment of silence appeared, but this one was of stunned bewilderment. Varuna had to hide a smirk, while Isiah made no attempt. Nitish’s ability to recall the properties of the items he had handled was quite extraordinary.

“…Really?” Mahalah all but spluttered. “All of that?”

“It depends on the method,” Nitish explained.

Blayden reached over to tug at Nitish’s sleeve, immediately gaining his attention. “Can you make potions for all of that if we get you some culantro?” he asked.

“Yes, it shouldn’t be difficult,” Nitish replied with a small smile.

Mahalah hummed in thought for a moment. “Well, how about after we retrieve some culantro for the client, we gather some for you to experiment with?” he asked.

Nitish quickly turned to look at Mahalah again, a soft expression of surprise on his face. While they received many different items from the Tharsis soldiers, they were usually only given samples to work with, rarely given a variety to work with at their leisure.

“R-really?”

“Sure,” Mahalah smiled warmly as he folded his arms over his torso. “After all, you can never have too many medicines, right?”

“That sounds like a good place to start,” Roxbury suddenly commented, quickly becoming the centre of attention. “I think Bryce and Blayden should take Isiah, Varuna and Nitish to the Lush Woodlands. The first floor at least.”

Again, Mahalah hummed in thought before nodding his head in agreement. “Hmm, yes, that’s sounds good. There are plenty of Forest Aloe and Small Flowers on that floor.”

“First thing tomorrow then?” Bryce asked, looking for confirmation. Looking for confirmation from Varuna.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Varuna quickly replied.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning when they stepped into the Lush Woodlands. A gentle breeze drifted through the trees, causing the sunlight to shimmer majestically upon the soft green grass. Stepping into the mystical, natural labyrinth for the second time, Varuna was once again taken aback by how beautiful and seemingly peaceful everything appeared to be.

Turning to look at his brother, Varuna was pleased to see a look of pure surprise etched on his face. He was struck by the natural beauty as well.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Varuna said to Nitish as he guided him along the waterline pathway.

“It is,” Nitish immediately agreed as he glanced around in wonder.

Varuna then watched as Nitish walked over to that large, corky tree that caught Varuna’s attention the first time he entered the labyrinth as well. Nitish placed his hand on the swollen trunk, gently running his fingers over the trunk. After a moment he removed his hand and pulled out a notebook, scribbling down a few notes.

“A baobab tree,” he murmured under his breath. “It should produce fruit and…”

Varuna had to smile. Nitish was already finding new plants and trees to catalogue. With his abilities, it wouldn’t be hard for anyone to imagine Nitish quickly recording every species of tree and item on this floor.

“Well, that didn’t take him long,” Bryce said as he moved to step beside Varuna, his left hand hanging idly on the hilt of his sword and his brow slightly furrowed. But despite his somewhat off-putting expression, there didn’t seem to be any irritation in his posture. Maybe he naturally looked irritated all the time?

“Nitish, come over here,” Blayden said as he jogged over to Nitish. “You can find Forest Aloe here!”

Then, surprising Varuna immensely, he took Nitish by the hand and proceeded to lead him away. It wasn’t the fact that Blayden took Nitish’s hand that surprised him; it was that Nitish was letting him. Nitish’s hands were very sensitive after all. But he didn’t pull away. So maybe it was Blayden’s aura, bright and cheerful, so it wasn’t bothering him in the slightest.

“Seems like Blayden has taken to your brother,” Bryce commented lightly, folding his arms over his chest while he stood back, looking somewhat amused.

“Seems so,” Varuna added, feeling some relief that Nitish was getting along with others. Since Nitish was so sensitive, he had always kept to himself and it worried Varuna that Nitish might not feel comfortable with others. But seeing him with Blayden, allowing the short blond-haired landsknecht to take his hand was very reassuring.

A rustling of leaves, sudden and loud, pulled Varuna out of his musings and immediately on alert, instinctively reaching for his knives. But as he turned toward the source of the sound, all he could see was Isiah, whom of which seemed to have caught a grasseater under his boot. The large grasshopper like monster was gnashing its mouth at him, trying to be aggressive and threatening, but with Isiah’s boot planted firmly in the middle of its back, its legs sprawled out and useless, it was completely helpless.

“So this is a grasseater, huh?” Isiah questioned aloud as he studied the monster. “I take its legs are the most dangerous?”

“The back legs,” Bryce provided for him, sounding a little surprised by what he was seeing. “They turn around to do this and can sting like a bitch.”

“Hmm…I can imagine,” Isiah muttered once again. He then lifted his boot, releasing the critter. But before the grasseater could jump up and retaliate, Isiah causally flicked his mace that he had strapped to his bag, whacking the grasseater and sending it bouncing a few feet away. It twitched before slumping to the ground, either dead or incapacitated.

“…Well,” Bryce said under his breath, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his neck. “At least I know he can handle himself.”

Varuna felt a wary smile spread across his lips. Bryce almost sounded impressed. “He’s a medical researcher. Isiah deals with the most difficult of patients,” he explained. And he meant really _difficult_ patients.

Resting his mace on his shoulder, Isiah approached Bryce in order to learn more about the monsters found on this level of the Lush Woodlands. While Isiah was, understandably, well informed about the types of injuries, it was important for him to learn how these injuries are sustained.

Feeling as though it was ok for him to carefully look at their surroundings with a studying gaze, Varuna turned his attention to the flowers and shrubs that surround the naturally formed passages and pathways. He pulled a note book of his own out and began to take study notes. Now that he was allowed to stay in one spot for a moment or two, he was able to take note of the many different plants that he hadn’t noticed before.

There were a few mushrooms hidden in the shades of the bushes, small and red. He could immediately sense something positively dodgy about them. He needed to take a couple as samples that he could study in greater detail back at home.

A soft cough pulled Varuna out of his musings and he immediately turned his attention to his brother.

“You ok, Nitish?” Varuna asked when he noticed his brother was looking somewhat breathless and dazed. He was kneeling on the ground, his notebook lying idly in his lap.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Nitish answered, but it was an automatic response. He didn’t like to cause a fuss.

“Don’t overdo it,” Isiah said, his voice firm, yet gentle at the same time. He could clearly see that Nitish wasn’t as fine as he should be. “You know you can’t put too much strain on your body.”

A soft look of shame and guilt appeared on Nitish’s face. “But…”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Surprisingly, it was Bryce who took on the task of offering some reassurance, but in his usual terse manner. Varuna blinked as he turned to look at Bryce, finding the spiky brown-haired landsknecht standing a few feet away, his hand hanging idly over the hilt of his sword.

“Look, we need to go slow and steady anyway,” Bryce explained. “Rushing head first into things will never end well.”  
   
“You’re not holding us back,” Blayden went onto add, smiling impishly as he folded his arms behind his back. “So don’t think that way, ok?”

Varuna was unable to prevent a smile of his own from appearing on his lips when Nitish, surprised at first, slowly began to relax. The words that he was hearing must be sincere for him to nod his head slightly, his shoulders relaxing.

“I just need a moment to catch my breath,” Nitish said, a small smile on his lips.

As Blayden approached Nitish to ask him what he was writing about, Varuna took the time to glance around at their surroundings. He couldn’t out rightly sense any toxins, which was a good thing. But there was a pool of water in the middle of a medium size chamber. He couldn’t see the source of the water, so wondered if the pool was of stagnant water, which could be quite poisonous to any explorer who was thirsty and decided to take a drink.

“This pool of water certainly isn’t small, is it?” Varuna carefully knelt down near the edge of the water, and as he did so, he tried to gauge the depth of the pool. He could see the bottom, but it was a good couple of feet. “Or shallow.”

“Kinda makes you wonder how thick the ceiling is on the floor below, doesn’t it?” Bryce mused as he wandered over to join him, as well as to keep an eye out for any potential danger.

“It does,” Varuna murmured as he reached into his bag to pull out a small bottle. “I might take a sample of this water as well. Seems surprisingly fresh, though I can’t be too cautious.”

“There are a few pools of water on this level,” Bryce said, watching Varuna carefully. “I’m just glad we don’t have any monsters hiding in them.”

“Small blessings, huh?” Varuna commented idly as he moved to take a sample from the other side of the pool.

But before he could, though, Bryce suddenly snared his elbow and pulled him to a stop. Varuna turned to give him a questioning look, immediately becoming somewhat guarded when he noticed that Bryce was eyeing off their surroundings quite critically.

“Don’t wander off too far,” Bryce warned, his eyes narrowing protectively. “There’s a few angry baboons around here. Like their name, they’re really aggressive.”

If Bryce was acting so suspicious, then it was best that Varuna didn’t wander off. Bryce had more experience in the Lush Woodland than he did, after all. And was thankfully taking the role of protector quite seriously. Varuna was most certainly not stupid enough to defy his orders and rebel against him to make a point of his own. It was a researcher’s duty to help explorers, not put them into danger.

“Bryce, Varuna!” Blayden suddenly called out. “We’re ready to continue.”

“Let’s go this way then,” Bryce said as he guided Varuna back toward the others, in the opposite direction. And Varuna willingly allowed him, a little worried about how Bryce was acting, and yet it was reassuring at the same time.

As was the grip Bryce had on his arm, which he only removed when they met up as a group again. As Varuna helped Nitish to stand up, Bryce shared a few silent words with Blayden. The young blonde’s expression faltered for just a moment, but he soon plastered a grin on his lips.

“There’s another place where we can find small flowers and Forest Aloe this way,” Blayden said and began to lead the group, while Bryce took up the rear.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Varuna couldn’t help but worry as he reached out to steady Nitish when he suddenly stumbled.

“…There is a bit of a sensory overload,” Nitish finally confessed as he continued to hold onto Varuna’s arm. “There are so many different plants and flowers that I am a little overwhelmed on where to start.”

“It’s a completely new eco-system,” Varuna said as he nodded his head in complete understanding. “We hadn’t anticipated that. Take your time, Nitish. We have plenty of it.”

“Yes,” Nitish said, a small smile making its way onto his lips once more. It was good to see him smiling more.

However, a moment later, Nitish’s face changed into an expression of puzzlement, his nose wrinkling. He paused in his movements, unwillingly pulling Varuna to a stop as he was still holding onto his arm.

“…I can sense something,” he said as he indicated to his nose and glanced around. “There’s a smell.”

“Smell?” Varuna questioned before he sniffed the air lightly. There was a slight scent in the air. It smelt slightly aromatic and spicy. “Hmm…Yeah, you’re right.”

Seeing that Varuna and Nitish had suddenly paused in their movements, Blayden and Isiah also came to a stop, turning to look at them in question, while Bryce paused behind them.

“I think it’s the herb we’re looking for is around here somewhere,” Nitish said, sounding quite sure of himself.

Looking somewhat relieved that they could be nearing the end of this quest, Bryce glanced around. “Well, let’s look around.”

Making sure they stay in a group, the five of them started to search around, looking for small blue flowers with serrated leaves. The blue flowers should be able to stand out rather easily amounts the bright green shrubs and ferns.

“Hey! I found a passage way!” Blayden suddenly shouted. “I think the smell is coming from here.”

Before they could reach Blayden in order to see if he was right, he pushed past a bush of pink flowers and disappeared from sight. As they moved closer, Varuna could see that there was a slight parting in the thick foliage. Bryce moved in first as it was obvious that they hadn’t moved through this shortcut before, so he didn’t know what was on the other side. Thankfully, there doesn’t appear to be any malice from this room.

But as they stepped into the secret room, the smell that washed over them made Varuna, and everyone else for that matter, almost blanch at how strong it was.

“Phew, that is a stank,” Bryce muttered as his hand automatically flew up to pinch his nose in attempt to prevent the smell from burning his nostrils.

“Yep, that’s culantro alright,” Varuna murmured. Once you smelt it, the scent was incredibly hard to forget.

Looking around the small clearing, Blayden suddenly dashed forward. “Look, there’s a treasure chest,” he said as he stopped in front of a strange stone-grey box with a blue gemstone on top.

“Eh? That’s the first one we’ve encountered on this floor,” Bryce commented as they walked further into the clearing. “What’s inside?”

Throwing off the lid, Blayden glanced inside before pulling back, revealing a golden weapon. “A knife,” he said before shrugging and surprisingly offered it to Varuna. “Here, Varuna, you can have it.”

“Ah, thanks,” Varuna said as he retrieved the short, golden knife and placed it within his cloak. This knife felt different from the ones that he owned. It felt a little stronger.

“That smell is coming from over here.” Isiah said as they explored the area, quite literally following their noises.

Stepping into a small grotto, Nitish knelt onto the ground. “There’s a few culantros here,” he said as he carefully inspected the ground around him.

“Pick them all,” Bryce said. “I think Dalla only wants one, but you can have the rest.”

Nitish nodded before dutifully doing as he was told. He worked quickly, while also very carefully, to gather the herbs and placed them into his bag. He kept one separated from the others so that Bryce and his guild could fulfil their obligation to Dalla.

With their task done, they moved away from the almost overpowering smell and into the fresh air of the main labyrinth. Now that they had their culantro, they should probably call it a day. They had been wandering around the Lush Woodlands for a few hours, after all, and the three researchers had plenty of items and theories to study.

“The stairs to the next floor are over here,” Blayden piped up.

A flicker of realisation appeared in Bryce’s eyes before he shrugged. “Want to have a quick look?” he asked, turning to Varuna.

And, in turn, Varuna glanced over to Nitish and Isiah in a questioning manner. Without a word from either of them, they nod and Varuna turned back to Bryce. “Sure,” he said.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Bryce motioned with his hand to follow him. They moved through the winding pathways silently, Varuna and his brothers still casting critical gazes at quite literally everything around them. In a place so remote, so untouched, there was the potential of items, plant-life and animal-life yet to be discovered.

It was actually a rather exciting thought.

The golden and green stone structure that held the stairs looked somewhat out of place amongst the natural setting of the Lush Woodlands. It was covered in strange marking that, some seemed to make the form of words, but they were indecipherable.

As they approached the stairs, another explorer suddenly appeared. He was a familiar face, Varuna had often seen him hanging around Tharsis, offering advice to rookie explorers. Even the occasional Tharsis soldier. However, at that moment, he appeared somewhat flustered and concerned. He also had a Tharsis soldier slung over his shoulder, obviously injured!

“Excuse me.”

“Whirlwind?” Bryce murmured, rather startled by his abrupt appearance. He quickly gathered himself, becoming somewhat relaxed. “Hey.”

“Ah, it’s you,” Whirlwind greeted in return, a small smile of relief on his face. An expression of recognition soon flickered in his eyes when he glanced over Bryce’s shoulder to see that he had others with him. “Hm? Fancy seeing you here, Isiah.”

“Whirlwind. Still loitering around, I see,” Isiah said in some kind of greeting before pushing forward to inspect the soldier that Whirlwind was carrying.

“Oh. You two know each other?” Blayden said, surprised and interested, turning those big eyes up at Isiah.

“You could say that,” Isiah answered absentmindedly as he continued his inspection. He reached forward to grab the man’s wrist, checking for a pulse. “Doesn’t look too good.”

“Me or him?” Whirlwind asked with a somewhat lopsided smile on his lips. Still, despite his outwardly friendly appearance, there were beads of sweat on his brow and he seemed to be straining to keep the soldier on his shoulder. All that heavy armour that the soldier was wearing probably wasn’t helping.

“Both, I would say,” Isiah said, his eyes flickering up at Whirlwind before releasing his hold on the soldier’s wrist. “Still…his pulse is strong, if a little bit fast. He’ll be fine.”

“What happened down there?” Bryce asked.

“Meh, something about a bear with blood-red fur,” Whirlwind explained simply as he readjusted his hold on the casualty. “It seems to be attacking guards and explorers alike. It’s a bit chaotic down there.”

“A bear with blood-red fur?” Bryce murmured as he folded one arm across his chest, the hand of his other moving to hold his chin in a musing manner. “That certainly doesn’t sound good.”

“A cutter?” Varuna asked, trying his best to ignore the chill of fear that raced down his spine as he unwillingly remembered the bear that attacked during his first jaunt into the Lush Woodlands.

“These wounds are similar,” Isiah murmured, still studying the soldier in question, his brow furrowing subtly. Obviously, he hadn’t encountered those kind of wounds before. “And yet different.”

“Need any help with that?” Bryce asked as he motioned to the soldier with a tilt of his head.

“Hm? Oh no, I’ve got him. Thanks for offering though,” Whirlwind said in response, a much more obvious smile on his lips. “Hmm, I wonder if all explorers are as nice as you guys…”

“See you in town,” Isiah said as he took a step back, allowing Whirlwind to readjust his hold on the soldier and move away.

“Take care,” Whirlwind said in return before quickly making his way toward the entrance of the Lush Woodlands.

Bryce watched him until he was no longer in sight, his brow still creased into a concerned and troubled expression. He folded his arms over his chest and turned his full attention to the party. “What do you want to do?”

“Sounds like chaos down there,” Blayden commented, chewing slightly on his bottom lip.

“Also sounds like a few injuries, too.” Isiah then pushed his way through the group and immediately made his way over the stairs before promptly disappearing.

Well, that answered the question on what they should do next…

“We should follow,” Varuna said. “Isiah is a medic, after all.”

Roughly scratching the back of his head, not looking at all pleased, Bryce stared in the direction of the stairs before sighing. “Right.”


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the spiralling stair case, Varuna tried to estimate how deep they were travelling down. The stairs were long, spiralling straight down. It was hard for him to tell, but it felt to him that they were walking the same length as a three storied building.

Stepping from the stair case, it was actually rather surprising how little the light had dimmed despite them being a floor lower. Varuna glanced up at the ceiling, noting that they were indeed under a thick, impenetrable canopy that was high above. The trees were of the same height and Varity as the ones of the floor above. And they were growing as abundantly. Quite mysterious…

Turning his gaze away from the ceiling, Varuna glanced around at his surroundings wordlessly. The path from the stairs was quite narrow and winding, preventing him from seeing very far into the distance. And he also couldn’t see Isiah anywhere in sight. He turned to Bryce, hoping that maybe he would have some idea on what they should do.

“Isiah must have ventured further,” Bryce muttered, seemingly through gritted teeth. He then reached into his bag to pull out the map to study it, his brow furrowing with slight concern. “There’s a short cut up ahead.”

“Isiah must be following the trail of blood,” Nitish quietly said.

Turning to look at his brother, Varuna found him glancing at the thick foliage, his eyes somewhat glassy and cloudy. Blayden was standing next to him, being both protective of him and finding some kind of comfort in his presence. Flicking his gaze toward what Nitish was looking at, Varuna winced. Although not overly obvious, there were indeed drops of blood staining the green grass.

“Maybe you should stay near the stairs, Nitish?” Varuna suggested. If he drew any closer to those who were in need of healing, he would experience their pain and suffering as well. Ten-fold if there was more than one.

“Y-yes, I think that would be best,” Nitish replied, unable to stop the slight tremor in his voice.

“I’ll protect Nitish, Varuna,” Blayden immediately piped up. “So you can go ahead with Bryce.”

“Are you-?” Varuna began to ask Nitish, but was interrupted by his brother who smiled softly at him.

“I’m safe here,” he reassured. “You go on.”

Choosing to believe his brother, Varuna nodded his head with acceptance. “Alright,” he said as he turned toward Bryce. The brown-haired Landsknecht also looked reluctant to leave the two alone, but he also didn’t want Isiah to be wondering around by himself. And he most certainly didn’t want his little brother to witness a blood-bath.

“We won’t be long,” Bryce said.

Varuna stayed close to Bryce’s side as they headed north up the path for a few steps. Reaching a bend in the path, Bryce suddenly stopped and pointed to a small gap in the foliage. It would have been easy to miss if one didn’t know what they were looking for.

Stepping through the opening into an unknown room, Varuna was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of blood. Looking around the small room that was cordoned off by two doors, he barely smothered a startled gasp at the sight of numerous Tharsis soldiers. Most of them seemed to be suffering greatly from numerous injuries, thick patches of blood seeping through stark white bandages.

There was a sense of frantic fear and concern radiating around the room. And yet there was no panic. Maybe it was because Isiah, in his stark white medic coat and medical bag, was barking orders and keeping everyone calm. It was of no surprise to Varuna to see Isiah right in the middle of the battered and bleeding bodies.

Varuna swallowed thickly in order to compose himself and unintentionally moved closer to Bryce as they move further into the room. There wasn’t much they could do to help but ensure that no other native monsters of the Lush Woodlands decide that the make-shift triage area would to be a good place to attack.

“There are a few injured guards, isn’t there?” Varuna commented to Bryce, the landsknecht carefully inspecting the area with his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

“A blood-red bear…?” Bryce murmured as he placed his hand on a large stone door. “I really don’t like the sound of that.”

Varuna left Bryce to his mumbling, deducing that Bryce was probably worried for their safety, for his safety since he and his brothers were just researchers and this was their first outing.

“Wait,” Bryce suddenly said as he became tense, his head snapping up in an alert manner. “Can you sense that?”

“Sense what?” Varuna asked.

“…Cutters,” Bryce said as he removed his hand from the door, instantly reaching for his weapon. “There are several of them on this floor. I can hear them.”

Now that he mentioned it, there was a thick feeling of tension hanging heavily in the air and a low rumbling, almost like thunder in the distance. Was that what Nitish was feeling earlier?

“I don’t think we should wander too far on this level,” Bryce went on to say as he moved away from the south facing door, eying it off critically. “I don’t particularly want to encounter another one of those manic bears again. We can’t afford to let a bear ambush us again.”

With so many injured soldiers and guards, they would be easy prey. They needed to get out off of this floor and get the injured out as quickly as possible.

“Isiah,” Varuna said as he hurriedly made his way over to the talented medic, trying not to convey his full concern as it would only alarm the others. “We should leave.”

Isiah looked at him through one eye before sighing. He had obviously reached the same conclusion. “Yeah, it’s too dangerous here. I’ve managed to stabilize the most critical and I’ve ordered this soldier’s back to Tharsis. There’s nothing more I can do here.”

Knowing that there was nothing else they could do to help, the three of them left the soldiers to organise themselves and hurriedly made their way back to the stairs. Sitting on the soft grass near the stairs was Nitish and Blayden, both blonds visibly pleased to see their brothers in one piece.

“Bryce!” Blayden jumped to his feet to greet them. “How are things?”

“Not good,” Bryce answered honestly. “Come on, I’ll explain on the way.”

As they walked up the spiral stairs leading to the first floor, Isiah explained the situation the as bluntly and to the point as possible, as he always did. From what the soldiers managed to convey to him, between moaning in pain, was how they were ambushed by a giant bear whose fur seemed to be stained with blood.

It was unnerving to know that one bear was responsible to so many soldiers receiving injuries. They had better informed the Count with what they have learnt and forbid any rookie adventurers from exploring the second floor of the Lush Woodlands.

Re-emerging onto the first floor, the group was startled to hear a familiar voice calling to them. “Hey! There you guys are!”

Immediately gaining their attention, the group turned their attention in the direction of the voice. A moment later a familiar red-haired sniper appeared, appearing as if he had just traipsed around the first floor looking for them. It was Falkner, and behind him were the rest of the Phaedrons, Roxbury, Mahalah and Fletcher. They quickly made their way over to them, their concern giving away to reassurance as they grew closer.

“Good, you’re all unharmed,” Mahalah said, sighing with relief. It was clear to see that he had been carrying a sense of fear around with him for a short while.

“What’s up?” Bryce asked, placing an idle hand on the hilt of his blade, somewhat surprised to see the rest of his guild.

“We had received word that there was trouble with a blood-red bear in the Lush Woodlands,” Roxbury explained, indicating toward the stairs to the second floor with a tilt of his head. “We became worried when we couldn’t find you on the first floor.”

“Jeez, news spreads quick, doesn’t it?” Bryce commented as he reached up to roughly scratch the back of his neck. He sighed and lowered his arm. “Sorry, but Isiah here wanted to check on the injured. Good thing, too.”

“There are injured Tharsis soldiers everywhere down there,” Varuna told them as he folded his arms over his torso, still able to smell the intense scent of blood in the back of his nose.

“They’re in the process of evacuating, though,” Isiah went on to explain as he glanced over his shoulder at the stairwell as well. He paused for a moment, listening. And when he heard the sound of voices and people shuffling about, he seemed to relax. “We should give them room to move.”

“I’m afraid there is little we can do,” Roxbury said as he began to lead the group through the winding pathways, intent of getting his guild out of any possible danger, as well as to give the soldiers’ room to move. “If the soldiers of Tharsis are having difficulties, then we wouldn’t stand a chance. Let’s head back to Tharsis. It’s getting late, anyway.”

“Sounds good,” Bryce said, pleased to see the orange and yellow sail of their airship, the Duscha.

During the trip back to Tharsis on the airship, a thought suddenly occurred to Varuna. Isiah seemed to know Whirlwind quite well. Varuna knew of the famous wanderer, but never really had much to do with him. Everyone knew of him, but no one really knew him. The conversation that was shared between the two, for some reason, made Varuna ponder how Isiah seemed to know him so well.

Well, better than any of the other locals did.

“Isiah,” Varuna said as he approached the medic, who of which was going through his medical bag, doing an inventory. “How do you know Whirlwind?”

Isiah didn’t even pause in what he was doing, even as Nitish wandered over, and he immediately lapsed into an explanation. “It was ten years ago. A few nights after the old man brought the two of you home.”

Varuna was somewhat surprised to hear that. “Really?”

“He was found injured on the other side of town,” Isiah continued, he explanation rather plain and to the point as usual. “Being the compassionate sod that he was, the old man brought him home as well. Whirlwind’s injuries were severe, but not life-threatening. I’m not surprised you don’t remember him. He left a few days afterwards, partly healed. Since then, I’ve seen him around, helping out the locals.”

Varuna shared a glance with Nitish, find his brother looking softly confused, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to recall something.

“He…?” Nitish murmured.

“I don’t think so,” Isiah immediately cut him off, straightening up his tall frame and finally turning to look at the two of them. “Like I said, it was a few days afterwards. And on the other side of town. He knew the two of you were there and yet never asked for you. If he had known you, I’m sure he would have.”

“You think so?” Varuna asked, feeling somewhat disappointed, noticing that his brother seemed to feel the same.

Isiah sighed before giving the two a very pointed look. “Now, what did the old man say to you?” he suddenly asked.

“The past is gone, the present it now,” Varuna immediately replied, the words tumbling from his lips so familiar and potent. “Don’t waste time thinking of things that we can no longer grasp.”

“That’s right,” Isiah said as he lifted his hand and placed it on top of Varuna’s hand, lightly ruffling his hair in a comforting manner. “Don’t think too much about it. And just enjoy yourselves.”

“Ok.”

… … … … …

It had been two days since Varuna and his brothers entered the Lush Woodlands for the first time. They had made many discoveries that no one had even imagined. For nearly two days straight, with little sleep, Varuna and his brothers were busy with their research. Nitish had managed to create some new potions, which needed to be tested. Isiah had discovered new ways to heal injuries that offered less intrusive procedures. And Varuna, too, had found a few items that while useful, were dangerous when misused. He needed to write up a report on how to handle those items properly.

The Count was pleased that Varuna had taken his suggestion to heart and most certainly about the many discoveries that he and his brothers had found. However, his enthusiasm was tinged with worry. The fearsome Bloodbear, as they have dubbed it, was still causing much trouble. It was dangerous, more soldiers’ having received potentially life-threatening injuries.

It was a tense time around Tharsis.

Everyone was feeling a bit irritable. Especially the explorers. Locals, too, were becoming bothered as they had to deal with restless adventurers. The ever polite and sophisticated Kirtida was feeling the effects of the lack of exploration the most. The owner of the dancing peacock had to deal with both agitated locals with urgent requests and impatient explorers wanting to get out there and explore.

The second floor to the Lush Woodlands was still relatively unknown, yet they weren’t able to do any exploring. The Old Forest Mind was small and there was only so much that they could discover there. And it was incredibly hard to explore the first floor of the Lush Woodlands with nearly every other guild also adventuring. Too many rival guilds in one place were a recipe for disaster.

“They’ve been advising explorers to avoid the second level of the Lush Woodlands for now,” Roxbury said as he leaned back in his seat, ignoring the other explorers that were milling about in the Dancing Peacock. “Until they can find a way to contain that Blood Bear.”

Gathered around a table in the far corner of the Dancing Peacock, Varuna and Isiah were taking a small break from their study to sit with Guild Phaedron. Nitish was back at the clinic. He was never the one for loud noises or large crowds. So he was in the back garden, but he wasn’t alone. Falkner, Fletcher and Blayden were hanging out at the clinic, Blayden taken a shine to Nitish and wanting to know more about his crafting skills.

It was good that he wasn’t alone.

“So what do we do now?” Bryce asked, sounding as bored as he looked.

“You could check out a little grotto called Small Orchid,” a familiar drawl suggested.

“Eh?” Bryce murmured as he turned in his seat to look behind him. The wrinkles in his brow lessened when he recognised the person strolling casually over to where they were gathered around a table. “Oh, hey, Whirlwind.”

“Eavesdropping?” Isiah commented as Whirlwind stopped near them, the older explorer leaning to rest his hand on the back of Isiah’s seat.

“Now, now,” Whirlwind said as he grinned down at Isiah. “I was just passing by.”

“Of course,” Isiah replied dryly before pausing for a moment, studying Whirlwind carefully. “How’s the soldier?”

“Recovering in the clinic,” Whirlwind answered, his grin never wavering. “As you said, he’s going to be fine.”

“Small Orchid, hm?” Roxbury was heard murmuring, holding his chin as he mused to himself. “Wouldn’t hurt to check it out. Hopefully they’ll have sorted the Blood Bear problem soon.”

Varuna barely smothered a yawn as he folded his arms on top of the table and then rested his chin on his arms. “We might be able to find some new items to study.”

Bryce said something under his breath, almost snorting with sarcasm and mirth, something about never being satisfied. For whatever reason, maybe because he was feeling fatigued and irritable, Varuna pushed himself up onto his feet.

“What did you just say?!” Varuna bristled at the brown-haired landsknecht. How the gold knife ended up in his hand, pointed at Bryce was completely unknown to him. He looked at his hand, completely shocked.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Bryce asked him as he stood up as well, soundingly oddly defiant and undisturbed. “Stab me?”

An expression of pure shock appeared on Varuna’s face, looking straight in Bryce’s eyes. “I…”

Bryce, however, simply narrowed his eyes and made a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand. “Bring it.”

Varuna stared at Bryce for a few moments longer, sensing absolutely no fear or distrust from him. It was almost as if he was trying to cause a rise out of him. He even appeared smug, as if pleased that he did get a reaction out of him. Whatever it was, Varuna found himself twitching. “Don’t tempt me!”

Isiah snorted and leaned back in his chair as the other members of the Phaedrons looked on, seemingly amused. “If he curses you, I ain’t removing it,” Isiah said to Bryce.

Bryce immediately turned to him, a somewhat disgruntled expression on his face. “That’s hardly fair.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Isiah was quick to retort.

“Things have certainly gotten livelier, haven’t they?” Roxbury commented while Mahalah, sitting next to him, simply laughed good-naturedly.

“It’s good to see everyone getting along so well.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden behind a large stone pillar was a small, but opulently green grotto. According to the directions that Whirlwind had given, this cave was the Small Orchard he suggested that they investigate. It was surprisingly close the Lush Woodlands, yet secluded and hidden.

Still, with the Lush Woodlands now cordoned off, it was little surprise to see another airship, this one much smaller than the Duscha, parked nearby. Seemed like another guild had also learnt of this grotto and were eager to explore it before anyone else. A small guild, by the looks of it as there didn’t seem to be anyone manning the airship, tethered rather precariously. Obviously rookies.

Proving how much of an amazing pilot that he was, Falkner was able to manoeuvre the Duscha to a safe distance from both the ground and fast flowing river that surrounded the entire grotto. Finally, he gave a holler when he felt it was safe for a group of them to disembark.

The rope ladder wouldn’t be very useful as the airship was hovering mostly over the water and if he got any closer, there was the threat of accidentally getting entangled with something. They needed to use a boarding plank. Even then, the way the Duscha would rise and fall with the breeze, despite Falkner’s best efforts to keep her steady, disembarking their airship was going to be a little shaky.

Bryce, however, had no trouble traversing the plank. He skidded down with little effort, wanting being the first to touch the ground just in case there was something menacing near-by, waiting in ambush. He took a moment to glance around, his brow furrowed and his eyes searching.

“Seems ok,” Bryce said as he waved. “Come on down.”

Varuna was the next to walk the plank, so to speak. He swiftly made his way down, jumping the last couple of feet to land on the ground next to where Bryce was standing, the brown-haired landsknecht looking somewhat impressed by his agility.

Varuna tried not to look smug as he turned his attention back to the Duscha, waiting for the rest of their party to also disembark.

Roxbury was helping Nitish navigate the plank, keeping him steady and safe with Nitish hanging onto Roxbury’s arm quite tightly. Isiah had already made his own way down and was waiting at the end of the boarding plank, watching with a critical gaze. Nitish didn’t seemed frightened, but he did appear nervous.

Thankfully, though, Roxbury was able to guide him down and didn’t let him go until Nitish was on solid ground, the blond-haired Runemaster breathing a sigh of relief before blushing lightly and offering his thanks to the fortress. Roxbury simply smiled in return, not at all bothered or exasperated.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Dancer Mahalah said from the gondola of the Duscha. He had his arms folded as he leaned against the railing, looking down at them with a warm smile on his face as Fletcher and Blayden worked to pull the boarding plank back on board. “Take care.”

“We’ll be fine,” Roxbury said as he turned and looked up at Mahalah. “See you soon.”

“Hope you collect lots of items, Nitish,” Blayden added as Falkner began to pilot the airship once more.

Nitish nodded his head, smiling softly before giving a small, gentle wave. “Un. I’ll show them to you when we get back.”

“Let’s go,” Roxbury said as he moved toward the entrance of the Small Orchard, taking the lead while Bryce moved in a close second. They wanted to be at the front line in case anything decided to attack.

Pushing past the fan shaped fans of the foliage; Varuna had to admit that it was a little surprising. This Small Orchard had vegetation similar to that of the Lush Woodlands. Large, corky barked trees, ferns and palm leaves, small yellow flowers lining the thick underbrush. It was also quite beautiful.

Of course, this was only just the entrance; he couldn’t make any assumptions until they did some further investigation.

“…Hn…”

Varuna was pulled from his musings when he heard Nitish make a soft, distressing noise. He immediately turned his full attention to his brother, only to find him leaning forward, clutching at his chest. His eyes were wide and he appeared to be shaking.

“…Something’s wrong…” he whispered so softly, breathlessly.

“Nitish!” Varuna said in surprise before immediately making his way to his brother’s side, wrapping his arms around his slender frame. “What is it?”

“…Death. Rage. Fear,” Nitish murmured as his hands moved from his chest to clutch at his head, his fingers slipping through his blond hair almost desperately. “It’s everywhere.”

Varuna felt his heart drop at his brother’s words and subconsciously tightened his arms around him. Nitish was sensitive, but not emotional. Something must be terribly wrong for him to be reacting so intensely.

Noticing that Varuna and Nitish weren’t following, Roxbury paused and turned around to look at them, a frown appearing on his lips. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sounding concerned.

However, before Varuna could answer him, Isiah abruptly reached for his mace, holding it effortlessly in one hand. “…Definitely something,” he murmured, seemingly sniffing the air.

“No kidding,” Bryce said as he reached for his own weapon, looking agitated and wary, yet collected and defensive. He then indicated to the shrubbery in front of him with the jerk of his chin. “Look. Blood.”

The word ‘blood’ instantly put everyone on edge and Isiah into medic mode. He flicked his eyes toward where Bryce had indicated to, his brow furrowing. He soon realised that the blood was in fact a blood trail.

So, they followed it. And the further they moved, the more they felt their fear and concern grow. Despite the pristine and lush foliage around them, the way the gentle breeze drifted through and beams of sunlight pierce through the thick canopy, the pathway before them was smeared with blood.

Slouched in the corner of a bend was a man dressed in the garbs of a Tharsis soldier. His armour and shield, however, were badly damaged and he was covered head to toe in blood. Despite the distance between them, it wasn’t difficult to tell that he had numerous broken bones.

Immediately, Isiah pushed forward and hurriedly made his way to the soldier’s side. Everyone else followed, wary that the one responsible for his injuries could still be within the area. Varuna didn’t want to pull his brother closer to the casualty, but they couldn’t afford to be separated from the others.

So he pulled him closer, pressing Nitish’s face against his neck so that he wouldn’t physically see the bloodied scene. He also moved closer to Bryce, who in turn took a protective stance in front of them. Varuna found a small sense of comfort with Bryce guarding them, but he knew that they were still in danger.

Isiah suddenly sighed and he pushed himself to his feet. “There’s nothing I can do,” he said. “It’s too late.”

Varuna winced. That poor soldier. What could have happened to him?

“What do you think happened?” Roxbury asked as he momentarily took his eyes off scanning their surroundings to case his gaze upon the dead soldier. He, however, furrowed his brow. “These look like hoof marks.”

Before Isiah could offer some kind of answer, a monstrous cry erupted from deeper within the Small Orchard. It was so loud, so deafening and so guttural that it nearly made the trees around them quiver. The roar caused Nitish to tremble and the others to immediately pull their weapons and got themselves into defensive positions.

“Shit,” Bryce murmured as he nervously stared out at their surroundings, his eyes darting back in forth. “Is that a Furyhorn?”

“Waaaaah!”

“That was a person?” Roxbury said, his body tensing and his tone of voice a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

“…There is a survivor,” Varuna heard Nitish whisper shakily. “One left.”

“There’s someone trapped here!” Varuna reiterated to the others what Nitish had said.

Roxbury turned to look at everyone, appearing torn between wanting to ensure that his own teammates were safe, while also wanting to help whoever was in danger. Their situation was dangerous. Deadly. The beast that killed the soldier was still present. They, too, could easily become victims.

But…

Although still shaky, Nitish pulled his face from Varuna’s neck and was trying to steady his breathing. “We have to continue,” he said.

They couldn’t turn their back on someone in desperate need. They all knew what needed to be done.

“Isiah, Varuna, Nitish, you three stay at the back,” Roxbury ordered. “This sounds like a furyhorn is behind all this chaos. Things are going to be dangerous.”

“Let’s go,” Bryce said firmly and with great determination as he flexed the muscles in his arm. “If whoever this survivor is has managed to live this long, then we better make sure they make it out alive.”

With nothing they could do for the soldier, they were forced to leave him as they raced deeper into the maze. The further they moved, the louder the sounds of monstrous grunts and wails, accompanied by thunderous hooves. And as they approached a door, it seemed to rattle as if from fear. It was a clear indication that the monster they were looking for was on the other side.

And still rampaging.

Roxbury placed his hand on the door and hesitated for a moment. It was only a second, but it was enough for everyone to become very, very aware that on the other side of that door was an unknown danger.

They then pushed forward.

Throwing open the doors, they were surprised and very alarmed by the sight before them. It made them instantly stop, their breaths hitching in their throats, their eyes widen in complete fear and disbelief.

Once again, Varuna shielded his brother from the sight, closing his own eyes as he held onto Nitish tightly. He tried to swallow down his nausea and took deep breathes to control his racing heart.

 …There were bodies everywhere. Blood smears. Broken pieces of armour.

It was a massacre.

Somehow finding the strength to push himself forward, Isiah staggered into the middle of the carnage, his usually taciturn and professional facade crumbling into an expression of utter disbelief. He looked around him, almost in a daze. “…They’re all dead,” he murmured.  
   
“F-four of them,” Roxbury counted, a lump seemingly lodging in his throat, and he skittishly looked around. “Where’s the fifth one?”

“Nitish?” Varuna questioned gently, opening his eyes to look at his brother. He didn’t want to cause his brother any further pain, but he would be able to locate the survivor by concentrating on the explorer’s fear.

Turning away from Varuna slightly, Nitish had his eyes closed as he tried to centre himself. Still, Varuna could feel him shaking as he lifted his hand, pointing north easterly direction. Varuna immediately looked where he was being indicated, immediately noting that there was a small gap in the foliage where a pool of water was, revealing a glimpse of what was on the other side of the wall.

And what he saw was a deer like monster, the colour of purple and white bucking around in a highly irritated manner. He also managed to catch a glimpse of white, like that of a medical coat.

“Over there!” Varuna yelled to the others and pointed. “On the other side of the wall!”

Lifting his shield in a defensive manner, Roxbury dashed over toward the opening to have a look himself. He looked around edgily, wincing when the FOE pranced by, seemingly running around in circles searching. He, however, seemed to tense up a moment later.

“I see him,” he said. “Seems like the furyhorn is after him.”

When Isiah glanced over his shoulder, he suddenly became alarmed. “…It’s Miach?”

“You know him?”

“He’s a medic,” Isiah replied before a deep frown creased his features. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“He’s also in trouble,” Bryce muttered as he began to look for a way to get into that room and do something. He checked the foliage in front of him, knowing that there was a chance of a short cut. “Come on…Ha! Found one!”

Without pause, Bryce pushed through the small opening, his shield and blade at the ready. Instantly, Roxbury and Isiah followed, as did Varuna, holding onto Nitish the entire time. Practically barrelling into the room they were greeted by a monstrous roar and the sight of its intended victim huddled in a small corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his hands.

He was a young man with purple hair and brown eyes. A medic by appearance. His medical coat was splattered with blood and torn in many different areas, but chances were it wasn’t his blood, but those of his guildmates. He seemed to have lost his weapon sometime earlier in the struggle, his medical bag nowhere to be seen.

He was completely alone and vulnerable.

“Miach!” Isiah called out.

“H-help!”

The furyhorn suddenly gave another deep, guttural roar before stomping its powerful hooves into the ground in a threatening manner. Then, it charged forward. It wasn’t heading for them, though. No, it was heading for the medic, Miach.

A look of utter fear appeared on Miach’s face, turning to watch in a dazed state as the furyhorn drew closer and closer.

Suddenly, Roxbury was in front of him, his face set in determination as he lifted his shield in a defensive manner. The sound of the furyhorn’s antlers colliding with Roxbury’s shield was so loud that it caused Varuna and the others to physically wince. How Roxbury was able to stand against such a powerful blow was truly miraculous.

“Hey!” Isiah called out to Roxbury. “What-?”

“I’m fine!” Roxbury shouted back, interrupting Isiah. He had a grimace on his face, his jaw clenched tightly as he tried to prevent the furyhorn from pushing against him. “Get him to safety!”

Without a second thought, Isiah was the one to push himself forward and into danger.

“Come on, kiddo,” Isiah said as he practically scooped Miach off the ground, placing him under his arm and then carrying him off, the younger medic stunned and unmoving the entire time. “Let’s go.”

As Isiah ducked to the back of the group, Bryce moved to stand at the forefront, his sword held out in front of him in an offensive manner. He back and arms were tense, as if waiting for the furyhorn to turn its attention to them now that Miach, the one it seemed to want the most, was with them. Varuna decided to follow suit, removing his hold on Nitish to push him behind him. He reached into his cloak to pull out his daggers.

If he could paralyse it, it might give them enough time to get away.

However, the furyhorn continued to grunt and snort against Roxbury’s shield, digging its hooves into the ground. The pressure it was exerting against the shield was causing the brown-haired fortress to unwillingly fall back, his body trembling as he strained to keep his shield as a barrier between him and death.

“Roxbury!” Bryce called out.

“…Shit,” Roxbury murmured as he dropped his hold on his mace so that he could use both hands to push against his shield. Sweat began to bead across his brow and it was evident that he won’t be able to hold out for much longer…

“We have to get him out of there!” Varuna said, his panic and concern rising. There was no way they could let Roxbury die. Not here. Not now. He would never be able to live with himself if Roxbury…

“Fireball Rune!”

Before anyone could react, the air around of them suddenly grew intensely hot. Then, seemingly out of thin air, a ball of burning fire appeared and shot off toward the enraged furyhorn, striking it firmly in the side.

The force of the fireball caused the furyhorn to flail onto its side. With its legs thrashing about, it managed to scramble back onto its feet, lurching away from Roxbury and leaping backwards. It staggered on its feet as it shook its head desperately. The smell of burnt fur filled the area, overwhelming the scent of blood.

Varuna blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened and whipped around to face Nitish, his brother standing tall and his hands held against his chest, folded together in a prayer-like manner.

“Nitish?” Varuna questioned. Did he just use his fire magic offensively?

“Get him away,” Nitish said simply.

Pulling himself from his shock, Bryce shook his head before becoming very serious. “Right,” he muttered as he tightened his grip on his weapon. He then rushed forward, wasting absolutely not time making his way over to Roxbury, hauling the stunned fortress to his feet by his arm and then looped an arm around his waist to drag him away from the still very dangerous furyhorn.

Immediately, Varuna and Nitish reached out to Roxbury as they pulled back into the group, he falling against them as he momentarily gave into his fatigue. He thankfully wasn’t injured. His shield managed to do what it was meant to do – it protected him and kept him alive.

“Are you all right?” Bryce asked as he let go of Roxbury, turning so that he was facing the FOE once again.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Roxbury answered. He sounded slightly breathless, but his relief was quite palpable. As was everyone else’s.

“Whatever you did, Nitish, it certainly didn’t like that,” Bryce said, becoming tense once more. “Think you can do it again?”

“Yes,” Nitish said as he lifted a hand a few inches in front of his face, curling his pinkie and ring finger toward his palm, holding them there with his thumb, while keeping his middle and index upright. “It is weak to fire.”

“Right,” Roxbury said after he managed to regain his breath. He squared his shoulders as he gripped his shield tightly, his expression giving the strong indication of that of a leader. “Here’s the plan. Nitish, continue to unnerve it with your fire magic, Bryce and Varuna, I need you two to work together to take it out. We can’t let this thing continue to cause havoc.”

Varuna nodded his head and adjusted his grip on his knives. “I should be able to paralyse it.”

Bryce slashed his sword in front of him, once again flexing his muscles. “And I’ll keep it busy.”

Roxbury glanced over his shoulder as he positioned himself in front of Nitish. “Isiah, take care of the kid. I’ll make sure Nitish stays protected.”

From where he was crouched on the ground, next to a still stunned and dazed Miach, Isiah nodded his head in acceptance. “Sure.”

“Nitish, hang onto me,” Roxbury ordered as he lifted his shield, positioning it so that should anything happen, he would be able to protect them both. But as he did so, he unintentionally revealed how powerful and dangerous the FOE was. Dints and scrapes littered the once shiny armour.

Yet, while it was heavily damaged, it was still in working order. It should be able to hold out for a little bit longer. And Nitish seemed to trust both it and Roxbury.

“Yes,” Nitish said as he moved closer to Roxbury, placing a hand on his back while using his other hand to manipulate the fire magic that he wielded.

“Let’s go, Varuna,” Bryce said.

Knowing that his brothers would be safe, Varuna focused solely on the task at hand. He wasn’t going to let another FOE hurt anyone in front of him ever again. “Right.”

With Bryce by his side, Varuna pushed himself forward. This was a battle they couldn’t lose. It was too dangerous. Too many have already died. There was no way Varuna was going to let anyone else die. Not in front of him. Not in front of anyone.

Don’t think. Just act. Take out the threat.

Working together with Bryce, falling back to allow Bryce to take a strike before pushing forward to attack the furyhorn from another angle, Varuna quickly fell into the oddly familiar mechanics of battle.

Dodge, attack, defend. Avoid its baffling step. Avoid its front hooves. Avoid its antlers. Don’t panic. Think. The furyhorn relied on its front legs. They were powerful and deadly.

…It gave him an idea.

“Bryce!” Varuna called out. “I need you to distract it!”

“Don’t go doing anything stupid!” Bryce shouted back. He, however, darted in front of the FOE, immediately gaining its attention.

With the Furyhorn distracted, Varuna dashed forward the very moment it reeled onto its back legs, its front legs thrashing about in a viciously. Perfect. Just as he wanted.

Just as the furyhorn was about to come crashing down on top of him with its front hooves, Varuna ducked down, slipping easily over the grass and slid beneath the FOE. While it was the front legs that were going to be the most dangerous, it was its back legs that Varuna was after. Won’t be able to get very far on its front legs alone.

Not wasting a valuable second, Varuna whipped out his knives and embedded one in each leg, deep enough to cause immediate pain before the muscles spasm from the paralysing toxin of his blades.

Leaving the knives where they were, Varuna rolled out from underneath the furyhorn as its back legs abruptly gave out. He slipped across the grass once more before pushing himself to his feet with his arms. He watched as the furyhorn made a sound of distress, its head thrashing about as its back legs proved useless.

Good.

“I took out its back legs!” Varuna yelled over to Bryce.

“Good job!” Bryce called back as he raced forward, going for the head. “Nitish, give us a hand! Blazing Link!”

Wrapping his cloak around himself, Varuna ducked off to the side as flames erupted from both Bryce’s sword and from thin air as Nitish called forth another fire spell. The flames from Bryce’s blade grew in ferocity as Bryce lifted it over his head. The muscles in his arms and back became taut as he brought down his sword, embedding it into the furyhorn’s neck.

“Take that, you bastard!” he growled as he added more pressure to his attack.

The furyhorn stiffened, its head turned at an unnatural angle. Then it admitted a sound, a gurgling, as if blood was beginning to pool in its throat. Suddenly, it became limp and blood poured from its snout and mouth.

Bryce took a slow step backwards as the tension in his back disappeared. Pulling back his sword, everyone watched with baited breath as the FOE flopped bonelessly to the ground, the pool of blood growing around it.

“I think it’s dead,” Bryce murmured as he continued to back away, not yet willing to turn his back to it.

“If not, then it’s seriously incapacitated,” Varuna commented.

“It’s not a threat for the time being,” Roxbury said as he slowly lowered his guard. “Let’s move back toward the entrance.”

Not wanting to linger around in all this carnage for any longer than they had too, the group quickly gathered themselves and made a beeline to the entrance. Isiah had Miach by the arm and was quite literally dragging him. Nitish stayed close to Roxbury while Varuna and Bryce walked side by side. And at the back. Because, you know, just in case the furyhorn was still alive.

Stepping from the subdued lighting of the Small Orchard and into the midday light, it took them a moment to get used to the glare of the sun before they ventured toward the river shore. There was nowhere else for them to go, nothing for them to do but wait.

“You’re safe now,” Roxbury said to Miach, who was sitting on a rock, still looking rather dazed and bewildered. Perhaps what had happened hadn’t sunk in yet? “Now tell us, what happened?”

“I don’t really know,” Miach said, his voice spacy and somewhat childish. He tilted his head to the side as he tapped his cheek with his finger. “We were just looking for some Shea Fruit. I…must have wandered off. I remember seeing the furyfawns, but then I saw some fruit. Looked tasty. Hmm…”

Roxbury was shocked by how spacy Miach appeared to be. He was quite literally staring off into space. Concerned, he turned to Isiah. “…Did he receive a head injury?” he asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Isiah answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “He’s just a bit of an airhead.”

“I see…” Roxbury murmured, not entirely sure on how to respond to that. After a moment he coughed into his hand and turned to his party. “Any ideas?”

“The Furyhorn was enraged,” Nitish answered, looking somewhat pale and tired. “Perhaps something happened to the furyfawns?”

“Furyfawns, huh?” Bryce muttered under his breath as he held his chin in thought. “Baby furyhorns, maybe?”

Roxbury folded his arms over his chest, he, too, deep in thought. “Hm,” he hummed for a moment before turning his attention back to Miach. “We can only deduce that your guild fought with the furyfawns, only to incur the wrath of the mother, a furyhorn.”

Miach turned his brown eyes toward Roxbury, a heartbreaking look of realisation appearing on his face. “My guild…is gone, right?” he asked softly.

“I’m afraid so,” Roxbury answered, his voice gentle with sincere sympathy.

At first, Miach didn’t react. Slowly, though, his face creased into an expression of pure sadness. Thick tears rolled from his eyes and over his cheeks. His hands flew up to his face and he started sobbing. When Isiah placed a hand on his shoulder, Miach turned toward him and grasped onto him, pressing his face into his stomach as he continued to cry.

“Sorry, kiddo,” Isiah murmured as he rubbed his shoulders with his hand, trying to offer a sense of comfort.

With nothing they could possibly do to ease Miach’s pain, Varuna and the others stood back and simply allowed Isiah to offer his fellow medic some support. Unable to stand the heart wrenching sight of an explorer mourning the deaths of his guild, Varuna looked away and grasped his left arm with his right hand. He felt awkward and relatively useless. He also felt a strong sense of despair.

These rookie guilds racing into the unknown, killing everything they come across…It was just so reckless!

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Bryce said to Varuna, pulling him from his musings.

Varuna lifted his head to look at Bryce, finding the landsknecht standing right next to him, their shoulders nearly touching. It was comforting, in a way. “It is,” he said. “I wonder what he’ll do now.”

“We’ll have to tell the guards,” Bryce went on to say. “They’ll arrange to have his teammates brought back to Tharsis. Not to mention that soldier as well.”

“Yeah.”

Bryce suddenly reached over and wrapped an arm around Varuna’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. Although greatly startled, Varuna made no attempt to push him away. Instead he looked up at him, surprise on his face. “Wha-?”

“There was nothing more we could have done,” Bryce said to him, his tone resolute and firm.

Varuna continued to look at Bryce, still startled, but slowly he began to relax, even going as far as leaning against him. “I know,” he sighed as he turned to look toward Miach again. “If we were any earlier we could have been taken out as well. At least we know now. Leave the furyfawns alone and the mother won’t attack.”

“That’s definitely something other explorers need to know,” Bryce said, keeping his arm around Varuna’s shoulders. “Researchers are really important, you know.”

Despite himself, Varuna felt a small smile appear on his lips. “…I guess so.”

The sudden sound of an airship approaching pulled everyone out of their thoughts. Looking up, it was intensely relieving to see the yellow and orange sail of the Duscha.

“It’s the others,” Bryce said. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearing midnight when Isiah finally allowed Miach to leave the clinic. After the traumatic event he had experienced, Isiah wasn’t willing to leave him alone. Little surprise, really. Losing four guild-mates in such a tragic way and in such a short amount of time…

Shaking his head, willing himself not to entertain such dark thoughts, Varuna glanced out the window. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Isiah, Roxbury and Mahalah, the three of them to see Miach off. The younger medic had been cleaned up and they managed to get some food into him. However, he looked so lost and bewildered it was almost heartbreaking.

“You need to take it easy for the next few days,” Isiah was heard saying, lifting his hand to ruffle Miach’s purple hair.

Miach nodded his head once, his arms hanging limply by his sides. “Ok,” he murmured.

“What are you going to do now?” Roxbury asked, his concern for the obviously younger explorer was palpable.  
   
“I’m not sure,” Miach replied, looking up at Roxbury after Isiah removed his hand from his hair. “Head back to the inn, I suppose.”

Then, after a murmur of a goodbye, Miach turned and started to slowly walk away, heading off into the darkness. However…

“Um…the inn is in the other direction,” Mahalah stated, sounding slightly embarrassed for him.

“Huh?!” Miach squawked as he spun around, giving the three an expression of utter surprise. “Really?”

Isiah sighed as Roxbury and Mahalah shared a look of concern. They seemed to share a silent conversation; the topic was on Miach himself, no doubt. Roxbury then turned to Isiah, as if wanting to get some sort of confirmation from.

“I told you he was an airhead,” Isiah said before shrugging. “It’s your guild.”

Varuna soon realised what they were contemplating and was unable to stop a small smile from spreading across his lips. They really couldn’t let this, ah, spacy medic become an explorer on his own. Someone needed to watch over him.

Roxbury sighed before a half-smile appeared on his lips and he turned his attention back to Miach, whom of which was still glancing around in a spacy manner. “Miach, would you like to join our guild?” he asked.

“R-really?”

… … … … …

Varuna was busy rearranging the thick reference books of the library. It had been three days since the tragic incident in the Small Orchard. It had been cordoned off from other explorers, just until the retrieval of those who had perished. But thanks to the report that Nitish and Isiah worked on, other explorers now knew the dangers of the Small Orchard and had been warned that the furyhorns used the Small Orchard as a nursery.

And to attack the furyfawns at their own peril.

The Small Orchard had been re-opened to the public, as it were. But the second floor of the Lush Woodlands was still off-limits. That Blood Bear was still causing trouble, it seemed. The Count was especially worried.

“We’re back!”

Varuna glanced up from his work in time to see the Phaedron’s black-haired sniper rush inside in his usual excited manner. And not far behind him was the rest of his guild, entering the clinic at a more leisurely pace.

“Welcome back,” Varuna greeted and set aside his books.

“We’ve got some items,” Fletcher said and indicated to the bag slung across his back.

“Ah, that’s good,” Varuna said as he smiled. “Nitish will be pleased.”

Fletcher smiled before moving further into the clinic. “Hey, Nitish!” he called out, looking for the blond-haired Runemaster.

Varuna had to chuckle to himself as Nitish descended the stairs, only to be swamped by the younger members of Guild Phaedrons, who were eager to show him the items they had gathered. They were both really fond of him and interested in what kind of items could be found and what their uses were.

“Busy working I see,” Mahalah commented as he folded his arms across his torso, smiling as he turned his attention to Isiah, who had just stepped out of his office, looking haggard and somewhat annoyed.

Isiah massaged his right shoulder with his left hand. “Baboons seem to be feistier than usual,” he muttered.

“From Old Forest Mind?” Roxbury questioned, sounding a little surprised.

“Yeah,” Isiah replied before waving a hand dismissively and then indicated toward the couch. “Well, at least I’m able to give Miach some hands on experience.”

Sprawled out on his back on the couch, Miach looked drained and utterly bewildered. “I’m so tired…” he murmured, indeed sounding very exhausted.

Varuna couldn’t help but smile, Miach was settling in well, which was no surprise since Isiah had taken him under his wing, to teach him more about what it took to be a medic and what skills were the most useful. However, airy Miach wasn’t exactly used to Isiah’s intensity.

After shrugging of his shield and weapon, Bryce plonked himself down onto the other couch. Leaning into his seat, he slung an arm over the back and glanced in the direction of the kitchen, where Nitish was sorting through the gathered items.

“So what did we get?” he asked.

Nitish picked up a piece of fruit, green in colour and about the size of one hand. He tilted his head to the side as he studied it before a look of realisation appeared on his face. “Ah, Shea Fruit.”

“Huh? Isn’t that a beauty product?” Bryce unexpected asked, his brow furrowed.

“There’s more to it than that,” Varuna scoffed, placing one hand on his hip as he turned his attention to Bryce. “It can help with rashes, burns and can rejuvenate skin cells. Don’t brush it off because of its beauty reputation.”

Bryce, however, didn’t look all that impressed. He even went as far as mockingly caressing the side of his face. “Will it give me soft, glowing skin?”

“Weren’t you listening to what I just said?” Varuna said, bristling visibly. He calmed down a moment later and folded his arms over his chest as he gave Bryce a pointed look. “Besides, you’re talking about the butter which the fruit can make.”

Taking a hold of one of the green fruit, Blayden looked at it before asking, “Can I eat it?”

“Of course you can,” Varuna answered as Nitish removed the fruit from Blayden’s hold and place it on a chopping board. “It’s perfectly healthy. It’s packed full of vitamins.”

Cutting the fruit in half, Nitish handed one piece to Blayden. “Here.”

Without any hesitation, Blayden took a large bite of the fruit. “Hmm…” he hummed as he gave a couple of quick chews.

“Well?” Fletcher asked, looking at him with a sense of anticipation.

“Not bad. Tastes like a fig,” Blayden said before abruptly shoving the rest of the fruit into Fletcher’s mouth, startling the sniper. “You try it.”

“Don’t eat all of it,” Mahalah chuckled as he entered the kitchen as well. “I’m sure Nitish would like to make something with them. What else did we manage to find from the Small Orchard? “

Picking a piece of bark covered in red resin, Nitish held it carefully in his hands as he presented it. “This. It is known as Dragon’s Blood.”

Blayden immediately perked up. “Dragon’s Blood?”

“Don’t get too excited,” Varuna said as his loosened his arms from being folded over his chest. “It’s not really from a dragon. It’s resin from a plant.”

“Oh, is that all?” Blayden practically whined.

“And?”

Varuna blinked before turning his attention back to Bryce, who was still sitting comfortably on the couch. “And what?” he asked.

Bryce arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re not going to go into a spiel about its many wonderful benefits?”

Varuna opened his mouth to reply, but quickly snapped it shut. He couldn’t really make a reply to that…

Bryce continued to look at him with his eyebrow raised. However, a smug look of amusement soon appeared on his face. “…You don’t know what its benefits are, do you?” he smirked.

Again, Varuna found himself bristling. “Stop smirking! I don’t know everything, ok?”

“This is great,” Bryce said, his smirk taking on an even more amused state. “The first time you don’t know anything. I’m gonna savour this.”

Varuna blushed darkly. “Oh, shut up,” he murmured as he turned his back to him, intent on ignoring him.

“Can I eat this?” Blayden asked once again.

“No, I wouldn’t recommend it,” Varuna was quick to discourage. Eating unprocessed plant resin could be very harmful.

“It’s good for lowering fevers and easing stomach upsets,” Nitish explained as he continued to sort through the bag of gathered items.

Blayden looked up at him. “So I can eat this?”

“Only after some modifications,” Nitish said as he quickly removed the resin from Blayden’s grip.

Still, his eyes sparkled with amusement. It was good to see.

“Sorry for crashing at your place like this,” Roxbury said, although seemingly amused by his guild’s antics, he was also somewhat apologetic.

“Forget it,” Isiah replied, once again waving a hand dismissively. He wasn’t even remotely bothered by the amount of people milling about inside the clinic. “So long as you don’t trample the backyard. That would upset Nitish.”

Upset Nitish and piss off both Varuna and Isiah, no doubt.

Roxbury smiled in gratitude. “I’m sure everyone will be cautious,” he promised.

Isiah suddenly folded his arms over his chest and peered at Roxbury through one visible eye. “Besides, it will be easier to discuss upcoming missions here in private.”

Roxbury was momentarily stunned by Isiah, before his face creased into an expression of guilt and reluctance. “…You’ve figured it out, then?”

“I’m very observant,” Isiah said. “Besides, I’m a researcher for the count. I know how worried he is about that Blood Bear.”

Isiah then made a motion with his hand, indicating to Roxbury that the floor was his, so to speak. That he really was free to use the clinic to hold important meetings. Roxbury gave him a half smile before clapping his hands a couple of times in order to gain everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, listen up,” he said and the room instantly became quiet. Seeing that everyone was focused on him, he continued. “It seems that they’re still having trouble with that Blood Bear at the Lush Woodlands.”

Moving to stand by Roxbury’s side as second in command, Mahalah added more information. “And the count has asked us to be the ones to investigate and annihilate this monster if necessary.”

A thick silence fell over the room, everyone quickly realising the implication of those words.

“Do you think we can?” Bryce asked.

Roxbury sighed before answering. “In all honesty, I’m not sure,” he said, choosing to be truthful, which was really the best thing for him to do. “There’s no doubt that this red-furred bear will be much stronger than the ones we know of.”

Blayden instantly looked uneasy, his cheerful expressing fading. “It’s not going to be easy,” he murmured.

“It’s the reputation we might get afterwards that is also worrisome,” Mahalah sighed.

Knowing that since he was just a researcher, and not officially a part of the Phaedron’s guild, Varuna excused himself and made his way into the kitchen to be with his brother. He was feeling worried, though. And he was certain that Nitish could feel everyone’s apprehension. Dealing with cutters and furyhorns were dangerous enough, and they were monsters that were relatively known. This Blood Bear, on the other hand…

“Tomorrow morning, we’ll fight.”

…So, a restless night, huh?

… … … … …

There was a very obvious tension hanging in the air. Five members of Guild Phaedron had set off that very morning, wielding their strongest weapons and sturdiest armour. They had promised to be back by evening, but…

Varuna couldn’t help but feel as if he should be there to offer some assistance. But he was quick to argue with himself that there was little he or his brothers could do. They were just researchers, not explorers or fighters. Ok, so Varuna had participated in two battles, but that was it. That was all the experience he had. Besides, the Count relied on them for their observations and reports. They really couldn’t afford to get involved in dangerous battles.

Still, he felt apprehensive. Who wouldn’t? Running headlong into a battle with an unknown enemy was reckless. A bit of observation would be best. Find out the bear’s patterns and learn how it reacted to certain situations.

Turning his attention to the black-haired sniper that was sprawled out on the couch in an unnervingly and uncharacteristic sullen manner was Fletcher, the youngest member of the guild and the one Roxbury felt needed to stay behind. And Miach couldn’t really participate, after what he had experience. Besides, he was also a rookie. As a silent agreement amongst explorers, at least one person needed to stay in town…just in case the others didn’t return.

What a lonely state of mind to be in.

“How are you doing?” Varuna asked as he took a seat on the couch next to him, making no attempt to block his view of the front door.

“Not too good,” Fletcher murmured, his honesty silently heartbreaking.

“Going without a medic is a little reckless,” Isiah was heard murmuring, sounding and looking obviously agitated. The wait and unknowing was even getting to him.

“I don’t really like fighting, though,” Miach said as he dutifully followed Isiah around, carrying a box of folders and files in his arms.

“I gave them plenty of Medicas,” Nitish reassured as he walked over to where Varuna and Fletcher were sitting. “They should be fine.”

Again, Fletcher sighed sullenly. “I don’t like being left behind…”

An expression of pain fleetingly appeared on Nitish’s face, no doubt reacting from the sniper’s fear and uncertainty. He shook his head as if to clear it before moving to stand before Fletcher, folding his hands in front of him and leaning forward. “…Would you like to help me with the crafting of potions?” he asked.

Fletcher finally lifted his head to look at Nitish. “Sure,” he murmured as he allowed Nitish to tug him off the couch and toward the kitchen. It was fairly obvious what Nitish was trying to do. He was trying to entertain Fletcher, preoccupy him so that his mind won’t wander to dark and fearful thoughts. And Fletcher looked somewhat grateful for the distraction.

So Varuna and Isiah followed suit, doing their best to keep themselves busy.

It was several hours later when the sound of the front door opening cut through the dense and thick tension hanging in the air. Fletcher immediately perked up and spun around to face the front door. And he wasn’t the only one.

Even Varuna found himself waiting with baited breath and sighing with relief when five familiar figures step inside. The appeared weary and covered with grazes, their armours dinted and torn in multiple places, but there was five of them, all walking under their own strength. They were alive.

“You guys are back!” Fletcher said as he practically jumped over furniture in order to get to his brother, rushing him and hugging him around the waist.

Falkner winced at the touch, but he gave a lopsided smile nonetheless and returned the hug. “Yeah,” he muttered tiredly, patting his brother on the head.

“What happened?” Isiah questioned as he immediately began to inspect their injuries. His brow was furrowed and he did not look at all pleased. He soon began barking orders, telling the five warriors to sit down and not to put any more pressure on their battered and weary bodies.

Varuna and Nitish stopped what they were doing to offer some assistance as well. Varuna made his way to Bryce, who was clutching at his side. He took his arm, slung it over his shoulders and helped him to limp over to the couch. Although Bryce didn’t say much and seemed to try to refrain from revealing his pain, the way he was leaning against Varuna showed how tired he really was.

It was rather worrying…

“We’ve defeated the Blood Bear,” Roxbury said as he dropped down onto the couch, giving his thanks to Nitish who had helped him while unsuccessfully hiding a wince. “But that thing was the least of our problems.”

“There’s something else on the third floor,” Mahalah continued, limping over to sit next to Roxbury. “Something far more dangerous.”

…So, that meant they weren’t finished with their mission, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping that I am able to keep up with these weekly updates as I have just learnt that stress is a major factor with my health problems. Yeah. I didn’t realise I was feeling stressed until my body went “Haha, nope!” and I became sick…Anyway, that was completely useless information. Hope you’ll enjoy reading this chapter and let me know what your favourite pairings are so far!

Varuna studied the forging hammer that was found in the Small Orchard, intrigued as to how it could add a poisoning effect to any weapon with the use of simple items found in the labyrinth. Wielding any weapon with an effect of poison was dangerous, especially if it wasn’t handled with extreme caution. The last thing any explorer would want or need was to be poisoned by their own weapon in the midst of battle.

Still, it should prove useful to have. Poisoning an enemy was beneficial in the long run. He had better stress the need for extreme caution to Wynne, though. They really couldn’t have her adding a poison effect to _everything._

Carefully wrapping the hammer in a thick cloth, Varuna carried it down stairs where the Phaedrons Guild were gathered. They were occupying the seating area as they go over the events of their battle against the Blood Bear, which was two days ago now. They had recovered from their injuries mostly, thanks to Isiah.

But now they were worried as their mission was not yet complete. They defeated the Blood Bear, yes, but that monstrous roar they had experienced was not something they could leave alone. So the third floor of the Lush Woodlands was still off limits.

“Varuna?” Nitish’s gentle voice abruptly pulled Varuna out of his thoughts. “Can you help me with this?”

Turning toward his brother, Varuna remembered that Nitish was also studying a forging hammer that was also discovered in a treasure chest in the Small Orchard. However, he was holding it very carefully and away from his body. He also appeared somewhat frazzled and tired.

“What’s wrong?” Varuna immediately asked.

“This is a Fire Hammer,” Nitish explained. “And it keeps setting things on fire.”

Varuna winced as he set down his own hammer in order to find something that was fire resistant in order to properly contain the fire magic encased in that hammer. They had a flame retarred blanket, something that Isiah kept whenever he had to deal with a delirious Runemaster.

Grabbing the blanket, Varuna helped Nitish carefully wrap up the hammer, his brother sighing with relief now that it wasn’t setting everything it touched on fire. Just as Varuna rested the hammer next to the one he had studied, the front door to the clinic unexpectedly opened and a tall figured stepped inside.

“Anyone home?” A familiar voice called out.

Tilting his head back from where he was sitting on the couch, Bryce looked momentarily surprised before recognising the person and waving him in. “Whirlwind, hey.”

“It's good to see you all in one piece,” Whirlwind said as he walked inside, that carefree smile gracing his lips as always. “And you've managed to defeat the Blood Bear! I'm rather impressed.” Suddenly, that smile gained a bit of a teasing edge to it when Isiah stepped from his office. “Although, I can't say I'm that surprised you were involved, Isiah. You're pretty savage with that mace, after all.”

Isiah snorted as he pulled a medicine vial from his teeth. “Keep going and you'll have an impromptu re-introduction to my mace,” he warned.

“No need for violence,” Whirlwind said as he came to a stop behind the couch that Bryce was sitting on and rested his hand on the back, cocking his hip out in a casual manner.

“Anyway, I wasn't there,” Isiah added dismissively.

“How disappointing,” Whirlwind commented idly before turning his attention back to Guild Phaedron. “How are the monsters on the third level, anyway? Giving you any trouble?”

“They're a complete pain in the ass,” Bryce groaned in annoyance, his head falling back to rest against the back of the couch.

“Well, that's too bad,” Whirlwind said with some sense of sympathy before he scratched the back of his neck, appearing lost in thought. “Hmm…Why don't you check out a little placed called Valley Spring? Might prove to be useful in training,” he suddenly suggested.

Another grotto? Ah, maybe there were some new items they hadn’t discovered yet!

Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of his hand, Roxbury sat in silence as he mulled over Whirlwind’s suggestion in his head. “…I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out,” he said.

A quick trip to a new cave would be good for everyone, helping to take their minds off their potentially life-threatening mission.

Varuna was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Nitish move past him and carefully approach Whirlwind. The taller and older man quickly realised that Nitish was looking up at him and he looked surprised, and maybe even a little unnerved.

“…You seem to know a lot about these lands,” Nitish said, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. He didn’t so much ask a question. It was more of a statement or observation.

“Hm?”

The members of the Phaedrons, as well as Varuna and Isiah became quiet, a little surprised that Nitish was choosing to talk to a person he had not had much to do with before.

“…I'm just a simple wanderer,” Whirlwind said as he tried to smile, scratching the back of his neck in an almost nervous fashion. He seemed to realise that he was unintentionally the centre of attention. “Need to do something to keep me busy, hm?”

Nitish continued to look at him, his brow subtly furrowed as he studied him with his eyes. However, after a silent moment he shook his head as if to clear it and straightened his posture. “I'm just curious,” he said in a somewhat pacifying manner. “You would know a lot more about the natural items, yes?”

Whirlwind seemed to relax as he gave a half-smile. “I don't know about that.”

The tension that had unknowingly fell over the room quickly dissipated and Bryce abruptly took to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. “Well, since you know about it, maybe you can show us where this Valley Spring is?”

Whirlwind turned to look at Bryce, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Hm?”

“Yeah!” Blayden perked up and turned in his seat to kneel on the couch, his hands gripping the back of the couch as he looked up at Whirlwind. “We haven’t travelled with Whirlwind, yet.”

“It’ll keep you busy,” Isiah added, almost smirking at Whirlwind.

“Ganging up on me is hardly fair,” Whirlwind said in a mockingly pained manner. “I’ll only go if you go.”

Isiah rolled his eyes, but nodded his head nonetheless. “Fine.”  
   
“Nitish and I will go, too,” Varuna piped up, gaining a nod of approval from Nitish.

“How about this?” Roxbury stated as he stood up from his seat. “Mahalah with lead Falkner, Blayden, Fletcher and Miach to the Lush Woodlands for the purpose of observation of the third floor, while I’ll accompany Bryce, Isiah, Varuna and Nitish to the Valley Spring?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Mahalah quickly agreed. “Valley Spring is completely unknown to us, as is the third floor of the Lush Woodlands. Either way, observation would indeed be beneficial to us.”

“Fine,” Bryce said. He then walked around to the back of the couch where Whirlwind was standing. He then unexpectedly pulled Whirlwind into a headlock and began to drag him toward the front door. “Let’s go.”

“W-wait!” Varuna spluttered. “Now?”

“Sooner the better!” Bryce called back, Whirlwind half struggling in his grip, moving awkwardly since he was taller than Bryce.

Those who were left behind shared a baffled and bemused look, before scrambling to get ready.

… … … … …

Despite having just about five minutes to get themselves ready for a jaunt out into the Windy Plains, the members of Guild Phaedron and the three Tharsis researchers stood on the deck of the Duscha, the infamous Whirlwind acting as a guide.

Varuna stood near the bow of the airship, folding his arms against the railing of the gondola. The weather was once again perfect for flying. The endless, cloudless blue sky, the lush green lands below. It was good to get outside the city and get some fresh air.

Still, he felt a sense of trepidation, the events of the Small Orchard still fresh in Varuna’s, and most likely everyone else’s, minds.

“Hey.” Bryce leaned against the gondola next to Varuna, rolling his shoulders in order to ease out some tensed knots in his back and shoulders. “Don’t worry. This Valley Spring won’t turn out to be like Small Orchard.”

Although startled by Bryce’s sudden and secretly needed reassurance, Varuna nodded his head as curled his hair behind his ear, keeping his hand there in order to prevent strands of his hair from drifting across his eyes. “Only one way to find out, I suppose,” he commented idly.

Before Varuna could say something else, Bryce nudged him with his shoulder, making him turn to look at him. Wordlessly, Bryce indicated to the other side of the gondola, close to where they were standing with a sharp upturn with his chin. Curious, Varuna turned to look in the direction Bryce was indicating in and immediately realised that he was pointing to Isiah and Whirlwind.

“You know,” Whirlwind was heard saying over the rushing of the air as they airship sailed. “You have such a pretty face that it’s a shame to have your hair like you do.”

“Charming,” Isiah snorted, sounding less than impressed. “So charming that I might have to get my mace involved to push back your dazzling brilliance.”

Whirlwind laughed aloud, turning to rest his back against the railing, where he leaned back to rest on his elbows. Clearly, he was teasing Isiah, probably hoping to get a reaction out of him. “Anyway, I’m kinda surprised that you joined a guild.”

“I’m not exactly a part of this guild,” Isiah replied as he shrugged. “Although, I’m a little surprised myself. I guess I was a little restless.”

“Ah, but that’s good, hm?” Whirlwind said. “Your skills won’t go to waste this way.”

“I’m actually hoping that my skills won’t be needed,” Isiah was heard muttering, which caused Whirlwind to laugh aloud again.

Varuna shook his head, somewhat bemused by the kind of, ah, relationship Isiah and Whirlwind had. Isiah wasn’t much of a people’s person, but he seemed comfortable around Whirlwind. And Whirlwind wasn’t remotely intimidated by Isiah’s fearsome reputation. Or scathing glare.

“They seem like an odd pair,” Bryce commented.

Again, Varuna nodded his head. “No kidding.”

“We’re at the Lush Woodlands!” Falkner abruptly called out, pulling everyone out of their musings or conversations.

Startled, Varuna looked over the side of the gondola and noted that they were indeed approaching the Lush Woodlands, pilot Falkner expertly positioning the Duscha near the entrance of the labyrinth.

Throwing the rope ladder over the side, five members of the Phaedrons gathered their weapons and armours and scrambled over the edge. Being young and nimble, Blayden and Fletcher dropped effortlessly over the side and onto the grass below. Mahalah moved down the rope, with Miach following close behind. Falkner lingered on deck for a moment, ensuring that everyone who was to traverse the Lush Woodlands had disembarked before he turned his attention to Whirlwind, who had taken up position at the wheel of Duscha.

“Don’t bang up my baby, Whirl,” he said, giving the wanderer a two-finger salute and a smile.

Whirlwind, in turn, gave him a lop-sided grin. “I’ll take good care of her,” he promised.

“Remember, you guys are only doing a recon,” Bryce said as Falkner jumped over the side. He leaned over the railing to look down at the group of five, giving them a rather stern glare. “Don’t go doing anything stupid.”

“We have an Ariadne Thread,” Mahalah was quick to reassure. “If we get into any trouble, we’ll use that.”

“We’ll see you back in town soon,” Roxbury said. “Take care.”

Mahalah smiled and nodded his head. “You, too.”

With a few more reassurances of meeting again soon, and in one piece, Whirlwind manoeuvred the Duscha and turned it toward the west. He directed them along the river, flying past the hidden grotto of the Small Orchard, before turning south into a tight ravine surrounded by high cliffs.

“Ah,” Whirlwind suddenly made a noise of relief and satisfaction. “No Bounding Beasts to worry about, surprisingly. I was worried that we may have to lure them away.”

“There are Bounding Beasts here?” Roxbury asked.

“Usually two,” Whirlwind answered honestly with a shrug. He then smiled, indicating to land in front of them. “There it is.”

Varuna ventured toward the bow in order to lay his eyes on their next destination. From first sight, it appeared much the same as the Small Orchard. But this one was located in the middle of the valley, popping up in the middle of the familiar greenery of the Windy Plains. It kinda looked out of place, yet natural all the same. Like an oasis.

Ah, that was why it was called Valley Spring.

Being surprisingly expert in handling an airship, Whirlwind was able to land the Duscha close to the entrance of the grotto, yet far enough to ensure that they ropes and rigging did not become tangled in any overhanging branches.

Once the Dushca was secure, Bryce was the first to disembark once more, followed by Whirlwind, Isiah and Varuna. Roxbury, like before, helped Nitish from the airship, being patient and cautious. Soon the group of six were all on solid ground and heading toward the entrance of the Valley Spring.

The temperature difference between the farming fields of the Windy Plains and the interior of the Valley Spring was starkly different. It, however, held the very same foliage and eco-system as the Lush Woodlands and Small Orchard.

Again, it was somewhat baffling to Varuna. The Windy Plains were sparse and fruitful, with a stable and predictable environment. And yet there unique vegetation of the Lush Woodlands wasn’t found in just once place, but several.

Why? Why wasn’t the Windy Plains covered in the same foliage?

As they walk through the lush greenery of the Valley Spring, Varuna couldn’t help but glance over to his brother. Thankfully, Nitish didn’t look distressed or unnerved. He was walking along silently, keeping up with the group as he looked around his surroundings. Seeing his brother so peaceful put Varuna at ease as well.

However, when they turned a corner in the natural pathways, an unwelcomed and familiar sight greeted them.

Seeing the familiar purple and white deer, everyone tensed, moving their bodies into both offensive and defensive positions. Roxbury and Bryce pushed to the front of the group as Isiah moved back, subconsciously placing himself in front of Nitish. As Varuna reached into his cloak to pull out his knives, Whirlwind reached into his bag on his back and slowly revealed the hilt of a sword, an unnerving grim expression on his face.

“Another fucking furyhorn!” Bryce hissed, looking as agitated and angry as he sounded.

Varuna swallowed thickly, his mind unwillingly remembering their last encounter with a furyhorn, seeing how vicious and dangerous it was. Remembering how it wiped out a guild and a Tharsis soldier so easily. Blood and bodies everywhere…

Did they have to experience that again?

“It’s not as dangerous as the previous one,” Nitish suddenly stated.

Startled, Varuna, along with everyone else turned to look at Nitish. He was standing at the back of the group, his hands folded comfortably in front of him and his presence serene. There wasn’t a hint of trepidation in his posture.

“I don’t sense any malice,” he continued. “If we leave it be, it shouldn’t attack us.”

The group became quiet, unsure of how they should take Nitish’s words of reassurance. They were hesitant to turn their backs on a FOE, but if Nitish was correct, then there was no need for them to put themselves into danger to fight a beast they didn’t need to.

“Ah, that’s right,” Whirlwind said as he abruptly shoved his weapon back into his bag and lowered his arm, resting it comfortably on his hip. “There’s a short-cut where we just came from. We should back up and use that, hm?”

Before anyone could make some sort of response, a loud whinny cry echoed throughout the grotto, putting everyone on guard once more, turning their full attention toward the purple and white furred beast. The furyhorn was a few feet away, standing in the middle of a fork in the path. It was staring at them, its ears flicking back and tail whipping behind it as it stomped its front hooves into the ground in a highly menacing and threatening manner.

However, it wasn’t charging at them like their previous encounter.

“Didn’t you say something about it not attacking us?” Bryce asked, almost sounding accusing.

“It’s not,” Nitish was quick to reply, not sounding the least bit ruffled. “It’s simply guarding its territory.”

With Nitish’s rather tranquil demeanour, Varuna slowly felt the tension slip from his shoulders and he stood up straight. He trusted his brother’s words. And since Nitish was so at ease, he knew that they weren’t in danger. “That pathway?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes,” Nitish said as he reached out to grasp at Roxbury’s arm, gently tugging at the tall fortress. He looked up at Roxbury with pleading eyes. “There are other paths to take. We don’t have to fight everything we come across.”

The furyhorn continued to stomp its hooves into the ground, reeling back onto its hind legs and thrashing its head about. Yet, it still did not charge. It was simply warning them not to venture any closer. They would be in for one heck of a battle if they choose not to heed Nitish’s advice and continue forward.

“Let’s go,” Roxbury said as he reluctantly lowered his guard, giving into Nitish’s pleading. “There’s no need to put ourselves into dangerous needlessly.”

“Alright, fine, we’re leaving now!” Bryce practically spat as he sheathed his sword. “God damn.”

Varuna rolled his eyes and pushed at Bryce’s shoulder. “Don’t antagonise it,” he warned.

Even as they retraced their steps toward the front entrance, Bryce continued to glance back over his shoulder. “That thing is going to attack us, I know it.”

“Just leave it alone,” Varuna stated, reaching forward to grab Bryce by the elbow to ensure that he continued walking.

“It’s mocking us,” he insisted.

“Mocking you, more like it.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You’re the only one taking exception to it.”

“And why shouldn’t I?”

“If Nitish says it’s not going to attack, then it’s not going to attack.”

Varuna continued to argue with the ever argumentative Bryce, even as they push through a short-cut lined with pink flowers, even as they spied a couple of treasure chests on the other side of a pool of water, even as the whinnies of the furyhorn continued to echo through the trees.

“Jeez,” Isiah murmured. “Their arguing it getting annoying.”

“I don’t know,” Whirlwind said as he folded his arms across his chest, his infamous lop-sided smile gracing his lips once again. “I find them amusing.”

“They do get along,” Roxbury added, scratching the back of his neck in a somewhat sheepish manner. “Honestly.”

“The furyhorn really won’t attack,” Nitish insisted, tugging on the sleeve of Isiah’s coat.

“Let’s not give it a reason to,” Isiah muttered as they moved further into the grotto.

“Stay close to me just in case some other monster will, Nitish,” Roxbury suggested, letting the blond-haired Runemaster to walk next to him.

“Yes.”


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was just about the set when the Duscha returned to Tharsis many hours later. After docking the airship, Whirlwind picked up his belongings and said a quick goodbye, wandering off to who knows where. They’ll see him again, soon probably. He was always loitering about, according to Isiah anyway.

The expedition into the Valley Spring was rather uneventful, thankfully, even with the furyhorn bellowing every once in a while to remind them that it was still there. But like Nitish had stated so reassuringly and firmly, it did not attack them. It stayed in its little pathway in the grotto, pacing back and forth for whatever reason.

Thanks to Whirlwind, they were able to manoeuvre around the pacing furyhorn and collect some items they haven’t encountered before. Mostly chop items, though, not really used for crafting of medicines. Still, Nitish should be able to do something with them.

Varuna found himself pretty much verbally arguing with Bryce during most of the trek. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t normally an argumentative person, but arguing with Bryce was both relaxing and invigorating in a way. Not entirely sure how that was possible, but yeah…Their words didn’t escalate into anything harmful or hurtful.

Trudging back to the clinic, it was somewhat reassuring to see the lights on already. It meant that the others had returned and were waiting for them. Hopefully, they were in one piece.

Stepping inside the clinic, they were immediately greeted by five healthy and unharmed explorers.

“Welcome back,” Mahalah greeted warmly. “How was Valley Spring?”

Shrugging off his armour, Roxbury gave the purple-haired dancer a half-smile. “It was…rather eventful,” he replied with a light sense of amusement in his voice as he glanced over to both Varuna and Bryce.

Varuna felt a flush grace his features, but he tried to ignore that somewhat knowing look and walked into the kitchen with Nitish, their arms laden with items they had discovered. Nitish smiled gently as he was practically set upon by Blyaden and Fletcher, the two youngest members holding items of their own. Stones, mostly. There must be a couple of mining spots in the Lush Woodlands.

“We found these on the third floor,” Blayden said as he cradled a couple of roughly cut stones in his hands. The stones were mostly pink in colour, but flecked with black and white spots. “I think this is granite. Am I right?”

Carefully, Nitish took a stone from Blayden and gently trailed his fingertips over the rough texture. He closed his eyes for a moment, humming under his breath. “Yes,” he said after a minute. “This is granite.”

“I don’t suppose it has healing properties, too?” Bryce asked, his eyebrow arched in scepticism.

“It is said that granite can be used to strengthen the hair and ailments associated with the face and head,” Nitish stated, carefully rolling the stone between his hands. “It's also highly beneficial to bones, muscles and soft tissues. Use in conjunction with flint, it is said to stimulate the regeneration of the body's tissues. Also, it allows for diplomacy, discretion and cooperation.”

There was a stunned silence, the members of the Phaedron guild staring at Nitish in complete awe. Despite knowing about Nitish’s abilities, he often surprised Varuna and Isiah as well. Like now. He didn’t just spout off generic words, but was quite specific. His abilities were truly astounding.

“…Wow,” Blayden said, whistling. “I think that's the most I've ever heard you say.”

Coming out of his slight meditative stance, Nitish flushed deeply and made a sound like a squeak. Clearly, he was embarrassed.

“Are you serious?” Bryce asked, sounding dubious. “This rock can do all that?”

“It also said to work well on a person's scepticism,” Varuna couldn’t help adding.

Bryce immediately turned to look at him, resting a hand on his hip. “No shit?”

Flashing Bryce a smirk, looking as amused as Blayden was, Fletcher pulled out another stone, presenting it to Nitish. “We also found this.”

Placing the granite stone onto the bench with the items he had gathered, Nitish carefully picked up the stone from Fletcher’s hand. “Cyanite,” he whispered, once again trailing his fingertips over the stone. It was a beautiful light blue and shaped more as a wand than a traditional gemstone. “It's blue.”

“…And?” Bryce asked.

“He means it coincides with the throat chakra,” Varuna answered for his brother, starting to feel somewhat defensive. “It helps with throat and communication problems.”

Bryce folded his arms over his chest. “Is that it?” he asked. Yet, there was a sense of something in his voice. Something was gnawing at him.

“It aids in disorders of the throat, brain and muscular system,” Nitish said as he turned to place the stone on the bench, next to the granite stone. “It helps to heal infections and lower blood pressure. It is a natural pain reliever.”

“Ok, that's getting creepy,” Bryce suddenly stated, his brow furrowing and a deep frown marring his features. “You've never seen this stone before and yet you know all about it. How?”

Nitish stilled, his shoulders becoming tense. “I…”

Varuna immediately reacted, bristling defensively and pushed himself in between Nitish and Bryce. “Leave him alone,” he practically hissed.

A thick tension suddenly fell over the room, everyone becoming quiet. It was an uneasy strain as Varuna and Bryce continued to glare at one another. Although, a part of Varuna had to admit…Bryce had the right to be, well, suspicious. But the other half of him felt that Bryce didn’t have the right to ask. Nitish’s abilities were his alone. He should be the one to choose when and where he’d reveal the true nature of his talents.

“Don't be too hard on him, Bryce,” Mahalah said in a pacifying manner, breaking the silence. “Maybe he just has a special gift for this kind of thing.”

“It’s not just the items,” Bryce continued, looking over Varuna’s shoulder to Nitish. His expression changed little, and yet…it almost appeared as if he held no, well, malice in his voice. There was something else. “How did you know about that furyhorn today?”

“Look, he's a Runemaster, right?” Varuna retorted sharply. “He's more connected to the natural world than anyone else.”

Bryce’s eyes flickered over to look at Varuna. Again, Varuna couldn’t help noticing that there wasn’t any spite coming from him. “There’s more to it than that,” he said, sounding quite sure of himself.

Once again a stifling silence reigned. It was, however, broken a moment later when Nitish sighed.

“…You’re simply curious,” Nitish unexpected said as he stepped out from behind Varuna, his hands folded tightly in front of him. “Can’t be helped, I suppose.”

“Nitish?” Varuna questioned, feeling nervous for him.

“It’s all right,” Nitish quickly reassured him before turning his attention toward Bryce. He stood in front of him, unafraid, although a little uneasy. “The reason why I know so much about the items that we have gathered is because I am a Clairsensitive and a Psychometrist.”

Bryce blinked, momentarily startled. His brow stayed furrowed, though, obviously confused. “What does that mean?” he asked the question his guild-mates must also be thinking.

“I can sense feelings and emotions from people and objects,” Nitish explained simply to a silently captivated audience. He kept most of his attention on Bryce, though, the tall, brown-haired landsknecht looking at him with a sense of curiosity. “I can gather information from items by ‘reading’ their energy fields.”

“So…” Bryce said slowly, seemingly taking a moment mull what Nitish was telling him over in his mind. “You can read an item, learning its past history, just by touching it?” he iterated.

For a quiet moment, Nitish simply gazed at him. Not with a stare or glare, he simply looked at him with studying eyes. He was observing him, studying him. Once again, there was a somewhat stifling silence. Varuna watched his brother look at Bryce, not sure if he should interfere in some way.

Varuna glanced nervously over to Isiah, who in turned looked at him as well. However, he simply shrugged, giving Varuna the indication that they should let it play out for now.

“Something like that,” Nitish said, finally answering Bryce’s previous question, giving the taller male a small nod.

“Is it troubling for you?” Mahalah suddenly asked, causing Nitish to finally look away from Bryce and over to the dancer. “Sensing emotions from others?”

“…It can be overwhelming,” Nitish answered carefully before a softly pleading look appeared on his face. “I cannot read your thoughts, if that is what you’re worried about.”

“Oh no, we’re not worried about that,” Mahalah was quick to reassure, unconsciously reaching out to touch Nitish on the arm as if to offer comfort. “We’re just surprised. We’re not sure how to act toward someone with extensive psychic abilities such as yours.”

Becoming silent once more, Nitish tilted his head to the side. However, after a quick moment a gentle smile appeared on his lips and he straightened his posture. He must have been able to sense that Mahalah was being truthful with his words. “They’re still quite new to me as well.”

“Well, at least we know now,” Bryce stated loudly, the tension of the room slowly fading away. He unfolded his arms and roughly ran a hand through his hair, seemingly unaffected by what he had just learnt. “So you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

A sense of surprised washed over Varuna as he watched Bryce walk away and toward the couch. Did he…? How did…? Was that on purpose? He…would have to ask him about that later.

“Does it hurt?” Blayden was heard asking Nitish, obviously asking about his abilities.

“Not entirely,” Nitish answered truthfully, indulging in the younger member’s curiosity. It was subtle, but he sounded relieved in a way. “Only if the item is poisonous or has some kind of powerful magical quality.”

Before he could continue, a loud knock at the front door was startling. It was late in the evening, so it was somewhat surprising for the clinic to have a visitor. It was either a medic seeking Isiah’s help in a medical emergency. Or…

“Hello?”

Recognising the voice immediately, Varuna quickly made his way to the door and opened it. “Ah, Kirjonen?” he greeted as he opened the door further to allow the blond-haired Holy Rune Knight to step inside out of the cool night air.

“Good evening,” Kirjonen greeted politely, as he always did. And in his hands was a large, sealed food container. “I have samples of food items that can be found in the Windy Plains.”

“Oh, good,” Varuna said as he closed the door behind Kirjonen, ushering him further into the clinic. “I’ve been meaning to do more research on these.”

Kirjonen was always a pleasure to have around. He was quiet, dutiful and polite. He could always be counted on if an item was needed to be retrieved from the Windy Plains. Although, Isiah didn’t like the thought of Kirjonen, as well as feisty dancer Wiglaf, flying around the Windy Plains alone.

“Heya Kirjonen!”

Upon hearing his name, Kirjonen snapped his head up and looked toward the sitting area. Immediately, his head reeled back subtly in surprise. “Oh, the Phaedrons?” he questioned before turning to glance at Varuna, a puzzled expression on his face. “I’m a little surprised to see your residence so full, Varuna.”

Varuna winced softly before giving Kirjonen a one shoulder shrug as he removed the goods from the blonde’s hold. “It’s a long story,” he said simply, not wanting to divulge everything right there and then.

“It’s good to see you again,” Roxbury greeted politely with a friendly smile. However, he then turned serious. “Sorry, but we can’t really talk right now. From what Falkner tells me, we might have a chance to defeat this Berserker King. The sooner the better.”

“It won’t be easy,” Falkner said as he pulled out a map from his carry bag and sprawled it out onto the table in front of his guild. “The chamber where the Berserker King resides also contains two Bloodbears. If we engage in battle with the Berserker King, they are likely to attack as well.”

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, Bryce furrowed his brow in a serious manner. “So we have to take it by surprise then?”

Falkner nodded. “There is a way to sneak up behind it, but it leaves us backed into a corner as well.”

Indicating for Kirjonen to follow him into the kitchen, Varuna left the Phaedrons to their planning. He tried to turn his full attention to the food items that Kirjonen had gathered for them, speaking softly to his brother, as well as Isiah and Kirjonen.

There was no need for him to get involved in their planning. After all, he was just a researcher, barely even a rookie explorer. Roxbury made it clear that he didn’t want him, or Nitish or Isiah, to get involved. They were the explorers; they were the ones who were to participate in major battles such as taking on the Berserker King.

Still, the battle was sounding as if it was going to be very difficult. Seems careless to rush in head first, but what choice do they have?

… … … … …

Ok, so he was waiting again.

And, once again, Varuna understood Roxbury’s reluctance to allow them to help out. Since they weren’t officially part of the guild and were much relied on researchers of Tharsis, they were advised not to participate in any missions, especially the ones that involve battling deadly and unknown monsters.

But all this waiting around was driving Varuna mad! He can’t even imagine what Fletcher must be feeling, having been left behind once again.

Gathering up the food samples that had been given to him by Kirjonen last night, Varuna placed them into a box and picked it up. As he walked down the stairs, he couldn’t help glancing toward the seating area, immediately spying Fletcher sprawled lifelessly over the couch once more, staring at the front door with barely restrained impatience.

Varuna sighed and continued walking. There was nothing he could say to the sniper to put him at ease.

“Nitish, here,” Varuna said as he walked into the kitchen, finding his brother carefully pouring a sweet smelling tonic into some glass bottles. “There are no poisons with these samples.”

Quickly finishing up what he was doing, Nitish wiped his hands on a piece of cloth before reaching out to take hold of the samples. “Thank you,” he said, granting Varuna a soft smile.

“The only toxic item was the Ebony Carrots,” Varuna went on to explain, physically pointing out the carefully contained orange vegetable. “Might be useful out on the field, thrown from the airship to poison a FOE. Removing the poison shouldn’t be difficult, though.”

Being extremely carefully, Nitish picked up the container and held it in his hands. “Hmm…I can sense other characteristics. I’ll see what I can come up with,” he said as he put the ebony carrot back down. “Oh, I’ve finished making these medica.”

“I’ll take them to the Atelier,” Varuna offered as he helped Nitish place them into brown paper bags. There weren’t nearly as many bottles as Nitish usually made, so that meant that he had given most of the medicines to Bryce and the others…

“Lying around isn’t going to make the time go quicker.”

Slightly startled, Varuna glanced over his shoulder to see Isiah move from his office, Miach dutifully following him behind him, almost like a lost puppy. He stopped near the back of the couch that Fletcher was lying on and rested his elbow against it.

“Like I said before,” Fletcher murmured, making no attempt to move. “I hate being left behind.”

Varuna understood his nervousness. But he also understood why Roxbury wouldn’t let him participate. “You are the youngest.”

Well, that got a rise out of him. Fletcher immediately sat up and looked over to Varuna, a somewhat defiant and determined expression on his face. “But I’m also useful!” he stated loudly before suddenly becoming quiet. “Right?”

“Of course,” Varuna immediately stated in a reassuring way, giving Fletcher an understanding look. “…Do you want to come with me to drop off some medicine to the Atelier? It might help in taking your mind off of things?”

Fletcher sighed wearily before nodding and hopping off the couch. “…Ok.”

The walk to the atelier was a quiet one. Varuna was used to quiet. In fact he liked silence. But it was starting to feel far too quiet for him. It was almost stifling. He could only hope that the mission to take out the Berserker King would go well and that everyone came back in one piece. A few injuries they could deal with, but they must come back alive. All of them.

“Heya, Varuna!” Wynne greeted loudly, as she always did whenever Varuna approached the shop. “Just in time!”

Varuna came to a stop before her, looking confused when Wynne started to dig around the many weapons and armoury. “Hm?”

“Da Count wanted me to give these to ya,” Wynne chirped excitedly as she suddenly pulled out two swords. “Whatya think? Spiffy, huh?”

Varuna found himself staring at the two blades. They were long and thin, sheathed in deep red retainers, strikingly detailed with black etchings. The hilts of the swords were also black, slightly padded for an expert grip, held in either the traditional way of the blade pointed forward, or turned to have the blunt end of the sword resting against the forearm. The swords were quite beautiful, yet powerful and sleek.

“These are for me?” he asked, sounding truly surprised.

“Yup!” Wynne grinned widely. “Da Count wanted you to have these, since you’re an explorer now and all. He also wanted Isiah and Nitish to have some as well.” Practically throwing the swords at Varuna, she turned back around to look into the shop, her hands planted on her hips. “Er, where did I…?”

With the twin swords in his hands, Varuna found himself staring at them once more. Despite the heavy sheaths, they felt surprisingly light in his grip. He had never held swords before. Not that he could remember anyway. But they felt almost natural…

Taking the bag of medicines from Varuna, Fletcher looked up at Varuna. “Try them on,” he said.

“Huh? Oh, ok.” Noting that the swords had holsters for him, he slowly strapped the two blades to his legs, to his upper thighs for easier access. He straightened his posture, taking a moment to get used to the feel of having the blades resting against his legs. Oddly enough, they felt…normal.

He then placed his hands on the handles, his fingers curling so easily around them and pulled them out in one swift, fluid movement. The red blades, the same colour of his cloak, barely made a sound and seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Again, he was only somewhat startled by how natural they felt.

“Ooh, they look betta then I thought!” Wynne’s squeal of delight pulled Varuna from a sort of trance like state. He looked at her and immediately realise that she was carrying a magical staff and a heavy-duty steel mace.

Glancing over to Fletcher, he found the black-haired sniper looking at him. “You look like a badass explorer,” he added, a smile finally appearing on his lips.

“You think so?” Varuna murmured, feeling somewhat embarrassed as he placed the swords back into their sheaths.

However, the word ‘explorer’ seemed to resonate with him. Explorer…Researcher…They were one in the same. One could not be a researcher without exploration. And one could not be an explorer without some research. There were dangers involved with each.

Yes, he was a researcher, but he was also an explorer. And that guild, Phaedrons…He had become fond of them. They were good people. They helped him and his brothers with their research. They allowed them to tag along with them. How could he just sit back and wait while they were putting themselves into danger?

“Excuse us, Wynne. There’s something we need to do.” Varuna said as he swapped the bag of medicine for the two weapons. “Let’s go, Fletcher.”

Startled, Fletcher followed Varuna, jogging slightly to keep up. “Where to?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“The clinic,” Varuna answered. “Researchers are useful out on the field, too.”

Quickly reaching the clinic, Varuna swiftly made his way inside. He was about to call out to his brothers, but instead fell silent when he realised that Nitish, Isiah and Miach were sitting on the couches, seemingly waiting for him. “Nitish? Isiah?”

“I’ve been waiting,” Isiah said as he stood up.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go,” Isiah said bluntly. “I know you’re all thinking the same thing. Besides, this is an important research opportunity for us.”

Varuna stared at the talented medic for a moment before a small smile slipped across his lips. “…I’ve reached the same conclusion,” he said before lifting up the two weapons and presented them to Nitish and Isiah. “Here, from the Atelier. Gifts from the Count.”

Isiah effortlessly picked up the silver mace in one hand, carefully rolling his wrist to get a feel for it. “Yes, this would come in handy.”

“Thank you,” Nitish said as he took the jewelled staff, cradling it carefully in his hands. He didn’t immediately reject it, so that meant that it would prove useful to him in some manner.

“Fletcher,” Varuna called to the youngest member, noting that the sniper seemed to be looking up at him with confusion mixed with a little bit of hope. “You know where they would be battling, right?”

“Of course!” Fletcher practically beamed when he caught on what Varuna and the others were contemplating.

“But how are we going to get there?” Nitish asked, cradling the staff close against his chest.

“We could use the Geomagnetic Pole,” Fletcher suggested. “That will take us to the first floor straight away.”

“That will do,” Isiah said as he rested the mace against his shoulder. “We still need to run through the two floors, though.”

Fletcher grinned. “I know all the short cuts!”

Nitish suddenly placed his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulled something out. “Here,” he said as he presented it to the group. “This might help as well.”

Varuna glanced down at the small object, somewhat baffled. “A bell?”

“A warding bell,” Nitish explained with a small smile. “It emits a low sound that monsters do not like.”

“Perfect,” Isiah said as he turned toward his office, to no doubt grab his medical bag. “Grab your stuff and let’s go.”

“Right!”


	14. Chapter 14

Never in Varuna’ wildest imagination did he envision himself running through two levels of the Lush Woodlands with his brothers by his side, ignoring the startled looks from Tharsis soldiers as they ran by. Nor did he ever dream that what he was running to what was a dangerous beast known simply as the Berserker King, a monster so unknown that it was often referred to as the boss of the Lush Woodlands.

But he was.

And he was doing it willingly.

Finally reaching the third floor, Varuna and those with him had to take a moment to catch their breaths and to get a feel of the mostly unexplored floor. A heavy presence filled the air, so primal and dominant. And the roars of a beast were so chilling that the ground virtually shook beneath their feet.

This was it. The third floor.

“They are battling feverishly,” Nitish said breathlessly and clutched his sceptre against his chest. “I can hear them.”

“There’s a short cut,” Fletcher said as he darted east toward the tree line. He reached a small, almost innocuous opening lined with pink flowers. “Through here.”

“Nitish, Miach, you two stay at the back,” Isiah ordered as he readjusted his medical bag to settle more securely over his chest, the bag resting by his right side for easy access.

“Of course,” Nitish quickly agreed.

Standing next to him, Miach gave a salute with one hand as the other held onto the strap of his bag for dear life. “Yes, sir!”

Pushing through the opening, they followed Fletcher as he led them up a narrow path, heading north before abruptly turning east. As they reached a seemingly dead end, Fletcher pointed to another small opening. The sounds of battle were louder now, the cries of attacks and grunts of pain. The battle was just on the other side of the wall.

Keeping quiet, the group of five slowly edged their way to the opening, which was big enough for them to visibly lay eyes on the battle and to assess the situation. And what they saw wasn’t exactly good. A beast, with the fur of blood red and brown, loomed terrifyingly large over a team of five.

Varuna winced when he heard Fletcher make a soft noise of distress and Isiah curse under his breath.

Bryce tried to stand tall in front of his brother, whom of which was kneeling on the ground painfully clutching his arm. But he, too, was injured; blood easily seen seeping from numerous scrapes and scratches. Roxbury appeared to have received the brunt of many attacks, his armour heavily dinted and even torn in some places. Mahalah stood at the back of the group, panting heavily and a little shaky on his feet. Falkner had somehow perched himself upon a tree branch and was trying desperately to turn the beast’s attention onto himself in order to grant his teammates a quick moment of respite.

They weren’t in the best of shape.

Not much of a surprise, to be honest. The Berserker King’s long, jagged claws looked as if they would easily cut through metal. Getting struck by them could easily be life-threatening. Isiah needed to get in there and assess the others – quickly!

“Fletcher, take to the trees,” Varuna whispered to the sniper next to him. “On my mark, go for the head. I need you to distract it.”

Although fearful, Fletcher nodded his head and tightened his grip on his bow. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

“Hopefully paralyse its arm,” Varuna murmured.

Again, Fletcher nodded. “Gotcha,” he said before grabbing onto a tree branch and effortlessly, and surprisingly nimbly, scurried from branch to branch, climbing higher until he reached what he felt was a secure spot. He settled himself before raising his bow, pointing it toward the Berserker King.

“Go for the Radial Nerve,” Isiah said into Varuna’s ear, his voice low and serious. “C5-T1. The neck.”

Tightening his grip on his blades, Varuna nodded. “Right.”

With his heart pounding in his chest and ears, Varuna slowly raised a hand into the air, never taking his eyes off of the beast in front of him. He waited for the right moment. The tension in the air was so thick. But he couldn’t rush it. It had to be right. It had to be perfect.

Wait…

Suddenly, Varuna sharply dropped his arm.

Strike!

An arrowed sliced through the air and suddenly struck the beast King in the side of the neck. It gave a wail, as if surprised and spun around in the direction that the arrow came from. Before it could spy Fletcher, though, hidden in the trees, Varuna leapt to his feet and darted forth. In one swift, effortless movement, he unsheathed his blades and jumped as high as he could, embedding both of his sharp blades into the monster’s back, angling them slightly downwards so that he could gain enough leverage to pull himself up upon its shoulders.

Despite the way the beast was roaring and flailing about, Varuna managed to somehow stay perched on the monster’s back. He quickly reached into his cloak and pulled out a knife. He lifted it high over his head before bringing it back down quickly, embedding it deep into the right side of the Berserker King’s neck.

Right on target. He could feel the tension in its shoulder suddenly drain. There – the main nerve to its right arm.

As the beast gave yet another howl, Varuna slid down its back and out of range of its sharp claws. Holding onto the handgrips of his blades, Varuna placed his feet between the Berserker King’s shoulder blades and pushed. His swords slid easily from the boss’s back and he jumped back, doing a backwards flip before landing in a crouched position on the ground and skidding back over the grass for a couple of feet.

The Berserker King howled as its right arm hung uselessly by its side, swinging around like a dead weight as the beast flailed. The knife embedded in its neck ensured that the paralysing anointment that Varuna used on his knives continued to take effect. 

Pulling his blades close to his body, Varuna jumped up and quickly moved away as the Berserker King desperately clawed at its own neck, trying to remove the knife. He skidded over to join the rest of his group and re-joined guild Phaedrons.

“Varuna?” Bryce spluttered loudly in disbelief, with a hint of angry concern as well. “What the hell?”

“I am a researcher,” Varuna stated firmly as he came to a stop near an obviously injured Bryce. He raised one of his blades and pointed it at the Berserker King, his eyes narrowed in a serious and determined expression. “I’m studying the effects of poisons and toxins on monsters. And it seems like I managed to paralyse its right arm.”

Seeing that the Berserker King was momentarily distracted, the others appeared from their hiding spots to present themselves. The surprised and disbelief from Bryce’s party was palpable. Still, there was a sense of relief as Isiah and Miach immediately went to work on healing their injuries.

Jumping from his hiding spot, Fletcher made his way over to the tree that his brother was perched in. “Falkner!”

“Fletcher!” Falkner yelled back in brotherly concern. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“I’m useful too, ya know!” Fletcher shouted back before scurrying up the tree to be by his brother’s side, who in turn looked worried, and yet somewhat proud.

Making his way over to Roxbury, Nitish helped the fortress to his feet. “I cannot sense any elemental weaknesses,” he said to him, a soft frown on his face.

Roxbury nodded as he managed to stand up tall, despite his fatigue and readjust his grip on his weapon and shield. “So we should concentrate on physical attacks.”

“There are several vital points,” Isiah said as he casually bounced his mace on his shoulder. He stood before the Berserker King as it began to gather itself. He looked up at the boss fearlessly, his visible eye narrowed in a critical manner. He suddenly pointed his mace at it. “Base of the skull, base of the tail bone, shoulders where the collar bones are and, of course, the throat. Let me see what you can do.”

“Right!”

With newfound energy, the warriors of Guild Phaedrons managed to take to their feet and rearranged themselves on the battle field. Varuna darted off to the left of the beast with Bryce. Roxbury moved to its right with Mahalah and Blayden. The sniper brothers moved effortlessly through the tree tops, firing off arrows from all sides, bewildering the beast. This was perfect for Nitish to unnerve it further by using different elemental attacks as Isiah and Miach made certain that everyone was in top health.

But even with the entire guild together, their battle wasn’t going to be easy.

“Varuna, take out its other arm!” Roxbury ordered as he lifted his shield to block a very attack from its only usable arm.

Varuna nodded his head before turning to Bryce. “Give me a boost.”

“You got it,” Bryce said as the two of them sprinted forward to sneak up behind the beast’s back.

As they drew close enough for them to attack, Bryce knelt down onto one knee, his back to Varuna. This allowed Varuna to step upon his back and shoulder, gaining the perfect amount of leverage in order to jump upon the monster’s back once more, higher than before. He wasted no time pulling out another well-hidden knife before abruptly embedding it into the left side of the beast’s neck.

Barely managing to dodge a desperate flail of the monster’s useless arm, Varuna jumped away with his two blades in hand, his feet sliding over the grass before he hurried his way back to Bryce’s side.

“And you say I'm reckless,” Bryce said to him the very second he joined him.

Varuna threw him a half-smirk. “I guess your stupidity is rubbing off onto me.”

Surprisingly, Bryce gave him a cocky smirk. “Heh, really?”

“What are you looking so happy about?” Varuna asked, frowning and eyeing him from the corner of his eye suspiciously.

“So you're saying I have some influence on you?” Bryce grinned. “I'm honoured.”

Varuna blushed and bristled at the same time. “Absolutely not!”

“Watch it!” Bryce yelled as he grabbed onto Varuna suddenly, pulling him against him and jumping back. Varuna managed to glance over his shoulder to see the Berserker King clawing at the ground where he was just standing.

With one arm wrapped around his waist, Bryce took them both to a safer distance and took on a guarding stance. “Are you alright?” he asked Varuna.

“Y-yeah,” Varuna muttered in response, a little surprised and shocked by what nearly happened. If Bryce had not reacted, he could have been seriously hurt…Both of them could have been.

He quickly composed himself, though, and pushed himself away from Bryce in order to take on a defensive stance of his own. He turned his full attention back to the still very aggressive beast and narrowed his eyes. It was starting to get movement back in its right arm.

“It must have somehow found movement in its arm again,” Varuna muttered, noticing that his knife was indeed missing.

“Well, take care of it,” Bryce said.

“Right.”

Once again, Varuna took on an offensive stance on the beast’s back, readying another knife and embedding it back in its neck. However, it seemed that the beast was starting to catch onto what he was doing, knowing that he was the reason why its arms would become numb and useless. As when Varuna made the move to leave, the Berserker King unexpectedly reacted, its reflexes becoming sharper from desperation.

A pain, unlike any Varuna had ever felt before, suddenly erupted in his side and felt the air in his lungs disappear, leaving him breathless. The next thing he knew, he found himself skidding harshly across the rough terrain of the forest floor. He came to a harsh stop and immediately felt the sickly, metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Shit…that hurt.

“Varuna!”

Despite the pain that was starting to cloud his mind and vision, Varuna managed to push himself onto his hands and knees, coughing harshly before abruptly spitting out some blood. Thankfully, it was bright red and mostly fluid. Good. It wasn’t from internal bleeding. He might have a few loose teeth, but that was fine. And his blades, they were still within reach, undamaged.

“I’m fine,” he managed to say, his voice breathless and harsh. He glanced over his shoulder, somehow managing to catch sight of the shiny knife sticking out of the beast’s neck. He then drew in a deep breath before yelling, “Finish that bastard off already!”

“Everyone, now!” Roxbury yelled out, ordering everyone to attack at once.

Pushing himself up, Varuna sat back on his heels as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears. His vision was still blurry and a little stilted. Suddenly, two red blurs appeared in his line of vision. Even though he could not see clearly, he immediately knew what those blurs were.

Shit…

“The Bloodbears!” Nitish yelled out in concern, pure fear in his voice.

“Shit. Varuna!” Isiah called out.

His brothers…The bloodbears were going to attack because they were attacking their leader, the Berserker King.

“Varuna!”

Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on Varuna’s shoulders, shaking him, urging him to move. Varuna immediately recognised the touch and he slowly turned his head to look. “…Nitish…”

“You have to move,” Nitish pleaded with him. “Hurry.”

Slowly, Varuna turned to look at the bloodbears once more. However, his vision suddenly dimmed into a darken grey. Like night. The bears before him were suddenly baboons. Nomad Baboons. So big and frightening.

… _You are a Night-Seeker_ ; a voice resounded in his head. _It is your duty to stop the threats_.

Slowly, Varuna reached for his blades. “I can’t let them near…”

“Varuna…?”

He could see them so clearly. Blue eyes. Wide with fear and concern. They were looking up at him, gentle tears lining the thick, black lashes. He felt hands tugging at him. Small hands. Like those of a child.

“ _Please live, Varuna_ ,” a childish voice sobbed. “ _Please_ …”

… _Destroy them_ …

“ _I don’t want to be left alone_.”

… _Remove all challenges_ …

Yes, they were a threat. Threats don’t deserve to live. Threats needed to be taken care of. Threats were worthless. He wasn’t going to let some monster hurt his brother. Hurt his…friends. He was the only one who could stop it. It was his duty.

“You worthless pieces of shit,” Varuna whispered as he slowly stood up, his swords gripped so tightly in his hands. The pain he felt before had dissipated as he slowly, fearlessly, strode toward the two foes before him. “The only ones who are going to die here today…is you.”

… _Assassinate them_ …

A harsh growl resonated from deep within Varuna’s throat and he lashed out. Two strikes. One from each sword. And then…

Everything went black.

… … … … …

“Varuna? Wake up now, Varuna.”

Slowly wading through the darkness of unconsciousness, the first thing Varuna was able to realise was that his head was killing him, literally throbbing with pain. A soft groan escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly, though, he willed himself to open his eyes. Even though the light hurt, he found himself gazing up at his brother, the runemaster looking down at him with obvious relief in his eyes.

“…Nitish?” he murmured, his brow furrowing when he slowly realised that he had his head cushioned on Nitish’s lap and they were somewhere outside. “What-?”

Then, almost like he had been punched in the stomach, the events of what had happened immediately flicked through his mind. Hurrying their way through the Lush Woodlands, facing off against the Berserker King, two approaching bloodbears.

“It’s over, Varuna,” Nitish said in a soothing manner, gently placing his hand on Varuna’s forehead in order to calm him down. “The threat has passed.”

“Is everyone ok?” Varuna asked, managing to push himself onto his elbows so that he could look around.

“We’re fine.”

Turning to his right, Varuna immediately caught the gaze of Bryce, the brown-haired landsknecht sitting on the ground, leaning against the base of a tree with Blayden resting against his shoulder. Varuna immediately furrowed his brow as he looked at the blond-haired explorer.

“He’s just exhausted,” Bryce reassured him. “We all are.”

Sighing with relief, Varuna was gently prodded by his brother to lie back down. So he did, once again resting his head on Nitish’s knees. His brother was fine. Guild Phaedrons were fine. Everyone was ok.

“Hey,” Bryce suddenly said, causing Varuna to roll his head to the side to look at him. “You’re not a bad fighter,” Bryce added, raising a fisted hand in his direction.

“Hm,” Varuna hummed with a tired half-smile as he raised his hand, brushing his knuckles against Bryce’s in some sort of fist-bump. “I could say the same to you.”

The battle was over. They had won. But…

What happened to those bloodbears?

… … … … …

Sitting on his bed and gazing out the window, Varuna sighed loudly to himself.

He couldn’t sleep. He tried only to wake with a start seemingly minutes later. He was having strange dreams. They weren’t dreams of the battle he had participated in, though. They weren’t about the bloodbears, or the Berserker King. But of something else. Something large and menacing. Something so powerful that the sky turned red and the earth trembled violently beneath his feet. It was a terrifying dream.

It felt so real, like it wasn’t a dream at all. But more of a memory. An ancient memory.

It must be from the stress and fatigue from that extraordinary battle, right? His mind was playing tricks on him because he received quite a heavy blow during the fight. Well, that was what Isiah told him to expect, anyway. The stress of a first major battle could be quite distressing.

“Varuna?”

Startled, Varuna sat up straighter on his bed and glanced over to the door of his room. Standing in the threshold was Nitish, his blond-haired brother dressed in a pair of beige coloured shorts and a large and baggy woollen jumper.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Nitish quietly stepped into the room and walked soundlessly toward the bed. “…We’re safe because of you,” he unexpectedly whispered as he moved to sit right next to Varuna on the bed and rested his head on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, ok?”

Only a little bit surprised, Varuna sighed as he rested his head against Nitish’s and turned to gaze out the window once more. “I’ll try not to,” he promised.

With his brother by his side, Varuna suddenly felt very tired. It would be best for the both of them if they got some sleep. They needed it. They were venturing out into the Windy Plains to visit the third floor of the Lush Woodlands for a quick research mission. No battling, just a quick look around the area to see if they had missed anything. Easy and simple.

“Night, Varuna.”

“Good night, Nitish.”


	15. Chapter 15

Varuna rested his arms on the railing of the airship, relishing in the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and across his face. The Tharsis Falls was a beautiful sight, as usual. And as mysterious. The height of the falls and the strong winds prevented any exploration, so he may never know where all that water came from.

The beautiful scenery of the Windy Plains was good for him, helping him gain a small sense of clarity. His mind was still a little rattled from the battle against the Berserker King. He remembered a good portion of the battle, and most certainly remembered the pain of getting back-handed like he did. But the ending he did not. He remembered seeing the two Bloodbears as they rambled closer, toward him, toward Nitish. He remembered not feeling fear.

After that…everything was blank. The next thing he remembered was waking up with his head resting on Nitish’s lab, his brother looking down at him with such relief. The Berserker King was dead, as was the two Bloodbears.

Apparently he killed them. By himself.

That…that was the hardest part for him to register. He didn’t remember anything about attacking the Bloodbears, yet alone killing them. Isiah argued that he must have hit the right spot, hitting their critical point, which resulted in their instant death. Night-Seekers could do that, after all.

“Hey.”

Pulled from his musings, Varuna glanced to his left to see Bryce leaning against the railing next to him. “Hey,” he said in return.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Bryce commented, once again surprising Varuna with his observation.

“Just…thinking,” Varuna answered as he turned to gaze back out toward the Windy Plains. “I killed those two blood bears?”

“Yeah,” Bryce answered easily, sounding somewhat impressed. “Two strikes and they were down.”

Varuna chewed on his bottom lip. “…I don’t remember…”

“Eh?”

“Nothing,” Varuna said, louder this time as he shook his head.

“…Anyway, good thing you did,” Bryce unexpectedly said, sounding somewhat comforting as he lightly slapped Varuna on the back, causing him to look over at him once more. “We would have been in serious shit if you didn’t.”

Varuna nodded his head, deciding to believe in Bryce’s words, which nearly echoed the ones his brother said to him last night. “Is that so?”

“Eh? Is that a Bounding Beast?”

Hearing Isiah’s voice, Varuna glanced toward the bow of the ship where Isiah was speaking with Roxbury, the two looking over the side of the ship. Intrigued by what they were looking at, Varuna glanced down, too, to see a large, white kangaroo hopping along the river’s shoreline.

“Hm? Oh, yes,” Roxbury answered Isiah’s previous question. “I’m afraid there is nothing we can inform you of it. We haven’t faced one in battle.”

Varuna turned his attention back to the bounding beast, feeling somewhat amused as the kangaroo type monster appeared to be shaking its fist at them, the baby cradled in its pouch doing the exact same thing. It would have been funny and even cute if the foe wasn’t so dangerous.

“From the injuries I’ve witnessed, you don’t want to,” Isiah commented. “Apparently, they have a one hell of a right-hook, leaving you literally paralysed.”

Roxbury visibly winced. “Important information to know.”

“Hey!” Fletcher suddenly called out. “I see an airship!”

Glancing up, Varuna immediately spied a small, red sailed airship. He didn’t recognise the airship, but as it drew closer, he did recognise the pilot. A tall, slender woman with thick brown hair and a dark tribal tattoo on her arm made her instantly recognisable. Looking up, she seemed to immediately recognise them, too.

“Oh, it’s the Phaedrons,” Wiglaf shouted over the wind. “How have you guys been?”

“Wiglaf, long time no see,” Mahalah greeted warmly, finding a sort of kinship with a fellow dancer. “Busy working, I presume?”

Wiglaf sent him a wink, smiling. “You got that right. I’m actually heading back to Tharsis with the items that the Count has asked for. Where are you guys headed?”

“We’re heading toward the Lush Woodlands,” Mahalah replied. “Thankfully, the Berserker King is no longer a threat.”

“A little birdy told me that it was thanks to you guys.”

Mahalah looked somewhat uncomfortable and shrugged. “Well…”

“No need to be so modest,” Wiglaf teased before her eyes widened in realisation. “Oh, so the rumours were right. Three of Tharsis’ top researchers have actually joined a guild.”

Isiah gave a short nod. “Wiglaf,” he said in half-greeting.

Wiglaf leaned against the basket of her airship. “I’d like to hear this story.”

Isiah, however, waved dismissively at her. “It’s a long one. Maybe later.”

“Always so dismissive,” Wiglaf replied, almost in a disappointed, whining manner before shrugging and straightening up, reaching up for the controls of her ship. “Well, I better get going. I’ll see ya in Tharsis.”

“Take care on your journey back,” Mahalah said in farewell.

“You guys be careful, too,” Wiglaf offered in return, angling her airship toward the still visible city of Tharsis in the distance.

As the red sail of Wiglaf’s airship slowly disappeared from view, Falkner continued on their own journey, heading toward the Lush Woodlands. They were nearly past the large falls of the Windy Plains when Nitish unexpectedly appeared from below deck. He looked flustered, panicky even as he rushed on deck of the gondola, stumbling his way over to Falkner at the wheel. His sudden appearance caused everyone to turn their attention to him.

“Something is coming. Something powerful,” Nitish said as he suddenly grasped onto Falkner’s arm, tugging onto him desperately. “Please, we must land. It’s too dangerous.”

“Er…” Falkner muttered, looking obviously startled.

“What’s wrong, Nitish?” Varuna asked.

However, Nitish shook his head skittishly and tugged a little harder on Falkner’s arm, causing the airship to turn slightly. “Now! We can’t be in the sky when it appears.”

“When what appears?” Roxbury was the one to ask.

“Quickly, over there!” Nitish continued, pointing to the area in front of them. “We can’t be in front of the waterfall.”

Although confused and a little bit baffled, Falkner slowly began to manoeuvre the Duscha to the direction that Nitish was pointing in, to the outcrop of trees near the base of the waterfall.

Just as the Duscha sailed past the edge of the waterfall, a thunderous roar split through the air, the airship beneath their feet trembling from some mysterious force. A strange sound, almost like claps of thunder, rippled throughout the entire Windy Plains as the air suddenly became very heavy and hot.

“What the hell?” Bryce muttered as he grabbed onto the railing of the airship, as did everyone else, in order to keep himself upright.

A look of utter fear appeared on Nitish’s face, his long blond hair whipping around in the harsh, fiery hot winds. He spun around to look up at the very peak of the waterfall. His face paled and he physically trembled. “It’s here…” he whispered, his hands clutching at his chest.

Everyone immediately turned their attention to where Nitish was staring in. What they saw took their breaths away.

Through the powerful winds at the peak of the waterfall, a terrifying sight appeared. Large and stocky, the fearsome colour of red, an elongated reptilian head appeared. White teeth, long like fangs, seemed to glisten in the morning light. Smoke wafted from large nostrils, leaving a smoke trail in the air behind it. Slicing through the air without any effort, the rest of the creature’s body appeared.

It immediately cast a shadow over their tiny airship, effortlessly blocking out the sun.

Wings. Those claps of thunder were actually the flapping of wings.

“It’s the Fire Dragon…” Roxbury said breathlessly as he stared up at the sky.

Mahalah whipped around. “Falkner!” he called out in panic to the red-haired sniper flying the airship.

“Right, hang on!” Falkner yelled back in reply as he turned the Duscha sharply to the left, attempting to land as quickly as possible. There was no other way. They were trapped in a corner, between the waterfall, the high mountains peaks and the fire dragon itself.

Varuna clutched onto the side of the gondola as the Duscha skimmed across the tree tops as Falkner tried to find some place to land the airship. Even over the cracking of branches and the shifting of trees, the sounds of the Fire Dragon pushing through the air was heard. And seemed to be growing louder.

Which meant that it was drawing closer…

The very second the ship came to a stop; Roxbury jumped to his feet and threw the rope ladder over the side of the gondola. “Everyone, off!” he ordered loudly. “If the Fire Dragon spots our airship, we don’t want to be anywhere near it. Go!”

Locking the steering wheel in place, Falkner snared his little brother by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to numerous rigging. He lifted Fletcher up so that he was standing on the railing and handed him a rope. “Tie it to the nearest tree and then get down.”

“Right,” Fletcher said before tightening his hold on the rope and fearlessly swinging away from the airship.

Falkner then raced to the other side of the ship, grabbing a rope of his own before also swinging off. He had the right state of mind to at least attempt to secure the Duscha to their current location. Even if it means a few more minutes in distracting the Fire Dragon.

As the others scrambled to vacate the Duscha, Roxbury reached out to Nitish, pulling the blond toward him before wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Let’s go, Nitish,” he said as Nitish wrapped his arms around his shoulders and allowed the fortress to lift him effortlessly off of his feet. Roxbury then placed a foot on the railing of the gondola before vaulting off, using a rigging rope to swing the both of them to the ground.

Bounding over the side, Varuna pulled out a knife and embedded it into a tree before sliding down and onto the ground below. They had managed to land near a thick, dense forest, giving them a place to hide, even though the orange and yellow sail of the Duscha stood out starkly.

Looking around, Varuna quickly counted those around him as they scurried into the surrounding woodlands, finding a small sense of relief that all was accounted for. Isiah had Miach by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the woods, while Roxbury and Mahalah helped Nitish to a hollow out tree, pushing him inside before moving around him, shielding him.

“Nitish,” Varuna said as he tried to make his way to his distressed brother’s side, but Bryce suddenly snared his wrist and pulled him back.

“Here, we need to hide,” Bryce said as he pulled Varuna against his side and toward a tree line away from most of the guild. Varuna struggled at first, but Bryce leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “If the Fire dragon gets any closer, we might need to lure it away.”

Varuna immediately became still, his eyes becoming wide. But…he was right. In one large group, they were an easy target. If…if the dragon did turn its attention to them, it would be better if someone was able to lead it away in some manner.

“…You’re right,” Varuna murmured as he turned toward Bryce, unwittingly leaning against his chest.

Turning his full attention back to the menacing presence in the sky, Varuna unconsciously grabbed a fistful of Bryce’s shirt in his hand and pushed himself further against his chest, seeking some kind of protection. In turn, Bryce wrapped his strong arms around him tighter, never taking his eyes off the Fire Dragon.

That dragon…Varuna had seen it before. Somewhere. It looked just like the dragon in his dreams. So large and menacing. Even the air around them seemed to tremble in fear.

It was drawing closer…

“I-it’s looking for food,” Nitish explained with a shaky voice, his hand clutching at his chest as his body trembled. “A-also patrolling its territory…”

“If we stay hidden, it won’t bother us,” Mahalah murmured as he wrapped his arms around Nitish’s shoulders, cradling him against his chest as he rested his chin on top of Nitish’s head. “We’ll just have to wait.”

The sky became darker as the Fire Dragon drew closer and closer to their hiding spot. The large wings beating through the air caused a strong, heated wind to violently pick up. Varuna tightened his grip on Bryce as the two of them dropped to their knees to prevent themselves from being thrown about by the winds.

However, a mere second later, they were thrown to the ground by a loud explosion. It took them a moment to realise that the sound wasn’t an explosion. It was simply the Fire Dragon landing heavily on the ground, no more than a hundred feet away from where the Duscha was situated.

Slowly, it turned its large head in their direction. Yellow eyes peered toward them, so formidable and ominous. Yet, no one really knew if it was actually looking right at them. Whether or not it was seeing them. Made little difference, actually. The power that this dragon possessed was something they could not even hope to match.

Everyone was too terrified to even breathe.

Suddenly, it roared loudly, throwing its head back and releasing a column of fire from deep within its throat into the sky above. It then abruptly unfurled its wings in a thrashing manner before stomping its feet into the ground, once again causing the soil beneath their feet to shake as if from an earthquake. Battering its wings violently, it suddenly took to the sky and darted through the air, heading toward the mountain peaks that surrounded the Valley Spring.

The relief of the Fire Dragon moving away from them was instantaneous. And yet, they knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet. The Fire Dragon had to come back this way to where its lair must be, on the other side of the waterfall.

Although nervous and fearful, Varuna and Bryce slowly edged their way toward the tree line where they could look out over the Windy Plains. The Fire Dragon was so easy to see against the cloudless blue sky, even all the way over the other side of the plains.

Varuna physically winced when another roar echoed around them. The roar was then followed by the startled cries of two other beasts. Noticing that the Fire Dragon was heading back toward them at a fast rate of speed, Varuna and Bryce ducked back into the shadows of the woods, holding onto each other as the wind picked up violently once again as the Fire Dragon flew overhead.

“Looks like it’s taking its food back to its nest,” Varuna said as the dragon flew up the waterfall, effortlessly reaching the very summit, two struggling bird-like monsters held tightly in its large front claws.

“It just grabbed those Supreme Wings right out of the sky,” Bryce murmured as he stepped from the shadows. “What would it have done to us…?”

Varuna winced, not wanting to really think about.

For the next few minutes, no one moved, all gazing up at the waterfall, watching and waiting. The air around them was still, though, almost peaceful. The way they were used to experiencing in the Windy Plains.

“It’s…gone now,” Nitish stated softly.

Hearing that, the Phaedron guild slowly began to relax, although still understandable vigilant and skittish.

“There was no way we would have been able to outrun that,” Falkner said as everyone cautiously came out of hiding. “It would have blasted us right out of the sky.”

“No doubt,” Roxbury was quick to agree. He then turned toward where Nitish was sitting on the small boulder, Mahalah hovering near him. “Nitish…”

“Are you all right?” Mahalah asked gently, obviously worried.

“Y-yes, I’m…fine,” Nitish replied shakily and breathlessly, a light sheen of sweat beading across his brow. “Its presence was just so overwhelming. The auras from monsters. They’re so raw and primal.”

Swinging his way back onto the airship, Falkner took a moment to account for any damage and whether it was still flyable. Thankfully, after a few tense moments, Falkner peered over the side of the gondola and waved down at them. “It’s all good!”

Roxbury sighed. “Thank goodness.”

“I see something on the ground, though,” Falkner continued, pointing to the west. “Where the Fire Dragon was.”

“I heard that it drops certain crystals,” Isiah commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I wonder if…”

“Should we go look?” Falkner asked.

“It’s safe for now,” Nitish said as he removed his cap and carefully ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to somewhat refresh himself. He still looked far too pale and drained, though. “The Fire Dragon…I can’t sense it anymore. It’s too far away.”

Varuna quickly made his way to his brother’s side. “Let’s get you back on Duscha,” as he carefully helped a shaky Nitish to his feet. “You need rest.”

Nitish placed his hand on Varuna’s arm and gave him a small smile. “You need to go with them,” he said. “The crystal. It might hold some toxins.”

“But…”

“I’m ok,” Nitish quickly reassured. “I just need a moment to catch my breath.

“I’ll look after him,” Mahalah stated more so than offered. He walked to Nitish’s right side, wrapping an arm around his waist as the other gently took his right hand in his.

Isiah gently hit the back of Varuna’s head. “I’ll stay, too,” he said. “So go. Shoo. “

“Ok, ok,” Varuna conceded, reluctantly removing his hold on his brother. After such a terrifying event, he didn’t want to leave his brother, but he knew that he was in safe hands. “We won’t be long.”

“Come on, Varuna,” Bryce called to him. Obviously, he was leading the group.

“Right.”

Deciding not to be apart from the group any longer than necessary, they took easiest path for them to take, which was alone the river’s edge. The group of Varuna, Bryce, Falkner, Blayden and Fletcher quickly made their way into the now new clearing.

The sight that greeted them was both awe-inspiring and frightening.

The area where the Fire Dragon landed looked like a bomb had hit it. The trees were flattened and large depressions were in the ground where the Fire Dragon launched itself into the air. It made Varuna shiver from the thought of what could have happened to them if the Fire Dragon had decided to land where they were hiding.

That was about the first time he had seen the Fire Dragon so close. Well, he had seen it in his dreams, but never in person and so close that he could hear it breathe. So that made him wonder if he had seen it when he was a child. It was possible, as the Windy Plains was the Fire Dragon’s territory and while it had never appeared near Tharsis, sometimes it could be seen flying nearby. It wasn’t exactly hard to miss.

But, whenever it did, Nitish would act skittishly. His actions weren’t all that noticeable to those who did not know him very well, but he would wince and glance up toward the sky. It was as if he was waiting for something. Varuna, as well, would feel a chill race up his spine.

Did they encounter the Fire Dragon when they were kids and did the Fire Dragon cause some kind of dramatic event?

In any case, experiencing the power of the Fire Dragon was truly frightening.

Shaking his head, Varuna decided to focus on the task at hand and quickly made his way into a depression. In the middle of crater was a strange red object, like that of a crystal. It was quite large and translucent. It glowed like that of an ember and he could feel some heat coming from it.

Yet, as Varuna carefully reached out his hand to touch the object, he was surprised to realise that while it was indeed warm, it wasn’t scorching hot. It didn’t burn him as he carefully trailed his fingertips over the surprisingly smooth crystal.

There was a great sense of power buried deep in this jewel.

“So, this is the Fire Crystal, huh?” Bryce questioned as he made his way to stand by Varuna’s side, the rest of their party keeping a look out around the crater.

“…It’s larger than I had imagined,” Varuna murmured as he placed his hands flat against the crystal to carefully study it. After a few moments, he was satisfied to know that it was safe. “Well, at least there are no toxins involved. It’s safe.”

Moving to the other side of the crystal, Bryce knelt down and scooped it up into his arms. He then balanced it on his shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet. “Let’s lug it back to the Duscha then.”

Quickly making their way back to the Duscha, Varuna left Bryce to package the Fire Crystal for transportation back to Tharsis and slipped onto the airship to check up on his brother. Studying the crystal would have to wait until they return home.

He descended the stairs below deck to find Isiah and Mahalah standing near a cot in the corner of a small room, Nitish lying on the bed asleep. “How is he?” Varuna immediately asked.

“Sleeping,” Isiah answered, not looking remotely surprised to see him. “He’s fine. Just a little over-stressed.”

“I see,” Varuna said with a soft sigh as he approached the bed. “Thank you, Isiah.”

Isiah waved him off dismissively. “We’ve decided not to take off just yet,” he explained as he moved toward the stairs. “More oxygen down here. Besides, I think some of the guys want to go fishing.”

Before Varuna could have the chance to question him further, Isiah walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Heaving another sigh, Varuna carefully perched himself on the edge of the bed so not to disturb his sleeping brother. He gazed down at his brother and couldn’t help but frown sadly. A light flush adorned his cheeks, but it was from a fever. He looked tired, drained and seemed to be suffering from a headache.

“Having such intense psychic abilities must be very stressful.”

Quickly remembering that Mahalah was still in the room, Varuna shifted his gaze from Nitish to the purple-haired dancer. “Ah. He’s self-taught, I’m afraid.”

“Must be hard for you as well,” Mahalah commented with a soft sense of understanding in his voice, his arms folding elegantly across his torso. “Watching him in pain.”

“Yeah,” Varuna said as he sighed again. “That’s the hardest part.”

“We are thankful for his abilities, though,” Mahalah continued with a true sense of gratitude in his voice. “Had he not been here, we would have been overcome by that Fire Dragon.”

Varuna nodded his head and turned his attention back to his brother, slowly lifting his hand to gently trail his fingers through his blond hair. “…I worry for him,” he softly confessed. “Because of his abilities, he hides himself. There are many whose emotions and intentions aren’t pure. They hurt him the most. I wondered if he would be able to meet new people.”

However, a soft smile slowly appeared on his lips and he shook his head lightly. “I guess I don’t have to worry anymore.”

“Hm?”

“He finds your auras warm and comfortable,” Varuna explained, once again turning to give Mahalah his attention. While Nitish hadn’t said so in so many words, but since Nitish was happy to have them around, it meant that they weren’t hurting him in anyway. “I’m glad. If anything should happen, he won’t be alone.”

Mahalah smiled and nodded his head. “You’re not alone either,” he added.

“…No, I guess not,” Varuna said, unable to stop himself from returning the smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You needn’t ask if I’m hyped about EO5 - OF COURSE I AM! I can’t wait to find out more!

Being a much relied on researcher for Tharsis made one’s life very, very busy. Especially now that a pathway to an extraordinary, unknown land called Scarlet Pillars had been opened up.

After visiting the Lush Woodlands and the chamber where they battled the dangerous Berserker King they found a strange stone monument. Contained within was an equally baffling crystalized stone plate. After a bit of thought, they quickly deduced that it had something to do with the monument that was situated at the very entrance of a tight, windy chasm.

Somehow the tablet had soothed the once impassable winds. They don’t know how or why, and Nitish didn’t really have the chance to study it. And, unfortunately, he won’t be able to. The tablet was secure within the monument and he didn’t want anyone else to touch it as the winds may return.

Still, with the opening of a new land came the inundation of new objects and items that no one had ever seen before.

Despite knowing that getting out there and gaining some first-hand knowledge himself, Varuna, along with his brothers, had been busily researching the items that had been found so far. It was up to them to decide whether or not the food items found within the Scarlet Pillars were suitable for public use.

Leaning back in his seat, Varuna rubbed at his eyes. He had been locked in his office for…actually, he wasn’t sure how long. A couple of days at least. The only reason why Isiah hadn’t kicked in the door and used Knockout Blow on him was he was also busy with his research. New stratum (as they were calling it) meant new monsters and new dangers.

Shaking his head, Varuna moved to lean over his desk once more and scribbled a few notes. “Scarlet Emu. Poisonous. Could prove useful to impede any wandering FOE.”

Placing the scarlet emu sample into the food container, Varuna reached for another sample. However, before his could even brush his fingertips over the plastic container the door to his office was thrown open loudly and harshly. Almost as if someone had kicked it open, literally, as the door bounced against the wall and made the windows rattle.

“Varuna!”

“W-what?” Varuna spluttered as he jumped to his feet and whipped around to look at the open door. “What is it?”

Standing in the threshold was Bryce and he had a rather stern expression on his face. “Come here,” he said as he curled his finger at Varuna in a beckoning manner.

Varuna looked at Bryce, feeling completely bewildered as the brown-haired landsknecht stalked into his room with a sense of purpose. “What are you-?” he tried to ask, however before he could finish his question, Bryce was standing right in front of him and unexpectedly grabbed him by the upper arms.

Suddenly, Varuna’s world turned upside down. “Gah!”

“Keep still.”

With his hair curtaining around his face and shoulders, it took Varuna a few seconds to realise that he was actually slung over Bryce’s shoulder, the landsknecht carrying him easily over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“P-put me down!” Varuna practically shrilled as he placed his hands in the middle of Bryce’s strong back in an attempt to push himself up.

“When I’m good and ready,” Bryce said as he spun around abruptly and started to walk. “You need some fresh air. Besides, Ciaran wants to speak to you.”

“Ciaran?” Varuna questioned with utter confusion, trying desperately to brush back his long hair. “What about?”

“Something to do with the airship,” Bryce replied as he stomped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step he suddenly drew in a deep breath. “Isiah!” he shouted. “I’m taking Varuna out for a walk!”

“Don’t come back for a couple of hours!” Isiah shouted back, not even bothering to come out of his office.

…Er, what? What was going on? That damn hypocrite!

“Roger!”

Readjusting his grip on Varuna, Bryce proceeded to carry him outside…and through the streets. With his long hair, Varuna was too busy trying to somewhat compose himself (and get Bryce to let him go) that he thankfully couldn’t see the gawking looks from the locals.

“Put me down!” Varuna ordered.

“Not yet,” Bryce coolly replied.

“I can walk!”

“Not quick enough.”

“The hell does that mean?”

“It’s easier this way.”

“How is this easier?!”

“Oh, shut up. We’re here.”

“Heya, Varuna,” another, more familiar voice greeted with a great amount of amusement. “Long-time no see.”

Sighing, Varuna touched his forehead and became still. “You can put me down now,” he said, directing it to Bryce.

“You sure?” Bryce asked as he ever so effortlessly bounced him on his shoulder. “Seems as if you’ve gotten comfortable.”

“I said put me down!” Varuna virtually shrilled.

Bryce laughed but made the motion to put Varuna back on his feet. “Fine, fine,” he said.

Pushing away from Bryce the moment that he was placed on his feet, Varuna brushed his frazzled hair back and smoothed down his clothes in order to compose himself somewhat. He sent Bryce a scathing glare, which was simply refuted with a smirk before he turned around and gave the red-haired wharf master his full attention.

“Now, what is it that you want to speak with me about, Ciaran?” he asked, trying his best to ignore the amusement on his face.

Smiling widely, Ciaran reached up to fiddle with his aviator goggles. “Well, as yeh know, there’s a few grottoes that Duscha can’t reach,” he said. “But between yeh and me, Duscha can fly higher.”

“The airships are capable of reaching a higher altitude?” Varuna questioned, his interested definitely piqued.

“Right,” Ciaran nodded his head, still smiling. He did love talking about his airships. “Iridescent ore helped got Duscha off the ground, but for it to fly higher; it’ll need some extra help.”  
   
Moving to stand next to Varuna, Bryce folded his arms over his chest. “Another ore?”

Varuna folded an arm over his chest as he tapped his cheek with his other hand. “Hmm, well, since you use the iridescent ore, it only makes sense that another ore could be used,” he murmured.

“That’s what we’re hoping yeh could figure out,” Ciaran stated, giving a somewhat hopeful look.

Quickly recalling the components of the iridescent ore, Varuna began to muse aloud. “Mining stones with gas components are usually found in damp areas, and can be highly poisonous. If handled incorrectly.”

“We found a grotto in the Scarlet Pillars that smells to the high heavens,” Bryce said and Varuna immediately turned his attention to him, prompting him to continue. “It smells like rotten eggs or something.”

“Rotten eggs?” Varuna repeated, perking up. “Have you stepped foot inside?”

“Not yet,” Bryce answered with a small shrug. “We’ve been mostly concentrating on mapping the region.”

Made sense since the Scarlet Pillars were mostly of high cliff tops and ledges. A new labyrinth had been discovered, yet no one had been able to investigate because of where it was located. If they wished to learn more about the Yggdrasil they needed to find a way to increase Duscha’s flying ability.

“Hmm…If we wish to reach the next labyrinth, I guess this grotto would be the best place to start,” Varuna murmured.

Ciaran nodded his head, seemingly already eagerly awaiting any discoveries. “As soon as yeh find anything, let me know!”

Granting Ciaran a quick goodbye, Varuna and Bryce started their way back to the clinic in order to inform the others of their new researching mission. Varuna was already beginning to form theories of what kinds of material stones they should be looking for.

“Nitish would be able to sense which stone would be useful,” Varuna said as they walked through the streets, once again pretty much ignoring the bustling locals around them. “But I’m hesitating in letting him enter a swamp.”

“Toxic fumes?” Bryce questioned.

And Varuna nodded his head. “Since he’s so sensitive to items and people, it makes sense that he’s also highly susceptible to toxins,” he explained. He heaved a deep sigh and gingerly touched his forehead. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed already. With such an unknown and mysterious land like Scarlet Pillars that had never been explored before, literally everything they came across needed to be studied.

“You alright?” Bryce asked him, his voice somewhat gentle as he unexpectedly reached out to gently massage the back of Varuna’s neck.

“Hm?” Varuna murmured, finding Bryce’s touch rather soothing and he leaned his head toward Bryce’s hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I have been working too hard. With the new lands to work with, everything and anything they find needs to be examined.”

“Why don’t you take a nap on the Duscha while we sail?”

“Wouldn’t hurt, I guess.”

… … … … …

Surprisingly, Varuna did manage to get a couple of hours sleep while on the Duscha. He would have slept for much, much longer if he wasn’t awoken by Isiah when they were drawing closer to a grotto that hadn’t been given a name yet.

Stepping out onto the deck of the Duscha, Varuna was momentarily taken aback by how bright the stone pillars and cliffs of pinkish-red were. Yet the fields were of greens and pink, much darker than the fields they were used to seeing in the Windy Plains. Scarlet Pillars was a truly the perfect name for this region.

As the Duscha sailed through a narrow gully and Falkner began the landing procedures, Varuna’s attention was drawn back onto the gondola of the airship when he heard a soft noise, like a whimper of pain. He immediately turned to his brother, finding him grasping onto the side of the airship with one hand as the other grasped desperately at the robes against his chest.

“…Hn…” he whimpered, an expression of silent distress on his face.

“Nitish?” Varuna said as he quickly made his way to his brother’s side. He sighed when he touched Nitish’s shoulder and felt him tremble. He had expected this. “I knew it, the toxins are too much. Why don’t you stay on the Duscha? I’ll head inside and gather the stones to be researched.”

“I…think that would be best,” Nitish replied as he tried to give Varuna a small, but it was shaky at best. “I would only slow you down.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Mahalah was once again quick to reassure, moving to be at Nitish’s side.

Deciding to go with a team made up of Varuna, Bryce, Falkner, Blayden, and himself, Roxbury tossed the rope ladder over the side. “We’ll be as quick as we can,” he said.

Joining the group, Varuna quickly made his way off the airship and onto the ground. He took a moment to look at the cave that was situated in a tight little corner, surrounded by three high cliff walls. It would have been easily missed, if it weren’t for the strangely sprawling and twisting vine-like trees that not only reached high toward the sky, but to also at odd horizontal angles.

However, even though Varuna hadn’t even stepped foot inside the grotto, he could sense something heavy in the air. There was a small, like rotten eggs.

No, like sulphur.

It immediately made him uneasy. Still, they needed to investigate this cave for any possible items that would help the Duscha to reach a higher altitude.

With some trepidation, Varuna moved inside with the others. The soil beneath their feet was somewhat moist and tacky, yet a luscious green. Small red flowers grew prosperously along the naturally formed pathways and tree trunks. They were flowers he had no encountered before, and despite the foul smell in the air, they were growing quiet beautifully.

Walking up a small pathway, which was literally cut in half by a small pool of water, the group was surprised to see a silver treasure chest. It was so close, yet completely out of reach. And to the east of the treasure chest was a large stone door. Red and green in colour, it instantly reminded Varuna of the doors they had encountered at the Lush Woodlands. It was just of a different colour.

Opening the doors and stepping into a large, misty chamber, a sense of panic immediately rose within Varuna’s chest. The smell of rotten eggs increased, making him shiver and an unsettling feeling of nausea to appear in his stomach. Not a good thing at all.

“Shit,” he cursed before he abruptly turned to the others and held out an arm to prevent them from moving any further. “Quickly, back to the entrance.”

“Why?”

“Don’t question a toxicologist,” Varuna hissed as he began to push at them back toward the door they just walked through, ready to manhandle them if needed. “Just go.”

Thankfully, the four other explorers didn’t need any more prompting and quickly made their way back through the large stone doors. Varuna pushed them through before spinning around to slam the doors shut.

“What’s wrong, Varuna?” Roxbury asked him, his worry quite evident.

“The fumes in this place are very toxic to breathe,” Varuna explained as he pushed away from the door and began to pace, one arm folded over his chest as the other tapped his cheek in though. “We won’t be able to get further than ten feet without succumbing to the poison.”

Bryce shared a look with the rest of their party before turning back to Varuna. “What do you suggest, then?” he asked.

Good question. They needed to venture further, get deeper inside the grotto. But how?

Varuna chewed on his bottom lip. “…How long can you hold your breath?” he asked.

Bryce gave him a deadpanned look. “You’re kidding?”

“Yes and no,” Varuna murmured as he began to formalise a plan in his mind. He pulled off his knapsack that he always kept with him whenever he was out on the field and dug through it, kneeling on the ground. “We can also create face masks by pouring a potion that filters toxins.”

Roxbury walked over to him and crouched near him. “Do you have anything of the sort?”

“Yes, of course,” Varuna answered quickly. He wouldn’t be much of a toxicologist if he didn’t have some items to ease the symptoms of poisoning.

Plucking out a couple of bottles that he had made himself, Varuna placed them on the ground before he pulled out a cloth. He then ripped it into reasonable size pieces and poured the potion upon each piece carefully.

“Hold it over your nose and mouth and take short breathes,” Varuna stated as he handed a piece of torn cloth to each member of their party. “It’s not the best smelling thing in the world, but it’s better than breathing in this miasma as it is very dangerous. So we need to be careful.”

Taking the cloth, Roxbury held it toward his face to practice holding it in place. “What are the signs we should look for?” he asked.

“Nausea, vomiting and fainting,” Varuna answered as he helped Blayden place the cloth over his nose and mouth. “Death would promptly follow.”

“That quick, huh?” Bryce muttered, sounding as displeased as he looked.

Varuna nodded his head as he folded his own piece of cloth. Despite being in the room for only a few seconds, he did have the right mind to glance around quickly. “From what I can tell, the noxious fumes seemed to be centred in the main chamber. I noticed a door on the far end, the very southwest corner.”

“We’ll head there first, then,” Roxbury said as he pressed the cloth against his nose and mouth with one hand while he placed his other hand on the door. “Let’s go.”

Stepping back inside the room, Varuna took a mere moment to test his make-shift gasmask system. Thankfully, the miasma was less potent through the medicated cloth. Still, he’d rather not to spend too much time within this misty, sulphurous smell. Wordlessly, he indicated in the direction of where he spied the red and orange door to the others and they immediately made a beeline toward it.

Varuna was the first to step into the room, hoping that this room wasn’t as toxic and poisonous as the main chamber. Momentarily pulling his mask from his nose and mouth, he drew in a short, sharp breath. He paused before breathing out a sigh.

“The air is better here,” he said to the others, letting them step into the room behind him and let the doors shut.

Roxbury sighed with relief as he pulled back his own mask. He kept it within reach, though, just in case. “Let’s start our search here,” he suggested as he took on the leader’s role. “Let’s look around. Grab whatever you can, but not too much that will impair your movement.”

Unfortunately, after looking around the medium sized chamber that held a few pools of water, there were no stones that were consistent of the gaseous mix they were looking for. They did find a few items that they hadn’t encountered before. One he recognised as a Monks Cress, the orange and red flower that was surprisingly able to be used in salads. Whether or not these particular flowers, however, could be eaten was rather debatable.

The other was a fern like plant he hadn’t seen before. He’d leave that to Nitish to figure out its name.

With this room having little to offer them in the form of stones, they had to make their way back into the main chamber. But as they stepped in, they spied yet another door in the very southeast corner. Using the cloths as masks, they quickly ran through the main chamber to the door. On the other side, the air was once again clearer than the previous room.

Following along a very long and thin pathway they reached yet another door. This time, however, Varuna didn’t need to step through it to know that this door led to the main chamber once again. But for some reason, the smell of rotten eggs seemed to be more potent and sickening.

Looking over to the other members of his party, he didn’t want to risk them running through the miasma again. They needed the strength to get back to the entrance and get out of here.

“I’m better equipped with dealing with toxins,” Varuna said, leaving little room for argument. “I’ll go in.”

“You shouldn’t go by yourself,” Roxbury stated.

Before Varuna could attempt to argue his case, Bryce stepped forward. “I’ll go, too.”

“But…” Again, Varuna was on the verge of stating how it would be much, much easier if he went in alone, but he grew quiet. He could see within Bryce’s eyes and posture that he was determined. So, he simply sighed and turned toward the door. “Fine. You wouldn’t listen, anyway.”

“Absolutely right,” Bryce smirked as he positioned himself near the door as well. “Let’s go.”

“Be careful,” Roxbury uttered before Varuna and Bryce pushed opened the door enough for them to sneak through.

Clutching their make-shift masks against their faces, they moved deeper into the room and glanced around. Bryce was on the look-out for any monsters while Varuna was studying their surroundings. In regards to items, he knew what to look for, while Bryce knew what to look for regarding monsters. So it really was for the best that Varuna didn’t go alone.

Reaching a small depression in the ground, Varuna knelt down and with his free hand, raked his fingers over the ground. A few glistening stones were easy to find, one in particular got his attention. It was spongy and pulpous, and light to the touch. He picked up a couple of pieces, as well as a handful of other stones before shoving them hastily into his bag and deciding that he and Bryce could not afford to stay in these poisonous gases any longer.

Spying a door nearby, Varuna gained Bryce’s attention, who had been keeping watch, and indicated him to follow.

Throwing open the door, the two of them dashed inside before slamming the door shut and leaned against it. Noting that this tiny room held a single treasure chest, they could see the front entrance. They could breathe easy here.

“You ok?” Varuna asked Bryce as he drew in a few deep breaths.

“Fine,” Bryce muttered as he peered at Varuna from the corner of his eye. “You?”

“Yeah,” Varuna nodded. He then drew in a sharp, deep intake of air and placed the cloth over his face once more. “Let’s go.”

Bryce nodded and mimicked him. “Right.”

Wasting no time racing through the main chamber once again, Varuna and Bryce quickly re-joined the rest of their party, both sets pleased to see the other alive and in one piece.

“Bryce, Varuna, are you two all right?” Roxbury immediately asked.

“We’re fine,” Varuna replied.

“We managed to get some stones,” Bryce said, sounding relieved.

“That will have to do for now,” Roxbury said, he, too, sounding relieved. He also looked a little apprehensive. “I don’t fancy staying in this place longer than we have to.”

Getting out of this grotto was a good idea. “We’re going to have to retrace our path,” Varuna stated before they proceeded to do just that.

… … … … …

Making it back safety to the airship, Varuna, along with the others were more than happy to be outside the poisonous mists of what Varuna was dubbing “Miasma Forest”. Even though there was still a scent of rotten eggs in the air, it was nowhere nearly as potent as it was inside the small cave.

“Good, you’re all ok,” Mahalah greeted as they boarded the Duscha, looking a little ragged and tired.

Roxbury gave the purple-haired dancer a small smile as he shrugged off his armour. “Thanks to Varuna we managed to navigate the noxious fumes.”

Removing his bag from his back, Varuna removed a couple pieces of stones that he had gathered and approached his brother. While he was fairly certain one of these stones held the qualities they were looking for, he would feel better if Nitish was able to confirm it.

“Nitish, here,” he said as he held the stones for his brother to inspect. “This is all we could gather for now.”

“Let me see,” Nitish said as he carefully reached out to take a black, pulpous stone. He cradled it within the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. “This stone…Yes, this is what we are after. Night Shard.”

“Thank goodness,” Mahalah sighed, sounding both concerned and relieved. He must have gotten a short explanation from Roxbury about what they had to endure in the forest. “Hopefully we won’t need to return here again.”

Varuna, however, had other ideas. Leaving the stones with his brother, he turned to make his way back off the airship. “I need to go back in,” he exclaimed.

“What?” Bryce immediately said as he reached out to snare Varuna’s wrist, pulling him to an abrupt stop. “Why?”

“Because that place is toxic, that’s why,” Varuna replied, making no attempt to forcibly remove his wrist from Bryce’s hand. “If any other guild enters this place, they won’t realise how dangerous the air is until it’s too late. I need to cordon off this cave and do some more research.”

“Why must you go back in?” Mahalah asked, looking incredibly worried.

“I need soil and water samples.”

“He’s right, you know?” Isiah suddenly stated, moving to become the centre of attention. “The knowledge gained from Varuna’s research will ensure that the medics and healers in Tharsis are up to date with any poisoning cases.”

The guild fell into a tense silence before Bryce sighed loudly and released his hold on Varuna.

“Fine,” he said as he unexpectedly turned to leave the airship as well. “Let’s go.”

Varuna gaped at him. “What?”

“I said let’s go,” Bryce iterated louder. “Can’t have you ambushed by monsters while your gathering your samples.” He then turned his attention back to his guild as he placed a foot on the railing on the gondola in preparation of vaulting off. “Just Varuna and I will go. If we’re not back in 20 minutes, you better come looking.”

Reluctantly, Roxbury nodded his head in understanding. “Sounds like the best tactic to take.”

“We won’t be long,” Bryce reassured before he turned his attention to Varuna. “Come on.”

Varuna found himself looking into his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Right.”


	17. Chapter 17

Varuna hadn’t been sleeping well lately.

Mostly because he had been very busy with his research. Thanks to his tests, he had soon realised that the Miasma Forest was far more deadly than he had first thought. The air in particular. The plants, however, weren’t filled with toxins and were actually quite medicinal. It was still officially off limits, but explorers always did whatever they wanted, regardless of whether or not a Tharsis soldier was telling them not to enter.

Isiah had been dealing with an inundation of stupid explorers suffering from poisons. A simple refresh or antidote wasn’t enough. More thorough medical intervention was called for.

The second reason why he hadn’t been sleeping well was because he had been having some strange dreams lately. Darker, more profound dreams. His usual dreams were just formulas and replaying research notes over in his head, or something so bizarre that he didn’t recall what they were upon wakening.

But for the last couple of nights he had these unsettling dreams. He was in a forest at night, his surroundings lush and green, yet the shadows were menacing and alarming. The tall trees and plants loomed over him like he was nothing more than two feet tall. It was deathly silent, only the sound of his feet walking over the crisp grass was heard. He was alone. He was cold. And he was scared.

Yet, there was a voice. Chilling and emotionless.

“ _…Release yourself from burdensome situations…_ ”

That voice was so familiar, and yet unfamiliar. He didn’t like it. In his dreams it would cause a shiver to race down his spine. Even in his waking life, that voice made his stomach clench. That voice had to have something to do with his life before his amnesia. He should ask Nitish, but he…couldn’t bring himself to.

Shaking his head, Varuna tried to turn his attention back to his study. Thanks to their retrieval of the Night Shard, airships were now able to access a higher altitude. Which, in turn, meant that they were able to reach new places and discover new things.

Being a researcher at this current point in time meant that he was a very, very busy.

Just as Varuna reached to grasp his next sample, the door to his office was forced open once again. Jumping in surprise, he turned and half expected to see Bryce standing there in the threshold. However, the one who was actually standing there made him want to cower.

“You’ve been locked in your office for days,” Isiah said rather tersely, his visible eye narrowed in an undoubtedly fearsome way. “Get outside.”

“I need to finish this…” Varuna mumbled, indicating to his work desk, which happened to be overflowing with current and future projects. He, however, regretted his, ah, back-talking when he noticed a very telling twitch of Isiah’s eye.

“Varuna.”

Varuna winced physically.

“Outside. Now.”

The next thing Varuna knew he was thrown out the front door of the clinic and left to stand dumbly on the steps. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him brought home the fact that Isiah literally threw him outside.

His shoulders sagging in defeat, Varuna sighed and dropped down to sit on the top step, resting his elbow on his knees and resting his chin in his hands. He had to admit that the feel of the sun on his face was rather nice, as was the gentle breeze.

Still…he felt like a little kid sitting on the ‘naughty’ step.

Despite the warmth of the sun being comforting, Varuna really wished that he had something to do. He didn’t like doing nothing. He had to do something. Something that required thinking. For if he was busy thinking about something productive and useful, he wouldn’t be musing about something useless and baffling like his dreams.

“Hey, Varuna.”

Perking up when he recognised the voice, Varuna turned to see two familiar landsknechts make their way over to him. It appeared that they weren’t just passing by, but were actually heading toward the clinic anyway.

Oh, thank goodness, a distraction!

“What are you doing out here?” Bryce asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Varuna sighed, knowing that Bryce would get a kick out of his answer. “Isiah has kicked me out.”

Sure enough, a smirk appeared on Bryce’s lips. “Why?”

“Working too hard, apparently,” Varuna replied as he reached up to push back his long white hair from his face. “I need the fresh air.”

“Why don’t you come sailing with us?” Blayden abruptly suggested. “We’re going to make sure our maps of the Scarlet Pillars are accurate.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Varuna immediately replied, since he had nothing else better to do. He wasn’t going to sit out the front of his very own home for hours waiting to get back inside. “Not like I’m allowed back inside yet.”

Heaving himself to his feet, Varuna walked down the stairs until he reached the bottom step. He then turned and looked up toward an open window. “Nitish!” he called out.

A few moments later his brother appeared in the window, his long blond hair curtaining around his face and shoulders as he leaned against the window sill to look down at Varuna. He didn’t hold an expression of surprise, though

“Tell Isiah that I’m heading out to the Scarlet Pillars for a day trip,” Varuna said to him. “I’ll be back later.”

Nitish nodded his head in understanding. “Would you like your traveling items?”

That was a good idea. Never know if they could run into any trouble, after all. “Yeah. Could you get them for me?”

“Sure.”

Walking back up the stairs, Varuna waited by the door for Nitish to appear. He only had to wait for a minute or two before Nitish opened the door, in his arms were Varuna’s two blades, his cloak and his knapsack, just in case he found yet more items that needed to be examined.

“Thanks, Nitish,” Varuna said as he retrieved his items.

“Hey,” Bryce called out from where he was still standing with his brother, at the bottom of the stairs. “Want to come as well?”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Nitish answered quickly and almost nervously.

…Was that Isiah’s shadow behind him?

“Take care,” Nitish said as he stepped back inside the clinic and closed the door.

Seemed like Isiah had kicked Nitish out of his office as well. He was probably trying to get the dedicated runemaster to get some much needed sleep. His psychic abilities could be quite overwhelming, after all. Still, Isiah could be such a hypocrite. He was allowed to stay up for days on end. He was allowed to go without a meal. He was allowed to work himself into a stupor, but if someone else did, he would go on a rampage!

“Let’s go,” Bryce said, speaking to Varuna.

“Right.”

… … … … …

The Scarlet Pillars were very beautiful. The greens and the pinks of the foliage seemed to meld so well with the stark red stone pillars and ridges. The winds in these lands were surprisingly gentle. There were no swirling vortexes of air or powerfully strong wind currents. It was peaceful and serene.

However, Varuna couldn’t bring himself to really enjoy the beautiful scenery. He could see what was around him, but he wasn’t taking in any details. Not something a researcher like him should be doing.

It was just…his mind was wandering toward his dreams again. He didn’t really understand why he seemed so preoccupied by them. He couldn’t help wondering…were they just dreams and nightmares? Or something else?

“Hey.”

A light nudge against his shoulder pulled Varuna from his musings, which he was most thankful for. He looked to his side to watch Bryce move to stand next to him, leaning his elbows on the railing of the gondola.

“You seemed to be distracted,” Bryce commented casually. “Not thinking about your research again, are you?”

Turning to look back over the vast lands of the Scarlet Pillars, Varuna was silent as a strange and unfamiliar emotion washed over him. He hadn’t really experience it before. He felt almost…needy. “…Can I tell you something?” he found himself saying, his voice soft and low.

“Hm?”

“My earliest memory was approximately ten years ago,” Varuna said in a sombre way. “Even then, it’s hazy.”

Bryce turned to face him, giving him his full attention. “Amnesia?” he asked as he rested his elbow on the railing.

“Something like it, I suppose,” Varuna replied with a somewhat shaky shrug, still not turning to look at Bryce. He sighed and let his head drop forward, his hair curtaining around his face and shoulders. Before he could stop himself or give a second thought, words just tumbled from his lips. “I don't know how old I am. How old Nitish is. I don't even know if Nitish is my real brother. I don't remember much at all.”

Varuna suddenly laughed, nervous and skittish. He stood up straight and raked his hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. “In all honesty, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this,” he said as he finally turned to look at Bryce.

He was about to apologise for saying such stupid and useless things as they didn’t help or serve anyone. But he paused when he realised that Bryce was looking at him, not in sympathy or pity, but with something else.

“You shouldn’t hide something like this,” Bryce ended up saying.

“I’m not exactly hiding,” Varuna said as he turned away from the railing to face Bryce completely, unaware of how close they were to each other. “It’s just…it’s all in the past. I can’t go back. Isiah has told me to live in the present. But I have dreams, nightmares. I'm a Nightseeker, but I don't remember my training.”

Why was he saying such things? Why was he telling all of this to Bryce? Was it because he…needed to release his fears and concerns somehow? But Bryce…he couldn’t possibly want to know these things, right?

“So, you've been acting purely on instinct?” Bryce asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“…Yeah,” Varuna murmured as he turned to gaze over the scenery once more, his hand moving to grasp the other by the elbow. “And I...I'm worried.”

“About what?” Bryce asked, this time sounding quite confused.

An unexpected bubble of anger appeared in Varuna’s chest and he whipped around to look directly as Bryce once more. “What do you mean about what? I pulled a knife on you!” he practically yelled.

However, Bryce only gave him a purely puzzled look, not at all put off by Varuna’s sudden mood swing. “Eh?”

Startled with both Bryce’s reaction and his own intense emotions, Varuna once again turned to look over the side of the airship. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, deciding in his head not to mention his blacking out while dealing with those bloodbears from the Lush Woodlands.

“You’re worried about that?” Bryce practically snorted. He then reached over to Varuna, taking him by the arm and making him turn to face him. Unwillingly, Varuna allowed Bryce to pull him a little bit closer, his gaze colliding with his.

“You're not the first person to pull a knife on me, and I doubt you'll be the last,” Bryce said as he looked straight into Varuna’s eyes. “Listen, it's a good thing that your instincts and reactions are so sharp.”

Varuna shook his head almost desperately. “How? How do I know I won't pull a knife on someone else?”

“You haven't yet,” Bryce answered swiftly and easily. “Even if you do, they probably deserve it.”

Bryce’s response left Varuna feeling flawed, the tension he didn’t know he had in his shoulders suddenly fading away. “Y-you think so?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Bryce responded easily once again. “I don’t say things for the hell of it.”

Despite the flurry of intense emotions he felt only moments ago, Varuna felt relieved and reassured. In fact, he felt almost peaceful. “I still don’t know why I told you that,” he murmured.

Bryce shrugged. “I’m just a completely upstanding guy, I suppose.”

Varuna couldn’t help but smile as he lightly whacked Bryce in the chest with his fist. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Varuna found himself staring at Bryce, unable to tear his gaze away from Bryce’s own eyes. Despite the sharp intensity of his deep blue eyes, he found them to be gentle and reassuring. As was the hand he had on his elbow, which was beginning to up his arm to his shoulder. He drew in a sudden and sharp intake of air when he felt Bryce’s hand; warm yet rough from years of wielding a blade, gently graze against his cheek. The touch was surprising, but not at all unwanted.

Finally lowering his gaze from Bryce’s, Varuna looked at his own hand that was resting against Bryce’s chest. No longer curled into a fist, his fingertips were idly drawing unseen patterns against the cool armour. He barely realised that Bryce’s hand was flat against his cheek and he was leaning toward him.

It was strange, but he felt as though they were kindred spirits.

“Hey!” Blyaden unexpectedly shouted loudly. “Is that an airship in the water!?”

Not truly realising how close they were to each other or what they were doing exactly, Varuna and Bryce jumped back and immediately turned their attention to the land below their airship.

“What?” Bryce uttered as he leaned over the railing of the gondola, quickly searching the area with his eyes.

Also looking around hastily, Varuna noticed something from the corner of his eye. Just as Blayden had shouted, there appeared to be a battered sail drifting with the fast moving current of the river. Tethered to the sail was a wooden airship that was broken and splintered at the base of the powerful waterfall.

Varuna felt his heart drop when he recognised the sail.

“There is an airship…” Roxbury muttered, his concern and fear quite evident. “Doesn’t look good.”  
   
“It’s an airship that soldiers from Tharsis use,” Varuna said as he turned to look at Falkner, who was in his usual place at the steering wheel of the Duscha. “We need to see if there are any survivors!”

“Let’s go, Falkner!” Bryce shouted next to him.

“Got it!” Falkner called back as he spun the steering wheel harshly to the left. “Hang on!”

Varuna instantly held onto the railing of the gondola as Falkner somehow navigate the Duscha to a safe landing. In his head he tried to list the possible injuries the Tharsis soldier would have sustained from a crash landing. The basked was sort of together, so there was a chance that he would have survived the landing.

However, there were a lot of monsters around…

When the Duscha was close enough to the ground, Varuna vaulted over the side of the gondola and landed surprisingly lightly on the ground below. He didn’t need to look up to know that Bryce was right behind him, as well as Roxbury.

Scrambling over the rocks and trees, Varuna was the first to reach the wreckage. Quickly glancing around, he immediately noted that there was no blood to be seen. There were a few telling scratch markings made from monsters as they scavenged the wreck for food, but no visible blood.

“There’s no one here,” he said, only slightly relieved but still worried.

“No remains, either,” Roxbury added, his brow furrowing. “There’s a chance that whoever was on board managed to flee. We need to take to the air again and search around. Back to the Duscha, quickly.”

Wasting no time, the three of them raced back to the Duscha and climbed on board. As Roxbury directed Falkner to take to the air once again, Varuna moved to the bow of the airship and positioned himself in a way that granted him better sight of their surroundings.

Varuna chewed on his lower lip nervously as they sailed across the base of the waterfall. What if the soldier had crashed at the very top of the waterfall? Was there a chance that he could have fled the wreckage of his airship before he tumbled over the edge?

“Falkner, take us up over the waterfall,” Varuna instructed their redheaded sniper.

Pulling a few newly added levers, Falkner added more power to the sail and the Duscha immediately gained altitude. Ignoring the cool spray of water from the falls, Varuna searched around frantically for any sign of life. He could see a few fish and plenty of birds, but that was all. There wasn’t even a scrap of armour to be found.

Reaching the very peak of the waterfall, a small island of marshland was immediately seen. And over the wind, Varuna could hear something. It was faint at first, but as Falkner began the procedure of systematically searching in a grid like manner, the sounds grew louder.

Varuna curled a strand of his hair behind his ear as he strained to listen. “Can you hear that?” he asked Bryce, who was on the other side of the bow, lending his eyes and ears to the search as well.

“Yeah, sounds like frogs,” Bryce answered back as he turned to look at Varuna, his brow furrowed. “There’s a grotto around here.”

It had to be coming from that marshland situated in the middle of the river. “That has to be it,” Varuna said as he pointed over the side of the airship.

“Falkner, can you get us lower to have a look?” Bryce called out to their pilot.

“No problem,” Falkner called back. “Hang on.”

Pulling yet more levers, Falkner steered the Duscha toward the nosy marshland, positioning the ship at a somewhat safe distance before he began the descent. The marshland below was in the very middle of a large, fast flowing river. He would have no choice but to keep the Duscha high in the air and for them to drop down into the unknown.

Not the best position to be in, but they had little choice.

“We must go in and search around,” Roxbury said as he readied himself for any possible battles. “If there’s a chance that someone is alive, we must continue to search. Everyone ready?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Then let’s go.”

Quickly securing the Duscha the best they could, the five members of the Phaedrons dropped into the grounds below. Instantly, Varuna is struck by the fact that the surroundings were very similar to that of the Miasma Forest, yet there was little to no toxicity in the air. There was a light smell of methane gas from the rotting vegetation (it was a marshland, after all) but it wasn’t dangerous. Even someone using fire magic, it shouldn’t cause any trouble.

“The croaking sounds are louder!” Blayden yelled, dismayed by the indeed very loud and becoming increasingly annoying squawking of frogs.

Varuna abruptly shook his head. Right. He had to focus on the big picture. Details of the grotto could be examined in detail later.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Roxbury said as he frowned deeply, he too unnerved by all the noise. “Let’s try to avoid conflict if we can. And any mapping and gathering will have to wait.”

“We can always come back later,” Bryce said as he flexed his right arm, limbering up for any possible battle. “Let’s go.”

However, avoiding battle was easier said than done. There were frogs everywhere. They weren’t surprised that there were so many of them, but they were surprised by how unpredictable they are in their movements and how they seemed to get a little bit pissy when you stepped on their path.

While not overly powerful, they were really annoying.

“Fucking frogs!” Bryce cursed loudly as he kicked a surprisingly large frog out of his way. “Stop being little assholes and keep still!”

Pulling out his throwing knives, Varuna threw one over his shoulder casually, successfully paralysing a pink frog. “Their movements are erratic and hard to predict,” he muttered, finding himself becoming annoyed as well, glancing with disinterest at the frog he sent into uncontrollable spasms.

It certainly didn’t help that the paths were lined with deep puddles, making it hard to navigate.

“Who cares, let’s just beat the shit out of them!”

Using his mace to knock aside one of the many frogs, Roxbury glanced over his shoulder to their sniper. “Falkner, can you see anything?”

Kneeling on the ground, Falkner pushed aside a few leaves and twigs before glancing around. “…Tracks,” he murmured as he pointed west. “Heading that way. There is definitely someone here.”

“I wish Nitish was here,” Varuna murmured to himself more than to anyone else. “He’d be able to find whoever is here.”

But, then again, all the croaking from the frogs might confuse him.

“Let’s keep going,” Roxbury ordered before they quickly began moving west, in the direction that Falkner indicated him.

Before they could move much further, though, they heard a sound. A familiar one. It was a scream of someone in complete and utter distress. It was a sound that Varuna had heard before.

“A scream?” Roxbury murmured.

“That was definitely human,” Falkner stated as he snapped on a pair of goggles before zoning in on the direction of the sound. “And it came from over there.”

“Quickly, everyone!”

Another scream was soon heard, louder this time. It prompted their team to move faster. They did not know whether the person they heard was the soldier they were looking for or someone else from a guild, but it didn’t matter. Someone was in trouble and they could never, ever turn their backs on someone in need.

“Found him!” Blayden suddenly shouted. “Over there!”

Backed into a corner was a man dressed in the armour of a Tharsis soldier, although his shield and helmet was missing. He was sitting on the ground, trying to scurry away from a large pink and green frog that was drawing closer, its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. It seemed to think that the soldier was an ideal dinner.

Not if they could help it!

Bursting through the dense foliage, the five of them positioned themselves between the injured and disorientated soldier and the Spotted Frog. The FOE looked surprised, jumping high and backwards away from them.

At first, Varuna thought that maybe the spotted frog would back off and leave after realising that its meal was going to put up a struggle. However, it snapped its tongue out at them in a threatening manner, leaping up and down on the spot. Clearly, it didn’t like to be intimidated or interrupted.

“Stay behind me!” Roxbury ordered to the soldier as he moved to stand in front of him, his shield lifted in a defensive position.

The soldier, too, was surprised by their sudden appearance. “…You guys are-?”

Roxbury cut him off. “We’ll take care of things from here.”

“I hate frogs,” Bryce muttered as he slashed his blade through the air.

Varuna slowly unsheathed his own blades. “I thought you hated bears?”

“I hate them, too!” Bryce practically snarled. “Let’s just kill them.”

Varuna rolled his eyes, but nodded his head nonetheless. “No choice.”

“Varuna, wait,” Roxbury unexpectedly called to him, causing him to pause in his movements. “You have the most medical experience out of us all. Can you look at him?”

“I, ah, sure,” Varuna stuttered, surprised by Roxbury’s suggestion. However, he soon realised that it made sense. He had lived with Isiah for years, helped him in his medical studies and had managed to learn a thing of two from him.

Sheathing his swords, Varuna ducked to the back of the group where the soldier was located. Shrugging off his knapsack, he knelt on the ground next to the surprisingly young soldier and began to examine him.

The soldier openly stared at him, an expression of confusion on his face. It was almost as if he recognised him. “Aren’t you-?”

“Easy, don’t move. Let me look at you,” Varuna said, cutting him off. He immediately went over the check-list Isiah had taught him in his head as he drowned out the sounds of battle engaging around them.

Conscious? Check. Breathing? Slightly laboured, but steady. Pulse? Faster than he would like, but no palpitations. Injures? In multiple locations, but appear to be grazes and minor lacerations. His armour did what it was meant to do. No sign of poisoning or a fever. He was a little bit cold to the touch, though. Hardly surprising since he was held up in a swamp.

“Falkner! Can you bind the bastard’s legs?”

“On it!”

Varuna chewed on his bottom lip as he pulled out a couple bottles of medica that Nitish had made. He was somewhat certain that the soldier wasn’t going to keel over and die on them suddenly, but he wasn’t a medic. He wanted to get him back to Tharsis as quickly as possible to be on the safe side.

“Stupid bastard! I’m having frog legs for dinner tonight!”

“I’ll cut its tongue off!”

“It’s weakening. Finish it!”

“With pleasure!”

Giving the soldier a medica to drink, Varuna finally turned his attention back to the battle and was relieved to note that the menacing frog was on the ground, in a pool of blood and unmoving. Dead or merely incapacitated, it didn’t matter. The battle was over for now.

Not wanting to hang around in this dank and miserable marsh any longer, Roxbury and Bryce helped carry the soldier out and onto the Duscha.

“Thank god,” the soldier muttered as he sunk against the side of the gondola, his hand shakily touching his forehead. “I thought I was done for.”

“You’re safe now,” Roxbury said in a reassuring manner as he knelt down in front of the guard. “It’s actually amazing that you made it this far. You’re tougher than you look.”

“I don’t really know what happened,” he said as an expression of distress and confusion appeared on his face. “The sky suddenly lit up with lightning. There was something in the sky. It was huge.”

“A dragon?” Bryce asked, somewhat alarmed.

“I…I think so,” the soldier muttered as he ran his hand roughly through his hair. “But it wasn’t the fire dragon. It was golden and serpent like.”

“Let’s assume that there is a guardian dragon in this region as well,” Roxbury said as he placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get you home. I’m sure everyone is worried about you.”

As the Duscha set off high in the sky once more, Varuna was able to breathe a sigh of relief as he rested heavily against the railing of the gondola. He was pretty sure Isiah didn’t have him running around in a wild marshland in mind when he threw him outside earlier that day.

He was probably going to be utterly pissed when he found out.

“Well, that was eventful,” Bryce muttered as he leant against the railing next to Varuna.

“You can say that again,” Varuna said as he sighed heavily before shaking his head. “I’m worried about this dragon, though.”

Having one dragon flying around spontaneously was enough, but two?

It looked like they needed Nitish to be on board the Duscha whenever they went sailing again. He would be able to give them a warning shoulder this new dragon made another appearance.

Anyway, more on that subject later. He needed to think about the Noisy Marsh now. New location, new items, new dangers.

Time for him to move onto the next project.


	18. Chapter 18

Varuna sat with his brothers are they went over their research notes containing information of the items and hazardous grottos that had been discovered so far. It was currently just the three of them residing in the clinic.

Since the labyrinth, the Misty Ravine as they were calling it, was so new, Roxbury had decided that his guild should at least map the first floor before allowing the three researchers to enter. Unlike the grottos and caves, labyrinths were far vaster in size, so would take longer to research. His reasoning made sense. One could not conduct proper research when they were constantly on alert for unknown dangers.

“So far, the only poisonous substance was the Scarlet Emu,” Varuna said as he dropped his notes onto the coffee table. “Even then, the poison is easy to remove from the food.”

Isiah nodded his head as he casually leafed through his own notes. “However, when it is taken internally, it causes severe stomach cramps, nausea and vomiting,” he added rather bluntly. “Not something particular enticing.”

Nitish fanned out his notes onto the coffee table next to Varuna’s. “I’ve learnt that beast type meat can increase strength, bird like food can increase agility and lastly, fish substances can increase the immune system, increasing resistance against ice and volt damaging attacks.”

“The Count will be happy to hear that,” Isiah commented as he leaned back in his seat, his arm hanging over the back of his chair.

Carefully organising all their reviews and documents, Varuna placed them in one pile and tapping it against the table to straighten out the pages. “I’m sure that Dalla from the inn would also be happy with our research,” he added.

Varuna then pushed himself to his feet, intent on taking their notes straight to the Count himself. He always did prefer to speak face to face with his researchers and explorers for that matter. He was a very professional, yet friendly sort of a person.

But as Varuna reached the front door, it was almost slammed into his face by someone else literally throwing it open. He managed to jump back just in time, clutching the research notes against his chest. Words of warning, well more like; “What the hell?!” was about to tumble from his lips, but he found himself becoming silent and startled when he locked eyes with those of Bryce’s. And he looked shocked and utterly bewildered by something.

“What’s wrong?” Varuna immediately asked as Bryce and the rest of his guild stumbled inside.

“There is a race of beings living within the Misty Ravine,” Roxbury answered quickly, looking quite pale.

“The labyrinth?”

“They are unlike anyone we’ve encountered before,” Mahalah said as he touched his forehead, seemingly having a hard time registering what he had witnessed. “They’re scarcely human.”

“There was a girl there, though,” Bryce continued, speaking in short and abrupt sentences. “A child. She was referred to as Medium. She’s human and seems to be the leader of these people. Vessels.”

It took Varuna a few moments to finally register what he was hearing. New race? In the Misty Ravine? What-? How-? They couldn’t be lying. They wouldn’t pull such a prank.

“H-have you told the Count?” Varuna spluttered as Nitish and Isiah joined him.

“We just came from there,” Roxbury said. “He wishes for us to deliver a letter to the Medium.”

“Come,” Mahalah urged, reaching forward to take Varuna by his arm. “You must see this for yourselves.”

“Right, of course.”

… … … … …

The flight to the Misty Ravine was made in stunned silence. Varuna, Nitish and Isiah were still trying to comprehend the very thought of a new race of beings being discovered. It was just so unbelievable. Yet, they knew that the Phaedrons weren’t lying or jumping to conclusions. They had been around researchers long enough to know not to make assumptions without thorough investigation.

Reaching the Misty Ravine in recorded time, the entire guild quickly disembarked and hurried their way into the labyrinth. While it was the first time that Varuna and his brothers had stepped foot inside the labyrinth, they weren’t interested in making any discoveries at the moment.

The discovery of another race was far more important.

Reaching a large set of red doors, the group paused in order to compose themselves before pushing the doors open. But the sight that greeted them was definitely something they weren’t expecting.

A small group of stick thin beings, dressed in what appeared to be flowery designs, were scurrying about in a subdued panicky manner, most of which seemed to be sporting quite deep injuries. A couple were so badly injured that they were laid out on cots, being attended to carefully with moisten cloths.

Varuna couldn’t help but stare. They were very small and inhumanely thin. It was actually quite surprising that they could walk and move about on such reedy thin limbs. However, more importantly, who or what was responsible for such disarray?

“What happened here?” Roxbury muttered, his brow furrowing in an expression of confusion and concern.

“Utter chaos, to be frank.”

Whipping around to face the source of the familiar voice, Bryce appeared mildly surprised. “Whirlwind?”

Sure enough, the ever familiar wander of Tharsis was standing amongst the Vessels, roughly scratching his stubbled cheek. “Hey. Just got here myself,” he greeted before he turned to glance around at the controlled mayhem around them before explaining further. “Seems as though the Medium has been kidnapped by something called Hollows.”

Roxbury’s eyebrow shot up toward his hairline. “Those shadowy creatures…?”

Whirlwind turned to look at them and shrugged, dropping his arm to rest by his side. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

Scowling as usual, Bryce folded his arms over his chest as he answered bluntly. “We need to deliver this letter, so I guess that means we’ve got to go find her.”

“Seems like a lot of trouble,” Whirlwind commented idly. “The mists of this labyrinth make it hard to navigate.”

“Maybe so, but we can’t turn a blind’s eye to this,” Roxbury said as he shook his head before he turned to face his guild, easily taking on the role as leader. “Let’s split into two groups. Bryce, you take Varuna, Nitish, Isiah and Blayden with you. Everyone else, you’re with me. Searching for the Medium is our top priority. Exploration will have to wait.”

“Let’s work until sunset,” Mahalah added. “Walking around these halls after dark might prove hazardous for us.”

“Sounds good,” Roxbury agreed as he, along with the others, ready themselves for traversing into the unknown. He then turned his attention back to Whirlwind. “Any idea where they went?”

“Mah, there are stairs to the next floor over there,” Whirlwind said as he pointed north. Sure enough, at the very back of the Vessel Town was a somewhat familiar stone staircase disappearing downwards. The stones themselves were of a different colour than the ones Varuna and the others were used to in the Lush Woodlands, but the etchings and spiral designs were virtually the same.

…Made one wonder whether the Misty Ravine was somehow connected to the Lush Woodlands

“Alright, let’s go everyone,” Roxbury ordered as he led the group to the stairs.

After they reach the next floor, they would part ways and conduct their own search. Hopefully they would meet again.

… … … … …

A large hare, with fur of white and light green, snarled viciously as Bryce held it high off the ground by its ears. Less than impressed, Bryce snorted and dropped the hare. However, before it hit the ground, Bryce kicked out his leg, virtually punting the long-eared hare into the air.

“Out of the way, hoppy,” Bryce said. “We've got more important things to do.”

Varuna sighed as he watched the Forest Hare bounced unceremoniously down the path they just took. The monsters of the Misty Ravine were immensely annoying, not to mention interfering.

Wincing as Isiah carefully attended to a weeping bite wound on his arm, Blayden looked around nervously. “The hares here are really vicious, huh?”

“Those damn flowers are what’s pissing me off the most,” Isiah muttered.

He wasn’t the only one getting pissed off by those floating pink flowers. Despite their fragile appearance, those Petaloids could easily be the most dangerous monster in the labyrinth. Sure, the other monsters were vicious and hostile, but the petaloids could put the whole party to sleep! One can’t fight if they were dozing.

“Those petaloids…” Nitish mused aloud. “I could make items from them.”

Varuna roughly pushed back his hair. “Sleeping Gas?”

“Probably,” Nitish replied, smiling softly. However, a split second later, he reeled he head back as if from shock and clutched at his chest. An expression of pain flickered across his face as he took a step back. “H-huh? Something’s coming.”

Varuna instantly reacted by unsheathing his blades and pulling his lithe body into a defensive stance. “What is it?” he asked as the other members of their group did the same.

“I don’t know,” Nitish whispered as he shook his head, still clutching at his chest. “They feel…empty.”

Before anyone could question Nitish for further information, there was an echoing cackle. Then, forming from the shadows of the trees, female shaped beings appeared. Empty white eyes, muted colours of black and green, long black sceptres; they didn’t look like your average monster, but they most certainly weren’t human!

“B-Bryce!” Blayden spluttered as they backed into a small group. “It’s those monsters again!”

“Hollows,” Bryce muttered as he gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw painfully. “Shit.”

Hollows? Were these monsters the ones responsible for the mayhem and destruction they had witnessed in the Vessel’s village?

As a hollow appeared directly in front of him, Varuna immediately reacted. But his blade slipped right through them! The hollows seemed to cackle with sadistic delight as they floated around them, circling them, menacing them. They danced about in a mocking manner, paying no mind to the weapons and attacks being thrown at them.

“What the hell?” Bryce cursed loudly as his weapon simply passed right through a cackling hollow. “Why aren’t any of our attacks working?!”

“I can’t hit any of them,” Varuna murmured as he tightened his grip on his weapons.

“What do we do?” Blayden asked, sounding desperate.

Suddenly, the grass near where the hollows’ feet should be, a beautiful circle of white light appeared, creating an exquisitely detailed magic circle. Slowly, the white light took on a smoky, misty appearance, reaching up toward the hollows. Then, as abruptly as the magic circle had appearance, the mist turned into thick vines, snaring the hollows legs and feet.

Bryce’s head reeled back in shock. “What the-?

“Quickly, attack, now!” Nitish surprisingly yelled.

“Right,” Bryce muttered as he tightened his grip on his sword before springing forward. He lifted his weapon over his head before bringing it down in a slashing manner, hitting a hollow on the head and pulling his sword all the way to its torso.

A look of surprise appeared on Bryce’s face when the hollow gave an ear splitting shriek before abruptly disappearing, its shadowy body fading away.

Seeing that Bryce was able to defeat a hollow easier now, Varuna and Blayden also sprung forward, wasting no time at all slashing at the rest of the hollows, who seemed to be tied to where they stood.

A few more well-aimed attacks later and the rest of the hollows shrilled loudly before dissipating completely.

“Well, that was easier,” Bryce stated as he sheathed his blade while also looking around at their surroundings in a suspicious manner.

“That magic spell…?” Varuna murmured as he watched the light white where the hollows once stood slowly fade away. He had never seen such a magic spell before and he knew that neither of his brothers held such abilities. “Who-?”

“Who’s there?” Bryce demanded suddenly as he spun around to face the back of their party.

However, Nitish abruptly shushed him before turning to look into the thick foliage. “A vessel,” he said as he took a couple of steps forward.

“Eh?”

“He has been following us since the village,” Nitish explained as he came to a stop near a spiral tree.

Varuna blinked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“He is nervous around so many humans. I didn’t want to startle him,” Nitish said as he glanced over his shoulder at Varuna.

He then turned back to the flora and greenery. He leant forward slightly, resting his hands on his knees in a peaceful and reassuring manner. “You can come out now,” he said gently as he reached out his hand to show him that they mean him no harm. “Come.”

From the shadows, a small and seemingly fragile being appeared. He had long white hair draping over his shoulders and covering one eye. He clutched a long black spectre against his chest, dressed in the colours of purple, pink and black. He looked around in a nervous, skittish manner, his lavender purple eye looking up at them in a sense of naïve awe.

“H-hello,” he whispered softly.

“Hey, were you the one who used that spell circle?” Bryce asked as he took on a more relaxed stance. When he received a timid nod in reply, a friendly smile appeared on his lips. “Thanks for the help.”

“My name is Blayden,” Blayden said as he walked fearlessly over to the vessel. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Zoran,” he introduced himself, seemingly relaxing within their presence. “I am pleased to meet you.”

“You, too. My name is Bryce,” Bryce returned before turning to the others and introducing them. “This is Varuna, Nitish and Isiah. Blayden here, is my brother.”

Varuna smiled gently at Zoran before his brow creased into concern. “Is it safe for you to be traveling around by yourself?” he asked.

Zoran turned to look at Varuna and blinked innocently. “Circle magic is very powerful against hollows,” he said.

Ah, so that magic they had seen earlier was called circle magic? Very fitting.

“These hollows, do you know much about them?” Isiah asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“They are shadowy beings,” Zoran began to explain. “They came about ten years ago. We do not know much about them. Other than in order to strike, their legs need to be bounded to the ground.”

“Hmm…Makes sense when you think about it,” Varuna murmured, more to himself than to anyone else.

“You wish to help us?” Nitish asked Zoran.

“Although the magic of a vessel is strong against hollows,” Zoran said as he tightened his grip on his staff. “We don’t have any physical strength.”

“Well, it seems that we need each other for this job,” Bryce said, startling the small vessel by boldly reaching forward to grasp his shoulder. His hand looked so big and rough on the youth, but Zoran didn’t wince. He simply looked up at Bryce in surprise.

“How about it?” Bryce asked.

“Yes,” Nitish added as he folded his hands elegantly in front of him. “We’ll be able to navigate this floor much more quickly now.”

Zoran turned to look up at Nitish. Slowly, a smile, bright and warm, appeared on his lips and he nodded his head in an enthusiastic manner. “Hm! I’ll be happy, too.”

“Welcome!” Blayden greeted cheerfully as Bryce removed his hand from Zoran’s shoulder. “This should be fun.”

Becoming more at ease amongst the group, Zoran nodded his head again. “Yes.”

With a group now made of six, they returned to their search of the medium.

“Sorry,” Varuna heard Nitish suddenly say. “Do you think you can stand on my right side?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Varuna watched as Zoran tilt his head to the side in a cutely manner. “Hm?”

“I am...partially blind in my left eye,” Nitish explained softly.

Zoran suddenly wrinkled his nose. “Hmm...” he hummed before purposely walking over to Nitish's left side and took a hold his hand. While Nitish looked utterly surprised, Zoran beamed up at him. “Then I will be your left eye for this journey.”

“…Sure,” Nitish said as he curled his hand around Zoran’s, a smile appearing on his lips.

Varuna also felt a small smile appear on his lips as he turned his attention to what was ahead of them once more. Vessels seem quite gentle, don’t they? Interesting, too.

… … … … …

“Fucking pigs!”

Varuna scratched the back of his neck as he watched Bryce literally pick a raging boar, lift it high over his head before throwing it as far as he could into the thick foliage, cursing the entire time.

“Use raging fangs again, I dare you, you little shit!”

“The monsters here are really annoying,” Varuna murmured as he turned his attention back to the rest of their party. He soon noticed that Nitish was kneeling of the ground, sitting back on his heels. He looked somewhat pale, despite the light flush to his cheeks. And Zoran was hovering next to him, looking concerned.

“Are you all right, Nitish?” Varuna asked.

“Sorry,” Nitish instinctively replied as he gently touched his forehead. “I’m feeling a little light-headed.”

“I’m a little tired, too,” Zoran added, seemingly not wanting Nitish to feel any guilt of holding the party back.

“Let’s rest for a moment, then,” Isiah said. While it was worded as a suggestion, it certainly didn’t sound like one.

“All this mist is giving me a headache, too,” Bryce muttered, seemingly bored with yelling profanities at the monsters of the forest. He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “And we haven’t seen or heard from the others either. I wonder if they’re ok…”

Immediately picking up on his concern, Varuna turned his full attention to Bryce. While he tried not to look too worried, probably trying to remain somewhat calm to reassure the others, Varuna could tell easily that he was indeed very worried.

“As you said, we haven’t encountered any sign of them,” Varuna said to Bryce in a reassuring manner. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Yeah…”

“You can find mint leaves over there,” Zoran said, unexpectedly.

Perking up, Varuna turned around to see Zoran pointing east, down a thin natural pathway that was shrouded in mist. “Mint leaves?” he murmured. It would be great if they could get their hands on some.

Bryce, however, didn’t appear to be as enthusiastic. “Here we go,” he muttered under his breath.

Varuna shot him a glare before starting to head in the direction that Zoran had pointed in. After a couple of steps, he reached a luminous green patch on the ground at the very end of the natural trail. Kneeling on the ground, Varuna was pleased to note that the area had abundant amount of mint leaves, large and healthy.

“Huh? Even these little things have medical properties, Varuna?” Blayden suddenly asked, seemingly have followed him.

“I don't even know where to begin,” Varuna said as he plucked a few leaves. “They have extensive healing capabilities.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Don't encourage him,” Bryce muttered as he kept most of his attention on the surrounds around them.

Again, Varuna sent him a glare and stood up. “For starters, mint can cure bad breath and is anti-flatulence,” he said as he placed a hand on his hips, focusing his attention on Bryce.

Realising that Varuna was looking at him, Bryce turned to look at him, a slightly suspicious expression on his face. “What does that mean?”

“It means it can stop a person from farting too much,” Varuna smirked.

Bryce narrowed his eyes at him. “...Why are you looking at me when you say that?”

Varuna didn’t bother to reply to that. It wasn’t necessary as Blayden abruptly erupted into a fit of laughter.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with himself, Varuna flicked his long white hair over his shoulder. “It also helps with headaches, neck and shoulder pains. As well as stopping palpitations, insomnia and altitude sickness. Gather as much as you can, Blayden. Nitish would have fun making potions out of them.”

“Sure!” Blayden grinned as he grabbed a few mint leaves himself.

“Are you saying that I have bad breath?” Bryce asked Varuna in an accusing manner as they started to head back to the rest of their party.

“No, I’m saying you fart too much.”

“The hell?!”

As much fun as it was to argue with Bryce, they had more important things to do. Getting back to others, Varuna was pleased to see that Nitish was back on his feet, Isiah speaking with him. Every now and again Nitish would nod his head, so Isiah was probably asking a few medical questions about his health, as well as gentle demands to look after himself more.

Upon realising that Varuna, Bryce and Blayden had returned, Nitish smiled over at them. “I’m feeling better now.”

“Then let’s get moving,” Bryce said.

“I know the way to the next floor,” Zoran said as he took Nitish’s hand again and began to tug him along. “This way. There is a short cut.”

“Brilliant,” Varuna sighed. “I’m over all this mist.”

With Zoran pointing out the way from where he was with Nitish at the back of the group, they reached another set of doors. However, before they opened the doors, Nitish shivered and Isiah grew tense. There was a strange feeling in the air. Something wasn’t right on the other side of the door.

Wordlessly, Varuna shared a look with Bryce. They didn’t have the faintest idea what was on the other side of the door, but they both knew that there was only one way to find out.

With their weapons at the ready, they threw open the doors. And again, they were startled by the sight before them. It wasn’t quite what they were expecting. There were vessels, injured vessels at that, lying about on the ground or leaning up against the trunk of trees. The scent of blood was almost overwhelming.

“What the hell happened now?” Bryce asked aloud.


	19. Chapter 19

“What the hell happened now?” Bryce asked with a sigh as he placed his hand on his hip in an exasperated manner.

Varuna couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread wash over him as he studied the injured vessels. The vessels lived within the Misty Ravine. They lived with the monsters and hollows for who knows how long. If the hollows had suddenly turned dangerous, what hope did a bunch of inexperienced humans have?

“Seems like the hollows are more dangerous than usual.”

Varuna nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of an increasingly familiar voice and spun around to face him. Just like in the vessel’s village, Whirlwind was ambling casually through the carnage, his knapsack and blade residing on his back.

How in the world did he get here before them?

“Eh? Man, Whirlwind, you are literally everywhere, aren’t you?” Bryce commented, quirking a questioning eyebrow at him.

Whirlwind smiled lopsidedly. “Hey,” he greeted casually.

“Idiot, you’re injured,” Isiah unexpectedly hissed as he strode fearlessly over to him.

“They’re only minor injuries,” Whirlwind said as he shrugged, just barely covering a wince with a charming grin.

Isiah, however, wasn’t remotely fooled by his bravado. “I’ll be the judge to that. Sit down and let me have a look.”

Surprisingly, Whirlwind did was he was ordered. He dropped down onto a suitable size boulder and allowed Isiah to cast his studying gaze over his many visible injuries. And surprising the group further, Whirlwind made no attempt to tease or give Isiah a hard time. Instead he rested his elbows on his knees, looking rather worn and tired.

It appeared that he had just endured an almighty battle.

“Let me guess, there was a massive battle between vessels and hollows,” Bryce said as he folded his arms over his chest and frowned. “And the hollows won?”

Whirlwind gave a low, humourless chuckle as Isiah began to check his back. “In layman’s terms, yes.”

Before Whirlwind could offer any more details, Isiah suddenly made a noise of disproval and Whirlwind winced.

“I take it from that noise that I won’t be traveling to the next floor?” he questioned, even though the expression on his face stated that he already knew the answer.

“Not if you want to live,” Isiah replied lowly.

Whirlwind glanced up at Isiah before sighing loudly, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He, however, soon straightened his posture somewhat and roughly scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I guess I’ll have to leave it to you guys,” he said as he turned his attention to Bryce. “From what I know, the leader of this search, Wufan I think, has gone down to the floor below.”  
   
Although Varuna had never heard the name ‘Wufan’ before, Bryce nodded his head in understanding. He took a moment to mull over what Whirlwind had told in him his head before nodding his head again, his hand reaching for the handle of his blade. “We’ll keep searching then.”

“No more fighting for you,” Isiah reiterated as he nudged Whirlwind’s shoulder with the palm of his hand.

“Sure,” Whirlwind replied, turning to give the silver-haired medic a half-grin before once again looking over in Bryce’s direction. “Anyway, the rest of your guild is up ahead.”

Immediately, a look of relief appeared on Bryce’s face and the tension dropped from his shoulders. “Good.”

After a few more threats from Isiah to Whirlwind not to do anything stupid, the six of them made their way through the make-shift triage area to where the stairs to the next floor should be located. As they drew closer, a familiar group of five explorers were easily seen standing in a circle, talking amongst themselves.

It was truly a relief to see them all in one piece after being separated for so long, not hearing or seeing neither hide nor hair of them.

The group’s leader, Roxbury, was the first to spy them as they approached. The relief on his face was also quite prominent. “Bryce!” he called out and waved them over.

“Hey!” Bryce greeted in response as he quickened his pace, the two groups quickly merging back together. “You guys in one piece?”

“We’re fine,” Mahalah quickly replied as he cast his blue eyes over Bryce, Varuna and the others, wanting to see for himself that they were all in one piece as well. He, however, paused when his gaze fell upon Nitish and the little vessel half-hiding behind him.

“Oh?” Mahalah murmured in surprise before a warm smile appeared on his lips as he softened his gaze upon Zoran. “Who’s this?”

Upon hearing Mahalah’s question, Roxbury, along with the sniper brothers and Miach, turned to look as well. Zoran made a slight noise of surprise before tightening his grip on Nitish’s hand and pushed himself further behind the blond-haired runemaster. He, however, peeked around Nitish to glance at Mahalah, along with the other members of the Phaedrons with curiosity shimmering in his purplish-blue eyes.

“This is Zoran,” Nitish introduced, giving Zoran’s hand a slight squeeze to silently indicate to him that he wasn’t in any danger. “He’s been a great help in our search.”

“Yeah!” Blayden added, sounding excited and grateful. “He has these awesome magic abilities to let us attack those hollows.”

“By binding the legs, right?” Roxbury asked. “Falkner and Fletcher were able to snare the hollows with their skills as well. Well, after some trial and error.”

Falkner nodded as he played with the goggles hanging around his neck. “They’re slippery little bastards, though.”

“Tell me about it,” Bryce snorted as he rested his arm on the hilt of his blade. “If it weren’t for Zoran, I doubt we’d be standing here like we are.”

“Is that so?” Mahalah murmured as a look of concern appeared on his face before he quickly covered it with a warm smile as he turned his attention to Zoran, who seemed to be slowly growing accustomed to having so many humans around. “Nice to meet you, Zoran.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Zoran replied politely, stepping out from behind Nitish to give a small bow of his head.

“Apparently, the fighting has moved to the third floor,” Roxbury explained as he quickly took on his leader role. “Seems like we’ll need to fight the hollows.”

After everything they had seen, it was hardly a surprise.

“Well then,” Bryce murmured as he turned toward the staircase. “Let’s go do this.”

United as one group, the entire guild of the Phaedrons descended the stairs to the unknown third floor. They had never ventured so far or so quickly into an unknown labyrinth before. But they couldn’t stop and do any kind of research. Not with the Medium’s status and whereabouts unknown. They couldn’t turn their backs on the vessels when they were in such dire need.

Research was important. But not as important as preserving the lives of others.

Finally reaching the bottom step, Varuna stepped out onto the new floor only to see another vessel, no more or less fragile as the other vessels he had encountered, meditating in the middle of a small chamber. She was all alone, her staff gripped tightly in her hands, her far too skinny frame literally covered in minor scrapes and grazes.

“Who’s that?” Varuna asked Bryce softly as the brown-haired landsknecht stepped next to him.

“That’s Wufan,” Bryce answered, his lips pressed tightly together in a slight frown. “She doesn’t like us very much.”

Not wanting to appear intimidating, Varuna and the rest of the guild moved to the western corner of the small room as Bryce fearlessly strode forward. While Bryce, with his muscles and large weapon, towered over the slender vessel, he kept a respectable distance, his arms hanging idly by his sides.

Varuna decided to keep his questions on why Wufan had an aversion for Bryce and the others to himself for now. He could learn about it at a later stage. He was sure that she had her reasons, and if one took into account her determination to rescue the Medium, even by herself, it meant that the Medium meant a great deal to her.

And Varuna could only imagine what she was going through. To have someone so meaningful and close to you kidnapped by a vicious enemy…? It was just…emotional and mental torment. He didn’t want to think about it.

Slowly, Wufan glanced up at Bryce through slightly narrow eyes, and for a long, icy minute, the two of them engaged in some sort of staring contest. However, she quickly looked away as her shoulders sagged deeply as if from defeat. She glanced out toward the deep labyrinth with empty eyes and sighed once more.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.”

Bryce reeled his head back in surprise, clearly not expecting such a response. He furrowed his brow a moment later when Wufan stuck the end of her staff into the soft ground and proceeded to push herself up onto her skinny legs.

“Where are you going?” Bryce asked tersely as Wufan slowly moved past him, her movements strained and painful.

Wufan paused momentarily in her movements, her stick-like frame tense and her hands gripping at her staff tightly. She stood there silently for a moment, seeming contemplating her words carefully. The silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity before Wufan sighed deeply once more.

“The Medium does not need someone like me around her anymore,” Wufan stated with heart-breaking acceptance in her voice, refusing to look at anything else but the ground right in front of her. “My words, they do not reach her anymore. She won’t listen to me. Why would she? Truth be told, I am jealous of you. You are humans, so it’s only nature that she would form a bond with you so quickly.”

“So, you’re giving up?” Bryce demanded. “That’s it?”

Wufan made no attempt to verbally reply while her body gave an almost invisible tremble.

“The Medium means the world to you, doesn’t she?” Bryce continued, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared from controlled anger. “You are her friend, her confident. She might be the Medium to Yggdrasil, but she’s still a child. And she still needs you.”

Startled, Wufan finally turned to look at Bryce. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but nothing would come out. She was unable to say anything in response to Bryce’s words.

Quickly, the look of anger that had marred Bryce’s face disappeared, replaced with a look of understanding and determination. “Let’s go,” he suddenly stated as he threw out his hand for Wufan to take. “Medium is waiting for you.”

“Y-you’re right,” Wufan whispered as she daintily took Bryce’s offered hand, finally revealing how tired and weary she truly was.

Varuna couldn’t help but smile to himself as the other members of the Phaedrons gathered around Wufan. She looked so small and fragile standing amongst the armour clad and weapon wielding explorers, but she did not look intimidated or out of place. As Isiah gently healed her wounds and Mahalah softly reassured her that they will help her in her quest, Varuna glanced over to Nitish who had lingered back with him.

Nitish looked him straight in the eyes and smiled warmly at him. He was thinking the same thing. He had reached the same conclusion as Varuna did.

Yeah.

They found the right guild.

… … … … …

The deeper they travel, the later in the day it became, the more menacing the mist appeared to be. Even as one large group there was a constant fear that if one of them took a sudden misstep, they would find themselves lost and alone. With Miach’s less than optimal sense of direction, Blayden had to keep a hold of his wrist to ensure that the purple-haired medic didn’t stray.

And no one was more on edge from all the mist than Falkner. It was all because he didn’t have the slightest idea where to begin mapping this floor, even with Nitish and Zoran trying to help him. The paths seemed distorted in some way. It felt like one moment they were heading east when, all of a sudden, they would appear somewhere in the west.

Was it possible that the mist was somehow…transporting them?

Glancing warily at his surroundings, Varuna narrowed his eyes when he noticed something glowing faintly in the distance. It could be a simple illusion from the misty labyrinth, but while the lights did seem unusual, they did not appear out of place.

“What are those lights?” Varuna questioned aloud in case that someone else from the group might know what they are. “They look like fireflies.”

“Fireflies?” Bryce mumbled as he moved to stand near Varuna, his brow furrowed into a questioning expression.

“Where?” Wufan suddenly demanded sharply despite the way her eyes were wide with a slight sense of hope.

Wordlessly, Varuna pointed in the direction he could only assume was north, up a narrow and darken path where several tiny lights danced about in the air. After a few moments of floating around merrily, the tiny fireflies seemed to realise that they were being watched and promptly darted further north.

“It’s the Medium,” Wufan gasped as she hurriedly made her way up the path, using her staff to help her walk faster. “She’s this way!”

Clutching their weapons, Guild Phaedron followed Wufan through the mists, easily making up the distance between them. When a large door, engraved with the becoming all too familiar markings and etchings, loomed over them, they paused. There was something beyond this door. Something dark. Something powerful.

And if Nitish subconsciously clinging onto both Zoran and Falkner with a trembling grip and wide eyes was any indication, it was also very dangerous.

But with Wufan throwing open the doors in desperation, there was no turning back.

Stepping inside a small chamber, at first there was nothing to see. Just a small room, three tiles by three tiles. Nothing spectacular. Nothing except that overwhelming feeling of utter dread that hung heavy in the air.

Skittishly glancing east, Varuna froze when his gaze fell upon a form he could barely describe. Wispily and almost majestic, the shadowy being appeared marginally different than the hollows that they had encountered on the floors of the labyrinth. Swaying about as if dancing some mysterious dance, she hummed a soft, wordlessly melody. Despite the gentleness of the song and actions, there was a shrill cold chill in the air.

Then, as the shadowy being swayed to the side, Varuna spied something. There appeared to be a young girl, no older than eleven or twelve, dressed in thick, warm clothing. She was lying on the ground, on her back, her hands peacefully folded across her chest. She appeared to be sleeping. Well…hopefully.

That had to be the Medium.

“Guys!” Varuna called. “I think we’ve found her.”

Immediately snapping around to look, Wufan’s eyes became wide with fright and alarm. “Xiuan!” she called out as she tried to scramble her way to the young girl.

“Wait!” Mahalah said as he reached forward and quickly snared Wufan by her skinny arm, pulling the struggling vessel back. “It’s too dangerous!”

Gripping his weapon, a look of trepidation appeared on Roxbury’s face. “What is that large shadowy figure?” he asked.

“T-that’s the Hollow Queen,” Zoran answered as he gripped onto Nitish’s arm. “She is her race's progenitor, birthing them constantly.”

“Great,” Bryce muttered as he unsheathed his blade. “That means she can summon as many hollows as she wants, right?”

Varuna’s heart rate increased just that little bit more from worry and concern when the Hollow Queen abruptly stopped singing and turned around to face them with her hand hovering in front of her face in an irritated manner.

They so weren’t ready for another potentially life-threatening battle. Dealing with the hollows of the labyrinth was difficult enough when they came in packs of two or three. But dealing with the Queen of Hollows? They hadn’t had any time to prepare!

“Get ready!” Roxbury called. “She’s coming!”

“With the Medium so close, we’ll have to be careful,” Varuna remarked as he swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure how useful his paralysing abilities would be in this particular battle, but he had to at least try.

“Right. Let’s kick this Hollow Queen’s ass,” Bryce growled as he pulled his honed body into an offensive position, his eyes narrowing fiercely when the Hollow Queen seemed to cackle and two more shadowy figures appeared. “This is not going to be easy…”

“Bryce, Blayden, Varuna, you guys take the lead,” Roxbury commanded, no doubt quickly formulating a battle plan in his head. “Nitish, Falkner, Fletcher, you guys at the back. Zoran, we’ll need that circle magic of yours.”

Placing his hands on Zoran’s shoulders, Nitish pulled the small vessel toward him and wrapped his arms around his neck as he held onto him from behind. “Stay at the back with me,” he said.

Clutching his staff in his two hands, Zoran nodded his head as a look of determination appeared on his face. “Yes.”

“Falkner, Fletcher, concentrate on binding their legs. That is the only way to defeat them.”

“We’ll snipe them off one by one,” Falkner grinned as he and Fletcher both pulled out their bows and moved to stand slightly in front of Nitish.

“Isiah, you and Wufan try to get to the Medium. We’ll distract the Hollow Queen.”

Fastening his bag across his chest, Isiah balanced his mace on his shoulder. “Right.”

“Mahalah and Miach, stick with me. We need to be the back-up and support.”

“Ah, yes sir!” Miach saluted before reaching into his medical bag to pull out a couple bottles of medicine, keeping them on hand just in case while Mahalah wordlessly unsheathed his blade and held it delicately in front of him, his eyes narrowed into a fix look of fortitude.

“Let’s go!”

Pushing aside the memories of his last major battle, Varuna extracted his blades from their sheaths and sprung forward. As he raced toward the overbearing Hollow Queen and her minions, he did not even wince when arrows fly past him and a circle of glowing light appeared on the ground beneath the hollows’ feet.

As an arrow pierced the ground of a hollow right in front of Varuna, he wordlessly swung his blade, running it through where the heart would be on a normal person. He felt a slight tug on his blade, but paid little attention. He didn’t have time to dwell on any specifics right now.

Flicking his blade effortlessly in his hand, Varuna turned on his heel to take out the hollow that had slipped up behind him, only to be caught in the snare trap that Zoran had laid down. However, before his blood-red blades were able to cut through the murky shadow, another weapon did.

“Cover Isiah!” Bryce ordered as he lurched off to the left of Varuna, his sword effortlessly cutting through yet another minion. “I’ve got your back.”

Despite the flurry of Bryce’s movements on the battlefield, Varuna was able to catch his gaze. He could see in that split second of contact that Bryce’s gaze was wilful and full of determination. There was no fear or worry. And that made Varuna less fearful himself. He wasn’t worried anymore. Worry was an unnecessary emotion. He just needed to focus on what was important.

Letting Bryce cover him while he ensured that none of the Queen’s minions reached Isiah and Wufan, Varuna systematically started to cut down hollows one by one. “Isiah, go!”

“Xiuan!” Wufan called out in blatant concern as she, with Isiah’s help, made her way to the sleeping young girl. Wufan immediately dropped to her knees and gently cradled the Medium in her arms, resting her head on her lap. She gave a frantic, but still gentle shake before turning her desperate gaze upon Isiah. “She won’t wake up.”

“She’s fine,” Isiah was quick to reassure as he checked the Medium’s pulse. “She’s just sleeping.”

“The Hollow Queen must be using a spell to keep her asleep,” Wufan mused.

“So that means we’ll have to defeat this queen, doesn’t it?” Isiah muttered before abruptly scooping the Medium up into his arms and carrying her to safety.

“Bryce!” Varuna called out the very moment Isiah and Wufan were out of danger and safely at the very back of the group. “The Hollow Queen seems to be using a spell to keep the Medium asleep. We’ll have no choice but to defeat her.”

“Right,” Bryce grunted as he swung his sword over his head before abruptly bringing it down upon a grounded hollow. “However long it takes, we’ll defeat this bitch. Just keep going.”

Varuna hardened his resolved. Move forward fearlessly. Don't let anything get in your way. Take out all obstacles. Remove them from existence.

“B-be careful!” Zoran suddenly called out in panic and fear. “She’s about to use Dimensional Cut!”

“Dimensional wha-?”

Before Bryce could finish his question, the Hollow Queen clapped her hands together and raised them above her head. Then there was this loud booming noise, almost like an explosion as she dropped her arms sharply, slicing through the air in front of her to create a streak of white hot light.

A mere split second later, the light struck Bryce, sending him flying backwards through the air and landing heavily on the ground many feet away, his sword flying from his grip. The tip of the blade abruptly embedded itself into the ground as dust kicked up where Bryce skidded across the ground.

A gut-wrenching sensation of fear sharply settled itself into Varuna’s chest.

“Bryce!” Varuna yelled as he lashed out at the two hollows in front of him with his blades, cutting them down frantically before rushing toward Bryce. The brown-haired landsknecht was lying face down on the ground, not moving.

Slashing at another roaming hollow, Varuna knelt onto the ground and placed his hand on Bryce’s back to give him a shake. Unlike last time he witnessed Bryce in such a prone state, there wasn’t an overwhelming smell of blood and he could feel him breathing with his hand.

Suddenly, Bryce’s arms flailed out and slapped his hands onto the ground near his shoulders, heaving himself onto his knees. “Fucking bitch!” he snarled, his face twisted into an expression of utter anger. “That hurt!”

Varuna’s relief at Bryce’s reaction was palpable. “Are you alright?” he asked as he helped Bryce to stand on his feet, keeping a hand on his back to steady him.

Gripping at Varuna’s arm, Bryce managed to stagger to his feet. He looked a little winded and dazed, but other than that he was thankfully fine. Maybe he missed the full effect of the attack?

“Yeah, I’m good,” Bryce muttered as he stumbled over to his blade, recklessly punching a grounded minion in the face to get it away from him. “More pissed off than usual, though. Is there a way to stop this bitch from summoning more minions?”

“Maybe binding her head?” Varuna mused as he slashed at yet another minion. “She won’t be able to use her attacks if she can’t concentrate.”

“Sounds about right,” Bryce remarked as he grabbed the handle of his sword and ripped it from the ground. Flexing his arm a couple of times to get some feeling back, Bryce abruptly threw his head back as he called out. “Falkner! Aim for the head! Fletcher, Zoran keep snaring their legs!”

“You got it!” Falkner answered in reply as he slightly changed his grip on his weapon, concentrating solely on the Hollow Queen.

“Everyone else, take care of the minions!” Bryce commanded as he levelled his weapon directly at the Hollow Queen. “This main bitch is ours!”

“Right!”

“Let’s go, Varuna!” Bryce growled as he tightened his hands on his blade and dug his heel into the ground.

Varuna narrowed his eyes fearsomely as he darted to the left as Bryce flanked the Hollow Queen’s right. Planting his feet heavily onto the ground, he lifted his twin blades above his head, never taking his eyes off the target. He needed to be stable and efficient. There was no way this Hollow Queen was going to defeat them. He won’t let her. He won’t let her hurt anyone else.

Damn bitch…she could have killed Bryce.

No matter what happened, this attack was not going to miss!

Moving in completely sync with Bryce, Varuna felt a telling resistance against his blade as he brought them down upon the Hollow Queen. That was it. He didn’t miss. They didn’t miss. Their attacks landed.

With their blades still embedded into the body of the Hollow Queen, Varuna and Bryce stilled.

At first, nothing happened. But then…The Hollow Queen seemed to pool onto the ground, almost as if she was made of liquid before slowly vanishing into a black mist. As the mist rose around them, Varuna and Bryce slowly drew back their blades and straightened their postures. As their eyes locked together, they felt it. The heavy atmosphere that had plagued the entire battlefield abruptly subsided as a feeling of light and peacefulness washed over them.

It was over.

“Thank god,” Bryce breathed as his shoulders slumped from exhausted. “We won.”

A tired laugh escaped Varuna’s lips as he fell back onto the ground. “That wasn’t easy,” he murmured as he leaned back on his hands to look up at the ceiling in relief. He then glanced to his right when he heard a soft cheer, noticing that the Medium was sitting upright and looking around in a somewhat befuddled manner.

“Well, it seems that the Medium is fine,” Bryce said as he also looked over in the direction where the rest of his guild was located. “So is Wufan.”

“Yeah,” Varuna murmured, his gaze softening when the Medium abruptly hugged Wufan, the two of them holding onto each other so tightly. He gave a small smile and turned to look up at Bryce, a strangely warm feeling settling in his chest. “You don’t give up on people, do you?”

Bryce made a noise that sounded like a half chuckle before turning to look at Varuna. “Not for a moment,” he stated with firm reassurance. He then held out his hand toward Varuna. “Let’s go.”

“Hm,” Varuna murmured as he slipped his hand into Bryce’s, allowing the other to pull him to his feet.

As Varuna and Bryce joined up with the others, they were quickly set upon by Isiah and Miach, the two medics immediately checking them for injuries. Keeping as still as possible while allowing Isiah to ensure that he was indeed in one piece, Varuna overheard Mahalah showing the Medium the letter from the Count and explaining the meaning behind the gesture.

The Medium looked at the letter, but made no attempt to take it. “Actually, I prefer not to develop a relationship of two different races through letters,” she said as she straightened her posture regally. “I think it would be best if I meet the Count in person.”

However, she glanced meekly over to Wufan and gazed up at her with hopeful eyes. “I-is that alright, Wufan?” she asked.

Wufan smiled gently as she absentmindedly soothed down the young girl’s hair. “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Well then, allow us to escort you to Tharsis,” Roxbury offered.

… … … … …

Dropping the Medium off with the Count so that they could have their important discussions in peace, the Phaedron Guild had to make a quick stop by the clinic and inn in order to well, compose themselves. After such a difficult battle with a formable opponent, their armours and weapons had seen better days.

Also, they needed a moment to let the facts of what happened truly sink in. They had discovered a new race of beings living within the Misty Ravine, a race of beings with strong ties to the Yggdrasil tree which everyone sought to learn the secret of.

It was truly mind boggling.

After getting over the initial shock of what they had been through, the entire guild made their way back to the Mark’s Grand Court. They arrived in time to see the Count and Medium step from a elegant conference room.

“If you need anything at all, Medium, don’t be afraid to ask,” Count stated as he and Medium decide to end their talks for the day. Clearly, it had been a trying day for all in involved.

“Um, actually, I have one last request,” Medium said when she realised that the guild who had rescued her had returned and she turned her gaze toward Roxbury. “Hopefully, the Phaedrons will grant it.”

Roxbury looked momentarily startled before granting the young woman a curt nod of his head. “What is it?” he asked.

“Will you allow Zoran to be a part of your guild?” she asked, looking intently hopeful. “He has grown very fond of you.”

Again, Roxbury looked surprised, as did the others. However, he smiled warmly, not needing to discuss the request over with his teammates. “Of course. We’d be more than happy to have Zoran as a part of our guild.”

Medium giggled joyfully and clapped her hands together. “I thought you would,” she said as she turned around to glance back into the conference room. “Come, Zoran.”

Peering out of the conference room where he was located next to Wufan, Zoran perked up considerably. He then scurried his way over them, immediately heading for Nitish, who in turn opened his arms to allow the white-haired vessel to hug him around the waist.

“Welcome to the guild, Zoran.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!

Varuna massaged his temples with his fingertips. Sometimes living and working alongside a medical researcher like Isiah could be very, very challenging. It wasn’t Isiah himself that was the problem. It was the patients he would get when the medics at the clinic couldn’t help. And whenever a new type of medicine was made, well, someone had to test it.

Wincing, Varuna adjusted his ear plugs, hoping to drown out most of the, ah, background noise.

“Hey!”

“Hm?” Varuna murmured as he turned toward the front door, somewhat grateful to see the wellbeing of the Phaedron guild and for the distraction their presence may bring. “Oh, welcome back.”

“Don’t say ‘welcome back’!” Bryce shouted as he moved further into the room. “What the hell is with all that screaming? We could hear it all the way down the street!”

Varuna rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he removed an ear plug with the other. Yep, the screams of utter horror were still echoing around the residence. “Yeah, that. Isiah is dealing with a pretty sickly patient. He’s trying out a new, never tested medicine. It’s proven to be powerful, but there is a slight side-effect.”

“Slight side-effect? Like what?” Roxbury managed to ask over all the shrieking.

“Hallucinations,” Varuna answered quickly before shaking his head in mild disbelief. “He’s lying on the floor, screaming-”

“I’m gonna fall off!”

Varuna winced before continuing. “Screaming that. It appears as though he believes he’s going to fall off the floor if he doesn’t hang on.”

A look of utter bewilderment appeared on Bryce’s face. “Fall off the floor?”

Falkner unexpectedly laughed. “I gotta see this!” he said before dashing off.

Varuna watched Falkner head toward the room where the patient was receiving treatment and sighed once more before turning his attention back to the other members of their guild. “I’ve hunted Nitish outside to the garden with Zoran,” he explained. “I don’t think he can handle this-”

“Noooo! I dun wanna fall!”

“-screaming,” Varuna murmured in annoyance as he rubbed at his temples again. “It would definitely startle him. It’s giving me a headache.”

Still somewhat overwhelmed by all the noise, Roxbury asked, “How long has this been going on?”

Varuna glanced at the clock on the wall and winced once more. Had it been that long? “Long enough, I suppose. Isiah is timing to see how long it takes before the hallucinations wear off.”

“What is he timing, exactly?” Bryce asked as he glanced in the direction of the room. “The patient or his patience?”

…Good question. “Er, both, probably.”

A loud, incoherent shriek caused the entire group huddling in the seating area to grimace.

“Is he getting louder?” Roxbury asked.

Roughly running a hand through his long hair, Varuna decided that he didn’t want to deal with all the yelling anymore. “I think I might head out into the garden as well,” he murmured as he turned to head outside. Hopefully, the walls of the house would dampen the noise.

“Who made this potion?” Bryce asked, seemingly right on Varuna’s heels.

“Nitish, actually,” Varuna answered. “It was an experiment. He wasn’t sure if it would ever be used, but Isiah wanted to try it out. Any healing is good healing, right?”

Another shriek, seemingly louder than before, was suddenly cut off mid scream. There was a very telling hollow thunk, followed by a loud thud before everything became quiet. Very, very quiet. And everyone became very, very tense.

“…Sounds like Isiah has lost patience,” Varuna murmured as he paused in his movements to glance toward the patient ward. He kinda felt sorry for the patient, but he also felt, well…

“At least he stopped the screaming,” Bryce stated as he folded his arms over his chest, sounding somewhat relieved.

As soon as those words left Bryce’s lips, the door to the ward suddenly flew open and slammed harshly against the wall. Isiah stood in the threshold, a scowl on his face, his hair somewhat frazzled and his shiny mace resting on his shoulder. Behind him, Miach appeared frightened, hiding behind a clipboard. Looking further into the room, they could see Falkner quite literally dragging a body across the floor by the shoulders toward the bed.

“New medicine is quite potent,” Isiah said as he began to prattle off his findings. “If it weren’t for the hallucinating effects, then it would be a beneficial potion. Might keep it for extreme cases. Or, the use of Sleep Drop will put the patient to sleep, so they won’t suffer from the hallucinations.”

Again, the entire group who weren’t in the room at the time of Isiah’s, ah, findings, winced and took a cautionary step back as the disgruntled medic walked across the floor toward his own office.

“M-maybe Nitish could revise it somehow?” Roxbury suggested as Isiah paused near him, his eyes narrowed in a searching manner.

“Another possibility,” Isiah said as he dropped his mace to hang idly by his side. He then glanced over his shoulder. “You two, get that body into a bed, now.”

Peering back into the room they watch as Falkner and Miach heave the unconscious man onto a cot in the corner of the room, Falkner holding the guy by the shoulders and Miach holding his ankles. “Right,” Falkner said with a grin on his lips, the only person who seemed amused by the whole thing.

No one said a thing or dared to move until Isiah had wandered into his office and closed the door. After that, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Do I want to ask what happened?” Bryce questioned Falkner.

Falkner folded his arms casually behind his head and continued to grin. “It was great,” he answered, deciding to leave it as that. And, in all, there was nothing left to say.

“Um…Has the screaming stopped?”

Spinning around, Varuna turned his attention to the back door. “Yes, it’s safe to come in now,” he said, motioning for Nitish and Zoran to come inside.  
   
“Nitish, look!” Blayden said as he rushed over to Nitish, revealing a few chunks of stones. They weren’t overly large, but they were transparent and crystalline. “We found some strange stones. It looks like an ore of some kind.”  
   
“Hm?” Nitish murmured as he gazed at the stones that Blayden was holding. His brow furrowed for a mere moment before his expression brightened and he picked up a stone. “Oh, it’s corundum.”

“Corundum?” Varuna questioned as he ventured closer. “What colour?”

Surprisingly, Bryce also moved closer. “Does it make a difference?” he asked, looking somewhat sceptical.

“Well, yes,” Varuna replied as he turned his attention back to Bryce, absentmindedly curling a stand of his hair behind his ear. “You see, corundum is the raw form of ruby or sapphire. If it’s red or pink, it’s ruby. If it’s any other colour, it’s sapphire.”

“Let me guess,” Bryce murmured as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. “Two totally different properties?”

Varuna didn’t know whether to glare at him or smirk. “Seems like you’re starting to learn.”

“That’s because I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Are you complaining?”

“That certainly wasn’t a compliment.”

“What are you trying to say exactly?”

“No fighting, you two,” Mahalah ordered as he surprisingly smacked them both on the back of their heads as he moved into the kitchen. He smiled knowingly, and with amusement in his gaze, when Bryce winced and Varuna flushed lightly.

“Zoran, these came from the Misty Ravine, do you know much about them?” Mahalah asked as he picked up a stone to examine himself.

Zoran nodded his head before brushing back his silky white hair to reveal an exquisitely detailed earring made from stones of blue. “We use these stones to make jewellery,” he explained, letting his hair fall against his face once more. “Red stones are used as talismans for passion, protection and prosperity. Blue stones also mean protection, but their talismans also stand for good fortune and spiritual insight.”

“Sounds quite beautiful,” Mahalah continued to smile as he placed the stone he had holding back into Nitish’s hands. “However, we’ve found something a bit more interesting.”

“What is it?” Nitish asked, looking incredibly curious as Blayden grinned up at him and retrieved the stones he had previously been inspecting.

Mahalah didn’t answer, instead turned to look at Roxbury, the fortress revealing a large object that was wrapped carefully in thick cloth from a knapsack. “Remember how we found that tablet in the Lush Woodland? We found one nearly the exactly the same in the Misty Ravine.”

Varuna blinked before a sense of realisation dawned upon him. “Wait, didn’t the other tablet lead to the Scarlet Pillars?” he asked.

Slowly unfurling the cloth, Roxbury revealed a transparent orange stone with a symbol of a hand in the very centre. “Yes, so it’s safe to assume that this will lead to the next region.”

New land meant new items, dangers and monsters. “Should we, though?” Varuna questioned, chewing on his bottom lip. “I don’t think we’re done with exploring the Scarlet Pillars.”

Roxbury nodded his head, seemingly had reached the same conclusion. “That’s true. That’s why we’ve decided to keep it a secret for now.”

“If other explorers should find out, they would be most impatient to head to the next land,” Mahalah added.

“Too impatient,” Varuna muttered. “Let’s wait until we have a bit more information about the items and monsters before we head off. And we’ll keep the stone here. If anyone asks, we’re doing research.”

Again, Roxbury nodded his head. “Sounds good.”

“That tablet?” Nitish murmured as he slowly walked over to Roxbury, a slight sense of curiosity as well as apprehension in his posture. “Can I see it?”

“Hm?” Roxbury blinked before shrugging and holding out the tablet for Nitish to touch. He seemed to remember that Nitish hadn’t been able to inspect the last stone. “Sure.”

Nitish gave him a small smile before carefully raising his hands. “Thanks.”

However, the very second his hands touched the opaque stone, something propelled him backwards. He didn’t stumble backwards; it almost appeared as though something threw him backwards! If Bryce and Falkner were not standing behind him and caught him before he hit the wall, he could have very well hurt himself.

“Nitish!” Varuna automatically called out in alarm.

“Hey!” Bryce yelled on reflex as he and Falkner held onto Nitish, who all but slumped in their arms, his body trembling violently and looking unhealthily pale.

Roxbury reacted by pulling the stone away and abruptly covering it with cloth, a look of utter shock and concern on his face. As he did this, Mahalah moved forward to grip the back of a chair and pulled it toward Nitish. Wordlessly, Bryce and Falkner helped Nitish to sit down, Varuna hovering over him in concern.

“S-sorry,” Nitish stuttered, sounding rather breathless as he touched his forehead with his fingertips. “I’m ok. It just…startled me.”

“What happened?” Varuna asked gently.

Nitish had to take a moment to compose him, offering Zoran a small smile when the vessel handed him a glass of water. “There is a lot of magical energy contained in this tablet,” Nitish explained after taking a sip of water. “It will definitely be able to open the way to the next land.”

“Are you all right?” Mahalah asked, frowning in concern. “You look pale.”

“I’m fine,” Nitish reassured, even though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I was just momentarily overwhelmed. Sorry for worrying everyone.”

Turning his attention back to the stone, Varuna looked over to Roxbury, who in turn looked somewhat guilty for what had happened. “Give it to Isiah, would you?” Varuna asked Roxbury. “He’ll place it somewhere safe.”

Keeping the stone wrapped up tightly, Roxbury nodded his head. “We’ll continue to explore the Scarlet Pillars for a few more days at least.”

As Roxbury bravely ventured toward Isiah’s office, Varuna again turned his attention to his brother. He still looked pale and shaky, his hands trembling slightly. “Nitish? Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked as Nitish slowly rose to his feet with the aid of Falkner and Bryce.

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Nitish stated again. “I’m just going to lie down for a while.”

Varuna continued to look at Nitish in concern as his brother carefully made his way up the stairs. He appeared confused and preoccupied with something.

Did the stone tell him something?


	21. Chapter 21

Varuna nudged open the door to Isiah’s office with his foot and walked over to Isiah’s desk, of which the talented medic was hunched over, weighed down in paperwork.

“Here,” Varuna said as he placed a cup of tea on the only cleared part of Isiah’s desk. “Peppermint tea. Nitish just made it.”

“Hn? Ah, thanks,” Isiah muttered as he gratefully picked up the tea cup, barely taking his eyes off the file he was flipping through.

Varuna wasn’t at all bothered by Isiah’s lack of response. After all, they were all researchers who often got so lost in their work that they lose all track of time. And they were up to their armpits in samples, medical cases and orders for medicine.

Thankfully, though, with the tablet found in the Misty Ravine hidden within their residence, it gave them the chance to advance in their studies of the Scarlet Pillars before proceeding to the next possible stratum, as they were calling it. With so much of the Scarlet Pillars and the Misty Ravine left to examine and study, it only made sense that they postpone the opening of the next land.

That was what the Phaedron Guild was currently doing. They were still mapping the lay out of the Scarlet Pillars and picking up any food products that needed to be examined.  Thankfully none of the other guilds had figured out that they were hiding the key to the next land.

Even if they did, would they really, honestly try to intimidate someone like Isiah into handing it over?

The sound of the front door slamming open almost caused both Varuna and Isiah to spit out their drinks in surprise.

“Isiah!”

Leaping to his feet, letting his tea cup fall from his grip to spray liquid out onto the floor, Isiah rushed out of his office. And Varuna was right behind him. He recognised the voice immediately. And the fear and concern was completely out of place.

“What?” Isiah questioned, his eyes widening slightly when his gaze fell upon the sight of Falkner holding his little brother in his arms. Wasting no time, Isiah strode over to Falkner, effortlessly took Fletcher from his arms and carried him into the treatment room. As the name of the room stated, it was a room where Isiah would perform emergency healing and procedures. It was crisp and white, very clean and filled with hygienic equipment.

“What happened?” Isiah asked as he carefully laid Fletcher onto the single bed in the middle of the room.

“A monster attack,” Falkner answered, sounding out of breath. “Refresh didn’t help.”

Wordlessly, Isiah checked the site of the wound which was on the left side of Fletcher’s stomach. Lifting up his shirt, Isiah’s frown deepened when he noticed large clots of blood caking against skin that was red and swollen. It didn’t look good, and even from where Varuna was standing in the doorway, he could tell immediately what one of the problems was.

Poison.

“Varuna?”

Varuna subconsciously straightened his posture, already formulating in his mind what he needed to do. “Yes?”

“Check the wound as I check his vitals,” Isiah commanded as he moved to the other side of the bed.

“Sure,” Varuna muttered as he hastily pulled his long hair back into a ponytail and rolled up his sleeves. Slipping on a pair of gloves, he pulled a stool over to the bed and sat down. Using a pair of scissors, Varuna cut away at the pieces of torn clothing that were situated around the wound. He needed to keep them for further examination.

The wound itself wasn’t all that deep, but the laceration was long, like a grazing wound. However, since the injury was so long, the poison had the chance to spread far more quickly. There was evidence of someone attempting to heal the wound, but paused half-way through, as if they didn’t want to seal the wound. Good. They didn’t seal in the poison.

“Fast pulse, fever, shivering and semi-conscious state,” Isiah stated after he finished his examination.  
   
Varuna nodded his head as he snapped off his gloves and stood up. “The poison is affecting his immune system. But I feel that the body’s natural defences will be able to remove it.”

“Then let’s give it a hand,” Isiah said, immediately taking on the role as head medic. “Nitish!”

“Right here,” Nitish said as he walked into the room.

“Good,” Isiah said. “Before we do anything, we’ll need the flush the wound.”

“I have some dis-stilled water,” Varuna said as he pulled out a tray from the many cabinets of the room and began to fill it with the medical items that he needed. Needles, tweezers and medical swabs.  
   
“Ginseng has anti-inflammatory properties,” Nitish added.

Rolling the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows, Varuna nodded his head. “Gently dressing the wound with some ginseng should help,” he mused.

Isiah folded his arms across his chest, his eyes slightly narrow in a contemplative manner. “What do we have to boost the immune system?” he asked Nitish.

“I will be able to make an Immune Tonic.”

“Good,” Isiah said as he nodded his head sharply and unfurled his arms from his chest. “We’ll need to administer it every hour to start with.”

“Would orange juice or essence of dolomite be preferred?”

“Let’s start with essence of dolomite first, and use orange juice later.”

“I’ll make some straight away.”

“I’ll get the dis-stilled water,” Varuna said as he finished gathering the tools and items he needed.

“I’ll start prepping our patient,” Isiah stated as he rolled up the sleeves of his own jacket.

“Nitish, do you need some dis-stilled water as well?” Varuna asked as he quickly made his own way of the room.

“If you have any spare.”

“Sure.”

As Varuna walked out of the room, he watched from the corner of his eye as Isiah walked over to Falkner and placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t hear what Isiah was saying, but he was pretty certain that he was offering the older sniper brother some sort of comfort. He could only imagine the type of frantic emotions Falkner must be feeling, seeing his brother lying unmoving on a medical bed.

Devastating didn’t seem like it would be adequate enough.

Quickly making his way into his office, Varuna hardened his resolved. Fletcher was going to be fine. They would find the way to flush the toxins ravishing his young body and heal him fully. He’ll be back to his cheerful self in no time.

When Varuna returned to the medical room, Nitish was sitting on the stool that Varuna had occupied previously and was tenderly running his fingers through Fletcher’s hair in a comforting manner and was whispering to him. Falkner was standing at the head of the bed, also offering his little brother some comfort. It seemed as if Fletcher had awoken up and was in some distress.

“Varuna,” Isiah said the moment he walked into the room. “Put him to sleep, please.”

Placing his tray he had prepared earlier on a portable table, Varuna grabbed another stool and rolled it to the left side of the bed. Quickly slipping on a pair of gloves, Varuna picked up a small, thin knife. Normally, a night-seekers status effecting talents was saved for the battlefield, but Varuna had managed to modify his skills to help in medical operations. He would pierce the skin with a small knife, introduce a sleeping aid and the patient would fall asleep.

“There’s going to be a slight sting, but after that the pain will stop,” Varuna said to Fletcher as he placed the sharp tip of the knife into the skin around the wound.

Fletcher let out a small hiss at first and became momentarily tense, but after a few moments, the crease in Fletcher’s brow smoothed out and his breathing became steady.

“He’s asleep,” Nitish said as he stood up and moved over to the counter where he had the items he had gathered waiting for him. With Fletcher now in a deep sleep, it was time for them to complete what needed to be done.

“Flush the wound first,” Isiah commanded to Varuna. “Make sure you remove all foreign particles.”

Filling a large needle with distilled water, Varuna held it in his left hand as he picked up a pair of tweezers in his right. He scooted the stool closer and hunched his shoulders as he leaned over Fletcher. Carefully, he began to flush out the open wound with the water, scraping out bits of stone and other hard elements. A sharp object, almost like that of a pointy fingernail, was found in the deepest part of the wound. The very second it picked it up with the tweezers; Varuna knew that this spiky item was the one who had introduced the poison into Fletcher’s body.

Picking up the item, Varuna placed it into a small plastic bowl. He’ll do more research on it later.

“Done,” Varuna said as he spun around in the seat, pushed his trolley aside and quickly stood up.

The very second he vacated his seat, Isiah sat down on the stool and immediately set to work, a vial of medica perched between his teeth. Nitish dutifully took position next to him, standing next to the medical trolley that was covered in more medical items. Wordlessly, he would hand them to Isiah and retrieving the empty bottles of medicine.

The entire time, Falkner stood by his brother’s head, leaning over so that their foreheads were touching. He couldn’t bear to see what was going on with his brother. No surprise, really.

“Nitish, the ginseng, please.”

“Here,” Nitish said as he handed Isiah a small jar of white paste with a strong woody smell.

“The wound is thankfully shallow,” Isiah muttered as he used a cotton swap to pick up some of the ginseng cream and carefully applied it around the wound. “Did Miach use refresh immediately?”

“Ah, yeah. Straight away,” Falkner answered.

“Good boy,” Isiah muttered as he picked up some gauze and placed it against the wound.

“He’s starting to wake up,” Nitish murmured, his brow furrowing.

“Good, we’re done here, anyway. Falkner, get over here and help him to sit up,” Isiah ordered as he kept pressure against Fletcher’s side.

Slipping to the right side of the bed, Falkner slipped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and carefully lifted him into a sitting position, allowing him to rest against his chest. As he held him, Isiah proceeded to wrap thick bindings around Fletcher’s stomach and torso.

“Varuna, how many drops of tonic do you think we’ll need?” Isiah asked him.

After the short time he had to study the foreign body that he had found, Varuna deduced that they needed to hit it hard and fast. “Six drops into a glass of essence to begin with.”

Turning to the counter, Nitish picked up a small blue bottle and used a small glass dropper, quickly placing six to droplets of the tonic into a glass. He then picked up another bottle and filled the cup up with the direct essence of dolomite.

“Here,” Nitish said as he handed the glass to Isiah.

After ensuring the bandages around Fletcher’s torso was secured, Isiah took the offered glass and lifted them toward Fletcher’s lips. “Ok, kiddo, take small sips,” he ordered gently.

Fletcher made a soft sound of distress, his brow furrowing once again. “You’re ok, Fletch,” Falkner said as he moved to take the glass from Isiah so that he could be the one to help Fletcher down the healing tonic.

After Fletcher finally drank the tonic and settled down somewhat, Isiah checked his vitals one more. “Well, he’s out of danger now,” he said. “Let’s move him into the spare room upstairs. More privacy.”

“I’ll get the room ready,” Varuna said as he secured his findings in air-tight jars so they don’t accidentally contaminate anything else. “The spare room upstairs?”

“It’s a bit of a mess, I know,” Isiah replied. “But it’ll be more comfortable for him up there.”

“I’ll prepare some orange juice for the next time we need to administer more of the tonic,” Nitish recommend.

Isiah nodded before turning his attention to the red-haired sniper who was still cradling his brother in his arms. “Falkner, you take him. He’ll be more comfortable with you.”

Pushing aside his new items for research, Varuna raced up stairs to the spare room. While it held a bed, it was more of a storage room. With three researchers living in one house, research documents and papers quickly piled up. And they were all still important and relevant, so they couldn’t really risk throwing anything away.

Picking up the papers and books from the bed, Varuna placed them into the corner of the room. They’ll sort them out later. Probably. He then pulled out some spare blankets that were in the closet and quickly made the bed. Just as he finished tucking in the sheets, Falkner appeared with his little brother (who looked smaller and more fragile than he really was) in his arms. Varuna stepped back to allow Falkner to carefully lay his brother onto the bed, resting his head against the pillow.

Varuna wished there was something he could say to give Falkner some kind of comfort as the older sniper brother tucked Fletcher into bed. But what could he say? He wasn’t good at these kinds of things.

A few moments later, Isiah paused just outside the room. “Nitish, I need some ice, please,” he called over his shoulder.

“Right away,” Nitish answered back dutifully.

Stepping into the room, Isiah immediately made his way over to Falkner and placed his hand on his shoulder. The redhead pushed away from the bed and turned to give Isiah his full attention. He looked so tired and pale, yet he also looked somewhat relieved.

“He’ll be fine,” Isiah stated firmly, without hesitation. “We’ll need to watch him for the next 24 to 48 hours, but it’s just precautionary. He has a fever, but it’s a good thing. It means his body is fighting the infection.”

“…Ok,” Falkner replied, his shoulders sagging as he allowed his relief to wash over him completely.

Holding a tray that held a bowl of icy cold water in his hands, Nitish walked into the room and placed it onto the small table next to the bed. “Would lavender diluted in the water be useful?” he asked as he motioned to the water.

Removing his hand from Falkner’s shoulder, Isiah nodded his head. “Go for it.”

Nodding his head, Nitish anticipated that Isiah would agree so he already had the dried lavender petals and thick compression cloth on the tray as well. He sprinkled the petals into the cool water and the cloth quickly followed. He let it seep in the water for a moment or two before wringing out the access and gently placing the cloth on Fletcher’s forehead.

“Now, tell me exactly what happened,” Isiah asked Falkner.

Noticing how drained Falkner appeared to be, Varuna found a chair covered in documents and pushed aside the papers. He dragged the chair over toward the bed and indicated for Falkner to finally sit down.

“Thanks,” Falkner murmured as he offered Varuna a tired smile before sitting down heavily. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. “We were flying through Scarlet Pillars when we spied Wiglaf’s airship on the ground. We quickly realised that she was surrounded by monsters, one of which was a large green lizard type monster. I think it was a Greedy Lizard. It lashed out with its tail, hitting Fletcher. He went down immediately.”

“I see,” Isiah muttered as he tapped his chin in though. “So the monster had something on its tail?”

That would explain the hard, nail like particle that Varuna had found when he was flushing out the wound.

“We managed to defeat the lizard, but Fletcher wouldn’t wake up,” Falkner continued. “Even with Miach using refresh. We decided that it would be best if I used the Adriane Thread to get back to town as quickly as possible.”

“Good thinking,” Isiah readily approved as he placed his hand on Falkner’s shoulder once more. “You did well. So just relax and wait. Your brother is going to be fine. We’ll let him get some rest, so if you need anything, we’ll be around.”

“Ok,” Falkner breathed as a forced smile appeared on his lips. He suddenly reached up to grasp at Isiah’s arm. “I don’t know how to thank you…” he murmured.

But, as usual, Isiah waved him off dismissively. “It’s what we’re here for.”

… … … … …

Balancing a tray in his hands, Varuna nudged open the door to the spare room with his shoulder before quietly making his way inside. He wasn’t at all surprised to see that Falkner had pulled his chair to be right by the bed. Upon hearing him enter, Falkner lifted his head to glance over his shoulder, offering Varuna another forced smile.

Varuna returned the smile with a small one of his own as he placed the tray onto the bedside table. He then picked up a steaming cup of tea and offered it to Falkner. “Here, this is for you. Nitish made it. Don’t worry; it’s a peppermint tea to help you stay awake. We figured you wouldn’t want to sleep with your brother like this.”

“Thanks,” Falkner said as he took the cup in his hand, but rested it against his leg as he turned his attention back to his brother. “You know, you guys are really amazing.”

Varuna blinked. “Hm?”

“How the three of you were able to work together to find a cure so quickly,” Falkner stated.

Varuna nodded his head before shrugging. Well, wasn’t that what researchers were for? They were just glad that they were able to help someone so close to them. “It was all Isiah and Nitish,” he said.

Falkner surprisingly chuckled as he lifted his tea to his lips. “Not exactly true,” he said as he peered up at Varuna. “If you didn’t identify the poison, then they would not have known which cure to use.”

For some reason, Varuna felt flustered and his cheeks felt uncomfortably hot. “…Well, anyway, he’s going to be fine,” he said as he abruptly turned his attention back to the tray her had carried inside. “I’m going to wait outside for when the others turn up. The last thing we need is for everyone to come bursting in and startling Fletcher. Isiah is down stairs in the library but he’ll be popping in every hour to give Fletcher some more of the tonic. But if you need anything, Nitish is just across the hall. Although, he’ll probably know before you do if anything’s wrong.”

“Right.”

… … … … …

Sitting on the top step, Varuna tilted his head back to look up at the red and pink sky above. The sun was starting to set, nightfall a mere few hours away. Now that he was outside, able to think to himself, Varuna found himself musing over the last few hours. When Falkner first appeared with his brother in his arms, looking helpless and scared, the first thing Varuna felt was concern. The deep type of concern that made your chest feel tight.

However, after the initial shock wore off, an overwhelming sense of calm washed over him. He could tell by simply looking at Fletcher, noting the way he was breathing heavily and his face flushed with sweat that he was suffering from some kind of poison. And he knew, come hell or high water, that he and his brothers would do whatever it took to help him.

No doubt, no fear. Just simple determination.

Closing his eyes as a cool breath ruffled his hair, Varuna couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction. He knew that his abilities were useful, but to see the immediately result of his research was something he had never experienced before. Was Falkner right? Did he play an important part in saving Fletcher?

He hoped so…

“Varuna!”

Immediately, Varuna climbed to his feet and jumped down to the bottom step. He looked down the street to see a familiar group of explorers hastily running over to him. The concern that each one felt was obvious. Dispute the circumstances; it was actually heartening to see.

“Whoa, easy!” Varuna called out as he took a step forward and opened up his arms. He took a stumbling step backwards when Blayden was the first to reach him, automatically wrapping his arms around the blond-haired landsknecht’s shoulders when Blayden ploughed into him.

Lifting his head from his chest, Blayden looked up at Varuna with fearful blue-eyes. “How’s Fletcher?” he asked.

“Resting,” Varuna answered as he offered the entire guild a gentle smile as they gathered around him. “He’s going to be fine.”  
   
“He’s ok?” Roxbury breathed. “What happened?”

“From what we can deduce, that lizard monster had poison on its tail,” Varuna explained as allowed Blayden to cling onto him. “When it struck out at Fletcher, the barb on its tail punctured the skin and injected its poison. Thankfully, when Miach used refresh, it slowed the rate of the poison and then using the Adriane Thread instead of sailing back reduced the time considerably.” He smiled at them once more. “You’ve all done well.”

Every single one of them sighed loudly with relief, Roxbury’s shoulders sagging deeply. It appeared that he blamed himself for what had happened, being the leader and all.

“Thank goodness,” Mahalah breathed, stating what everyone was feeling.

“We’re going to keep him here for a day or two, just in case,” Varuna said, making sure to keep a gentle smile on his lips so not to cause them any more concern. “Don’t worry; it’s just standard procedures for Isiah.”

“Hey!”

Startled by the yell of a feminine voice, Varuna looked beyond his guild to see a familiar female dancer racing through the streets of Tharsis.

“Oh, Wiglaf,” Mahalah said as he moved away from the group to be the one to meet his fellow dancer. Wiglaf immediately made a beeline toward him, clinging onto his arms the very second she was close enough.

“Is he ok?” she asked, breathless.

Mahalah smiled and nodded his head. “Easy, he’s fine.”

“Really?!” Wiglaf practically yelled.

“Yes. Isiah is looking after him,” Mahalah explained.

Wiglaf simply stared at Mahalah for a moment before her shoulders sagged and she dropped her head forward, still holding onto Mahalah’s arms. “Oh, thank goodness. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if…”

“He’s going to be fine,” Varuna reiterated before he motioned toward the three story building they were all standing out the front of. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

It had been a long day for everyone.

… … … … …

Varuna happened to be in the spare room a few hours after greeting the rest of the Phaedron guild, cleaning up a few of the empty medicine bottles and to retrieve the empty cups of tea when he heard a soft groan from the bed in the corner. He turned around in time to see Falkner hover over the bed, his hand gently resting against Fletcher’s forehead.

“Ngh…” Fletcher moaned as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, lifting up the end of the bed sheet to rub it against his face.

“Fletcher?” Falkner called his brother’s name. “Hey, you awake? How are you feeling?”

Forgetting what he was doing previously, Varuna also ventured over to stand by the bedside, next to Falkner, in hopes of rousing Fletcher from his sleep. Isiah would be pleased to hear that he was starting to wake up.

“Fletcher, we need you to wake up now,” Varuna added.

Slowly, Fletcher forced his eyes to open and he peered up blearily at his red-haired brother. “…Falkner?” his muttered, his voice croaky and hoarse. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “What happened?”

Falkner gave him a half smile, revealing just a mere hint of how worried he was during the entire event. “You were poisoned, kiddo,” he explained around the lump in his throat.  
   
Fletcher scrunched his nose up. “Poisoned?” he murmured, looking truly confused.

“You’re fine now,” Falkner added quickly.

“You’re back at the clinic, Fletcher,” Varuna piped up. “You’re going to be ok. I’ll just go get Isiah.”

“No need, I’m already here.”

Stepping away from the bed, Varuna turned his attention to the doorway to see Isiah indeed standing there with Nitish a couple of steps behind him. Ah, Nitish must have sensed that Fletcher was awake and retrieved Isiah.

“Ah, good, you’re awake,” Isiah said as he approached the bed, Falkner reluctantly taking a step back as well. “Let me have a look.”

Isiah then proceeded to crouch near the bed and pulled back the blankets to inspect the injury sight. After a bit of prodding and pushing of the bandages, Fletcher becoming more and more awake, Isiah made a sound of satisfaction and stood up to his full height. He turned to Falkner, who in turn was looking at him for confirmation that his brother really was going to be ok.

“Yeah, he’s healing nicely,” Isiah said to Falkner before shoving his hands into his pockets and looking over to Fletcher. “Think you can handle having something to eat?”

Sitting up in bed now, Fletcher looked so much better than he did before. He was still pale and had a slightly dazed look on his face, but other than that he was recovering quite quickly. “I am hungry,” he answered, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

“I can make some soup from oyster shrooms,” Nitish said from where he was still standing in the doorway. “That should also help with the detoxing of the poison.”

“Good,” Isiah quickly agreed with Nitish’s suggestion before once again looking toward the sniper brothers. “Well, everyone else has returned safe and sound as well. I’m sure they’d want to see you for themselves.”

… … … … …

It was well after midnight when Roxbury decided that he and the rest of his guild needed to get some rest of their own. It had been a stressful day for them as well. The fear of the unknown, the uncertainty and wonder if they did the right thing. The trip back to Tharsis aboard the Duscha without their trusty pilot must have been hair-raising for them as well.

“Well, we better head off now,” Bryce said as he and the others amble down the front steps and into the streets of Tharsis.

“Sorry that we don’t have enough room,” Varuna said as he lingered at the top step, seeing the others off. “It’s a bit of a mess.”

“It’s fine,” Bryce quickly said, shrugging dismissively. “Dalla doesn’t mind having us anyway.”

Mahalah bowed his head slightly, a grateful expression on his face. “We’ll leave Fletcher and Falkner in your care.”

“See you in the morning,” Roxbury added before he began to lead the rest of his guild toward the inn.

Varuna couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched the guild interact silently with one another as they walked. Bryce had slipped his arm around Blayden’s neck, pulling the shorter and younger landsknecht next to him. Mahalah had a hold on the back of Miach’s medical coat to prevent the younger medic from accidentally wandering of. And Roxbury was carrying a peacefully sleeping Zoran on his back.

This guild…they really were like one big family, huh?

He was glad to be a part of it.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed since Fletcher’s encounter of the poisonous kind. Everyone was still a little shocked and shaken up by what had happened. No one more then Falkner. Not much of a surprise, really. Seeing one’s little brother lying unconscious on the ground, his face twisted in pain would be devastating to any older sibling. What was more unnerving to the entire guild of Phaedron was the fact that if they hadn’t acted as swiftly as they did, with determination and self-control, Fletcher might not have made it.

And truth be told, it was rather close. Had Falkner not used an Adriane Thread and instead tried to sail back to Tharsis, Fletcher would not have made it. Isiah didn’t tell the red-haired sniper that as he didn’t want him to think about the what-ifs.

It was pointless, he said. What they needed to do was to breathe a sigh of relief, congratulate themselves on a job well done and move forward onto the next project.

And that was what the Phaedron guild was doing. Lazing about casually in the main seating room of Varuna’s home while figuring out what needed to be done next. Varuna had to admit that he found it difficult to concentrate on his studies. But oddly enough, he wasn’t irritated. Hearing them laughing and talking amongst themselves was reassuring in a way, and it was hard to deny the excitement of debating with Bryce about the stupidest of things.

Just as Varuna was about to lecture the benefits of meditating with incense sticks to Bryce (and reminding him not to call them ‘insensitive’ sticks) there was a soft, rather polite knock at the front door. But before anyone could say either ‘who is it?’ or ‘come in’ the door flung open and the familiar form of a notorious wanderer strolled in, followed by an apologetic Holy Rune Knight.

“Excuse the intrusion,” Kirjonen said as he walked inside, appearing somewhat shocked by Whirlwind’s lack of common manners.

“It’s Kirjonen!” Blayden practically squealed as he unexpectedly vaulted over the furniture to get to the front door and crash tackle Kirjonen in a welcoming hug.

“Oof!” Kirjonen wheezed as he took a few stumbling steps backward, his arm instinctively wrapping around Blayden. A look of utter surprised appeared on the Holy Rune Knight’s face before a dusting of red spread across his cheeks as he stuttered with embarrassment. “O-oh, hello, Blayden. It’s good to see you, too.”

Looking undeniably amused by the whole event, Whirlwind gave a mock pout. “No hug for me?” he asked as Blayden pulled away from Kirjonen and tugged his fellow blond deeper inside the residence.

From where he was sitting on the couch, Isiah snorted. “Looking for a welcome home kiss, too, I suppose?”

A cheeky grin appeared on Whirlwind’s face as he turned his attention to Isiah. “If you’re offering,” he practically cooed.

Isiah deadpanned at him as he wordlessly lifted up his mace.

Whirlwind simply chuckled. “Now now, no need for violence.”

“So, what brings the two of you here?” Bryce asked from his seat next to Varuna.

Composing himself, Kirjonen smoothed down his uniform as he regarded everyone with a polite smile. “I was just speaking with Whirlwind and it seems that we found another grotto in the Scarlet Pillars. We’ve yet to venture in.”

The mentioning of a new grotto caused the already cheerful Blayden to perk up even more. “Let’s go!”

Bryce rolled his eyes as he reached forward the poked his brother in the middle of the back, causing him to yelp and become tense. “Settle down there, bucko.”

“Please?” Blayden pleaded as he spun around to give Bryce a pair of bright (and some would say deadly) blue eyes. “I want to travel with both Whirlwind and Kirjonen.”

“Oh?” Whirlwind murmured as he scratched the back of his neck. “Who says we’re coming along?”

“Yeah?” Isiah said as he gave Whirlwind a rather unsympathetic and somewhat sceptical look. “If you haven’t learnt by now that coming here with directions to a grotto doesn’t result in you playing chaperon, then you’re a few sandwiches shy of a picnic basket.”

Again, Whirlwind laughed. “Well, there’s no arguing with that.”

“Traveling with the Phaedrons would be an honour,” Kirjonen added with a smile.

“This new grotto…” Nitish was heard whispering under his breath, a somewhat curious expression on his face. For a few moments he sat silently before nodding his head, seemingly coming to a decision. “It may contain items that we haven’t studied yet.”

Once again, Bryce rolled his eyes. “You can say that you want to go, you know?” he muttered before he heaved himself to his feet.

“Sure, alright,” Varuna shrugged as he, too, climbed to his feet. “I’ll go, too.”

“Can I come, too?” Zoran asked as he tugged on the sleeve of Nitish’s clothing.

Immediately, Nitish glanced down at the small vessel and smiled. “Yes, of course.”

With a team seemingly formed, with two guests (as it were), they decided to head out. From the grottos they had already encountered and explored, this one shouldn’t be too dangerous, right?

… … … … …

The currently unnamed grotto was somewhat surprising. It was located at a higher elevation, like that of the Nosy Marsh, in the middle of a flat plain. It wasn’t hidden or concealed in any way. It was just…in the middle of nowhere, basically. It was actually a surprise they hadn’t encountered it before…

It stood out like a sore thumb.

As Whirlwind directed the Duscha to land as close as their personal safety allowed, Varuna noted that the vegetation was similar to that of the Misty Ravine. The different shades of green trees, dotted with red and yellow flowers, a light mist hugging the ground.

Varuna couldn’t help but wonder just how the foliage of the mysterious Misty Ravine was located in different parts of the Scarlett Pillars. There was no visible connection between these grottos and the labyrinth, saved for the greenery and plant life. Just how did these grottos come to be?

“There is usually a large reptilian monster patrolling this area,” Kirjonen explained as they disembarked the Duscha. “But Whirlwind and I were able to lure it away.”

Ah, maybe that was why they hadn’t encountered the grotto sooner. They tried to steer clear of any wandering FOE. Better to be safe than sorry, after all.

“The opening should be around here somewhere…” Whirlwind murmured, more to himself than to anyone else, as he wandered in a westerly direction. He glanced around before perking up considerably. “Ah, here it is.”

Following Whirlwind, Varuna and the others pressed through the foliage until they stood upon a natural path. The exploration of a new and mysterious grotto was always an exciting challenge for them, no matter how many times they’ve done it.

Walking down a narrow path, they turned a corner and came face to face with a large stone door. Just like the ones found in the Misty Ravine and Miasma Forest. There had to be some kind of connection.

Hearing absolutely no noise on the other side, they cautious continued to move forward, opening the doors slowly. As the doors creaked open, everyone stood stock still as they stared in awe at what they found on the other side. The chamber was vast and spacious, with a few areas that were overgrown with vegetation and shrubbery, teeming with plant life and items for them to gather.

However, the fact that there were several large (very large) moths with purple wings milling about the room, floating a few inches off the ground, their feelings twitching and sharp claws flailing about made the entire party pale and stiffen in shock.

“M-moths?” Bryce spluttered as he instinctively reached for his weapon.

“A-aren’t they called Big Moths?” Kirjonen questioned as he lifted his shield.

“Shh!” Nitish suddenly shushed. “Let’s head back through the door. Quickly.”

Not needing to be told twice, they backed out of the room quickly and closed the doors shut tightly, Bryce and Whirlwind going as far as holding onto the twin doors to ensure that they remain closed. The last thing anyone wanted was to be chased out by irritated moths! Getting to the Duscha wasn’t a sure way to safety, either. Moths could fly, after all.

“What should we do?” Blayden asked as he skittishly glanced around at their surroundings.

Despite the fact that there were at least three monstrous moths just beyond the door, Nitish didn’t seem to be too bothered. He wasn’t in any pain or discomfort, showing no signs of distress like he had done many times before. No, he appeared quite passive and unafraid.

“They’re sensitive to noise,” Nitish explained in a voice barely above a whisper. “If we engage in any battles, it will alert them to our location.”

Varuna and the others relaxed a little at hearing that. Good, that meant they wouldn’t be rushed by monsters the moment they step into the room.

Leaning his back against the door, Whirlwind roughly scratched his cheek and nodded his head. “I’ve encountered a couple of them in the Misty Ravine, so you’re right. They have very poor sight.”

“I see,” Bryce murmured as he folded his arms across his chest. “So we’ve got to go around them.”

“Quietly,” Varuna added, looking precisely at Bryce.

Bryce narrowed his eyes at him. “I can be quiet,” he insisted.

Varuna snorted sceptically as he walked over to the door, his cloak wrapped around him tightly. “I’d like to see that.”

… … … … …

Varuna, Nitish and Zoran found it quite easy to walk around without making too much noise. Varuna was a night-seeker, being quiet and sneaky was what night-seekers did. Nitish was a runemaster, so was one with nature and Zoran was practically nature itself.

Bryce, Blayden, Whirlwind and Kirjonen, on the other hand, were finding it difficult. With heavy duty armour came metal and with metal came noise. Clunking around in heavy set boots, swords accidentally clanging against shields, the rustling of clothes – they weren’t made for stealth.

Thankfully, though, none of the moths seemed to pay them any mind. Maybe they thought they were other monsters that inhabit the grotto as well. Maybe they simply weren’t in a fighting mood. Or maybe they were just lucky.

Whatever it was, it helped them make their way through the chamber, pick up an item or two and head through another doorway that was situated in the north. Entering the long passageway, it was a relief to realise that there were no big moths in the area, so they could be as loud as they wanted.

Walking around on tiptoes, holding in your breath because you were afraid your breathing might alert disaster…not remotely fun at all.

The new passageway was narrow with very little to look at, so they quickly made their way east, reaching yet another set of doors. Being cautious, Bryce opened the doors part way, just enough for him to peer through. After a few tense moments, he finally pushed the doors completely open so that everyone could walk through.

As they glanced around, finding themselves in another rather large chamber, Varuna found his gaze drawn to yet another set of doors. But these twin doors felt different. More imposing somehow. Despite knowing that they should at least check out their current room, the party found their way over to the doors and paused in front of it.

Standing at the front of the group, Bryce placed his hands on the stone structure in attempt to at least peek inside. He pushed with one hand, but the door would not move.

“Huh?” Bryce murmured, his brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed against the door once more. But no matter how hard he pushed, straining all of his muscles, the door simply won’t budge. With an annoyed grunt, he stepped back and folded his arms over his chest. “It won’t open.”

Varuna curled his hair behind his ear as he leaned forward to inspect the strange carvings and etchings on the door. There was an unfamiliar circular object situated in the middle of the structure. It appeared as though something was to be fitted inside.

“There seems to be a strange lock preventing us from getting inside,” he said as he straightened up. He turned to his brother, hoping that Nitish might be able to sense something. But as he looked at Nitish, he was startled to find him looking unhealthy pale and shivering.

“…I sense malice…” Nitish whispered.

Although Nitish’s words were soft, they immediately caught everyone’s attention. What did he mean by malice? Was there something on the other side of the door that was bothering him? Or…?

“Monsters!” Kirjonen hissed when strange flailing plants suddenly scurried from the undergrowth, vine-like arms whipping about furiously as flower-like buds snapped open and shut, appearing as though they were the creatures’ mouths. The main body component of the monster seemed root-like with four stubbly little legs, on which they stood.

It was certainly a strange looking creature.

“What the hell are these things?” Bryce grunted as he immediately pulled his sword from its sheathed and wielded it in front of him.

“I believe they’re called Glutton Vines,” Whirlwind provided for them, his own weapon held in front of him in a two hand grip, a half-smile on his face. “Vicious little bastards.”

Varuna immediately unsheathed his two blades and moved to the front of the group. Another monstrous plant, huh? Wonder what kind of items they could get from these things. They’ll have to inactivate them first, though. And they needed to be quick.

Lifting his shield in a defensive position, Kirjonen dutifully moved in front of Nitish. “Stay behind me, Nitish,” he ordered.

Nitish nodded his head in understanding before reaching out to their arcanist. “Zoran,” he called and Zoran immediately rushed over to him, wrapping his skinny arms around Nitish’s waist and holding onto him as Nitish placed his arms around Zoran’s skinny shoulders.

“Let’s make this quick,” Bryce ordered before sprinting forward.

Tightening his grip on his weapons, Varuna threw himself into battle, feverishly slashing at the glutton vines. The whip like arms (or were they the heads of the thing?) was easy enough to be rid of as they were nothing more than vines. Strong, animated vines to be certain, but vines nonetheless.

Compared to previous battles, this one was rather easy. Maybe too easy.

Over the familiar sounds of swords slicing through the air as they cut down any and all obstacles in their way, Varuna heard something. It was faint, but somewhat out of place. It was almost like a shriek or a shrilling cry from somewhere else in the room.

“Wait,” Varuna said as he glanced in a southerly direction, where thick shadows and heavy mist seemed to linger. “I hear something.”

Easily cutting a glutton vine in two, Whirlwind embedded the tip of his blade into the ground as he, too, glanced around. Soon, a deep scowl appeared on his face. “Hmm? Seems as if our fighting has alerted the big moths,” he murmured with a strangely serious voice.

Before Varuna could ask where the moths were, a purple-winged monster appeared from the shadows, heading straight for them without any hesitation. This one was eager for battle, it seemed.

“Shit!” Bryce murmured as he dove out of the path of the month, rolling on the ground before immediately pulling himself into a crouching position. The moth kept going until it collided with a tree on the north wall of the room, causing it to crash. It, however, soon righted itself, shook its head before abruptly turning around, its feelers searching for the direction of battle.

“Any ideas?” Bryce asked an open question as they regrouped.

“Run?” Whirlwind recommended.

“Sounds like a solid suggestion,” Bryce muttered through gritted teeth. “Can we make it, though?”

Before Whirlwind could make an attempt at an answer, the air around them suddenly grew icy cold. The feeling abruptly dissipated a mere second later when it was formed into a floating lance of ice. It was only when Nitish made a throwing motion with his arm, pointing in the direction of the big moth did anyone realise that Nitish was using his elemental magic.

The shriek the moth made when it was struck by the ice, which shattered on impact, was almost deafening.

“They have a weakness against ice,” Nitish commented almost airily as the moth floundered around almost comically.

“I might be able to bind their arms,” Zoran added as the moth seemed to compose itself, waving its insect arms about, clearly irritated.

While the moth was indeed still dangerous, there was a sense of optimism that this battle wasn’t completely hopeless. If there was the slightest chance they could get out unharmed, then they were going to take it.

“Looks like we’ll have to fight until we find an opening,” Whirlwind said as a strange expression appeared on his face, half serious yet also somewhat confident. “Kirjonen, see if there are any shortcuts. The front entrance was located in the south, so try there first.”

Kirjonen furrowed his brow as he glanced toward Whirlwind. “But-”

“We’ll be fine,” Whirlwind interrupted him and gave him his legendary half-grin. “We’ll keep this thing busy.”

Kirjonen still looked uncertain, but he nodded his head nonetheless. “Yes, I’ll be as quick as I can,” he said before abruptly turning on his heel and fearlessly disappearing into the mist and shadows that haunted the room.

“What should we do?” Varuna questioned as he side-stepped a flailing vine from a glutton vine before abruptly cutting it off. “If we’re in a group, we’ll be easy to locate, but if we separate…”

“We’ll be easy pickings, I know,” Bryce murmured as he planted his foot on a glutton vine and viciously stabbed at it.

Moving to the front of the team, Whirlwind was miraculously able to take out two glutton vines with one swing! He seemed confident, almost as if energized from the thrill of battle.

“Let’s get rid of these glutton vines while avoiding the big moth,” he said as he took on a commanding role, which oddly enough seemed to suit him. “Nitish, Zoran, you two silently concentrate on the big moth. The rest of us will keep it distracted with our fighting.”

“Understood,” Nitish immediately replied as he took Zoran’s hand and moved to the back of the group.

Pleased with their new game plan, Bryce nodded his head. “Right.”

Darting forward, Varuna immediately fell into the familiar rhythm of battle. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Dodge. It was almost hypnotic in a way.

“B-Blayden, behind you!” Nitish suddenly yelled.

But before those words could full register, Blayden released a surprised and painful yelp. “Wah!”

Slicing his blade through yet another glutton vine, Varuna turned in time to see Blayden crumble to the ground in front of the big moth, his sword flying from his grip. He fell onto his face, his arms falling limply by his sides.

And he did not move.

An unnerving look of fear and anger appeared on Bryce’s face as he spun around and yelled for his brother. “Blayden!”

Even from the distance between them, Varuna instantly knew what was wrong. He was twitching, yet not moving. “He’s been paralysed…” he murmured before darting forward. “Blayden!”

“Wait, Varuna!”

Ignoring his own safety, Varuna made his way over to Blayden and knelt over him, holding his weapons in a defensive manner. “Shadow Cloak,” he murmured as he shielded both him and Blayden, the moth tapping its claws together in a menacing way.

Shit. He needed to get as far away from the moth as possible, but he couldn’t turn his back on it. Maybe if they stayed quiet it’ll leave them alone.

“V…Varuna?”

Momentarily glancing away from the moth that was towering over them, Varuna found that Blayden had managed to roll his head to the side and was looking up at him with one cloudy blue eye.

“I…can’t move,” Blayden whimpered.

Although beyond pleased that Blayden was awake, Varuna also felt a sense of rage build inside him and he clenched his jaw tightly. “Stay behind me,” he said as he swiftly turned his attention back to the monster. “I’ll nullify any status attacks.”

Varuna tightened his grip on his weapons as the moth lifted its arm high into the air, seemingly ready bring it down upon them like a weapon. If the moth tried to hit them, he’ll cut its fucking arm off.

… _Blade Flur_ -

“Get away from them!” Bryce demanded as he abruptly appeared right in front of Varuna. A deep growl of utter rage erupted from deep within his throat as Bryce gripped his sword with both hands, dug his heel into the ground and swung it around with all his might. “Sword Tempest!”

Varuna watched in awe as the clawed part of the moth’s arm seemed to tumble through the air in a spray of sickly green blood. As the severed limp fell to the ground, twitching and jerking around erratically, the moth gave another shrilling scream, far louder and more chilling than previous.

As the moth floundered backwards, flapping its wings desperately, Nitish and Zoran suddenly appeared on either side of Varuna and Blayden.

“Glacier Rune!” Nitish called as an uncharacteristic expression of anger marred his face.

Raising his staff high, Zoran also called out a spell. “Chain Circle!”

A wall of ice surrounded the thrashing moth and a glowing circle formed underneath. As the circle of ice closed it, thick vines shot up from the magic circle and wrapped tightly around the big moth, causing it to plummet to the ground.

Varuna found himself staring at the moth, feeling stunned by what had happened.

“Everyone, hurry!” Kirjonen shouted as he abruptly emerged from the mists and shadows. “There is a shortcut we can take. This way.”

Sheathing his blade, Bryce spun around and scooped his brother up off the ground and rested his limp body over his shoulder. “Got ya, kiddo,” he said and unexpectedly grabbed Varuna by the arm and hauled him to his feet. He continued to hold onto him as they ran in the direction Kirjonen was indicating to them, Nitish and Zoran already with him.

“I’ll cover you,” Whirlwind said as he fearlessly stepped between them and the still alive big moth. “Hurry.”

Reaching the shortcut, Bryce forced Varuna through first and removed Blayden from his shoulder to carry in his arms before making his own way through. Still half hidden in the shrubbery, Bryce unexpectedly handed Blayden over to Varuna and Nitish before darting back through.

“Whirlwind!” Bryce was heard yelling. “Let’s go!”

A few seconds later both Bryce and Whirlwind came barrelling through the shortcut, both of them unharmed. Bryce quickly gathered his still unable to move brother into his arms once more and led the way to their awaiting airship.

It seemed like only a matter of seconds before they were up in the air, heading straight to Tharsis.

Carefully lying Blayden down onto a make-shift cot on the bow of the Duscha, Varuna knelt next to him as he began to search for the reason why he was unable to move. “How are you feeling, Blayden?”

With Bryce kneeling on the other side of him, Blayden glanced up at the sail and wrinkled his nose in distress as he tried to move his hand. There was a bit of movement, but not much. “It’s still hard to move,” he finally replied.

Looking anxious, Bryce turned his attention to Varuna. “Can’t you do anything?” he asked, sounding unnervingly desperate.

“I’m afraid not,” Varuna murmured as he shook his head. “I’m a toxicologist, not a medic.” He turned his attention back to Blayden. “Are you in any pain?”

Once again Blayden took a moment or two to carefully assess himself. “No, not really.”

“That Big Moth must have some scales on its wings that cause paralyses,” Varuna murmured as he reached for his bag and began to pull out a few of his tools and equipment. “Let me have a look at you.”

Not being able to do anything by lie still, Blayden closed his eyes as Varuna carefully looked him over. While there was nothing for him to find on Blayden’s bare skin, he was able to pick up only a few small particles that were dusting over his armour. He knew immediately that these unknown articles were the cause of Blayden’s paralysis. A little bit was somewhat harmless, but in large doses it would cause instant paralysis. Blayden must have taken the full attack. Isiah needed to do a complete study over him as his paralysis could be hiding more deadly injuries.

The particles must be absorbed into the body through contact with the skin. Which, in turn, caused a numbing agent to affect his immune system.

So…they’ll need to create an immunity tonic and help flush the body of toxin.

“I’ve managed to get some of the scales,” Varuna said as he placed the scrapings into a small glass vial and shoved it back into his bag. He then looked up to see his brother with Zoran also crouched nearby, looking with worry at their blond-haired landsknecht.

“Nitish, do you have any immune tonic on you at the moment?” he asked.

Thankfully, Nitish nodded his head yes and reached into his own bag. “I’ve diluted it with distilled water,” he explained as he handed it over to Varuna. “He’ll need to drink the whole bottle.”

“Ok, good,” Varuna murmured as he turned his attention back to Blayden, and with Bryce’s help, pulled into a sitting position. “Drink this,” he ordered as he popped off the lid.

After ensuring that Blayden drank the whole tonic, they laid him back down, Bryce moving to sit so that his brother was resting against him.

“Don’t worry; Isiah will be able to heal you,” Varuna told Blayden in a reassuring manner. “Just relax.”

Slowly curling and uncurling his fingers, Blayden seemed to relax and settled down, closing his eyes. “Kay.”

With his brother’s head resting on his lap, Bryce sighed with relief as he idly played with Blayden’s hair. “Another grotto you need to write a report out for, huh?” he murmured.

Varuna also sighed as he rested back onto his heels. “Seems like it.”

“I’ll handle the report,” Nitish offered as he placed the empty medicine bottle into his bag. “I think Moth’s Garden is an appropriate name, yes?”

“Never a dull moment with you guys, is there?” Whirlwind commented from his position in front of the steering wheel, sounding somewhat amused.

Standing next to him, Kirjonen looked saddened and guilt-riddened. “I feel somehow responsible,” he murmured softly.

“Hmm…” Whirlwind hummed as he turned his attention to the Holy Rune Knight, his expression softening. “But if we hadn’t accompanied the Phaedrons and went by ourselves, we wouldn’t have known how to deal with the Moths, now would we?”

Kirjonen was silent for a moment. “…That’s true.”

“Chin up,” Whirlwind said as he unexpectedly removed his hand from the steering wheel to tap his fingers against Kirjonen cheek. “You’re too young to have regrets and guilt.”

A light dusting of red appeared on Kirjonen’s cheek, but a small smile soon appeared on his lips. “I will try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys honestly have no idea how many people I ship Whirlwind/Logre with. It’s ridiculous.


	23. Chapter 23

As much fun as it was lounging at the Dancing Peacock or bumming around at the inn, Bryce preferred the residence of Tharsis top three researchers. It just felt more comfortable and comforting. It was probably due to the fact that they could have lost their two youngest members that made Bryce and the other seeking out a place of reassurance, but there was just something about this researchers’ clinic (as it was dubbed by the locals) that was heartening and warm.

There were probably a lot of reasons contributing to that. The fact that if anything bad should happened (like getting poisoned or suffering from paralysis, for example) they knew where to go, who to turn to.

It also probably helped that they didn’t have eyes watching them all the time. Being the guild to take out not only the Berserker King and the Hollow Queen, but they had also opened the way to the Scarlett Pillars and help discover the mysterious Vessels.

Everyone seemed to be waiting and watching for their next trick. Bryce was no fucking show pony. He didn’t like anyone expecting him to do shit. Expectations from others meant unwanted pressure, and pressure meant unnecessary stress, which ultimately led to making potentially costly mistakes.

But being at the Researchers’ Clinic gave them privacy and a time to think to themselves. There was no pressure here. Just a bunch of guys trying to learn new and exciting things in their own time.

It was also fun trying to get a rise out of the distant and too-serious Varuna. Underneath his bleak clothing and aloofness, he was rather feisty and passionate about his work as a researcher. He could also be so unbelievably cute that Bryce didn’t know what to think.

Slinging his arm over the back of the couch where he sat, Bryce lounged casually as he looked over his guild-mates. Fletcher had recovered by his poisoning, but was still being watched over by his older brother with a protective gaze. Not much of a surprise, Bryce was still watching his own little brother from the corner of his eye, even though he had recovered fully from his own uncomfortable medical condition.

With having so much happening so quickly, Roxbury decided that the entire guild needed a few days off in order to prepare themselves for the next mysterious land.

Watching as Blayden, Fletcher and Zoran gathered around Roxbury and asking him questions about the various maps, Bryce was pulled from his surveillance when Nitish, Varuna’s brother, approached him from the side, clutching a bag of something against his chest and looking rather apprehensive.

Somewhat startled, Bryce turned to look over to him. He hadn’t really had the chance to speak with Nitish – except for that ‘chat’ they had when he got Nitish to reveal the true extent of his abilities to the guild. It wasn’t entirely planned, but he knew that the blond-haired runemaster was hiding something, and hiding in Bryce’s mind meant excuses and white-lies, which was something they couldn’t afford while dealing with the dangerous of the labyrinth and that grottos that littered the lands.

He had always slightly wondered if the blond found him to be intimidating or something. Intrusive was probably a better word. And, honestly, their conversation could have gone a hell of a lot better. Bryce wasn’t subtle in the slightest. He knew he wasn’t.

“Could you...” Nitish murmured as he shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. “Help me take these to the Atelier?”

Bryce blinked, surprised by the request. However, he nodded his head as he pushed himself to his feet. “...Sure.”

A look of relief flickered across Nitish’s face as he nodded his head in gratitude. He then quickly shuffled his way toward the front door, Bryce moving to follow him.

“Squirt, I’ll be out for a few minutes,” Bryce yelled to his brother over his shoulder.

“Take care of Nitish!” Blayden called back.

“Yeah, yeah.”

With his bag of what Bryce assumed was medicine bottles clutched against his chest, Nitish began to lead Bryce through the busy Tharsis’ streets. He moved wordlessly, hardly making a sound and Bryce began to wonder why Nitish asked him to accompany him in the first place. Although, he did have some idea.

Coming to a stop in the middle of a stone bridge overhanging the river that flowed through the centre of town, Nitish finally turned to regard him with his blue eyes, his left of which was remarkably more hazy and dull than that of his right. Standing face to face as they were, Bryce immediately remembered that Isiah had mentioned that Nitish was partially blind in his left eye. His partial blindness didn’t seem to affect him, though, so Bryce had never paid it much mind so he was slightly startled by how vivid and starkly different he eyes were.

Shaking his head to clear it, Bryce folded his arms over his chest out of habit and gave Nitish his full attention. “So, you wanted to talk to me, huh?” he asked, hoping that he didn’t sound confrontational.

Nitish studied him for a moment longer before slowly nodding his head. “It's about Varuna,” he said.

Yeah, he figured as much.

“Family is extremely important to Varuna,” Nitish went on to say, thankfully getting straight to the point. He probably sensed that Bryce didn’t like it when people beat around the bush, as they say.

Bryce nodded his head. “That much is obvious.”

Again, Nitish fell silent as he studied Bryce with his piercing blue eyes when an unexpected look of guilt appeared on his face. “Please help him,” he whispered, clutching his bag tighter against his chest.

“Eh?” Bryce uttered, making no attempt to mask his surprise.

Nitish took a small step forward, appearing almost desperate. “P-please show Varuna that our family has grown, that it is the present that is important.”

Bryce openly gaped at Nitish, utterly unsure of what to say or how to respond. He wasn’t expecting Nitish to be so…blunt. While Bryce liked people getting straight to the point, he wasn’t expecting their conversation to turn so deep and personal so quickly.

However, after allowing Nitish’s plea to fully register past the shock, Bryce furrowed his brow. “…He’s wondering about his memories, isn’t he?” he asked.

Nitish didn’t appear at all surprised that Bryce seemed to know about Varuna’s amnesia. “He tries to hide it, but I can feel his confusion. But…” Again, a look of heart-breaking guilt and sorrow appeared on Nitish’s face and he shook his head almost desperately, causing the long blond strands of his hair to whip about around his face. “It’s better this way. The past is over. We can’t go back.”

Bryce found himself simply gazing at Nitish. The runemaster had his shoulders hunched forward, his hair curtaining his face as he clutched the bag desperately against his chest. Bryce felt his furrowed brow deepened further. It almost felt as though Nitish was also haunted by the past. Did he know what had happened? Did he remember what Varuna couldn’t? Did something terrible happen that he didn’t want Varuna to remember?

Shit…What was he supposed to do?!

“So, will you help him?” Nitish asked him softly, pulling Bryce from his musings.

Bryce turned slightly away to roughly scratch the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner. He wasn’t cut out for these types of things. “Listen, even if we hadn’t talked today, I still would have helped him,” he stated coarsely, feeling a little embarrassed.

Seemingly having calmed down, Nitish straightened his posture and loosened his tight hold on the medicine bag. “That day, when you first met Varuna,” Nitish asked Bryce softly. “Why did you choose him?”

Bryce automatically found himself thinking back on that day. Truth be told, they weren’t really looking for a fifth member. The four of them were enough to enter the labyrinth. Logically, they didn’t need a stranger as a fifth member.

But…

“…His eyes,” Bryce murmured as he recalled the memory of seeing Varuna simply wandering around, his shoulders hunched and his eyes downcast. His eyes were a ruby red and should have been very vivid. But they weren’t. “They were haunted and lost.”

He didn’t like it. No one should walk around looking so…sorrowful, as if they didn’t mean anything to anyone.

A gentle hand softly touching his arm pulled Bryce from his thoughts. He immediately turned to look at Nitish, who had ventured closer to him and was looking up at him with a small smile and an expression of gratitude.

“Thank you, for reaching out to him,” Nitish said as he hand lingered on Bryce’s arm. “No one else has ever tried what you’ve managed to achieve.”

“I was just at the right place at the right time, I guess,” Bryce muttered, his embarrassment returning.

“I’m glad that Varuna was able to meet someone like you,” Nitish added as he pulled his hand away, looking more comfortable now than he did before.

“Yeah, well,” Bryce muttered again as he roughly ran a hand through his hair. “It isn’t just me; he has an entire guild helping him out now. And so do you.”

Nitish smiled warmly up at him, his blue eyes shimmering gently. “Yes. I am also thankful for that.”

Once more Bryce found himself simply looking at Nitish. He couldn’t help but muse how Varuna and Nitish were so different, and yet so alike in many ways. They cared for each other so much, to the point of neglecting themselves. It was both heartening yet unnerving.

…They both needed looking after.

Nitish opened his mouth as if to say something else when he suddenly looked unnerved. He turned to look to his left in a jittery manner, having to turn around almost completely due to the partial blindness in his left eye.

However, before he could turn completely, a broad-shouldered man, an explorer by appearance, abruptly brushed past him with a purposeful and hasty stride, uncaringly striking Nitish and pushing his roughly aside before he or Bryce could react.

Nitish stumbled and fell harshly against the stone hand rail of the bridge, leaning precariously over it. As he did so something wrapped in purple silk fell from his robes and bounced against the railing. Immediately, Nitish’s eyes widen and he abruptly cast aside the bag of medicine bottles and desperately reached out to catch the object before it tumbled off the bridge.

Bryce immediately reached out to stop Nitish from also slipping off the bridge in his desperation. “Hey, watch it!” he called out as he managed to grab Nitish by his waist and hold him back.

Nitish pulled against him for a moment as he reached out. Thankfully, he was able to grasp the object with his two hands and immediately brought it to rest against his chest, clutching it tightly. “…Thank the spirits,” he whispered breathlessly.

Keeping his arms around Nitish as he pulled him back onto the bridge, Bryce scowled deeply as he looked over his shoulder at the adventurer clad man who had brushed past Nitish, causing all of this in the first place.

“Watch where you’re going, ass-wipe!” he snarled.

The seeming explorer didn’t even slow down, only granting Bryce an infuriatingly guiltless glance over his shoulder. “Not my fault that cripple got in my way!”

Bryce immediately bristled. “Come back here and say that!”

Cripple? Just because he had poor vision in his left eye didn’t make him a fucking cripple! Oh, just wait until they accidentally meet in some dark alleyway somewhere…

“I-it’s ok,” Nitish whispered as he trembled slightly in Bryce’s hold.

Turning his attention back to the blond, Bryce was startled by how much Nitish appeared to be shivering and how relieved he was to have that silk bound object in his safe grip. “That thing must be important to you,” he commented.

“I’ve…had it for many years,” Nitish said in a skittish manner as he abruptly placed the item back into the fold of his robes against his chest. “It means a lot to me.”

Having already shared enough personal thoughts and feelings today, Bryce decided against asking what it was. “Did you get hurt?” he asked instead. He was concerned, also slightly fearful what Isiah or Varuna might do if he brought home an injured Nitish…

“N-no, I’m fine,” Nitish stuttered as he tried to push back his hair and compose himself. He soon tensed however and stumbled away from Bryce to fall to his knees. “Ah, the medicine…” he murmured as he reached for the bag and quickly opened it. He pulled out a few bottles before sighing deeply with relief. “Nothing is broken.”

“That’s good,” Bryce replied, still a little shocked by Nitish’s desperation, as well as angry at that absolutely ruthless explorer. Shaking his head to clear it, Bryce leaned down and quickly helped Nitish back to his feet. “Come on, let’s get these to the Atelier and head back. I bet your brother is looking for you.”

“Yes,” Nitish smiled as he allowed Bryce to aide him. “Thank you.”

… … … … …

Isiah was no longer at all surprised or bothered to come home to the clinic and find it full of explorers. In fact, he’d start to ask questions if he found it empty. After so many years of coming home to a quiet residence with two very quiet housemates, one would think he relished in silence. And to be honest, Isiah used to.

But now he was used to the noise, used to the sounds of several adventurers talking amongst themselves about battling monsters and complaining about the hazards of the labyrinths. He was getting used to the notion of packing up and suddenly heading out for a quest or mission at the drop of a hat.

And he certainly liked the way Varuna would shrill at Bryce for something he said and the way Nitish would openly talk about his psychic abilities.

Not the mention that the Count was always thrilled to bits to hear about his favourite researchers interactions with his favourite guild the Phaedrons. Ah, speaking of the Count…Isiah had just visited the Grand Mark Court to hand over his latest findings of his, Varuna’s and Nitish’s work on the second stratum so far. The Count was impressed and grateful for their work so far and readily handed over their payment for their services.

“Roxbury,” Isiah called out to the brown-haired fortress that was the leader of the Phaedrons.

Looking up from his maps, Roxbury immediately glanced over to Isiah with a questioning (and almost apprehensive) look in his eyes. “Hm?”

“Come here,” Isiah said simply as he headed over to his office.

“Ooh!” Fletched suddenly whistled in mocking and childish way. “Someone’s in trouble~!”

Isiah snorted to cover up a snerk while Roxbury rolled his eyes and stood up, flicking Fletcher’s ear. “Show Zoran around town, would you?” he ordered to the black-haired sniper.

“Ok, ok,” Fletcher said as he slipped off the couch. He smiled brightly a second later as he took Zoran’s hand and led him over to the front door. “Let’s go, Zoran.”

“I’ll come, too!” Blayden stated as he immediately followed, moving to stand by Zoran’s other side.

“Kay,” Zoran smiled gratefully as he was being flanked by the two young explorers.

Isiah watched them with a critical gaze until they left, satisfied that Blayden and Fletcher’s previous ailments were no longer an issue. He also made a mental note to request Nitish to make more of that Immune Tonic. The clinic was going to need it.

Walking into his office with Roxbury behind him, Isiah reached into his pocket and pulled out a reasonable large wad of money. “Here,” he said as he threw it at the fortress.

Roxbury made a small ‘oof’ sound as the bag hit his chest. He caught it before it hit the ground, though, his brow furrowing with confusion. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Money,” Isiah answered bluntly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to his desk. “From the Count.”

His short explanation did nothing to ease Roxbury’s confusion though. “What for?”

“As a researcher, we get paid for the work we do.”

“So why are you-?”

“Because we're a part of your guild now,” Isiah stated as he turned around to face Roxbury completely. He removed his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his desk. “I don't need it. We don't need it. Use it to buy some new armour or something. And don't go wasting it with buying something for me or Nitish or Varuna. As researchers, we get items from the Atelier all the time.”

Looking unbelievably startled, Roxbury glanced down at the bag of money and opened the string. He furrowed his brow as he seemed to estimate how much there was before his eyes widen surprise.

Yeah, the Count wasn’t shy about handing out money.

Surprisingly, Roxbury’s shoulders seemed to sag and an expression of guilt (and something else Isiah couldn’t quite put his finger on) flittered across his face. “…It almost seems as if we are benefitting from having you in our guild more than you are.”

“Don't be stupid,” Isiah stated firmly as he reached forward to poke Roxbury on the forehead rather harshly, yet not hurtfully, surprising the fortress immensely. “If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have discovered nearly as much as we have. Tharsis owes you a debt of gratitude.” Isiah pulled back his arm to let it drop by his side. “And so do I.”

Roxbury continued to look unsettled by something. Ashamed and unsure.

“What is it?” Isiah prompted.

Roxbury sighed as he pulled the draw string taut on the bag. He glanced around the room in a fidgeting manner, not directly looking at Isiah. “This…might sound like a strange question…”

“Hm?” Isiah prompted again when a thought struck him. While he didn’t have any psychic abilities like Nitish, he was able to read people. And what Roxbury was feeling wasn’t exactly guilt or shame. It was lack of confidence.

“Your leadership skills are completely fine,” Isiah stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Roxbury sighed and shook his head. “But…”

“Look, you’re like a researcher as well,” Isiah began to explain. “You’re going into the unknown. You can’t possibly prepare for everything. You act on your feet, yet you calculate your actions to ensure that you react to every situation to the best of yours and those of your teammates best abilities.”

“…I guess that’s true,” Roxbury murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Your guildmates are still alive, aren’t they?” Isiah continued as he folded his arms over his chest again. “Surely, you must have instilled in them some survival skills? A guild is only as good as the leader that leads them. You might not have been with them for every near-tragedy, but you didn’t need to be. Your worry is completely unnecessary.”

Roxbury just gazed at him silently, he eyes searching for sincerity. Finally, a small, bashful smile appeared on his lips and he seemed to be accepting Isiah’s words. “Thank you,” he said. “I…needed to hear that.”

Isiah waved him off. “We all have moments of insecurity. Even leaders and researchers. In fact, questioning yourself is a good thing. It means you are always willing to improve.”

Anyone steadfast in their own beliefs was a liability that no one, in the world of research and exploration, could afford. Roxbury’s willingness to allow three researchers into his guild was a sign of his maturity and insight. While other guilds were more interested in simply being the first to map a labyrinth or fight all the monsters, Roxbury was taking it one step at a time.

That was what a true leader was supposed to do. Watch over his guild, granting them the awareness to continue forward while also is willing to learn and grow himself.

“So, what are you planning to do with the money?” Isiah asked.

Roxbury took a moment to think to himself. “…I’d like to wait until we at least see what the next region holds for us.”

Isiah nodded his head as he gave a slight smile. “Good idea.”

Wisdom and objectivity was important in a leader.

A sudden yelp caused both Isiah and Roxbury to tense up and look around in confusion. Before either of them could move to inspect the source of the sound, a pink and white blur suddenly dashed into the room and immediately hid behind Roxbury.

“Zoran?” Roxbury questioned in concern when the small vessel clung to him.

“S-sorry,” he whimpered.

Isiah immediately frowned. “What’s-?”

Before Isiah could ask what was going on a tall, broad shoulder explorer suddenly charged into the room. He looked bitter and disgruntled. And unwantedly familiar. “Hey!” he bellowed.

Isiah narrowed his eyes as he pushed away from his desk in a purposely slow (and threatening) manner. “…You.”

Right behind the explorer was Blayden, his blond hair slightly frazzled and a hateful glare on his face. “Hey, this jerk just called Zoran a pale demon!” he exclaimed.

Isiah slowly turned his full attention to the…intruder and twitched.

“…Oh shit…” Roxbury was heard murmuring under his breath.

… … … … …

Having finished off his latest report, Varuna was feeling somewhat lost as what to do with himself. A part of him wanted to sit down and take a break, while another part of him wanted to get stuck into his next project. With Roxbury and Isiah planning to open the pathway to the next stratum soon, a break would be a good idea.

Besides, he was a little worried about Nitish. With all the new items being discovered by not only their guild but by Kirjonen, Wiglaf and the Tharsis soldiers, he’s been busy making and creating new potions and tonics.

Walking into the kitchen, Varuna was somewhat surprised to smell the scent of lavender tea in the air, yet Nitish was not in the kitchen. Dancer Mahalah and older sniper brother Fletcher were, though, enjoying a cup of tea each.

Varuna didn’t want to disturb them as they appeared to be deep in conversation, but he was worried for his brother. “Hey, sorry,” he said as he approached the two. “Have any of you seen Nitish?”

“Hm?” Mahalah murmured, not at all concerned or annoyed about Varuna’s interruption. “Oh, he asked Bryce to help him take some medica to the atelier.”  
   
Varuna blinked and tilted his head to the side in surprise. “Really?”

…Well, at least he knew his brother was in safe hands.

“We’re just enjoying some tea,” Mahalah said with a smile and indicated to an empty chair at the table. “Would you like to join us? Nitish made it before he left.”

Varuna shrugged and sat down, reaching forward to poor himself a small cup of lavender tea as well. “Sure, I’m actually taking a break from work at the moment.”

Mahalah gave him a somewhat teasing smile. “A rare treat.”  
   
Varuna blushed lightly. “W-well, being a researcher is a tough job,” he stuttered as he hastily pulled his tea toward him and took a sip. As he did so, he glanced around, finding the place unusually quiet. “Where is everyone, anyway?”

“The Squirts are showing Zoran around town and Miach is taking a nap,” Falkner answered, indicating toward the seating area with a tilt of his chin and a slight grin on his lips.

The way Miach was lying face down on the couch with one arm hanging limply over the side, Varuna could easily tell that he was sleeping. Or in a coma from exhaustion. Either one.

“And Roxbury is speaking with Isiah,” Mahalah added, smiling almost ruefully.

Again, Varuna found himself blinking. “Hm?”

Mahalah looked somewhat uncomfortable, seemingly unsure how to explain further. “It’s, ah, personal.”

“Sorry,” Varuna immediately apologised. “I wasn’t prying.”

“No, it’s all right,” Mahalah said before sighing deeply and looking into his tea. “You might not know this, but Roxbury has a rather low self-esteem, especially in regards to his leadership skills.”

“Really?” Varuna questioned in disbelief. “But he’s such a good leader.”

Mahalah gave him a somewhat thankful smile. “I think so, too,” he said before sighing again and shaking his head. “But after what has happened…”

Varuna couldn’t help but wince. Yeah, what happened…It wouldn’t be at all surprising if Roxbury blamed himself for what happened to Fletcher and Blayden. There was no way he could have known, no way he could have anticipated either event, but that didn’t stop the mind from coming up with little (and highly unhelpful) what-ifs.

But…other from the imaginary what-ifs, Roxbury had been a very good leader. He allowed three researchers into his guild, after all. No half-ass leader would do that.

“I don’t really understand it much, either,” Falkner stated, seemingly reacting to the expression of confusion on Varuna’s face. “It’s was Roxbury’s idea that I used the Adriane Thread for Fletcher, though.”

See! That only proved that he was a good leader.

Hopefully Isiah would be able to say something reassuring to Roxbury. While Isiah could be overly blunt at times, his terseness did not mean he was being harsh or untruthful. He always spoke the truth, whether the person wanted it or not.

“Have you known Roxbury for a while?” Varuna asked Mahalah.

“Since childhood,” Mahalah answered with a fond smile on his lips. “We grew up together. We’re practically like brothers.”

Varuna smiled and nodded his head. Like brothers, huh? They were almost like one big family of brothers, huh?

Bringing his cup to his lips again, Varuna abruptly remembered that they were indeed drinking lavender tea, of which was used mostly for insomnia and…tension.

Lowering his cup, Varuna turned his attention to Mahalah and gave him a concerned look. “It isn’t Roxbury’s self-esteem issues that has you bothered, is it?”

Mahalah’s head reeled back slightly in surprise. He turned to look at Varuna and blinked. However, a bashful expression appeared on his face and he gave Varuna a small shrug of his shoulder. “Well…I must admit I am a little worried about what the next land will hold.”

Sighing, Falkner leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. “I can’t help but wonder about those tablets,” he said, seemingly returning to conversation he was having with Mahalah before Varuna interrupted. “Why are they hidden deep within the labyrinths? Not to mention, who put them there and why they’re the key to entering new lands.”

“Those…are some very good questions,” Varuna murmured, his shoulders sagging slightly.

With all the excitement about the new items and potential medicines that could be made from these new items, no one had really gave much thought to the true origin of the Yggdrasil tree and the labyrinths that it seemed to have spawned.

“It’s possible that there might be another race of beings residing in the next land,” Mahalah continued as he folded his arms atop of the table and leaned his head forward in a weary manner.

“Do you think they’ll be like the vessels?” Falkner asked.

Mahalah shook his head slowly. “I have no idea.”

“Can you tell me that legend again?” Varuna asked as he remembered hearing Bryce mentioned it at some point during their rescue of the Medium in the Misty Ravine.

Mahalah quickly relayed to him a story told to him by Wufan. It was a tale of the Yggdrasil tree, how the vessels were abandoned by the humans many years ago, and the mentioning of another race of beings that fought against a powerful enemy. The story wasn’t overly complicated, but it had enough details for them to speculate endlessly nonetheless.

Varuna slowly nodded his head as he allowed the information to sink in. “From what the legend states, the other race was that of strength and skill,” he mused aloud. “So I doubt they’ll be like the vessels. Another race completely, most likely.”

He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that, to be honest. The discovery of vessels living within the Misty Ravine was absolutely mind-blowing. Despite the initial resentment they had received upon discovery of the Vessel Town, the vessels were intelligent and peaceful, and not far removed from humans. While the first initial reaction by the general public was that of unease and uncertainty, they soon welcomed them into the fold, thanks most to the Medium and the Count.

They could only hope that this other race that was mentioned within the legend of the Yggdrasil tree was as peaceful as the vessels had turned out to be.

Varuna was pulled from his musings by a commotion at the front door. There was the sound of footsteps and voices being raised in anger. Before Varuna could stand up from his seat to check out what was going on, a voice filled with seething rage echoed ominously through the entire building.

“What the living fuck?!”

…Was that Isiah?

Varuna instantly became still with fright. “Uh oh…”

“What is it?” Mahalah asked him cautiously.

“Um,” Varuna murmured as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip. “Do you remember the first time you met Isiah?”

Mahalah was silent for a moment as he recalled the memory. “…He was yelling at an explorer.”

Varuna nodded his head, wincing when Isiah suddenly charged out of his office with his hand around a becoming all too familiar pest’s throat. “Seems like he’s come back. A pissed off Isiah is something you never want to see.”

“You want treatment?” Isiah seethed as he effortlessly held the man up off the floor by his throat, absolutely paying no attention to Roxbury who was trying his best to calm Isiah down while subconsciously shielding the three smallest members of the guild.

Utterly desperate, Roxbury glanced over to Varuna, silently pleading with him for help as he had no idea how to deal with a pissed off Isiah. But Varuna simply threw his hands into the air in surrender, mentally telling him; ‘I can’t help you in the slightest.’

Surprisingly everyone (and waking Miach from his nap), Isiah threw the explorer onto the couch, allowing the man a mere second to gasp for air before he unexpectedly snared the man by his ankle and proceeded to drag him off the couch and onto the floor. Not pausing in his movements for even a second, Isiah then progressed to dragging the man across the floor, over to the stairs. Again, without a single pause, he pulled the man up the stairs, the man’s head seemingly hitting each step with a sickening thud.

“Oh, I’ll give you fucking treatment,” Isiah was heard snarling absolutely viciously.

As Roxbury scurried up the stairs behind them, Falkner turned to Varuna, looking both frightened and amused.

“…What is he going to do?” he asked.

Varuna wrung his hands in front of him and shook his head. There was only one person who had more hope of calming Isiah down and he wasn’t home at the moment.

“…I hope there’s no one loitering just outside.”

“Eh?”

… … … … …

The sight that greeted Bryce when he finished his errand with Nitish was something he could never have imagined. Even Nitish, the one who have lived in the researchers’ clinic for years was left stunned and surprised by what was occurring. Especially by the small crowd that were gathered out the front.

“What the hell is going on?” Bryce questioned as he strode over to Varuna, whom of which was looking upwards at the building.

Hearing Bryce’s voice Varuna turned, seemingly ready to answer before his gaze fell upon the form of his brother standing next to Bryce. “Nitish!” he practically shouted with relief as he quickly approached his brother. “Where have you been?”

Clutching the bag of small flowers against his chest, Nitish looked slightly guilty. “Bryce was helping me take medicines to the Atelier.”

“Oh, right,” Varuna murmured, looking sheepish before giving Nitish a rather pointed stare. “You should have told me.”

Nitish smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“So, yeah,” Bryce said as he nudged Varuna and indicated to the building in front of them. “What is going on?”

Varuna quickly glanced up at the third story before sighing, curling a strand of his white hair behind his ear. “Oh, just a brainless explorer that often bursts into the clinic demanding to be healed,” he explained with a tired frown.

Bryce nodded his head in understanding before pointing up toward the third story. “And he’s hanging from the third story window because…?”

“Isiah threw him out of it,” Varuna answered with a shrug, seemingly unconcerned. “He happened to get on Isiah’s bad side immediately.”

Still standing next to him, Nitish winced. “How did he-?”

Varuna immediately frowned. “Referred to Zoran as a pale demon,” he muttered angrily.

As a surge of overprotectiveness shot through him, Bryce glanced up at the dangling explorer and narrowed his eyes. The guy was flailing about in a fearful manner, doing nothing useful but panicking, even as Roxbury (the soft-hearted guy that he was) was trying to help him, leaning precariously out of the window, his foot on the ledge for leverage as he pulled on his arms.

However, Bryce felt his brow furrow further. The guy looked awfully familiar. “Hey, isn’t that…?” he muttered, his anger increasing.

“Stop squirming, idiot!” Roxbury shouted as he tried desperately to pull the guy to safety.

But Bryce didn’t see the point. “Just let the bastard drop already!” he shouted.

Roxbury looked momentarily surprised that Bryce was standing below. “If I did that, he’ll sustain some injury, which means he’d go pester someone else!” he yelled in reply.

“Who cares!” Bryce shouted back. “Just let him go and I’ll give him a real reason to seek medical attention!”

A look of utter confusion appeared on Roxbury’s face. “Eh?”

“This asshole nearly pushed Nitish off a bridge!”

“Wait, what?” Varuna immediately bristled and spun around to face his brother. When Nitish gave him a shaky smile, Varuna turned back to glare with utter hatred at the man dangling from his window.

Roxbury appeared ready to shout something back when he noticeably winced and glanced back inside over his shoulder. Whatever he saw made him go pale. “C-crap. Isiah is getting his mace…”

“Drop him and save yourself!” Bryce ordered, slightly fearful for his leader.

The unnamed (and honestly, no one cared to know his name) explorer shook his head fanatically. “Don’t let go!”

Glancing down at the man he was trying to help, Roxbury gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. “In all fairness, you brought this upon yourself. Besides, it’s either you or me.”

Then, without warning, he let him go.

“Wah!”

Crash!

“You’re mine now, asshole!”

“Leave some of the bastard for me!”


	24. Chapter 24

The large stone monument stood almost forebodingly in front of the narrow, wind infused ravine that led from the Scarlet Pillars to a land not yet known. Within the centre of the mysterious altar was a peculiar indentation, perfectly round in shape.

The perfect fit for the stone tablet found within the Misty Ravine.

“Everyone ready?” Roxbury asked as he carried the opaque tablet in his hands, looking around at those who had gathered to watch the unveiling of the next land for confirmation.

Varuna was standing with Bryce, the two seemingly engaging in a quite important conversation, yet it appeared casual all the same. They were speaking easily with each other, no tension seen in their postures. They appear quite comfortable together.

Nitish was standing with Falkner and Zoran, speaking comfortably. He seemed to be reassuring Zoran that whatever the next land held, they would face it as a team while musing with Falkner in regards to what the next land might hold for them, and about possible dangers or items to be discovered.

Mahalah was standing with the younger members of the guild, keeping a watchful eye on Miach, Blayden and Fletcher, trying his best to ensure that their excitement didn’t become too troublesome for them and those around them.

Isiah stood at the back of the group, simply watching and observing, noting with a small sense of relief that they weren’t going to be charge head-first into the new stratum alone.

Several sets of Tharsis soldiers were accompanying them, waiting patiently and with anticipation on the sidelines with their own aircrafts. They were sent by the Count in order to ensure that the next stratum was not flooded with all too eager explorers. Rushing into the unknown was never a good idea.

They were also more cautious of this ‘opening’ than they were of the previous. In all honesty, no one had expected that a simple stone tablet would be able to calm the raging winds, allowing for the ravine to be traversed. The notion was mentioned in passing and the Phaedron guild decided to try it to see what would happen. They never expected to open the gateway to another mysterious land.

There was also a sense of trepidation in the air. The Scarlett Pillars held many dangers that no one could have predicted and they were flying and exploring further away from all they knew and found familiar.

Amongst the group of Tharsis soldiers stood Whirlwind and Kirjonen, the two seemingly deciding to check out what was going on. While Isiah wasn’t surprised to see them, he was a little curious as to why Whirlwind wasn’t trying to get under his skin like he usually did.

He seemed preoccupied with something.

Probably curious more than suspicious, Isiah approached the usually laid-back wanderer. “Eager to see the next stratum as well, hm?” he commented lightly.

Surprisingly, Whirlwind acknowledged him with a small nod before shifting his gaze to the towering ravine before them. “…Not really.”

Isiah was surprised by his answer. “Hm?”

“Meh, it’s nothing,” Whirlwind stated with that carefree grin on his lips. However, his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and he appeared to be musing over something rather significant. “I’m just…curious.”

Isiah didn’t believe him, but let it slide for now. “…Is that so?” he commented as he turned his attention back to the altar and Roxbury. “We’re all set.”

“It will be fine,” Nitish added with reassuring calm. “This stone will calm the winds.”

Roxbury seemed to find comfort in Nitish’s voice and nodded his head. He then drew in a deep breath and turned to face the altar. “Here we go.”

Standing in front of the stone altar, Roxbury carefully lifted the tablet and placed it into the round indentation. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the tablet into place, pressing it much like an over-sized button. When it slotted into place, he took a cautionary step backwards.

The tablet shone brightly as if expelling an enormous amount of pent-up energy before emitting a sound that was like an almost inaudible hum. As the bright light slowly faded, the wind that swept through the canyon suddenly died down, the turbulent air become peaceful and still. Whatever magical properties the tablet possessed, it was enough to calm the winds and make it possible to fly without drama through the air.

“Amazing,” Kirjonen murmured in awe. “A stone tablet was able to do all of this…?”

It truly was remarkable how a single item that could be carried by one person could possibly hold so much power.

Tilting his head to the side in a searching manner, Nitish stared at the gorge for a few intense moments, as if waiting for something. However, he thankfully shook his head and smiled softly. “The winds have stopped,” he stated. “It’ll be safe for us to move forward.”

“It was just like last time,” Roxbury commented, looking relieved before turning to face the group of awestruck spectators. “We’ll go in first; the soldiers will follow us closely.”

As everyone began to shuffle toward their airships in order to get them ready for flight, Isiah noticed that Whirlwind was hesitating, his gaze tilted upwards at the narrow canyon that stood passable before them.

“I’ll…leave the next stratum to you for now,” Whirlwind murmured as he unexpectedly turned around and headed toward his airship.

“Really now?” Isiah questioned with a rather blank expression on his face. Inwardly, though, he was starting to feel somewhat…suspicious. He had known Whirlwind for a while now and yet had never seen him look so…apprehensive and edgy.

Whirlwind stilled for a moment before abruptly turning around and granting Isiah his usual carefree grin and casually scratched the back of his neck. “Meh, have a few errands I need to do in the Scarlett Pillars.” He then turned around and waved over his shoulder. “See you guys back in town.”

Isiah watched him as he headed toward his airship, his suspicion and curiosity not lessening in the slightest. “Sure.”

“Isiah!” Varuna called out to him before he had the chance to muse anymore about Whirlwind. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Isiah said as he joined his guild and boarded the Duscha. He decided to put Whirlwind’s strange behaviour to the back of his mind for now. He was sure that the wanderer had his reasons and, really, it was none of his business.

He just hoped that whatever was gnawing at him wasn’t too destructive.

… … … … …

The first thing that greeted them when they coasted through the narrow ravine was an icy cold blast of wind. The different in temperatures of the Scarlett Pillars to where they stood now was immediate and acute, almost startling. The environment wasn’t just cold – it was frigid. The type of iciness that cut right through you to the very core and made you tremble, not just shiver.

“Nitish, get below deck, quickly,” Isiah ordered the blond-haired runemaster, knowing that the extreme temperature differences could cause him to become ill. “You too, Zoran.”

“Y-yes,” Nitish replied as he reached out to Zoran, pulling the far too skinny vessel into his arms to offer him some warmth.

“You should go, too, kiddo,” Bryce urged his brother, his breath fogging up with every word that he spoke.

Blayden didn’t argue. Instead he wrapped his arms around himself and nodded his head, his teeth already rattling together. “K-kay,” he stuttered as he quickly followed Nitish and Zoran below deck.

Picking up a discarded blanket, Mahalah wrapped it around himself as he walked to the guardrail of the ship and looked over the side. Pushing aside his own shivering, Isiah decided to follow suit. He glanced over the edge and immediately winced.

The air was icy cold and turbulent, small twisters of freezing wind making travel very difficult. And the mountain peaks and ridges, they were so sharp and jagged, and inhospitable.

This land was just so…foreign.

The icy whiteness, the barren landscape, the heavy falling snow. It wasn’t just the Duscha that was unprepared for travelling through such diverse conditions; they were ill-prepared as well. The clothing and armour that they wore were purposely light-weight for increased agility.

They weren’t prepared for such…frostiness.

“It’s so cold,” Mahalah murmured as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “It’s amazing how different the temperature is from Scarlet Pillars.”

Doing his best to keep the Duscha flying in such adverse conditions, Falkner frowned, looking quite overwhelmed and displeased by what he was seeing. “I’m going to have to turn this around,” he stated without his usual flare of amusement. “It’s far too cold for us to get very far at the moment.”

“You’re right,” Roxbury immediately agreed, he too looking astounded. “Let’s head back to Tharsis and ready ourselves for such a cold region.”

“Other explorers are going to get a shock,” Bryce muttered as he barely suppressed a shiver.

Varuna nodded his head as he walked over to the starboard side of the ship and signalling to the small airships of Tharsis soldiers to turn around. “We’ll have to station some guards at the entrance to prevent any rookie guilds from entering,” he stated. “At least, not until word of such a cold region has properly spread amongst the guilds.”

“And I better get the clinic ready for an influx of patents suffering from hypothermia and frost-bite,” Isiah muttered, already anticipating the horde of explorers whining about how they couldn’t feel their toes.

The female dancers and nightseekers in particular were going to be in for one hell of a frosty surprise.

“A researcher’s job is never done, is it?” Roxbury commented with a light sense of amusement in his voice.

And next to him, Mahalah chuckled. “I bet they’re already formulating plans for future studies.”

… … … … …

Well, their jaunt into the next stratum was shorter than anyone had expected.

It was for the best, though. They simply weren’t prepared for flying through such cold conditions, let alone actually doing any mapping or researching. If they wanted to survive the cold region, they needed to prepare to fight and move in such restricting conditions. They needed to find armour that kept the cold at bay, yet was lightweight and agile. The last thing anyone wanted or needed was to be attacked by a monster because his armour was slowing him down.

How ironic would that be?

Sitting in his office, Isiah was pouring over his medical documents and journals. While he had never encountered such wintery conditions before in his life, he did have some booklets and official papers outlining the hazards and dangerous of the ice and snow.

And he needed all the information he could get his hands on.

Not only for his guild, but for all the rookie guilds out there who don’t know the meaning of patience.

They’ve decided to call the next land “Sacred Mountains”. It was Nitish’s suggestion, really. He didn’t give a real reason why, but Bryce felt that maybe it in anticipation of explorers spluttering prayers to every deity known just to ensure that their airship didn’t crash into some mountain peak somewhere.

That sounded about right.

Despite the opening of a new land, very few of the guards and soldiers were eager to explore.

Kirjonen, on the other hand, seemed pleased to hear of the iciness of the next land. It probably had something to do with the fact that as a Holy Rune Knight, he served the king of the Snow Palace. Whatever his reason was, he was far more equipped with the dealing of snow and ice than anyone else.

Still, Isiah didn’t like the thought of him travelling alone in such a foreign land. Oh, there were Tharsis soldiers loitering around, but they had their own airships to look after.

“Anyone home?”

The sound of the familiar voice pulled Isiah from his musings and study. He lifted his head up and glanced through the door of his office. Bryce was lounging casually in the seating area and Isiah watched as Bryce let his head loll back toward the front door and yell in response.

“Come on in!”

Not a moment later the front door opened and then closed, the sound of heavy set boots thumping across the floor soon followed. Coming to a stop near the couch where Bryce was lounging on, Whirlwind gave him a peculiar look. “You guys are back early.”

“The next land is a winter wonderland,” Bryce replied with a disgruntled snort. “As you can guess, we were ill-prepared.”

Whirlwind slowly nodded his head, almost as if he expected as much. He roughly scratched his cheek as he glanced around. “Where are your researchers?”

Bryce snorted. “Take a guess.”

“Ah, on the job once again?” Whirlwind grinned, his gaze flicking over toward Isiah’s office.

Pushing aside his paperwork, Isiah stood up and walked out of his office, his gaze immediately locking with that of Whirlwind.

“Isiah, you look as irritable as always,” Whirlwind teased, his grin taking on an amused tint.

Isiah raised an eyebrow at him before giving him a dismissive wave of his hand. “Charming,” he muttered before moving further into the seating room. “Hey, I have a favour to ask you.”

Whirlwind looked momentarily surprised. “Hm?”

“We’ve asked Kirjonen to enter the Sacred Mountains to gather us some items that can be found there,” Isiah explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “However, we don’t want him to travel there by himself.”

A sense of realisation flickered in Whirlwind’s eyes. “Ah, you wish for me to keep an eye on him?”

“Could you?”

Subtly, Whirlwind’s expression darkened as he roughly scratched the back of his neck. “…Sacred Mountains, huh?” he murmured under his breath before dropping his arm and sighing. He then plastered a smile on his lips and gave a rather too casual shrug. “Sure, I could do that.”

“Appreciate it,” Isiah said as Whirlwind turned around and headed toward the front door. “Dress warmly!”

“Yeah yeah!” Whirlwind said as he waved over his shoulder before disappearing outside through the door.

Isiah watched him with a critical gaze. “…Hm.”

…How did he know that they were referring to the region as Sacred Mountains?

“Eh?” Bryce muttered, pulling Isiah from his thoughts.

“Nothing,” Isiah immediately replied as he spun on his heel and ventured back into his office.

He had a lot of research and study to do. Still, he can’t help musing that that something just wasn’t right about Whirlwind today.

“It’s none of my business,” Isiah muttered to himself as he picked up a large text book and began to flick through it.

“H-here are the files you wanted.”

Lifting his head up, Isiah watched as Miach stumbled into the room with a large pile of files in his arms. He staggered over to his desk before dropping the files and flopping over them, looking exhausted.

“Whew…” he practically wheezed. “They were heavy.”

Isiah shook his head, somewhat amused as he leaned back in his seat. “Hey, Miach, why do you want to be a medic?”

Heaving himself into a standing straight position, Miach poked his cheek with his index finger as he thought carefully about his response. “To help people, I guess.”

A common reply. And noble. But…

“Being a medic can be tough at times,” Isiah said as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and folded his hands under his chin. “There are some people you just can’t save. Will you be able to handle listening to the regrets and final wishes as you feel them slip away?”

“…Um…” Miach murmured, looking highly confused.

“Never mind, I’m just mumbling,” Isiah said as he gave Miach a dismissive wave as he turned his attention back to his work. “Shoo now.”

“Kay,” Miach said as he toddled out.

Becoming so immersed in his work, Isiah didn’t realise that several hours had passed since he made his request to Whirlwind. It was only the sound of the front door being thrown open without a care and the sound of boots thundering against the floor that pulled Isiah out of his work completely.

“Hey, we’re back,” Whirlwind called out, lugging a box of goods on his shoulder.

“Please excuse the intrusion,” Kirjonen added politely, almost in a harried manner as he stumbled in after him.

Hanging over the arm of the couch that he and his brother were occupying, Blayden smiled brightly as he greeted the two. “Ah, it’s Kirjonen and Whirlwind again. Welcome back!”

Like he had done earlier that day, Bryce let his head loll back against the couch’s cushions as he regarded the two. “Hey, what’s happening?”

Somewhat composing himself, Kirjonen smiled politely as he indicated to the food container in his hands. “We have some samples of what we could find in the Sacred Mountains.”

“Well, Varuna and Nitish will be happy to hear that,” Bryce commented before suddenly drawing in a deep breath and yelling. “Varuna!”

Not a second later, the sound of feet thumping down the stairs followed and Varuna appeared, looking somewhat haggard and frazzled. “Don’t yell, you’ll break my concentration,” he said to Bryce, not in a chiding manner, but in an exasperated way. “What?”

Bryce jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “Kirjonen has the samples you wanted.”

Varuna immediately perked up and quickly made his way over to Kirjonen, eagerly removing the box that he was carrying. “Brilliant. Thank you, Kirjonen. No trouble I hope.”

“…None more than usual,” Kirjonen replied after a brief moment of hesitation.

“Meh, he’s becoming a bit of a researcher himself,” Whirlwind said as he unexpectedly ruffled Kirjonen’s hair with his free hand before dropping his arm and casually making his way into the kitchen, despotising his own baggage onto the kitchen table. “I’m getting hungry, anything for dinner?”

“Nitish might be able to make something,” Varuna replied before a rather displeased look appeared on his face. “If I can get him away from his crafting…”

From his position on the couch, Bryce snorted loudly. “You should talk,” he retorted. “Getting you away from your research is like getting blood from a stone.”

Varuna immediately sent him a glare, but it wasn’t all that vicious and if one looked really closely, it almost appeared to be a pout. “…You don’t seem to have any trouble,” he mumbled quietly under his breath.

“What was that?” Bryce asked, arching an eyebrow at Varuna.

“He said you’re so distractible,” Whirlwind answered with a sly grin, a sense of amusement shimmering in his eyes when Varuna immediately bristled, a deep blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Heh, really?” Bryce smirked, holding his chin in a cocky manner.

“No, I did not say that!” Varuna shrilled, his blush becoming impossibly deeper, trying his best to glare at both Bryce and Whirlwind. “Stop smirking, you!” Noticing the two equally amused smirks, Varuna abruptly spun on his heel and briskly walked away. “Nitish! We have samples from the Sacred Mountains!”

Whirlwind chuckled before cooing teasingly. “Ah, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed.”

“I know, right?”

Lingering in the doorway of his office, Isiah watched the whole exchange silently. Whirlwind’s demeanour seemed to be more…normal (as normal as a wandering explorer could get, anyway). Yet, there appeared to be something odd about Kirjonen now.

One glance at the blond-haired Holy Rune Knight and Isiah immediately knew what.

“Kirjonen,” Isiah called out to him, causing the blond to skittishly turn to him. “Come here.”

Dutifully, Kirjonen followed Isiah into his office, wincing slightly when the door closed behind him. “Yes?”

“I can see some cuts and scrapes on you,” Isiah stated, getting straight to the point. He perched himself on the edge of his desk and folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t bother to hide, I can see them as clear as day. What happened?”

Kirjonen rubbed his arm, looking both uneasy and sheepish. “You asked Whirlwind to watch over me?”

Isiah nodded his head once. “I did.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank you,” Kirjonen said as he gave Isiah a rather forced smile.

“Hm?”

Kirjonen’s fidgeting increased, and yet he was wincing subtly as well. “I was, well, caught off-guard by a group of monsters,” he explained before frowning deeply, seemingly annoyed with himself. “I was careless.”

“As long as you’re safe,” Isiah quickly stated before Kirjonen had the chance to feel more disappointed in himself. “You know I don’t like you traveling alone.”

Kirjonen nodded his head slowly. “I know…”

Isiah sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, nothing to do about it now. At least that layabout was useful,” he commented as he pushed away from his desk. “Let me heal those wounds.”

Again, Kirjonen meekly nodded his head and set about removing pieces of his armour to allow Isiah better access to any injury that needed to be taken care of. “Thank you.”

Leading the blond over to a chair for his to sit down, Isiah took a few moments to inspect his injuries. He was pleased to see that his wounds were only minor. They were sure to be annoying and irritating, but they weren’t life-threatening. Still, Kirjonen was skilled in being a fortress, so any injury that he sustained was rather surprising. The monsters that roamed the Sacred Mountains must be quite formable indeed.

“Whirlwind is a very capable warrior,” Kirjonen commented as Isiah began to heal the minor abrasions on his arms. “I can’t help but wonder something, though.”

“Why a casual wanderer like him possesses such skills?” Isiah questioned.

Kirjonen snapped around to look up at him, looking somewhat grateful that he, too, wondered such a thing. “Yes, exactly.”

“I thought about it, too,” Isiah confessed before shrugging his shoulders in a dismissive manner. “However, it’s none of our business. The past is the past. What he’s done or who he used to be is not important in regards to the person he is now. Still…”

“What is it?” Kirjonen asked, wishing for him to continue.

“He appears haunted by the past as well.” No one knew the ‘haunted look’ better than Isiah. He lived with two of them, after all. “Keep that between us, alright?

Kirjonen nodded his head in both agreement and understanding. “Of course.”

“Can you also keep an eye on him as well?” Isiah found himself requesting.

Again, Kirjonen nodded his head. “Yes,” he replied with a firm tone. “I will try my best.”

“Appreciate it,” Isiah said as he finished healing one last linger wound and patted Kirjonen on the shoulder. “Now, you’re good to go.”  
   
Standing up from his seat, Kirjonen reached out to pick up his discarded armour. “Thank you once again,” he said politely.

“Come on,” Isiah said, placing his hand on Kirjonen’s shoulder to prevent him from placing on his armour as he would be more comfortable that way. “I can smell dinner cooking. Let’s gets something to eat.”

Stepping out of his office, Isiah wasn’t at all surprised to find that every member of the guild had returned, gathering around and interacting with each other. Nitish was indeed in the kitchen with Mahalah and Miach, making something to eat with their help. The other members were situated in the seating area, lounging around and talking amongst themselves.

However, their main attention appeared to be directly at Varuna and Bryce. The two must have gotten into their now quite common verbal skirmishes. They were always amusing to witness.

“For the umpteenth time,” Varuna stated as he placed his hands on his hips, giving Bryce a rather stern glare. “I am not asking Wynne to make be a cloak that has the words ‘I’m a researcher, if you see me running, try to keep up’ on the back.”

“Oh come on,” Bryce said in a dismissive manner. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Even better if you run through the streets screaming just to see what happens,” Whirlwind added, his amused grin taking on a more genuine feel.

“With a horde of people running afterwards?” Bryce asked before throwing his head back on a loud laugh. “That would be great!”

Varuna tried to keep a serious, imposing expression on his face, but it faltered when he snorted as he tried not to laugh. “S-shut up.”

“Seriously, though,” Roxbury said as he folded his arms casually over his chest. “I bet the Tharsis soldiers rely on you a lot.”

With his feet resting on the table, Falkner nodded his head. “Yeah. I also bet if you spun around and yelled ‘Run!’ they’d be half-way over the horizon before you even got the exclamation point.”

“I hope I don’t have to get in a position that requires me to do that,” Varuna quipped.

Walking through the room in order to reach the kitchen, Isiah couldn’t help but throwing in a remark of his own. “I don’t think I even need to yell run to anyone.”

Loud laughter quickly followed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much snickluvah4 for commenting on the previous chapter! Hope you'll enjoy reading this one as well!

Varuna stifled a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Being a researcher was a tough job sometimes.

Not only was the lands of Sacred Mountains different to that of the Scarlett Pillars, the items that could be found and harvested there were also starkly different. Take the Crimson Apple for example. As the name suggested, it was a stark red. How something so colourful could grow in a place so white was surprising.

Also surprising that anything could grow there at all!

The icy conditions of the falling snow and hazardous winds have made travel and mapping the region next to impossible. Not fully impossible, but it most certainly wasn’t going to be easy.

Only one cave had been found so far, a dangerous little place where taking the wrong path would lead to sustaining painful injuries thanks to the jagged rocks and ice. Falkner was the one to figure out that following the bats that dart around was the surest way of choosing the path of less pain.

Stifling yet another yawn, Varuna wondered if he should wander down stairs to the kitchen and brew himself a pot of peppermint tea in order to keep him awake. After all, new lands meant new items. And he needed to keep up with demand.

Pulling his hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, Varuna turned his attention back to his work. However, the sound of someone approaching his room and then a deep sigh pulled him back.

“Hard at work once again.”

Glancing over at the doorway, Varuna was only mildly surprised to see Bryce standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

“I'm trying to figure out how eating Snow Turkey or Royal Turkey increases strength, but decreases health,” Varuna explained as he turned his attention back to his research. “There doesn't seem to be any toxins involved, so maybe there is a chemical that interferes with the neurological system.”

Bryce nodded his head idly, Varuna’s explanation seemingly going over his head before he unfolded his arms and stepped into the room. “Oh, hey, you were right about the Crimson Apple,” he commented as he drew closer. “We fed it to a FOE and it instantly got sick. A lot easier to deal with.”

“Thought so,” Varuna murmured with a self-satisfied smile. “It is a strange piece of fruit, alright. When handled correctly, it can actually increase one's resistance to poison. I need to do more study on it later.”

Again, Bryce nodded his head as he glanced around the room idly. He then turned his attention back to Varuna and surprised him by asking, “Need any help?”

Varuna abruptly turned his full attention to Bryce, both stunned and shocked. “Pardon?”

“Look, you keep talking about these items,” Bryce answered roughly, appearing just a little embarrassed but tried to hide it by looking casual. “So it only makes sense that I learn a thing or two as well. Might as well actually know what you’re talking about.”

For a few drawn out moments, Varuna simply gazed at Bryce in silence. He was a little surprised, to say the least. But what Bryce said made a bit of sense. “Ah, ok, sure. How about you jot down my findings?”

“Sure,” Bryce said with a shrug as he picked up and pen and slid a writing pad over in front of him.

Varuna turned his attention back to his work, unable to stop a small smile from gracing his lips. “Ok, so in regards to the Snow Turkey…”

Working with a partner was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be. Varuna could just voice his findings instead of pulling away from his work to write them down himself. Sometimes, especially when he was working too hard and too long, what he wanted to relay from his head would somehow get lost as he tried to write it down. But simply mumbling or muttering aloud was a lot quicker to get through his work.

“That’s all I can do with this sample,” Varuna murmured as he set aside the Snow Turkey and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease out a bit of tension and stiffness.

“Writing research papers are more tedious than I thought it would be,” Bryce muttered, rubbing his writing hand.

“The paperwork always sucks,” Varuna chuckled as he turned around to perch himself on the edge of the table. “It has to be pretty full on to prove, not to the Count, but the council that our work is completely trustworthy.”

While the Count was absolutely thrilled with any kind of work or research that Varuna and his brothers complete, the council were filled with snooty little snobs that wanted hard facts and indisputable evidence. They could be so frustrating and petty sometimes. Varuna rarely dealt with them, thankfully. The desire to curse one of the bastards might be too powerful to overcome.

Although, they had a healthy fear of Isiah. After all, Isiah was the head medical researcher, someone that other medics and healers turned to for advice, and one should never, ever piss off the man who knew more than a hundred ways that the body could experience pain.

“So, what made you want to become a toxicologist anyway?” Bryce suddenly asked him.

Varuna blinked. “…Why?”

Bryce shrugged casually. “Just curious.”

Varuna thought about it for a moment. No one had ever asked him that question before…No one cared outside his two brothers cared enough to ask. People tended to avoid the toxicologist from the irrational fear that being in contact with him could result in them getting poisoned as well.

“Well, to be honest, I’m not sure when I made the conscious decision,” Varuna answered as he let his head fall back to look up at the ceiling. “I’ve always been hypersensitive toward toxins and poisons, so I guess it only made sense.”

“I think there’s more to it,” Bryce unexpectedly commented.

Slightly startled, Varuna glanced over to Bryce, finding the brown-haired landsknecht leaning against the table with his hand, the other planted on his hip as he looked at him expectedly. He wasn’t suspicious, he genuinely curious.

Sighing, Varuna turned to glance out the window. “…I guess it’s because I wanted to help out Isiah and his father,” he admitted softly.

Bryce quirked his head to the side slightly in question. “Isiah’s father?”

Varuna nodded his head, surprisingly not that reluctant to reveal more. “You know how I don’t remember anything from ten years ago?”

“Yeah.”

“Nitish and I were found wandering around on the outskirts of town by Isiah’s father and he took us in,” he explained simply, for that was all that he really knew. “He was a medic, a bit like Isiah, I suppose. Just not as…terse?”

Bryce snorted to hide his amusement. “I don’t think anyone could be as ‘terse’ as Isiah and get away with it.”

Varuna was unable to prevent a smile from appearing on his lips. “Probably not.”

“…Does Nitish remember?” Bryce asked him gently, almost cautiously.

Varuna felt his chest tighten at the thought, his smile abruptly slipping from his lips. “…I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted softly, shaking his head. “I…don’t want to bring it up with him. He always looks so pained when I do.”

“…Yeah.”

“What?” Varuna asked, not entirely hearing what Bryce had muttered.

But Bryce simply shrugged, appearing in thought. “Nothing.”

Varuna spent a couple of minutes silently watching Bryce, watching how his brow was slightly furrowed, his jaw clenched and his eyes looking at nothing in particular. He was musing about something, perhaps about something Varuna had told him.

He should leave him to his thoughts, but…he suddenly didn’t like this silence between them.

“So…why the sudden interest in research?” Varuna asked.

Again, Bryce shrugged casually. “Like I said, it’s because I keep hearing about it.”

“I think there’s more to it than that,” Varuna couldn’t help but quip, earning him a reluctant sigh and a defeated sag of his shoulders.

“Man, don’t use my own words against me,” he muttered, looking a little disgruntled as he ran a hand roughly through his hair. “Ok, fine, it’s because I’m a little bit curious, that’s all.”

Varuna was unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes in amusement as he folded his arms across the chest. “Nothing wrong with a bit of curiosity. All great researchers and explorers are infallibly curious.”

“I guess so,” Bryce said idly as he reached up with his right hand to massage his left shoulder, a slight look of discomfort on his face.

Varuna felt his own brow furrow in concern, watching as how Bryce seemed to be trying to hide his discomfort, but it was proving too much for him to hide. “What’s wrong?” he immediately asked.

“Eh?” Bryce uttered, turning to look at Varuna in puzzlement, pausing momentarily in his massaging. He, however, sighed a moment later and dropped his hand from his shoulder. “Nah, it's nothing. My shoulders are killing me, that's all.”

“Let me see,” Varuna practically demanded as he pushed away from the table to move to stand behind Bryce so that he could have a better look at his back and shoulders. A little bit difficult since Bryce was taller than him. Thankfully, though, he wasn’t wearing his armour. “Have you spoken to Isiah?”

“Nah, he’s busy,” Bryce said dismissively. “He’s dealing with the reckless rookies who are suffering from frost bite.”

Varuna nodded his head absentmindedly as he placed his hands on Bryce’s shoulders, somewhat surprised by how broad and hard they felt. As a landsknecht, it was no surprise that he had powerful muscles, but they were still rather impressive. But as he placed his open hands onto the top of his shoulders, Varuna winced. Under his thumbs he could feel the knots and tension of tight muscles. Too much exertion with little down time made Bryce quite tense.

“God, no wonder your shoulders are hurting,” Varuna commented, subconsciously rubbing small circles onto Bryce’s shoulders with his thumbs. “The muscles are so tense and knotted. You need to take better care of yourself.”

Bryce snorted, but made no attempt to pull away from him. “Said the guy who has the habit of getting so involved in his study that he forgets to eat and sleep.”

Varuna spluttered for a moment, a light dusting of red adorning his cheeks. “Anyway, I have some oil that might help ease the tension,” he said as he removed his hands from Bryce’s shoulders and walked over to his supply cabinet. He had a bottle of essential oil that he and Nitish created from their first jaunt into the Lush Woodlands. “It’s called St John’s Wort. Sit down.”

Surprisingly, Bryce did just that, plonking himself down onto a chair. “Is it safe?”

Varuna rolled his eyes as he grabbed the oil and picked up a carrier oil as well. “Unless you’re pregnant and haven’t told anyone yet, it is perfectly safe,” he retorted. “Now take your shirt off. I can’t properly fix your muscles with it on.”

Bryce arched an eyebrow at him, but did what he was ordered. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and in one fluid movement, lifted it up over his head and pulled it down over his arms.

Varuna couldn’t help but notice how strong his back and chest was, every single movement he made seemingly effortless. He was taut and toned, his muscles flexing seamlessly under the skin. Not an inch of fat to be seen anywhere. Nor any blemishes…except the one seen on his side. It was quite jagged and thick, though not all that old. It started at the last rib and reached all the way down to his hip.

He knew where Bryce got that scar from.

So…it was deeper than he first thought. It was rare for Isiah to leave scars behind…

“What now?” Bryce asked, pulling Varuna from his thoughts.

Realizing that he must have been staring, Varuna felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he abruptly turned his attention back to mixing the essential oil with the carrier oil.

“Ah, s-sit on the chair backwards,” Varuna managed to said, a little bewildered by his sudden lack to communicate properly. He shook his head harshly and rolled up his sleeves, watching from the corner of his eye as Bryce once again did what he was told.

Pouring a little bit of the oil into the palm of his hand, Varuna rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm the oil as he moved closer to Bryce, standing at his back. When he felt that the oil was efficient enough, he carefully placed his hands on Bryce’s back and shoulders. While he was no massage therapist, he hoped that he would be able to offer Bryce some relief and comfort.

He started by gently applying pressure against Bryce’s shoulder with his thumbs, moving them in a circular motion. The knots were quite tight and hard, so he applied a bit more pressure. Bryce groaned under his touch, yet made no attempt to pull away. Instead he folded his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on them, seemingly quite comfortable.

So Varuna continued with his administrations, ensuring to pay attention to Bryce’s every movement and sound.

“That scar on your side,” Varuna murmured. “Does it still hurt?”

“Eh?” Bryce groaned, letting his head loll to the side. “That scar? Nah. Isiah thought it was best to let it fade on its own.”

“I see…”

“Hgn, you’re good at this,” Bryce unexpected commented, sounding rather sleepy. “I should have gotten you to this a lot sooner.”

Varuna couldn’t help but smile as he focused on his task at hand.

It was nice being able to help Bryce out for once.

… … … … …

_“…detach from the awareness of your body…”_

_“…your only purpose is to give, never to receive…”_

_“…you deserve to live, little one. You’ll understand one day…”_

_“…Go, let not my life be in vain…”_

Perched on the edge of his bed, Varuna sighed as he roughly ran his hand over his face.

Those dreams again…

Varuna had always held a more than average curiosity. But for whatever reason, finding the source of his strange dreams fills him with unease and dread. He has had his strange dreams for as long as he could remember. They weren’t anything new and yet he wasn’t able to dismiss them either. He’s never spoken to anyone about them. He probably should, it just never came up in conversation.

Besides, everyone was busy with other things.

Sighing loudly, Varuna fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was tired, but didn’t want to go to sleep. Not with those voices that was hauntingly familiar waiting for him.

Those voices…One was so harsh and cruel, almost inhuman, as if there was more than one person saying the same thing at the same time, telling him things like how he was useless, that his only purpose was to serve and obey. Yet the other was kinder, fatherly in a way. He was telling him to live, to move forward fearlessly and never look back.

He…didn’t understand. What were those voices? Who were they? Why where they saying such things to him?

Heaving himself into a sitting position, Varuna decided that a bit of fresh air might help calm his mind. Hopefully, Isiah was sleeping so wouldn’t badger him into getting some much needed rest.

Leaving his cloak behind, Varuna pulled on his red jacket over a simple pair of black pants and black shirt. Slipping on a pair of casual boots, he silently made his way out of his room, momentarily pausing by his brother’s room. He peered inside, finding Nitish sleeping peacefully on his bed. He wasn’t under the covers and was still dressed in his day clothes, but he was getting some sleep at least.

Carefully and gently closing the door, Varuna continued his way through the house, walking down the stairs and tiptoeing past Isiah’s office. The light was still on, but the door was closed.

Stepping outside, Varuna took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of the gentle night breeze washing over him. The wind was thankfully soft and reassuring, not too cold, but refreshing enough.

It was the perfect night to simply walk around aimlessly.

“Varuna?”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Varuna spun around, surprised by the man standing behind him. “Bryce?”

“Hey,” Bryce greeted as he walked over to him. “What are you doing up?”

Varuna felt a bit better seeing Bryce, turning to give the landsknecht his full attention. “Nothing. Can’t sleep. You?”

“Yeah, feeling restless myself,” Bryce replied as he folded one of his arms over his chest while jabbing over his shoulder with his thumb of the other, indicating to the park in the central part of town, the one that held a luscious water fountain. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure,” Varuna agreed, grateful for the distraction.

Wordlessly, the two settled next to each other as they walked through the nearly empty streets and into the secluded and peaceful park. It was thankfully empty – saved for a few explorers who couldn’t afford to sleep at the inn, instead sleeping under the trees or on park benches. No one was a bother to them, though, and as they approached the fountain, Varuna felt as though they were alone now.

“So, any reason why you’re feeling restless?” Varuna asked as he sat down on the edge of the fountain, shifting slightly so that he was facing Bryce.

“Not really,” Bryce replied as he lounged on his side, resting on his elbow. “Tomorrow we’re going to try to do some more mapping of the Sacred Mountains. Not really looking forward to it.”

“Ah, hate the cold?” Varuna questioned.

Bryce snorted. “Fucking loathe it. It’s hard to react when you’re too busy shivering.”

Varuna chuckled lightly as he tilted his head back to look up at the night sky. The stars were really quite beautiful tonight. He wondered what the night sky would look like while sailing on the Duscha. After that near-miss with the Fire Dragon, Roxbury was understandably cautious of flying at night. Especially when it was overcast or there was no moon in the sky. Getting ambushed by a predator was something he did not want to happen.

“So, what about you?”

Slowly lowering his gaze to the trees around them, Varuna found himself sighing again. “…You know how I don’t remember my childhood?”

Bryce shifted slightly. “Yeah.”

“Well, I think I’ve been dreaming about it, but I’m not sure,” Varuna confessed easily.

“What have you been seeing?” Bryce asked him, gently prompting him to continue.

“Darkness, mostly,” Varuna murmured as he slid his eyes closed, unwilling recalling the images of shadowy trees and people. “But there are two very different voices; one sort of fatherly and kind, the other cold and hateful…”

Slowly, Varuna opened his eyes again, a nervous and embarrassed chuckle suddenly bubbling from his throat. “Heh, it’s so strange.”

Bryce was somewhat surprised to hear him chuckling. “Eh? What is?”

“How I am able to talk to you so easily,” Varuna replied as he turned to look directly at Bryce, finding himself looking straight into his eyes, giving him a puzzled look. “I’ve told you things that I’ve never even told Nitish or Isiah.”

Bryce pushed himself into a sitting position, moving just a bit closer to Varuna. “I guess it’s because I’m a blank slate,” he suddenly commented.

Still looking at Bryce, Varuna furrowed his brow slightly. “What do you mean?”

“You’re worried that if you talk to Nitish about your dreams that you would upset him, right?” Bryce went on to say, looking very understanding and genuine. “That’s understandable. There are things that I won’t talk to Blayden about. And it’s not because I don’t trust him or think he can’t handle it. It’s simply because I don’t want to worry or upset him. Call it protectiveness if you like, but it’s the truth.”

Taking a moment to allow those words to mull over in his head, Varuna slowly nodded his head. “That sounds about right,” he murmured, still looking into Bryce’s eyes.

How strange…his deep blue eyes seem to be speaking directly to his soul.

Heh…how clichéd?

“But, you know,” Bryce continued as he shifted again, moving just that little bit closer. “If your dreams are making you uneasy, then why do you want to remember your past?”

Varuna drew in a sharp breath before realising it slowly. “It might help in putting the dreams into perspective.”

Bryce shook his head. “They could also make you feel torn or lost.”

More so then he was now?

“They might tell me who I am,” Varuna insisted. “Or rather, was.”

“Exactly,” Bryce stated. “You already know who you are. You are Varuna, much relied on researcher for the Count of Tharsis. You are also a talented nightseeker and explorer. The past is the past, you can’t go back and it won’t change anything.”

But Varuna shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. “…You don’t understand.”

“Yes, I do,” Bryce insisted, his shoulder pressing against Varuna’s. “I never knew my father and being technical, Blayden is my half-brother. Our mother wasn’t exactly a devoted parent.”

Varuna was unable to stop himself from wincing, yet he shifted in his seat as well, turning a bit more toward Bryce, his shoulder fully resting against his.

“Who knows, I may have more half-siblings out there and I would never know,” Bryce continued. “I have no interest in going back and seeing her. She never cared for us and I don’t care for her. Grabbing Blayden and coming to Tharsis was the best thing I’ve ever done. As far as I am concerned, Tharsis is my home and my purpose is to be the best landsknecht and explorer I can be.”

Again, it took Varuna a moment or two to let Bryce’s words sink in. He tore his gaze from Bryce’s to look at the ground, feeling somewhat guilty. Perhaps Bryce was right. Maybe he should instead turn all his attention to his present, to his work as a researcher and to his role as an explorer with the Phaedron guild.

“…You’re right,” Varuna said as he turned to gaze at Bryce once more, barely realising how close the two of them had become. “Thank you.”

A moment of silence stretched out between them. While it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable or tense, there was this sense of…something hanging over them. Varuna wasn’t sure what this feeling was. It was almost as if something was going to happen, something that was meant to happen.

“Hey, Varuna?” Bryce said as he moved even closer.

“Hm?” Varuna murmured, his lips parting expectantly.

When Bryce slowly lifted his hand, his fingers caressing the side of Varuna’s face and entangling through his hair, Varuna felt his eyes drift close on their own accord. A mere moment later, he felt Bryce’s lips against his. Varuna drew in a sharp intake of air through his nose, his mind shutting down while his body responded willingly and instantly. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, pressing his cheek further into the palm of Bryce’s hands as Bryce’s lips moved slowly, lovingly against his.

Bryce was kissing him…and it felt nice.

But…wait…when-? How-? Why-?

When he finally realised what he was doing, what had happened, Varuna felt a wave of panic and uncertainty wash over him. He blushed deeply and scrambled away from Bryce, the handsome landsknecht looking confused.

“S-sorry,” Varuna stuttered, shaking his head. “I need to think about this.”

He then quickly fled the park, his heart thundering in his chest and his mind reeling.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much once again snickluvah4 for reviewing the previous chapter! I’ve had a terrible week, so it’s really, incredibly nice to know that you’re enjoying this story! That makes me very happy. And I’m pretty sure this chapter will be making you happy :3 Enjoy!

Varuna didn’t get much sleep last night at all. How could he with his mind reeling and his heart pounding?

Bryce kissed him.

He could still Bryce’s lips against his own.

It wasn’t just the act of Bryce kissing him that left Varuna feeling confused and conflicted, it felt…good. But he couldn’t understand why. Why would Bryce kiss someone like him? And why did Varuna so willingly kiss back?

And why did he hope it would happen again? That was wrong, wasn’t it? Bryce…could do so much better, right?

It wasn’t just the memory of Bryce moving close to him and the tingling sensation of having his lips against his that caused Varuna to feel restless and uneasy. His dreams, those dark ones that caused him confusion, had increased in intensity.

“ _Emotions are useless_ ,” a voice hissed at him. “ _Just like you are if you give into them_.”

No…that couldn’t be true, could it?

A soft knock at his bedroom door pulled Varuna from his thoughts. He pushed himself into a sitting position in the middle of his bed as the door opened to reveal his brother.

“Varuna?” Nitish questioned as he stepped into the room, looking rather haggard and confused. “I’m sensing intense conflict within you.”

Varuna felt himself wince and sent Nitish a very apologetic look. “S-sorry,” he murmured.

But Nitish shook his head as he quickly made his way over to Varuna’s bed, stopping to stand next to it. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his expression somewhat pained while his eyes looked cloudy as he wrung his hands together in front of him.

Varuna shook his head as guilt gnawed at him. How could he answer when he wasn’t sure himself?

“Hey.”

Varuna tensed at the sound of the familiar voice, his cheeks heating up in a very telling blush. He glanced over at the door way to his room and spied Bryce standing there, his posture somewhat tense and a serious expression on his face.

“Nitish,” Bryce regarded the blond-haired runemaster. “Could you give us a few minutes?”

Taking a moment to regard Bryce with his blue eyes, Nitish folded his hands in front of him and nodded his head. “Yes, I understand,” he said as he quietly moved to leave the room as Bryce stepped inside. “I’ll be down stairs if you need anything.”

Nitish granted Varuna a soft and reassuring look before closing the door behind him.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Varuna shuffled to sit on the edge of his bed, fidgeting nervously. He wasn’t worried that Bryce might do something to him. He knew he would never do anything to hurt him, but that made him feel even more torn about what happened last night. While he knew Bryce would never hurt him, how could he be sure, with his amnesia and far too quick reflexes, that he wouldn’t hurt Bryce instead?

“Why did you do that last night?” Varuna asked as he licked his lips nervously.

Bryce sighed before turning to give Varuna a very serious and pointed look. “Because I’ve developed feelings for you,” he said bluntly.

Varuna winced while a blush spread across the bridge of his nose. “Why?”

“You don’t believe me?” Bryce questioned instead, not entirely in an accusatory way.

“That’s not it,” Varuna immediately replied before fumbling over his words. “I mean, look at you!”

Bryce frowned. “What the hell does that mean?”

“You’re…you’re too good for me!” Varuna spluttered as he climbed to his feet, only mildly aware that he was still wearing the clothes he wore last night. “Too skilled, too good-looking…too everything!”

Bryce looked absolutely floored by Varuna’s response. “Are you seriously saying that I could do better then you?” he asked, sounding utterly gobsmacked.

“Yes!”

“That’s a load of shit!” Bryce practically spat. “Why would you think something like that?”

“I don’t know, ok?!” Varuna yelled back, his heart pounding and his mind reeling. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say. Words, rather incoherent words at that, were just tumbling from his lips. “It’s…I just don’t know. I hardly know anything about myself. Are you sure you want to deal with someone like me?”

Bryce stood silently in front of Varuna for a few moments, seemingly trying to get his head around what he was hearing. After a bit, he furrowed his brow and ran his hand through his hair in an exasperated manner. “Aren't you tired of carting the burden of your past around with you everywhere you go?” he unexpectedly asked.

Varuna took a step back in surprise, a stunned expression on his face. “But, what if-?”

“Did you hate it when I kissed you?” Bryce interrupted him.

Varuna flushed deeply but shook his head. “…No.”

Again, Bryce sighed before abruptly moving forward until he was directly in front of Varuna. And surprising him immensely, he placed his hands on Varuna’s cheeks, keeping his head still as he looked him straight in the eyes. Varuna felt his blush deepen, surprised by how his body seemed to relax under Bryce’s touch.

“Listen, I’m not going to force you into anything. But I want you to know that I’m serious,” he said before dropping his hands and taking a step back, turning toward the door. “And I’ll wait for you. Think it over.”

Feeling suddenly weak, Varuna watched until Bryce left from his sight before sinking down onto his bed. He was serious. Bryce was actually serious about him. He could see it in his eyes.

Varuna felt surprised, overwhelmed, happy and joyful all at the same time. He didn’t really know what to think.

Upon hearing the voices of the other members of the Phaedron guild, Varuna moved on autopilot. He got up, quickly dressed into some cleaner clothes and hastily made his way down the stairs, lingering by the bottom step as his guild gathered in the seating room. But they weren’t sitting down, lounging about like they usually did.

Instead, they appear ready to leave.

Oh, right. They were going to be mapping the Sacred Mountains today, weren’t they?

“So, is Varuna coming?” Blayden asked Bryce, looking up at him with expecting eyes.

“Nah,” Bryce replied easily. “He needs to catch up on some sleep.”

“Ok,” Blayden nodded his head in understanding before turning to look up at Nitish. “So, what about you, Nitish?”

“Not today,” Nitish replied in his usually airy voice. “I’d like to spend some time with my brother.”

Again, Blayden nodded his head in acceptance. However, a moment later an expression of concern and puzzlement appeared on his face. “Hey,” he said as he tugged at Nitish’s sleeve.

Wordlessly, Nitish lowered himself down so that Blayden could whisper something into his ear. A small smile appeared on his lips when Blayden pulled back, looking for a response. Nitish simply lifted a finger to his lips, indicating that he might know something and to keep quiet for just a little bit longer.

Blayden scrunched his nose up, not exactly happy with the reply, but accepted it anyway. “Kay. I’ll keep an eye on Bryce.”

Bryce raised an eyebrow while Nitish nodded his head and stood up tall once more. “Good,” he said as he folded his hands in front of him again.

“Oh, hey, could you do me a favour?” Falkner suddenly requested as he plunged his hand into his jacket and pulled out a letter in an envelope. “Can you post this for me?”

“Of course,” Nitish stated as he carefully took the letter in his two hands. “To your parents?”

“We try to keep them up to date,” Falkner replied with a lopsided grin.

“You know how the oldies worry,” Fletcher added with a grin of his nose, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

“I’ll make sure to post it today,” Nitish promised.

“Well, we’ll head off now,” Roxbury stated as he indicated to his guild to start toward the front door, which they promptly followed. “We have a bit of a travel ahead of us. Probably won’t be back until sometime tonight.”

“Anytime,” Isiah said. “The door is always unlocked. One of us is bound to still be awake.”

Roxbury smiled gratefully. “Ah, that’s good to know.”

Isiah nodded before turning his attention to his fellow medic. “Miach, you’re the only medic. Make sure they don’t do anything reckless.”

Miach immediately straightened his posture, even going as far as giving Isiah a salute. “Yes, sir!”

The group chuckled before they headed out. At the back of the group, Bryce lingered. He then turned around, his gaze immediately colliding with that of Varuna’s.

“Catch you later, Varuna,” he said before abruptly turning around and joining his group.

“Ah, t-take care!” Varuna found himself saying, a sense of unease filling him as Bryce walked away with his brother by his side.

“Let’s go, Squirt.”

Blayden glanced over his shoulder at Varuna, looking puzzled before turning his attention back to Bryce. “Alright.”

Varuna stood frozen to the spot; even as the front door closed shut and he could no longer see Bryce and the others. He continued to stand there for a few lingering minutes, his mind blank and his body unresponsive.

“Varuna?” Turning to look to his right, Varuna found Nitish standing next to him, his hand touching his arm. “Shall we go for a walk as well?”

“Sure,” Varuna automatically replied, allowing his brother to hook his arm through his as they, too, headed outside. He allowed Nitish to guide him along; he walking on Nitish’s left to compensate for his delicate vision. He glanced at his brother, finding him holding the letter that Falkner had given him against his chest.

“I didn’t know that Falkner writes to his parents,” Varuna commented, looking to distract himself from his thoughts.

“I don’t know much about them,” Nitish replied with a small smile. “He just lets them know that he and Fletcher are still alive.”

Varuna nodded his head absentmindedly. “Thoughtful, I suppose.”

Nitish continued to smile knowingly as they reached the posting office and handed in the letter to be posted. “They're brothers through everything but blood,” he ended up saying as he received the change for the posting

Varuna blinked, surprised by this bit of news. “Falkner and Fletcher aren’t related?”

“They're both orphans,” Nitish explained. “They were taken in by a loving couple who looked after children who had been left behind by either their parents wanting to be explorers more than parents, or parents who have died in the labyrinths. From what I understand, Falkner actually found Fletcher and dragged him home when he was just a toddler.”

“Oh, I see.” That was actually kinda cute.

“Does knowing that change how you'll treat them?” Nitish suddenly asked him.

“Hm?” Varuna murmured with a look of confusion on his face. That question seemed kinda out of place. Why would he treat Falkner and Fletcher any differently after knowing they were adopted brothers? “Of course not.”

Nitish smiled knowingly at him. “I thought so.”

“Why did you...? Oh.” Varuna felt kinda foolish all of a sudden. “I'm sorry Nitish.”

Nitish shook his head and tightened his grip on Varuna’s arm. “Did something happen between you and Bryce?” he asked him gently.

Varuna found himself spluttering incoherently as his features heat up in a blush.

“Let’s talk, Varuna,” Nitish urged as he led Varuna into the park – a different area of the park.

When they reached a small, secluded clearing, Nitish knelt down onto the grass and tugged Varuna to sit down next to him, holding his hand in his. Varuna dropped onto the grass almost bonelessly, feeling tired and bewildered. His emotions were really getting to him.

Gently holding Varuna’s hand in his, Nitish trailed his fingertips over the back of Varuna’s hand as he closed his eyes. He was reading Varuna’s aura, which would tell him more than Varuna could verbally supply.

“What would you do if he suddenly left?” Nitish suddenly asked him, opening his slightly mismatched eyes to gaze intently at him.

Varuna felt himself become tense. “W-what do you mean?” he stuttered, a sense of fear touching him.

“I’m not saying he will,” Nitish quickly reassured, patting the back of his hand. “But we know how dangerous being adventurers is. Bryce could disappear one day. Are you ok with how things are between the two of you now?”

Varuna was rendered speechless for a moment. The thought of Bryce walking away from him for good was…terrifying. Never seeing him again. Never speaking with him again. Never…

“…I don’t want him to leave,” he whispered, a lump of emotion suddenly lodging in his throat.

“You want him to stay with you?”

“I…”

He did. He really did.

“Sometimes, the body understands before the brain does,” Nitish commented.

Varuna swallowed thickly, unable to say anything.

Sensing his inability to speak, Nitish smiled and squeezed his hand. “He makes you feel safe and happy, right?”

Varuna dropped his chin to his chest, his hair curtaining around his face and shoulders as he nodded his head softly. The sudden and unexpected urge to cry was startling. “I don't know what to think anymore, Nitish,” he murmured as he bit on his bottom lip, pulling his legs to his chest and hiding his face in his knees.

“You're alive,” Nitish said as he released his hold on Varuna’s hand, letting him wrap his arms around his knees. Nitish then shifted onto his knees and moved closer to Varuna, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his chin on his head. “That's all that matters. Leave everything else behind. You don't need it.”

A sob finally escaped from Varuan’s throat and he began to cry into his knees.

“I just want you to be happy,” Nitish continued, his voice so warm and loving. “So, please try.”

“It’s really ok for me to…?” Varuna whimpered. Was it ok for him to be selfish? Was it ok to allow himself to become close to someone? Was it ok for him to receive affection from another?

Nitish simply hugged him tighter, nuzzling his cheek against his white hair. Nitish accepted him, flaws and all. He wanted him to be happy, to feel happy. He wanted him, his brother, to be loved and cared for by others, just like Varuna had wanted for him.

Varuna sighed and leaned against him. “Thanks for putting up with me, Nitish,” he whispered.

… … … … …

Varuna fell onto his bed, draping an arm over his face as he lay on his back. After the talk with Nitish in the park, Nitish had helped him home and suggested that he tried to get some rest. It sounded like a good idea. He felt tired, mentally and emotionally exhausted, and yet he couldn’t sleep.

He did find himself daydreaming, though. Wondering about the future. It only startled him a little bit when the image of Bryce popped into his mind.

Where did this feeling come from? Where did the need to be with him, to go through everything he did come from? Why did he imagine what it would be like to...grow old with him?

“…Emotions are useless…” Varuna murmured. “But…how could something so useless cause so much conflict?”

…He had somehow fallen in love with Bryce. He bypassed the stages of crushes and infatuation to straight up falling in love with him. How troublesome…He never meant to feel that way.

But how could he possibly ignore the startling revelation now that he had discovered it?

Maybe Nitish was right. Maybe he could try being in love with Bryce. Maybe he could release his need to know about his past to think of a future instead, with Bryce, with his brothers, with his guild.

Lifting his arm from his eyes, Varuna gazed at his tightly clenched fist. It won’t be easy letting go of his need to recall his memories, but they…weren’t that important anymore.

The sudden and loud commotion downstairs caused Varuna to sit up straight in bed. He quickly scrambled off his bed and raced out of the room when he recognised the voices, voices that were filled with pain and discomfort.

“What the hell?” Varuna heard Isiah mutter as he rushed down the stairs. “You’re covered in burns?”

Upon reaching the bottom step, Varuna came to a stop when the entire guild of Phaedron gathered in the seating area, their armour singed and even melted in some areas. And the members themselves, their skin appeared painfully red, as if they had received severe sunburn.

And Bryce…he looked the worse out of them all.

“What happened?” Varuna asked as he rushed over to them, finding himself immediately by Bryce’s side.

“We found another labyrinth,” Roxbury explained as he painfully shrugged off his armour. “This one filled with these strange structures that give off intense heat. It was hard to navigate.”

“The only way to get past them was to strike it with these pikes of ice,” Bryce continued as he sat himself down on a chair, allowing Varuna to fuss over him and inspect his injuries. “We couldn’t bring any home, though. They didn’t survive the trip.”

Isiah frown deeply, clearly not liking what he was seeing. “Nitish, can you bring me some Aloe lotions?” he requested as he, too, immediately set about inspecting the injuries.

“Yes, of course,” Nitish immediately stated. “I’ll make some up straight away.”

“They’re only light burns, so they won’t leave any scars,” Isiah stated after a few moments of study. “But they will piss you off for a while.”

“Yes,” Roxbury chuckled humourlessly, wincing. “They already are.”

“Isiah, Bryce’s burns are pretty bad,” Varuna stated, not like the redness on Bryce’s arms.

Isiah nodded his head as he approached. “Let me see,” he said, making Varuna reluctantly take a step back. But he stayed close nonetheless.

“Bryce was the one who elected himself in destroying those strange heated objects,” Mahalah explained, giving Bryce a look that was both sympathetic and apologetic.

Returning from gathering the aloe gel, Nitish made a sounding suggestion. “Do you think bathing with some dilated aloe will help?”

Isiah stood back from Bryce to study him with his eyes while mulling over the suggestion in his head. “Cool, not cold water,” he finally said. “And only for a little while. Don’t want you to get hypothermia.”

“I’ll get it ready,” Varuna offered as he carefully helped Bryce to his feet. He wanted to reach out, to touch him, but he was afraid that he might cause him pain. Instead, after ensuring that Bryce was on his feet and was able to walk unaided, he received a bottle of aloe oil from Nitish and hurried up stairs to the bathroom.

He had just finished filling the bath with cool water when Bryce staggered in, looking haggard and in a bit of pain.

“Can you get your shirt off?” Varuna asked as he pouring a few drops of the aloe into the bathwater, using his hand to disperse it throughout the water.

“Yeah,” Bryce grunted as he set about lifting his shirt off of his back and shoulders. “The pants might be a bit difficult.”

“Then leave them on,” Varuna stated as he moved away from the bath and helped Bryce to remove his shirt, his shoes and other pieces of armour quickly following. “It’s your arms and chest that causing me the most worry.”

Sinking into the water, Bryce let out a low hiss, his brow furrowing further. However, after a moment, he seemed to relax and rested against the wall of the tub.

Grabbing a soft cloth, Varuna perched himself on the edge of the bath tub, carefully soaked the cloth with the aloe diluted water before taking a hold of Bryce’s arm and gently tending to the redden skin. The burns were light, just like Isiah had said. But they still looked painful.

To think that they had to fly through the Sacred Mountains, the Scarlett Pillars and then the Windy Plains before being able to get any relief.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Bryce sighed. “I just feel as if I’ve been sun burnt.”

Varuna relaxed a little upon hearing that. “Ah, that’s good.”

Varuna continued to gently tend to his burnt arms as Bryce simply gazed at him silently. His gaze wasn’t cold or bitter. The opposite, actually. “You know, you look like you’ve just woken up,” Bryce finally commented.

“Well, I guess I have,” Varuna replied idly.

“You’ve been working too hard again.”

Varuna smiled and shook his head. “…Not this time.”

Sighing, Varuna momentarily paused in his nursing of Bryce’s burns, fidgeting with the cloth as he turned to give Bryce his full attention, the landsknecht sitting up a little straighter.

“I had another dream,” he said.

Bryce frowned. “Again?”

Varuna nodded. “There is a man, I can’t see his face, but I can hear his voice. He’s telling me things. He’s saying…”

“What is he saying?”

“Emotions are weak. Emotions are useless,” Varuna whispered, unwilling remembering that jeering voice. “…Just like I am.

“That’s a load of shit!” Bryce immediately hissed.

“I know,” Varuna quickly stated, causing Bryce to become silent. “I…I know. Emotions aren’t weak. They’re confusing. I don’t really understand them…”

Varuna found himself trailing off, not entirely sure what to say next. He had never been any good with talking about himself, especially about his own emotions. The whole thing was new and foreign to him. He was clueless what to do next.

Before Varuan could muse to himself in silence any longer, Bryce suddenly reacted. He sat up in the bath tub, wrapped his arms around Varuan’s waist and abruptly pulled him into the bath with him. Varuna gasped loudly from the cold, flailing about for a moment before unconsciously clinging onto Bryce, whose arms held onto him tightly. He was virtually sitting on Bryce’s lap, his legs dangling over the side of the bath tub.

“H-hey!” he stuttered as he rested his hands on Bryce’s shoulder, blushing deeply when he realised that he was actually sitting on Bryce’s lap. He tried to struggle at first, but he found himself becoming still when he looked into Bryce’s eyes, Bryce fearlessly gazing at him.

“Talk to me,” he said.

Varuna gazed at Bryce for the longest moment, his expression searching and somewhat lost. However, his face suddenly creased into an almost desperate look as he wrapped his arms unexpectedly around Bryce’s neck and pressed his face against his shoulder.

“Listen,” Varuna whispered. “I have no experience with this type of thing. I don’t know what I should do or what I should think, but the thought of losing…this between us scares me. Somehow you’ve become important to me, too.” Slowly, he lifted his head from Bryce’s shoulder to shyly look into his eyes, fairly certain that he was blushing. “W-what I’m trying to say is…”

Varuna chewed on his bottom lip, becoming frustrated with himself. The words just wouldn’t come out.

“Why don’t you show me?” Bryce suddenly suggested.

And it was enough for Varuna to close his eyes and suddenly press his lips against Bryce’s. He sighed with relief when Bryce immediately responded, pressing his lips firmly against his as he tightened his arms around him. He wrapped one of his arms around Bryce’s neck as he gently touched the side of Bryce’s face with his other hand. The kiss was soft and lingering.

Slowly, Varuna pulled back, somewhat surprised by his own actions. “I…” he stuttered.

“I understand,” Bryce stated as he pulled Varuna in for another kiss.

Varuna rested his hands on Bryce’s shoulders as they kissed, musing to himself how his body and heart respond immediately to Bryce’s touch. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was wrong, but his pounding heart was blocking out that voice.

“Just promise me you won’t regret this,” Varuna whispered against Bryce’s lips.

“I never have regrets,” Bryce replied before silencing him with another kiss.

Varuna sunk into Bryce’s arms willingly, allowing him to hold him and kissing back softly and somewhat shyly. It was surprisingly easy, being in Bryce’s arms, kissing him. It felt good. It felt nice. And it felt natural.

How long they continued to kiss, Varuna wasn’t sure.

It wasn’t until the sound of boots thumping against the floor just outside the bathroom door that Varuna began to remember where he was and what had happened.

Shit…How long had it been?

Before Varuna could pull away from Bryce, the door to the bathroom suddenly flung open harshly, as if someone had just kicked it in. Jumping at the sound, Varuna and Bryce immediately stopped kissing and turned their attentions to the door way, where a certain no nonsense medic stood.

Varuna stiffened and Bryce paled.

“Idiot, get out of the bath,” Isiah ordered without any room for argument, standing ominously in the threshold. “You’re going to get hypothermia. Both of you.”

“I-Isiah!” Varuna spluttered as he somehow managed to scramble out of the bath and onto his feet. “This isn’t-!”

“Yes, yes,” Isiah rolled his eyes in a disbelieving manner. “Honestly, kids these days,” he muttered.

He then shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as he spun on his heel and walked away, revealing a rather large audience just outside inn the hallway. An audience that happened to consist of…everyone.

“Sorry Varuna, Bryce,” Mahalah smiled in a rather knowing way. “We tried to stop him, but…well, you can guess how well that worked.”

At the forefront of the group, Blayden smiled impishly. “So, you’re that close, huh?”

Next to him, Zoran pressed a finger to his chin as he tilted his head cutely to the side. “Does this mean Bryce and Varuna are getting married?”

Varuna blushed deeply. “Get out!” he practically shrilled.

Falkner, however, just laughed. “Why are you so embarrassed?” he asked, his grin just brimming with amusement. “It wasn’t like it was a secret or anything.”

“W-what do you mean?” Varuna stuttered.

Standing at the very middle of the group, Nitish gently tugged on Falkner’s clothing, gaining his attention. When the red-headed sniper turned his attention to him, he shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

“…Wait, you’re telling me that they’ve only just started dating _now?”_ Falkner practically shouted, sounding bewildered before abruptly turning to look at Varuna and Bryce again. “I thought you two got together ages ago!”

Looking as equally bewildered, Blayden peered around Varuna to give his brother a rather confused look. “Really?”  
   
Varuna skittishly glanced at Bryce, who was making his way out of the bath before turning his attention back to the rest of their guild. “What makes you think that?” he asked, almost fearing the answer.

“The Lush Woodlands,” Blayden said as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head sagely. “The second time. You two were really cosy together.”

“Um, I thought when you saved me from that Furyhorn,” Miach added, looking as bewildered and airy as usual.

“Well, I thought it was when we battled the Berserker King,” Mahalah said with a sigh as he folded one arm over his chest while he touched the side of his face with the other. “You two work together so well.”

“The Fire Dragon for me,” Falkner commented, a smirk appearing on his lips again. “I saw the way you were clinging to each other.”

Roxbury chuckled. “Well, for me I thought it was during the jaunt into the Miasma Forest.”

“I thought it was before visiting the Misty Ravine,” Zoran stated as he looked up at Varuna, his eyes virtually shimmering with joy. “You felt like twin souls.”

“What about the battle against the Hollow Queen?” Fletcher practically shouted that question.

Varuna found himself simply gaping at the group, completely and utterly bewildered.

“Oh, come on!” Bryce shouted, he too looking utterly embarrassed and a little stunned. “Those were just…”

“Hey,” a new but familiar voice drawled. A split second later the sight of Whirlwind peering effortlessly over the heads of the group caused Varuna to freeze. “What’s going on?”

Lolling his head back to look up at Whirlwind, Blayden practically sung. “Bryce and Varuna are dating!”

An amused grin appeared on Whirlwind’s lips. “That’s news?” he quipped. “Haven’t they been together since the Valley Spring? After all, they were bickering like a married couple.”

“What the hell?!”

“Ah, hello?”

Wait, Kirjonen was here, too?!

“Oh, there you are,” Kirjonen said as he effortless became part of the group, the others welcoming him in. “Why is everyone up here?”

“Bryce and Varuna are dating,” Whirlwind told him, his amusement still palpable.

Kirjonen barely even battered an eyelid as he turned his attention to Varuna. Instead, he smiled politely “Hm? Well, congratulations on the revealing of your relationship.”

Varuna’s mind went completely AWOL as he stuttered a reply. “H-huh?”

“Since Moth’s Garden, yes?”

Varuna blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god…”

This couldn’t be happening…

Whirlwind chuckled as he slung an arm around Kirjonen’s shoulders, causing the blond to look up at him in question. “Seems like they only just gotten together.”

Kirjonen blushed deeply and spluttered in embarrassment. “Oh, I am terribly sorry.”

“Bryce, dude,” Falkner snorted as he mockingly gave Bryce a disappointed look. “Talk about slow.”

“Would the lot of you shut the hell up?!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much snickluvah4! Never stop commenting!! -is needy and greedy- <3 Sorry for the lack of update last week. Hadn't been feeling well. Anywho, please enjoy!

Varuna flipped through his research papers idly, realising with little concern that he was a tad behind. He still hadn’t figured out the chemical mechanics of the Royal Turkey or the Crimson Apple. Hardly a surprise, really. Not when he had been…busy trying to figure out what kind of ‘relationship’ he had with Bryce by spending time with him. He was pretty sure that he was, well, in love with the man. He just didn’t know when and where it started.

The answer would be of little consequence in the long run. But, well…

“...You know,” Isiah drawled casually. “Despite all the chaos, you’ve been a hell of a lot more peaceful.”

Varuna lifted his head up from his work and gave Isiah a rather puzzled look. “I have?”

“Hm, a lot feistier too,” he said as the corner of his mouth twitched into an amused smirk as he rested his elbow on the kitchen table, of which the three researchers and brothers were gathered around. “I guess Bryce’s to blame? Who knew?”

A blush flared across Varuna’s cheeks. “Don’t give me that look,” he muttered.

Sitting next to him, Nitish gave a soft chuckle. “I am happy for you, Varuna.”

Still blushing and feeling quite flustered, Varuna rubbed the back of his neck. “Nitish?”

“I’ve noticed a change in your aura,” Nitish stated as he smiled warmly. “You seem brighter now. That’s why I am glad.”

Varuna had to admit that he felt a little…different. It wasn’t a bad thing and he couldn’t exactly pin-point what, about himself that felt different. He had noticed, though, that he wasn’t the only one who had grown. Nitish appeared far more peaceful now, more comfortable in the presence of others. And Isiah, too, had grown. He was a little bit more tolerant to others, more confident in his abilities and in his role as a medical researcher.

“…You’ve changed, too,” Varuna commented to his brother.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that as well,” Nitish said as he continued to smile rather serenely. “We all have. Exploring is…fun, isn’t it?”

Varuna couldn’t deny that. Despite the dangers and the struggles they had face, wandering around strange and mysterious caves, grottos and labyrinths, discovering new things. It was all very thrilling.

“It is.”

The three brothers than lapsed into a comfortable silence as they returned their attentions back to their research papers they were pulling together for the Count.

They were, however, startled a few moments later by the sound of the front door slamming open and a familiar voice shouting. “Varuna!”

Immediately jumping to his feet, Varuna spun around to find Bryce suddenly standing in front of him and gripping him by his shoulders. “What?” he asked, concerned and surprised by Bryce’s rather frazzled and bewildered appearance. “What’s wrong?”

“It happened again,” he simply said, sounding breathless.

“What? What happened?”

“We’ve found another race living in the Golden Lair.”

“W-what?” Varuna spluttered. “Vessels?”

But Bryce shook his head. “No, they’re called sentinels. They’re not human. They look like humanoid animals.”

“What-?”

“There’s something plaguing them,” Bryce continued to incoherently prattle on. “A curse from Yggdrasil or something. Whirlwind said something about the Yggdrasil’s Heart needed to be given to the Medium to heal them.”

“Hey, slow down,” Isiah demanded as he stood up from his seat, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Whirlwind, Medium?”

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way,” Bryce said as he practically manhandled Varuna out the front door. “The Count has asked us to help them and he wants his best researchers to get involved.”

“R-right.”

… … … … …

On their flight back through the lands to the Golden Lair labyrinth, Bryce and the others tried to explain the situation the best they could. Apparently a curse was plaguing a race of being called Sentinels, causing the young and the elderly to become ensnared in vine-like ailments, causing them great pain and suffering.

They also tried to explain the appearance of these sentinels in order to get Varuna, Isiah and Nitish ready upon entering the Sentinels’ Village. Still, nothing they said could have prepared them for what they saw.

Situated in the middle of the Golden Lair’s first floor was a village with tall and muscular beings with animalistic features and traits. They walked around easily, seemingly unbothered by the monsters and other inhabitants of the labyrinth. They carried with them, though, strange katana weapons and lances. They appear to be rather courteous and honourable, seemingly completely unfazed by them.

Their appearance was so starkly different from the vessels. It was rather surprising and bewildering.

However, the sight of numerous small sentinels lying in cots and running delirious fevers pulled them all from their shock. Isiah was the first to step forward and he immediately went straight to work inspecting the small children cubs and pups. Timidly, Varuna and Nitish followed, cautious to not get in Isiah’s way and not to cause the children any unnecessary stress.

Varuna glanced around, feeling utterly bewildered. He had never seen anything like it. And he wasn’t talking about the sentinels themselves, but what was plaguing them. Those poor kids appear to be in so much pain. If the winces on Nitish’s face was anything to go by…they were in a lot of pain.

“Have you seen anything like this before?” Bryce asked him as he moved to stand beside him.

Varuna shook his head, feeling a little overwhelmed. “No, nothing. To be honest, I don’t even know where to start. I can’t sense any toxins or poisons, yet these poor kids are suffering from fevers, rapid heart-rate, sweating and difficulty breathing. Classic signs of poisoning.”

“I guess a simple refresh isn’t going to help, huh?” Bryce muttered.

Varuna simply sighed and shook his head.

“What do you think, Isiah?” Roxbury asked from beside a large brawny orange-furred sentinel, who had introduced himself as Kibagami the moment they stepped into the village.

Crouching near a small child, Isiah checked their vitals before uttering a soft refresh spell under his breath and pushing himself onto his feet. His face was quite stony and grim, obviously not at all liking what he was seeing and learning.

“Yeah, this goes beyond my expertise,” he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I can fix the fevers, but these vines…” he shook his head. “Whirlwind’s assumption has to be right. Only the Medium and the Yggdrasil’s Heart will be able to heal this curse.”

The sentinel with the features of an ox folded his arms over his chest and looked subtly disheartened. “So, we really have no choice but to defeat the Boiling Lizard?” he questioned.

Reaching into his bag, Isiah pulled out a few tonics and handed them to a purple-furred sentinel with wolfish features. The sentinel nodded his head in gratitude before silently moving into a part of the village where there appeared to be more suffering patients…more suffering children.

“I take it it’s not going to be easy?” Isiah asked as he turned his attention to the village leader.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Kibagami answered regretfully. “The Boiling Lizard dwells in the bottom floor of Golden Lair mostly. Even reaching that floor will prove hazardous.”

Isiah nodded his head grimly and glanced back at the children. “We’ve got to try,” he murmured.

Varuna couldn’t help but feel a sense of concern for Isiah. It must be difficult for a medic and medical researcher like Isiah. He spent his life healing and teaching others to heal, so not being able to help someone in need must be very painful for him.

“I will travel to the third floor to face the Boiling Lizard myself,” Kibagami stated as he walked away. “My men and I will take care of this.”

Watching as Kibagami and some of his warrior sentinels move toward the south-end of the village, Varuna felt fidgety and restless. While it was obvious that Kibagami was planning that he and his warriors were to take care of things and retrieve the Yggdrasil’s Heart, Varuna was absolutely certain that he and the others weren’t going to sit around and wait, right?

“So, shall we get ready for battle as well?” Bryce suddenly stated as he rolled his right shoulder, seemingly limbering up.

“Indeed,” Roxbury replied quickly as he held his chin in thought. “We need to do something to help these kids.”

Thankful that he had the habit of grabbing his on the field weapons, Varuna began to ready himself as well. He checked on his twin blades, grateful that he had the hindsight of having them upgraded by Wynne just a few days ago. They were sharper, more agile then before. Perfect. He had the gut-feeling that this Boiling Lizard was going to be a difficult battle.

“Got you’re throwing knives, Varuna?” Bryce questioned as he checked on his own weapon.

“I always have my knives,” Varuna replied. “If push comes to shove, I’ll just put the bastard to sleep.”

Bryce smirked. “Whatever works.”

“Why don’t you let the Tharsis soldiers take care of this?”

Startled by the sudden question and familiar voice, Varuna and his guild paused in whatever they were doing to turn their attention to Whirlwind, whom of which had been standing silently in the background the entire time, a strangely restless and reluctant expression on his face.

“There are still caves in the Sacred Mountains that have yet to be explored,” Whirlwind added.

“Those caves will have to wait,” Roxbury replied in a firm manner. “The Count has asked us to help the Sentinels in any way possible. Besides, even if Count didn’t ask us, we would still help.”

A deeply troubled expression appeared on Whirlwind’s face and he shook his head, exasperated. “…You guys are too soft,” he murmured under his breath.

Roxbury blinked, not quite hearing what he had said. “Pardon?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing.”

A slightly sceptical look appeared on Roxbury’s face. “…Ok,” he murmured before shaking his head and turning his attention to his guild, easily gaining everyone’s attention. “Anyway, everyone, I think it’s best if we head out to face the Boiling Lizard immediately. However, I want Blayden, Fletcher and Miach to stay here.”

“Huh?” Blayden practically spluttered. “Why?”

Folding his arms over his chest in a no-nonsense manner, Roxbury explained his decision. “I need you three to offer your assistance here and act as bodyguard to the Medium. It’s not that I do not trust the Sentinels to offer her aid should she need it, I just want you three to help her keep the kids entertained until we return.”

The thought of being left behind again appalled Fletcher greatly. “But-!”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Bryce stated, preventing Fletcher from voicing his complaints and concerns.

“I do, too,” Falkner immediately agreed, giving his brother a rather stern look, mentally telling him not to argue with him.

Fletcher glared at his brother for a moment before sighing, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “…Fine.”

“Be careful, guys,” Blayden pleaded, he too not looking pleased to be left behind.

“We’ll be fine,” Bryce reassured in his usual brisk manner. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Relax,” Isiah added as he adjusted his medical bag on his shoulder. “I’ll make sure they’ll come back alive.”

Although not entirely comfortable, Blayden did appear somewhat more reassured as he nodded his head. “Kay.”

“It looks like you’re going to have to do your research on the fly,” Bryce commented to Varuna as they headed in the direction that Kibagami and his warriors disappeared in.

Varuna snorted and ran a hair through his hair in order to pull it away from his face. “I’m getting good at that.”

Moving down a narrow and snaky hallway, they quickly reached a set of stairs that descended downwards. It was obvious that this was the path that Kibagami had taken as there were Boiling remnants of fire scales littering the ground. As they walked down the stairs, the entire group was startled to see a familiar blond-haired Holy Rune Knight speaking with a purple-furred sentinel.

“Kirjonen?” Varuna questioned.

Tensing, Kirjonen spun around to face the group, a look of surprise on his face. However, he soon smiled, somewhat shyly. “Ah, hello everyone.”

“What are you doing here?” Bryce asked, giving Kirjonen a rather puzzled look.

“The Count has requested that I offer my assistance as well,” Kirjonen explained as a surprisingly light dusting of pink spread across his features. “Unfortunately, I happened across the second opening to the Golden Lair and had gotten lost.” He then motioned to the sentinel he was seen conversing with. “Fortunately, though, Biast here was able to help me.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Roxbury turned his attention to the sentinel Kirjonen referred to as Biast. “I remember seeing you looking after those sick kids back at the village,” he commented with a small smile. “Are you searching for the Boiling Lizard as well?”

The sentinel with wolfish features nodded his somewhat regel head. “That is correct,” he replied, his voice deep, low and somewhat husky, but polite all the same. “If the Medium is able to help my kind, then I owe it to all those who we have lost to aid her in any way possible.”

The way he spoke and held himself, he appeared honourable and loyal. He also appeared friendly and well-mannered which, for some reason, didn’t seem all that surprising.

Glancing over the group with mild interest, Biast abruptly paused when he spied Zoran, the skinny vessel that was holding onto Nitish’s arm in nervousness. “Oh, you are a vessel, are you not?”

“Y-yes,” Zoran stuttered his reply, no doubt finding Biast’s height and bulky frame intimidating. “My name is Zoran.”

Lowering his lumbering form onto one knee, Biast bowed his head in Zoran’s direction. “And you may call me Biast. It is an honour to meet you.”

Either becoming bolder or more at ease in Biast’s presence, Zoran ventured forward slightly and bowed his head in return. “You, too.”

It was actually rather cute to see Zoran, small and tiny, looking up at tall and broad-shoulder Biast with a sense of awe, while Biast regarded him with a sense of polite interest.

“Hey, Biast,” Bryce sudden called out to Biast, causing the sentinel to turn slightly to regard him. “How about we help each other out? You would know these hallways much better than we could.”

“Hmm…” Biast thought for a moment before pushing himself back upon his feet, standing tall. “Yes, I do believe that would be most beneficial to us both. Navigating the fire scales can be difficult.”

“Would my ice magic be able to shatter these scales?” Nitish questioned, folding his hands in front of him in a fidgeting manner.

Isiah nodded his head absentmindedly. “Yeah, I don’t want anyone getting too close as they would get burnt.”

“We normally use ice stakes,” Biast explained as he reached into the bag that he was carrying on his back and pulled out a surprisingly still intake and rather sharp spike of ice. “The abrupt coldness causes the scale to shatter. However, one needs to be close to achieve this.”

Biast then glanced over at Nitish and seemed to study him for a moment. And Nitish held his gaze, not looking perturbed or intimidated in anyway.

“Yes, your ice magic would indeed be useful,” Biast abruptly commented. “In fact, I believe we should be able to navigate these halls far easier.”

Nitish, along with everyone else look relieved to hear that. One less challenge to worry about.

“Sounds good,” Bryce grinned before slapping his hand on Kirjonen’s shoulder. “You’re stuck with us, Kirjonen. Let’s get going.”

With Biast now leading the way, navigating the Golden Lair’s winding halls felt less daunting now. Falkner was still at the back of the group, scribbling down notes as quickly as he could without slowing anyone down, while Varuna and Nitish couldn’t help wondering if there were any items of interest that could be found.

Isiah was also focused on his research. “Biast, this Boiling Lizard, what can you tell us about it?”

“As the name suggests, it has power over fire and heat,” Biast explained as he continued to lead them through the labyrinth, surprisingly silent for someone so large and laden with weapons. “It cannot stand the cold, which is the reason why the Golden Lair is so much warmer than the environment outside. It scatters its scales throughout the labyrinth in order to keep itself warm.”

Isiah nodded his head, taking in and understanding what he was hearing. “Could destroying these scales help when we face off against it?”

“It is a strong possibility.”

“In any case, it seems that it’s weak against ice attacks,” Roxbury commented, seemingly already coming up with a battle plan in his head. “That’s what we should focus on.”

Stepping into a large chamber, everyone, including Biast, couldn’t help but wince.

Fire scales…six of them in total. Five small ones and a sixth one that was far larger and more eccentric than the others. They were situated in such a way that made it impossible to pass without sustaining serious burns from every single one of them.

“Shit,” Bryce muttered, pretty much stating everyone’s exact thoughts. “This looks like it’s going to hurt…”

“Let me try,” Nitish said as he strode forward.

Raising his arms over his head, Nitish closed his eyes and ancient words that no one understood began to tumble from his lips. Slowly, despite the heat and the steam, small crystals of ice began to gather above his hands. Abruptly, the water crystals seemed to crackle as they formed into three large lances of ice.

“Ice Lance.”

Snapping his eyes open, Nitish made a throwing motion with his hands, indicating in the direction of the fire scales. Defying gravity, the ice lances flew through the air, striking the larger of the fire scales. An instant later, the fire scales shattered into a million different shards as if it had just combusted within itself.

Immediately, the room seemed to freeze, the heat of the fire scales dissipating utterly.

The effectiveness and efficiency of Nitish’s magic was astounding.

“Wow, Nitish,” Mahalah said as he clapped his hands. “That was amazing.”

“You’ve gotten so strong,” Varuna commented, feeling intensely proud of his brother.

Folding his hands against his chest, Nitish turned to everyone and smile. “Un. I’m glad that we don’t have to worry about getting burnt now. However, the temperature has dropped significantly.”

“Hm,” Mahalah murmured as a serious expression appeared across his usual gentle face. “The pools of water have instantly turned to ice.”

Startled, Varuna looked in the direction that Mahalah was indicating in and found that the pools of water had indeed frozen over. They were frozen solid in fact. Those fire scales were hotter than anyone first realised…

“I’m cold now,” Zoran murmured as he clutched his staff closer to his chest, his skinny frame already shivering.

Turning his attention to the tiny vessel, Biast frowned. “You are more fragile than first appearance, aren’t you?” he commented.

Zoran glanced up at him before looking somewhat ashamed and looking away. “…I don’t like the extreme environmental changes.”

Unexpectedly, Biast leaned forward and scooped Zoran off the ground and effortlessly placed the stunned vessel on his shoulder. “Come, I’ll help you.”

Zoran was understandably surprised and uneasy. However, he seemed to relax, even going as far as placing his hand on top of Biast’s head. “T-thank you,” he stuttered while looking unbelievably happy.

Again, Varuna and the others couldn’t help but muse about the rather cute sight. Thanks to Biast’s height, Zoran was far off the ground. And yet he did not seem bothered by it. He was looking around in obvious interest and Biast himself didn’t seemed bothered at all with having someone perched on his shoulder.

“Thanks to the shattering of the major fire scale, we should be able to descend to the next floor,” Biast stated as he headed south to where a small, almost unnoticeable path.

Falling into a somewhat tense silence as they followed Biast’s lead and musing about what the approaching battle could possibly hold, the group found themselves coming to a stop again when another familiar form appeared in front of them.

Despite the way Zoran was still perched on his shoulder Biast nodded his head in greetings to his leader. “Kibagami.”

“Ah, Biast,” Kibagami returned the greeting, either ignoring Zoran on his shoulder or simply unbothered by him. “I see that you’ve made it all the way down here. You are the first.”

“I had help along the way,” Biast admitted as he took a step to the side, revealing the Phaedron guild.

“Hey,” Bryce said as he gave Kibagami a short, quick wave of his hand.

“I have to admit that I am surprised,” Kibagami said as he looked them over. “You are far stronger than you appear.”

“Nah, we’re just stubborn,” Bryce retorted.

Kibagami have a small, short chuckle. “Perhaps.” His expression soon turned serious again as he lifted his head and glanced around. “The Boiling Lizard is not far now.”

“Yeah, we can feel the intense heat already,” Roxbury commented, a light layer of sweat already glistening across his brow.

“Allow me to accompany you,” Kibagami said as he turned his attention back to them. “You are quite strong, but so is the Boiling Lizard.”

“The more the merrier,” Roxbury replied with a smile. “Besides, the sooner we defeat this Boiling Lizard, the sooner we can help those kids.”

“Yes,” Kibagami said idly, a small smile of gratitude on his lips. “This way.”

Navigating around yet more fire scales and some surprisingly active, but slow turtle-type FOEs, Kibagami quickly led them to a small chamber lined with water. He indicated to the large set of doors with a tilt of his head. He didn’t say anything. It wasn’t necessary. The intense heat that was being emitted through the stone doors was almost suffocating.

Although a little uneasy and worried, Roxbury steeled himself and walked over to the doors. However, instead of throwing them open and charging in, he parted the doors ever so slightly so that he could inauspiciously peer into the chamber.

What he saw made him wince.

“I take it the large four-legged beast with burning skin and a fire scale laden tail is the Boiling Lizard?” he asked, looking for confirmation from Kibagami.

“That’s it,” Kibagami answered as he crossed his arms tightly. “I also bet that the chamber is filled with fire scales, correct?”

“Unfortunately,” Roxbury mumbled as he pushed away from the door, allowing anyone else to take a peek if they want to.

And Varuna did just that. He peered through the gap in the stone doors, trying to ignore the intense heat. However, he soon realised why Roxbury winced as he counted the fire scales, immediately feeling overwhelmed. “How are we going to destroy those fire scales without alerting the Boiling Lizard?”

Roxbury folded an arm over his chest as he held his chin with his other hand. Everyone became silent as he thought to himself. Slowly, he turned his attention toward Nitish, the runemaster looking at him expectantly.

“Nitish, do you think you can take care of all these fire scales?” Roxbury queried.

Walking over to the door, Nitish took a moment to assess the situation before making his reply. “I should be able to,” he replied as he pulled away from the door. However, he had a slight frown on his lips. “But it will take me a moment.”

Roxbury nodded his head. “Is there some way for you to signal to us that you’re ready?”

Nitish tilted his head to the side. “Hm?”

“I don’t want you going into that room alone,” Roxbury was quick to explain.

“I’ll do it,” Varuna quickly volunteer himself. “I’ll know when he’s ready.”

“Ok,” Roxbury nodded his head in acceptance and walked over to the door. He positioned himself in such a way that he would be able to throw open the door whenever necessary. “On your cue, Varuna.”

Varuna nodded. “Bryce, take the other door.”

Ensuring that his blade was safely fastened in his sheathed, Bryce moved to the other door, mimicking Roxbury. “Got it.”

Turning to give his brother his full attention, Vuruna nodded his head, motioning for Nitish to so what he needed to be done.

A small smile of warmth and gratitude appeared on Nitish’s lips before he moved to stand directly in front of the door. He drew in a sharp breath as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he lifted his arms until his hands were high above his head. Ancient mumbling tumbled from his lips once more, the air remarkably getting colder.

Varuna watched carefully, his eyes narrowing. Just a bit more…

Wait for it…

“Now!”

Without any hesitation, Bryce and Roxbury threw the doors open and immediately got out of the way.

“Blizzard Rune!”

An intense, biting cold (similar to the ice and snow outside in the Sacred Mountains) abruptly and magically ascended over the entire chamber. One by one, fire scales burst and shattered, going up like puffs of smoke. The Boiling Lizard made a sound that was of surprise and distress and became surprisingly still.

As the cold settled and the pools of water turned to ice, Nitish dropped his arms to his sides and suddenly tilted sideways. He stumbled, but thankfully Falkner was quickly enough to catch him in his arms and lowered him to the ground. Nitish rested fully against him, his eyes closed and looking rather pale as he laid his head against Falkner’s shoulder.

Varuna immediately scrambled over to him. “Nitish?”

Slowly, Nitish opened his eyes and gave a slight smile. “…I am fine,” he breathed. “Just a little winded.”

No surprise, really. That spell was impressive!

“Thanks to you, the Boiling Lizard has been subdued,” Roxbury stated, sounding impressed and appreciative. “Perfect for us to attack.”

Grabbing the handle of his katana in one hand, Biast slowly knelt down and lowered Zoran to the ground. “Down you go, little one. It would be best if you stay as far back as possible.”

Clutching his staff with his two hands, Zoran nodded his head. “I will stay with Nitish,” he said before scurrying to Nitish’s side.

Unsheathing his blade, Bryce glanced over his shoulder at their medic. “Isiah, ready to ease some burns?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Isiah immediately responded.

Adjust his weapon and shield, Roxbury slowly moved into the room. “Kirjonen, stay with Nitish and Zoran and protect them.”

“Of course,” Kirjonen replied dutifully.

“I’ll stay at the back as well,” Mahalah offered, unable to prevent a look of concern from appearing in his eyes as he glanced at Nitish.

“Ready Kibagami, Biast?”

“Yes,” Kibagami practically growled as he strode fearlessly into the chamber. “More than ready.”

“My katana is yours to wield,” Biast stated as he followed. “I will follow your words without hesitation.”

“Varuna,” Bryce said, glancing at Varuna from the corner of his eye. “Stay with me.”

Varuna didn’t hesitate in nodding his head in acceptance and understanding. “Yeah.”

Normally, they liked to do a bit more research before ploughing headlong into a situation, but in the world of exploration, sometimes it was just not possible.

“Let’s go.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again snickluvah4 for reviewing the previous chapter!
> 
> This chapter took me forever to write. I’ve looked it over, edited it, redone it and yet I’m still not totally satisfied with it. I’m not very good at writing battle scenes, and yet this story seems to be full of them…

“Freezing Link!”

“Ice Knife!”

“Fucking scales!” Bryce swore loudly as he side-stepped and then struck down another fire scale. “Stop flinging them at me, you stupid shit!”

Varuna couldn’t help but feel his frustration as well. While the fire scales weren’t exactly difficult to deal with, they were intensely, completely and utterly annoying!

“How can we defeat this thing if all we’re doing is destroying fire scales?” Varuna questioned, watching with increased annoyance as the Boiling Lizard flick its tail toward them, sending out yet more fiery scales at them. “Damn it, Ice Knife!”

“We need to split into two groups,” Roxbury stated as he lifted his shield, using that to push aside a flying scale, throwing it away from those that were standing behind him for protection. “One for distracting and supporting, the other for attacking!”

“It is only fitting that Biast and I be the ones to battle this beast,” Kibagami stated as he and Biast moved to the forefront of the group, looking quite formable with their heights and broad shoulders. “This battle won’t be easy.”

“No battle worth fighting ever is,” Biast commented.

Kabigami snorted lightly with a smile on his lips. However, a mere second later a look of determination and primal survival appeared on his face. “…Blood Surge.”

Without any warning, Kabigami reared his head back and roared loudly, almost causing the chamber walls to tremble. He then tensed his muscular frame, his muscles bulging with barely suppressed power under his skin. He then unsheathed his katana and sprung forward, heading straight for the waiting Boiling Lizard.

Biast growled lowly, fearsomely as he, too, sprung forward with tremendous speed and power, matching his leader’s skill and abilities.

“O-ok,” Roxbury stuttered, he as surprised as the rest of his guild at the two sentinel’s absolutely bewildering power and agility. They were so polite and approachable. Their primal instincts and abilities had somewhat caught them all off guard.

He soon gathered himself, though, shaking his head to clear it before a serious expression graced his features. Now wasn’t the time to be shocked and surprised by anything. “Bryce, Varuna, you two give them a hand.”

“Right.”

“On it.”

The mechanics of this battle was similar to past battles that Varuna had experienced. Dodge, attack, evade, attack. It wasn’t anything new. However, he seemed to be doing more dodging and avoiding them actually attacking, his throwing knives seemingly having a hard time penetrating the beast’s skin. Not to mention the flinging fire scales were not only effectively keeping him back, but they were also boosting and seemingly healing the Boiling Lizard.

Damn it. They really needed to find a way to stop it from throwing those stupid scales around all over the place!

“Chaos Circle!”

A magic circle with a pinkish tinge appeared around the Boiling Lizard’s feet. It glowed brightly before dimming. The Boiling Lizard seemed to tilt to its side for a moment, its movements hap-hazardous and fumbling. It looked around as if in a haze, its head jerking around skittishly. It then abruptly ran off only to run into a solid wall, causing it to fall onto its side.

Varuna blinked, a little startled by the Boiling Lizard sudden inability to stand straight. “What spell was that?”

“I confused it,” Zoran explained, his skinny hands clutching at his sceptre tightly. “But…”

“No, it’s fine,” Roxbury interrupted. “It might be unpredictable, but at least it’s not fully malicious. Varuna, see if you can affect its status in some way!”

Tightening his grip on his weapons, Varuna nodded his head. “Right.” He should be able to paralyse it, maybe even poison it.

“Go for the vital points,” Isiah instructed over the chaos. “The most obvious is the neck.”

“I’m going in for a major vein,” Varuna said as he narrowed his eyes, watching the monster’s every jerky movement. He then shifted his gaze over to Bryce, who was standing next to him. They shared a look and a silent conversation.

There was no need for Varuna to verbally say; “Cover me.”

As Bryce sprung forward to use his Freezing Link on the Boiling Lizard, Varuna darted behind him, abruptly coming up to the right side of the fire beast. With it both confused and distracted, Varuna easily approached, unsheathing his blades in one swift movement as he did so.

Remembering his attack against the Berserker King so many moons ago now, he embedded his swords into the Boiling Lizard’s sides in an attempt to jump onto its back for better range and leverage. However, an intense heat seemed to radiate from the monster’s very skin, causing Varuna’s blades to become overheated, the heat transferring to his hands. The intense heat also easily penetrated through his clothing, burning him.

“Ah!” Varuna unintentionally released a cry of pain and surprise as he staggered backwards, his blades slipping from the monster’s body as well as his hands. As his weapons fell to the ground with telling ‘clinks’ he pulled his hands closer to his body as he tripped over something on the ground and fell onto his back.

He hissed with pain as he sat up, holding his hands out in front of him to look at his palms. Thankfully, the material of his gloves hadn’t melted, so the burns he sustained would be light at best.

All thoughts of his injuries abruptly disappeared when an ominous heat fell over him. He immediately snapped his head up to see the Boiling Lizard looming over him. It then raised one of its front legs over the top of him. “Shit…”

“Varuna!”

Before the Boiling Lizard could bring its clawed paw down upon Varuna, Bryce abruptly appeared at his side. In one swift motion, Bryce quickly and effortlessly scooped Varuna up off the ground and into his arms, and carried him to safety. A split second later there was a loud thud and the sound of cracking of rocks.

Varuna wrapped his arms around Bryce’s neck in surprise as he glanced over at the Boiling Lizard, or rather at the place where the monster had planted its paw. In the stone ground were cracks radiating around the creature’s paw, the spot where Varuna used to be.

That was close…

Keeping Varuna in his arms, Bryce moved until they were at a safer distance before pausing. When he felt that they were at a reasonable distance, he carefully placed Varuna back onto his feet.

“T-thanks,” Varuna stuttered as Bryce slipped his arms around his waist and he left his own hands on Bryce’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Bryce asked him.

“I can’t touch it,” Varuna said as he shook his head. “It’s practically on fire.”

The furrow in Bryce’s brow deepened as he flicked his gaze toward the Boiling Lizard, of which seemed to have regained some of its senses. “We need to focus on long-range and ice attacks,” he muttered.

“Our fur allows us to approach,” Biast stated as he dart forth with great speed, unsheathing his katana in one swift movement and slashing at the Boiling Lizard. He then sprung back high and far as the fire monster spun around to breathe fire upon him. “So, allow Kabigami and I to engage this monster on the front line.”

“Right,” Bryce murmured as he reluctantly removed his hands from around Varuna’s waist and Varuna took a step back as well. “Varuna, retrieve your blades, I’ll cover ya.”

“Ok,” Varuna said as he gave a short, sharp nod of his head.

Ensuring that he was placing himself between Varuna and the Boiling Lizard, Bryce ran forward to where Varuna’s blades were resting on the ground, Varuna right behind him.

As Bryce struck down a fire scale, Varuna darted behind him and scooped his twin blades off the ground. He immediately placed them back into their sheaths as he moved to a more suitable and somewhat safe distance. It felt reassuring to have them back in his hands, the metal still warm, but not burning hot. He wasn’t going to be trying to climb on the Boiling Lizard’s back again. Not unless they can find a way to decrease the beast’s temperature even further.

“Varuna! Get over here and let me look at your burns!”

Wincing at the sound of Isiah’s voice, Varuna knew better than to claim that he was fine. He was. His hands didn’t hurt that much anymore. But he knew letting Isiah check him over was a whole lot easier than dealing with a pissed off Isiah.

Falling back momentarily, Varuna raced over to where Isiah was. The very second he was close enough; Varuna offered him his hands, allowing the talented medic to cast aside his gloves so that he could inspect his hands.

While Isiah was healing the minor burns, Varuna took the time to glance over the rest of their guild. Nitish was at the very back of the group with Zoran and Mahalah, Kirjonen acting as their shield in case any fire scales of fire attacks should make through. Nitish still looked partly winded, kneeling on the ground.

A few feet in front of them, located slightly off to the side was Falkner and Roxbury, Roxbury acting as Falkner’s shield as the sniper fire long-ranged attacks at the Boiling Lizard. Falkner’s arrow attacks and skills were baffling to the Boiling Lizard as it was too busy trying to keep an eye on the two attacking sentinels, whom of which were impressive, and relentless, in their attacks.

While clearly out-numbered, the Boiling Lizard still seemed to hold the upper hand over them. The fire, the agility, the size…it was unlike anything they’ve fought against before.

“E-everyone, get back!” Zoran unexpectedly yelled. “Dismiss Blast!”

Jumping back abruptly, the two Bushi warriors moved to a safe distance, crouching in a defensive position as the glowing circle around the Boiling Lizard’s feet abruptly turned from gold to black. The circle then rose from the ground, reaching the monster’s midsection before seemingly to fold into itself. It then imploded, sending powerful shockwaves rippling through the room and the Boiling Lizard. It even managed to wipe out a few still burning fire scales.

“Whoa, nice one, Zoran!” Bryce complimented as the Boiling Lizard seemed to lose sense of itself once again.

“I’ll try to snare its legs next,” Zoran said as he again concentrated on his circle magic.

“We’re wounding it,” Mahalah commented in a slightly breathless state, growing tired with his supportive dance class skills. “But it seems to be increasing in strength.”

“Desperation and adrenaline,” Nitish supplied as he staggered to his feet.

“I see,” Mahalah murmured, his brow glistening with sweat. He, however, glanced over his shoulder at Nitish, a sense of concern in his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Brushing back his long hair from his face, Nitish smiled reassuringly, but tiredly. “A little bit better.”

Turning his attention back to the still raging battle after his hands was healed, Varuna watched as the Boiling Lizard seemed to turn its attention to Bryce, whipping its tail around in a frenzy. It then flung two scales directly at him!

“Bryce, watch it!” Varuna immediately yelled out in warning and concern.

Bryce reacted immediately, taking out one of the scales with his Freezing Link, but because he had to use force to strike down one scale, his body was positioned in a vulnerable manner.

But before it could strike Bryce, no doubt burning him badly, it suddenly shattered into a million different pieces.

“Eh?” Bryce muttered in surprise as the harmless shards of the scale rained around him. He glanced over his shoulder, a look of recognition appearing on his face. “Whirlwind?”

Stepping out of the shadows was an all too familiar (thankfully so) Tharsis wanderer.

“Just thought I’d lend a hand,” Whirlwind said with a lop-sided grin before reaching into his bag and pulling out a long spike of ice, flipping his casually in his hand. “These ice stakes are quite effective against the fire scales.”

“Appreciate the help,” Bryce stated as he held his blade justifiably in front of him in a defensive manner. “This thing is feistier than the Berserker King and the Hollow Queen combined.”

“Kirjonen, to the front!” Roxbury suddenly ordered as he raced forward himself, Falkner behind him and firing off as many arrows as he could. “We need to use our Elemental Guard to ease the power of the Scorching Fire!”

“Understood!” Kirjonen replied as he tightened his grip on his shields and moved forward as well.

Wasting no time, Varuna made his way back over to Bryce’s side, finding a sense of purpose as well as comfort with him so close. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Could they win this battle? Could all of them get out of this alive?

“My arrows are only just penetrating the skin,” Falkner shouted, sounding both angry and frustrated, with himself and the battle. “Damn it, I need to use my steel arrows!”

“Do whatever is necessary,” Roxbury instructed.

“I-I’m sorry,” Zoran whimpered from the back. “It’s moving too fast for my circle magic.”

“Speed Boost!” Mahalah commanded. “Try it again!”

“Skull Crusher!” Kibagami roared as he wielded his heavily spiked club, jumping high with impressive speed before somehow darting down quickly, managing to strike the Boiling Lizard on the head, knocking it sideways.

Yet, it was somehow managed to stay on its feet…and turning its attention to a new target.

After taking out a scale with an ice stake, Whirlwind spun around only to find himself being loomed over by the Boiling Lizard, its mouth open with fire licking its lips. It seemed intent to take at least one of them out.

“…Shit,” Whirlwind murmured, knowing that he won’t be able to run.

“Whirlwind, look out!” Kirjonen yelled as he suddenly appeared directly in front of Whirlwind, a look of serious determination on his face as he lifted his shield and held it high, Whirlwind taking his cue to lower himself to the ground. “Elemental Guard!”

Scorching flames seemed to curl around the two of them, Kirjonen managed to hold back them back, but not without effort. “Hgn.”

The very second the flames died down, Whirlwind sprung to his feet, placing his hand on Kirjonen’s head to push him down, protecting him this time. “Get down. Sword Tempest!”

Whirlwind’s long sword managed to nick the underside of the Boiling Lizard’s throat, causing it to rear onto its back legs, flailing about. With the fire monster momentarily distracted, Whirlwind looped an arm around Kirjonen’s waist, hauled him to his feet and seemingly effortlessly carrying him to safety.

The Boiling Lizard, however, looked utterly enraged, throwing its head back on a roar that was almost ear-shattering.

“Ooh boy, it’s royally pissed now,” Falkner commented as he set his bow once more.

…It was starting to look hopeless.

“We have to win this,” Varuna murmured, trying to push aside a sense of hopelessness. “For the sake of those kids back at the village.”

They’ve got to!

“We’ll win this,” Bryce stated firmly as he unexpectedly reached out to take Varuna’s hand in his, his grip both firm and gentle, but reassuring nonetheless. “We’ve never let anyone down before and we’re not going to start now.”

…Right. He had to focus.

As effective as Roxbury and Kirjonen’s elemental guards were, Varuna was unable to use his agility and skills to his full advantage. They needed to be as close as possible, without a unintentional hindrance.

…Maybe Varuna could withstand the pain of the burns long enough to sever some kind of nerve, tendon or artery.

“Fire Rune!”

A strange, tingling feeling suddenly enveloped Varuna, making him feel warm, yet oddly cool at the same time. “What-?” he spluttered, looking around him in surprise.

His gaze immediately locked onto Nitish’s, who was standing up on his feet, his hands held in front of his chest in a prayer-like manner. “It’s a runic spell,” he explained, no doubt sensing Varuna’s confusion. “It raises your resistance to fire attacks. That should give you enough time to act.”

…He must have sensed his desperation.

“Thanks, Nitish,” Varuna murmured before spinning around to focus all his attention on the Boiling Lizard again. He wasn’t feeling desperate or hopeless anymore. No, he was filled with sheer determination.

Come hell or high water, they were going to win this battle. And they were all walking out of this alive.

“Bryce, give me a boost.”

“Right,” Bryce replied, seemingly to understand what Varuna wanted to do. “Falkner, distract it!”

“On it!”

Just like they’ve done before, Varuna and Bryce darted forward as fast as they could, Bryce just a little ahead of Varuna. When they were close enough, Bryce stopped and knelt down with his back toward Varuna. Not breaking stride for even a second, Varuna deftly stepped upon Bryce’s back and shoulder before launching himself atop of the Boiling Lizard.

The heat of the monster’s skin and fur wasn’t nearly as painful or scorching as the last time Varuna attempted this. His brother’s fire rune magic was doing exactly as he had intended. Good. Now they had a chance.

“Varuna, go for the spine!” Isiah commanded.

Varuna nodded his head and held his blades over his head. “If I sever its spinal cord…”

It took him a second or two to locate the exact nerve and vulnerable tendon of the spine and abruptly brought his blades down, stabbing them into the skin. However, his blades went in as far as the tips, the tendon and cartilage of the spine far stronger than he had anticipated, but should have expected.

Before Varuna could find the strength to push his blades deep into the Boiling Lizard’s spine, it unexpectedly (and desperately) bucked, knocking him off balance and practically sending him flying with another desperate flail. “Ah!”

Varuna unwillingly closed his eyes as he waited for the heavy and painful impact of the ground. Instead, however, he felt the wind rush out of him when something strong and furry wrapped around his waist, holding him haphazardly.

Snapping his eyes open, Varuna sucked in a sharp breath of air as he gazed up to find Biast looking down at him through one eye. It took Varuna couple of seconds to realise that Biast had actually caught him mid-air.

“Are you all right?” Biast asked him.

“T-thanks,” Varuna managed to wheeze before nodding his head. “I’m fine.”

“Varuna?” Bryce called out as he raced over to the two of them, Varuna still hanging limply over Biast’s arm. “What happened?”

Varuna sighed and shook his head. “I’m not physically strong enough to cut through the bone,” he explained.

“Perhaps I will be,” Biast stated, his weapon, the long, shiny katana, seemingly glinting in his hand.

…Yeah, he’ll do.

Placing his hands on Biast’s arm, Varuna managed to squirm from his grip and onto the ground. “I’ll mark the place with my knives,” he said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a couple of his trusty throwing knives. “The rest is up to you.”

Biast immediately nodded his head. “Understood,” he murmured before bounding forward, acting as a temporary decoy for Varuna to try latching himself onto the Boiling Lizard’s back once more.

Drawing in a deep breath, Varuna readied himself. “Let’s try that again.”

“Right,” Bryce murmured, pushing aside his own fatigue. “Here goes…”

Again, they both sprung forward, easily moving in rhythm to get Varuna back onto the monstrous creature’s back. This time, he didn’t plan on lingering long. Instead he simply threw the two knives at the same time, at a particular point on the Boiling Lizard’s neck. He wasn’t just hoping to paralyse the monster’s legs. Oh no, he was planning to paralyse the Boiling Lizard entirely.

Before the Boiling Lizard could react, he then jumped off of the monster’s back and into Bryce’s awaiting arms. Bryce then held him close as he moved them both out of the way and to safety.

“It’s your turn, Biast!” Varuna called out as he clung to Bryce’s shoulders.

Growling deeply, Biast sprung up high and positioned his katana in a sharp, penetrating motion. “Ice Slash!”

Using gravity, as well as his own primal strength, Biast landed heavily upon the Boiling Lizard’s back, his katana disappearing deep into the monster’s very body. A ear-splitting, gut-wrenching shriek erupted from the Boiling Lizard’s throat, its body tensing as Biast added more pressure.

It then suddenly slumped onto the ground, its head falling at an odd and unnatural angle.

Biast removed his blade and leapt back, moving to re-join the group, whom where all watching, their bodies tense and on high alert. They waited…and waited.

But nothing happened. The Boiling Lizard did not move.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“You ok?” Bryce asked Varuna, whom was still sitting comfortably in his arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Varuna replied, surprisingly unconcerned that he was still holding onto Bryce’s neck. He then sighed deeply, looking incredibly tired. “Why are these monsters getting stronger?” he complained.

“It is really annoying,” Bryce agreed.

“N-Nitish? What are you doing?”

Startled by the concern and confusion in Zoran’s voice, Varuna immediately turned his attention to his brother.

Nitish had unexpectedly moved closer to the Boiling Lizard, his brow furrowed as if from confusion. Before anyone had the chance to ask what he was doing again, the Boiling Lizard’s eyes suddenly opened and the pupil narrowing into a thin slit at Nitish. Either startled or simply afraid, Nitish took a step backwards when a strange expression that appeared to be a mixture of disbelief and pained confusion appeared on his face. He then turned an unhealthy pale, his expression becoming blank as his arms fell to his sides.

He simply stared at the Boiling Lizard for what felt like a minute, but was probably only a few seconds before he abruptly fell to his knees and promptly fell face first onto the hard ground…and didn’t move.

“Nitish?!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much snickluvah4 for commenting! Glad you liked the battle scene. I guess I thought it sounded better in my head XD Anyway, enjoy!

“Nitish!”

Before Varuna could scramble over to his fallen brother’s side, Whirlwind abruptly knelt down next to him, scooping Nitish effortlessly into his arms. He jumped back onto his feet and hastily put as much distance between Nitish and the Boiling Lizard, which still had a bit of life left.

Whirlwind carefully carried Nitish over to the group and gently laid him upon the ground. He then immediately took a step back, allowing Varuna to kneel on the ground next to him and tenderly cradled Nitish’s head on his lap. His panic and concern almost getting the best of him, he barely realised that the other members of their party had also gathered around, each one of them wearing a look of concern and confusion. The two Bushi fighters, on the other hand, were busy keeping an eye on the Boiling Lizard, wary that it may still be a threat yet.

“What’s wrong with him?” Varuna asked Isiah, whom of which was busy studying Nitish, checking his vital signs, expertly looking him over for any signs of distress.

After what felt like a few intense minutes, Isiah carefully folded Nitish’s hands over his torso and he leaned back. “His vitals are stable, so is his breathing,” Isiah explained, a frown of concern tugging at his lips. “I think he fainted.”

There was a minor sigh of relief from everyone. Still, they were puzzled.

“Do you think it’s from exhaustion?” Mahalah asked.  
   
“Most likely,” Isiah replied, although he barely looked convinced himself. His frown deepened when he looked around at the gradually getting colder and colder cavern. “We need to get him out of here and some place more comfortable.”

Varuna nodded his head absentmindedly as he gently ran his fingers through Nitish’s hair. He gazed down upon his brother’s face, not at all liking the way Nitish’s brow was furrowed, his face pale and his lips pressed together tightly. It was almost as if he was dreaming…

Did…Did the Boiling Lizard tell him something?

“Whirlwind, Kirjonen, can you grab the Yggdrasil’s Heart for us?” Roxbury suddenly requested, pulling Varuna from his thoughts and back into the reality of their situation. “I want to make sure that this…beast doesn’t spring to life again.”

“Of course,” Kirjonen dutifully agreed as he hoisted his shield.

“…Sure,” Whirlwind murmured as he idly scratched at the stubble on his jawline.

The two then wandered off together, giving the Boiling Lizard a wide berth as they ventured deeper into the cavern. It was only a few moments later that they returned, Kirjonen carrying a large red crystal, cradling it in his two hands. He immediately raced up to Roxbury.

“Well?” Roxbury asked, the muscles in his back and shoulders tense.

“Here,” Kirjonen said as he presented the crystal. “I believe this is it.”

“Thank god,” Roxbury murmured as his shoulders sagged with relief, a sense of his fatigue starting to show. “This wasn’t a waste of time.”

“There’s a stone monument, similar to the ones found in both the Lush Woodlands and the Misty Ravine,” Kirjonen went on to explain, immediately gaining everyone’s attention. “But there appears to be no tablet. There’s a place where one should reside, but there is none.”

“It must be hidden somewhere else,” Roxbury murmured as he frowned deeply, disappointed, and roughly scratched the back of his neck. He, however, sighed again a moment later and dropped his arm. “Never mind that for now, let’s head back to the village as soon as possible.”

Before Varuna could muse about how they were going to get Nitish back to the village carefully, Bryce abruptly knelt onto the ground next to Nitish, his back presented to them.

“I’ll carry him,” Bryce said as he pointed to his back. “Put him on my back.”

Varuna immediately nodded, and with Isiah’s help, they carefully moved the still unconscious Nitish onto Bryce’s back. With his arms hanging limply over Bryce’s shoulders, his forehead pressed against the back of his neck, Bryce hooked his arms behind Nitish’s knees and stood up slowly. Varuna kept a hand on Nitish’s back, ensuring that he doesn’t accidentally slip off.

“Jeez, he’s light,” Bryce muttered as he took a moment to readjust his grip before turning to look up at the purple-furred beastman. “Biast, can you lead us back?”

With a fragile cargo of his own resting on his shoulder, the tiny Zoran looking quite exhausted, Biast nodded his head regally. “Of course.”

Wordlessly, the entire group of weary warriors filed out of the once formable cavern and back into the winding hallways. With Biast leading them and Kibagami bringing up the rear in case of any ambushes, they made their way back into the Sentinels’ Village thankfully quickly.

Stepping foot inside the village’s boundaries, they were immediately the centre and focus of everyone’s attention. The little brothers of the group immediately rushed toward their older siblings. Fletcher hugged Falkner around the waist while Blayden paused, noticing a still unmoving and unconscious Nitish on his back. Before Blayden could ask what happened, Kibagami indicated to a medical tent of which Nitish would be able to rest.

Leaving the explanations to Roxbury and the others, Varuna and Isiah accompanied Bryce to the tent and aided him in carefully lowering Nitish onto a bed. He gave Varuna’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving, knowing that Varuna and Isiah would want to make doubly sure that Nitish was going to be ok.

Sinking onto the ground next to his brother, Varuna sat back on his heels as Isiah did yet another precautionary check-up. While the furrow in Isiah’s brow was still potent, it wasn’t deepening any further. As a brother figure he was concerned, as a medic he seemed rather satisfied with Nitish’s vital signs.

“We’ll just have to wait,” Isiah said as he loosened the collars of Nitish’s robes to make him more comfortable. “I’m going to check on the others. I’ll be back.”

Varuna simply nodded his head absentmindedly as he settled himself for the wait, however long it would take.

Thankfully, the tent of which Nitish was lying in was rather cosy. The bedding was made of exotic furs and was actually quite warm and comfortable. Nitish appeared to be sleeping soundly now, his face not as pale, although he still had a slight expression of discomfort. He didn’t appear as though he was in pain, thankfully.

Unconcerned with how much time that had past, Varuna nearly nodded off to sleep, but was startled awake when Isiah returned to the tent. Isiah gave him a particular look, almost as if he wanted to tell Varuna to get some sleep, but decided against it as he knew it would be pointless.

“The Yggdrasil’s Heart seems to be working,” Isiah told him as he moved to the other side of the bed Nitish was lying on. “The Medium is able to heal those affected with the Yggdrasil’s curse.”

“Ah, that’s good,” Varuna murmured in reply, feeling a little bit better upon hearing that. Their struggle against the Boiling Lizard wasn’t in vain. Good. Nitish would be happy to hear that as well.

“…Hn.”

A soft sound of distress immediately drew Varuna’s attention to the bed. He sat up straight and scooted closer, leaning against his brother’s side as Nitish slowly began to stir. He waited patiently as Nitish squeezed his eyes tightly shut and rolled over onto his side, facing Varuna.

“Nitish?” Varuna gently prodded, placing his hand on Nitish’s shoulder. “We need you to wake up now.”

Slowly, those blue eyes of his opened and peered up at Varuna, unfocused and a little bleary. He blinked a couple of times, trying to will himself to wake up. He rolled his head slightly to the side to look around at his surroundings. He soon focused his attentions back to his brother, though. “Varuna?”

“Oh, thank god,” Varuan breathed, his relief palpable. “You’re awake.”

“How are you feeling?” Isiah asked, he, too, obviously reassured.

“W-where am I?” Nitish questioned, his confusion still evident as he tried to sit up.

Varuna reached out to him and gently stopped him from moving. “Easy. We’re back at the Sentinel’s Village,” he explained. “Everyone is safe. And we managed to retrieve the Yggdrasil’s Heart.”

Upon hearing that, Nitish seemed to relax. He rested fully onto his bed and reached up with his hand to gently touch his forehead. He frowned deeply, though, as he closed his eyes.

“What happened?” Isiah asked.

Nitish continued to hold his forehead as he shook his head slightly. “I…saw something.”

Varuna and Isiah blinked before briefly sharing a look and turning their attentions back to Nitish. “A vision?” Varuna asked gently.

Again, Nitish shook his head, appearing more distressed then before. “…I don’t know,” he murmured as he kept his eyes tightly closed. “There was this…this being. As tall as the Yggdrasil tree. It was…standing where the tree once stood. A face…” he reached out in the air in front of him with his other hand, acting as though the face he spoke off was right in front of him, so close that he could physically touch it.

However, he quickly crumbled, making a noise of pure distress as he folded both of his arms over his eyes. “Hn.”

“Relax, don’t try to force it,” Isiah ordered as he placed a hand on Nitish’s arms in an attempt to pull them away from his head. “What hurts?”

Nitish drew in a shuddering breath as he dropped his arms back onto the bed by his side. “My head,” he replied as he stared up at the roof of the tent with exhaustion.

Isiah immediately used a refresh, which seemed to ease Nitish’s distress and pain. “Feeling better?”

“Y-yeah,” Nitish replied. “Sorry.”

As usual, Isiah brushed off his apology while Varuna reached out to take Nitish’s hand in his, giving him some comfort. Nitish immediately squeezed his hand back, although weakly, appearing both grateful for the comfort while trying to offer some of his own.

“I’ll go tell the others,” Isiah stated as he hauled himself to his feet, doing his best to hide his own fatigue. “They’ve been worried, too.”

“Ok,” Varuna replied absentmindedly as Isiah pushed his way out of the tent, unintentionally letting a waft of mouth-watering food to drift in. It immediately reminded Varuna of how hungry he was. Nitish would no doubt be hungry as well.

“It’s strange,” Nitish unexpectedly murmured. “It was almost like the Boiling Lizard was trying to prevent something…”

Varuna blinked and gave Nitish a puzzled look. “Prevent something?”

Nitish nodded his head slowly as he closed his eyes. He then rolled over onto his side, seemingly settling into the bed more completely. “I’m…just tired.”

“Then get some sleep,” Varuna immediately said as he reached over and picked up a blanket, draping it over Nitish. “Everyone is a little tired.”

“Ok.”

Not long after Nitish drifted off into sleep, Isiah returned. He gave Nitish one quick glance with his highly critical gaze before nodding his head sharply, seemingly pleased. He then turned that same gaze toward Varuna and he immediately knew what was going to happen next.

“Varuna, get something to eat,” Isiah ordered without room for argument. “He needs some peace.”

Truthfully, Varuna knew that he was right. Nitish would sleep better if there wasn’t someone hovering next to him, watching him with blatant concern. He was also very hungry and wanted to see how everyone else is doing. “Right, right.”

Somehow finding the strength to push himself to his feet, Varuna staggered out of the tent and out into the sweet scent of well prepared food. If he didn’t have supreme control over himself, he may have started drooling. The smell was definitely tingling his tastebuds.

“Varuna!”

Turning his attention in the direction of the voice, Varuna immediately spied his guildmates, as well as Kirjonen and Whirlwind, gathered around a large pot of food, a stew that Kibagami and his kin must have prepared in celebration of the successful retrieve of the Yggdrasil’s Heart and the curing of their youngest villagers.

“How is he?” Bryce asked the very second Varuna reached them.

“He seems to be ok,” Varuna answered as he squeezed himself between Bryce and Zoran. He offered Mahalah a small smile when the dancer placed a bowl of food in his hands. “I think he was overwhelmed by the Boiling Lizard’s primal emotions.”

“He’ll be ok?” Blayden asked, looking over at Varuna with his blue eyes.

“Isiah seems to think so.”

Again, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s good,” Bryce commented, saying what everyone else was thinking.

Varuna sighed deeply, placed the bowl on his lap and leaned his head against Bryce’s shoulder, startling the brown-haired landsknecht somewhat. “I don’t like all this fighting,” he confessed, feeling very fatigued all of a sudden.

Bryce sighed as well as he wrapped an arm around Varuna’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer. “Yeah, I know. But the battle is over now. We can relax.”

“Yeah.”

… … … … …

After he had something to eat, Varuna tried to at least get a couple of hours sleep. But he was simply too restless, his mind too busy with trying to process information. He couldn’t help but mull over what Nitish had said.

What in the world could a beast like the Boiling Lizard be trying to prevent? Was there something far more dangerous than the Yggdrasil’s Curse?  What exactly WAS the Yggdrasil’s curse? Not to mention the mysterious gem known as Yggdrasil’s Heart.

Clearly his exhaustion was messing up his thought pattern, so Varuna glanced around at his surroundings in attempt to distract himself.

Bryce was asleep, sitting slightly up and resting against a wall. He had his arms folded across his chest, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in through his nose and breathed out through his mouth. Next to him, pretty much mimicking him was Falkner, just a little less shut off and composed. He seemed to have fallen asleep where he fell, his mouth open with a light bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Watching over them where their younger brothers, the two making sure that no one accidentally woke them up.

Although tired, Mahalah seemed to be teaching a couple of the newly healed sentinel children a few dance moves. While nowhere near as graceful as Mahalah, the kids were having fun, as was Mahalah himself. Biast was nearby, a sleeping Zoran on his shoulder, resting on the top of his head. Biast didn’t seem bothered by it, though.

Watching over Mahalah and the kids was Roxbury. He was sitting with Kibagami, the two leader type figures seeming in deep discussion, both of them clearly pleased that the children were free of their painful curse.

Isiah was standing near the tent where Nitish was still sleeping, speaking with Miach, probably giving him a few pointers and tips he had learnt during their battle.

Looking around, Varuna frowned when he realised he couldn’t see the Medium anywhere. Where Mahalah was with the kids, the Medium didn’t appear to be. Which in itself was strange as she was so adamant that she would not leave a child to suffer. Perhaps she had become tired and decided to get some rest? Or maybe it was decided for her (aka, Isiah)? Either one, it would be good for the small child to do. She was barely eleven years olds, from what he knew.

Hauling himself to his feet, quietly so not to awaken Bryce and Falkner, Varuna made his way over to Isiah. However, before he could ask him whether or not he knew where the Medium was, Kirjonen abruptly made his way over to Isiah, looking puzzled and a little worried.

“Isiah, sorry to bother you,” Kirjonen said as he interrupted what Isiah was telling Miach.

Isiah turned to look at him with mild interest. “What is it?”

“I can’t find Whirlwind,” Kirjonen answer, which caused Isiah’s brow to abruptly crease.

“Hm?”

Before Kirjonen himself could say anymore, the flap of the tent Nitish was resting in abruptly burst open and Nitish staggered out. Thankfully, Varuna was at the front of the tent when he appeared, so immediately caught his brother in his arms purely out of reflex.

“Isiah, Varuna, something’s wrong,” Nitish murmured, looking quite haggard.

“What is it?” Varuna asked as he kept his brother upon his feet, Nitish holding onto his arms for support.

“I am sensing intense emotions from Whirlwind,” Nitish explained in a rather hasty manner. “And I sense confusion from the Medium. They are to the south of here, near a place of mourning.”

Varuna immediately frowned and Isiah’s eyes hardened slightly. Whirlwind and the Medium? What were they doing? True, Whirlwind brought the Medium here, but what did he want with her now?

“…Let’s go find him,” Isiah said, not really wording it like a suggestion. “Nitish, stay here and rest some more.”

“Ok,” Nitish said as he nodded his head weakly.

“Let’s go, Varuna.”

“Right,” Varuna said as he carefully handed Nitish over to Miach to let the purple-haired medic take Nitish back into his tent. He then rushed to follow Isiah, Kirjonen doing the same.

The three of them walked through the throngs of Sentinels and the newly freed children, whom were still celebrating. Approaching a set of large stone doors, a sense of suspicion and confusion fell over the three of them to find the door slightly, as if someone was trying to sneak out. Hastily.

Varuna shared a look of puzzlement with Kirjonen while Isiah simply glared at the door. Then, without warning, he stalked over to the doors and threw them open. On the other side of the doors was a small chamber where several items and relics were scattered about. Clearly, it was a graveyard of some kind.

And near the south wall of the room was Whirlwind, his hand griping the Medium’s arm rather tightly. Just as Nitish said they would be.

“Whirlwind, Medium,” Isiah called out as he strolled fearlessly into the room, Varuna and Kirjonen hot on his heels. “Where are you two going?”

Whirlwind became tense, the muscles in his back and shoulders quite ridged. He tried to offer Isiah his trademark carefree smile, but it was strained and obviously very fake. “…Hey there,” he said as he slowly turned around to face them. “We’re just going for a walk.”

Isiah’s expression barely changed as he stared at Whirlwind, obviously not believing a word he said. “…Medium, come here for a second,” he suddenly requested to the Medium. “I want to ask you something.”

The Medium meekly nodded his head and tried to pull her arm free of Whirlwind’s grip. However, Whirlwind abruptly tightened his grip, tugged the Medium back and reached into his bag. Before anyone could try to fathom what he was trying to do, Whirlwind pulled out a large blade from his bag and pointed it at them, his face stern and free of any kind of mirth.

Varuna tensed as he immediately reached for his own blades, which were thankfully still strapped to his legs. Next to him Kirjonen automatically reached for his shield while Isiah barely even winced. He glanced at the blade for a moment before turning his eyes back to Whirlwind.

“You wouldn't use that on me,” Isiah stated with confidence.

For a moment Whirlwind looked torn, puzzled even. However, he seemed to steel himself. “...I am a desperate man,” he murmured, his voice far colder than Varuna had ever heard him speak before.

“Why?” Kirjonen spluttered, he, too, openly shocked by Whirlwind’s steel cool demeanour. “Why are you desperate?”

Whirlwind flicked his gaze toward Kirjonen before abruptly turning his full attention back to Isiah. “It would be best if you just stay out of this,” he stated without emotion.

A very thick cloud of tension seemed to fall over them. There was also a thick sense of utter confusion. Varuna had absolutely no idea what was going on, why Whirlwind was acting this way or what he was trying to do.

Eyeing Whirlwind off critically, Varuna noticing something in the usually casual wanderer’s pocket that made him stand to attention. “Is that the Yggdrasil’s Heart?” he asked.

The tightening of Whirlwind’s grip on his blade was the only answer he got.

“What’s going on here?” A new voice suddenly asked, and a few seconds later a dark-furred sentinel lumbered into view. He looked at Whirlwind and then at the Medium, his expression that of pure confusion. “Where are you going with the medium?”

Moving far quicker than Varuna had ever witnessed anyone move before in his life, Whirlwind attacked the sentinel with his sword, felling him immediately. The Medium screamed in surprise and horror, and immediately began to pull at Whirlwind’s hold on her. However, with her being so young and small, her efforts were in vain. Whirlwind simply lifted her up and hoisted her effortlessly under his arm, keeping his sword pointed at Isiah.

Glancing down at the sentinel in utter surprise, Isiah quickly turned his gaze back to Whirlwind, an expression of anger on his face. “No need for violence,” he practically hissed.

Surprisingly, Whirlwind twitched, a light sense of guilt in his eyes.

“Talk to me,” Isiah suddenly said as he boldly took a step forward. “What's going on?”

While Whirlwind’s face stayed stoic and stern, his eyes were telling another story. He appeared torn and hesitant, and yet something was compelling him to continue. He couldn’t stop. Something wasn’t letting him.

“...I can't,” Whirlwind murmured before he abruptly darted to the west corner of the chamber, to where an opening could be seen in the wall. It was a short cut. Clearly, Whirlwind knew it was there from the beginning.

“W-wait!” the Medium was heard pleading.

“Varuna, go!” Isiah ordered, his voice terse and serious as he turned his attention to the bleeding sentinel.

“Right,” Varuna growled as he immediately sprinted after Whirlwind.

Varuna ducked through the opening, uncaring of what dangers could be on the other side. He barrelled into the next room and immediately looked around, his blades still sheathed in their containers, but only just. The room, Varuna had never been in before, was rather large with a few small pools of frozen water. He couldn’t see Whirlwind or the Medium anywhere.

“Where did he-?”

Behind him, Kirjonen pushed through the opening and barely paused in his movements. “There’s an opening on the second floor,” he explained as he took the lead. “That’s must be where he’s heading.”

Racing down a narrow corridor, the two quickly reached a flight of descending stairs, which they all but leapt down. Landing heavily on the bottom step, Varuna immediately sprung up onto his feet and ran. He could barely make out Whirlwind’s retreating figure.

“Whirlwind!” Varuna called out as he continued the chase. “Why are you doing this?”

Whirlwind simply glanced over his shoulder before he pushed himself to run faster, the Medium squirming without any success under his arm.

“Whirlwind, please!” Varuna continued to plea as they barrel through yet another short-cut. “Talk to us! Whirlwind!”

But Whirlwind continued to ignore his pleas for information and understanding, causing Varuna to grit his teeth, on the verge of losing his temper. “Either talk to me right now or I’ll paralyse the living shit out of you!” he yelled.

Whirlwind frowned as he disappeared through yet another opening, this one far larger than before. It must be the exit. Shit. If they don’t get to him now…

Racing through the opening, the blast of icy cold wind nearly sucked the air right out of Varuna’s lungs. His body tensed, while his mind reeled, watching as Whirlwind effortlessly climbed upon a green sailed airship. He dropped his bag and sword onto the floor of the gondola and peered over the side.

“You should have just kept to yourselves,” Whirlwind unexpected stated, almost as if he was accusing them of interfering. “But you wouldn't listen.”

“I am both a researcher and an explorer,” Varuna shouted in reply. “I can never turn my back on anyone in need!”

“Why, Whirlwind?” Kirjonen questioned. “Please talk to us.”

Whirlwind continued to glare down at them before, surprisingly, he sighed, the sternness and tension in his muscular form becoming weary. “I can't,” he said, sounding almost desperate. “Not yet. Please understand...I won't let anything bad happen to her.”

Placing the Medium onto her feet, Whirlwind then moved to the steering wheel, steering his airship into the icy wind. Paying absolutely no mind to the swirling vortexes of ice and wind. The Medium leaned over the side of the ship to look down at them.

“I-I’ll be ok!” she yelled to them. “I trust him!”

All Varuna could do was watch helplessly as Whirlwind sailed out of sight.

They were too late.

“W-what do we do?” Kirjonen panted, sounding quite distressed.

“We need to follow him,” Varuna stated as he turned back into the Golden Lair. “But Duscha is at the other entrance.”

Kirjonen, however, moved away from the entrance, into the blinding snow. “My ship is over here!”

Varuna didn’t like the idea of Kirjonen heading off into the sky to follow Whirlwind alone. “Kirjonen, wait!”

“I’ll keep an eye on him!” Kirjonen simply shouted back as he scrambled and slipped his way over to the blue sailed airship.

“Shit,” Varuna found himself cursing before tearing back into the Golden Lair. He was fairly certain that Isiah would have informed the others what was going on, so they were probably on their way to help.

If he was lucky, he might be able to meet with them halfway.

Scurrying up the flight of stairs, Varuna barely reached the top step when he found himself rushing into the board chest of Bryce.

“Varuna?” Bryce questioned as he griped onto his arms. “What-?”

Varuna shook his head and tried to push him back in the opposite direction. “Quickly, to the Duscha! He’s taken to the air!”

Without asking any question, Bryce and the others immediately spun around and raced back in the direction they just came. Knowing that reaching the other entrance would be quicker if they go directly through the Sentinel’s Village, they barely paused to offer a very quick explanation and to order the entire Phaedron guild into action.

Kibagami ordered Biast to accompany them, which he did without question, Zoran still perched on his shoulder and Nitish sitting effortlessly one on of his muscular arms. Despite the two living cargo, Biast moved effortlessly and easily, leading the Phaedron guild to the other entrance of the Golden Lair.

It didn’t take Falkner long at all to get the Duscha airborne.

Ignoring the cold, everyone leaned against the railings of the gondola, looking around for any kind of sign of Whirlwind’s airship. It took them little time to spy Kirjonen’s ship first.

“Varuna!” Kirjonen yelled over the howling wind. “He had the stone tablet!”

“Tablet?” Varuna murmured before his eyes widen in realisation and he scrambled over to the bow of the ship. He stared out at the narrow ravine that headed north, find it calm and peaceful. The winds that had plagued the previous two ravines previous were now docile, so that meant…

“He opened the way to the next land?” Varuna questioned aloud before turning to look at Bryce, whom was standing next to him, in utterly bewilderment. “Why?”

“Only one way to find out,” Bryce murmured before turning around and raised an arm in the air. “Falkner, full steam ahead!”

“Roger!” Falkner replied as he fearless steered the Duscha into the ravine.

“Stay behind us, Kirjonen!” Varuna ordered to the Holy Rune Knight before grabbing onto the side of the gondola, sticking close to Bryce for the small sense of reassurance his presence gave him.

They were literally heading into the unknown. There was a new land just beyond this ravine, a land they didn’t have the faintest clue could hold. Worse, they were on a rescue mission. And suffering from a bewildering betrayal.

Why would Whirlwind do something like this? Was he a part of something he didn’t want to be a part of? Why was he so stern, yet so guilty?

Shaking his head, Varuna told himself that now wasn’t the time to be asking questions in his head and jumping to conclusion. Something was going on, that much was clear. The only thing they could do now was to find Whirlwind and get some answers from him directly.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the end of the ravine and pushed right on through. The cold, icy air of the Sacred Mountains was replaced by a stale, stagnate breeze. The land beneath their airship appeared to be green, yet devoid of much vegetation. Large stone pillars and archways blocked most of the view, so it was hard to tell how large this new land was.

However, the landscape or scenery wasn’t important right now. What was important was the fact that they weren’t alone. Large airships, as black as night and as steely cold created a floating wall in front of them.

They not only dwarfed their airship, they overshadowed it!

“…What the living fuck?” Bryce spluttered as Varuna subconsciously held onto him, startled by what was in front of them. “Are those canons?”

“B-black airships…?” Nitish whimpered as he curled closer to Biast, the Sentinel skittishly looking around in pure nervousness and agitation.

Everyone grew unspeakably tense when one of the large airships drifted forward, towering over the Duscha. Suddenly, a knight in strange black armour appeared on the very bow of the ship.

“Halt!” the knight yelled, his voice hoarse and masculine. “You are to go no further!”

Looking up at the knight, no one knew what to do. Should they turn and flee? Should they try to push forward? Should they try to talk some sense into whoever was trying to (and succeeding in) intimidating them?

Although shocked and utterly bewildered, not to mention uneasy but the impressive sight of numerous battle ships, Roxbury swallowed thickly as he moved toward the bow of the ship. He reached up to grip at some of the rigging and pulled himself up so that he was standing on the very peak of the Duscha.

“I am Roxbury, leader of a guild known as Phaedrons!” Roxbury stated in a professional manner, successfully hiding his trepidation. “We are here to ensure the Medium’s safety!”

“Your concern is unnecessary,” the knight replied tersely. “We are not savages nor are we thieves. The Medium is well and unharmed. Our Prince wishes to seek council with the leader of your city. A meeting has been arranged at the South Sanctuary. It would be of your best interest if you would escort your leader here immediately!”

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Mahalah murmured while everyone else felt lost and uneasy. He glanced around at all the airships before sharing a glance with Roxbury. “What should we do?”

Roxbury looked at Mahalah for a moment before turning forward, facing the commanding knight. “…We understand your instructions,” he stated, keeping a tight rein on his emotions. “We will return by morning.”

“Very well,” the knight replied, seemingly pleased with their cooperation. “We will wait for your return.”

Roxbury nodded his head tersely before jumping back onto the floor of the gondola. He didn’t look pleased. In fact, he looked defeated.

“Roxbury?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Roxbury stated as he roughly ran his hand through his hair. “We won’t stand a chance against their armada of airships.” He then sighed and motioned for Falkner to fly. “Falkner, take us home.”

“…Understood.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much snickluvah4 for commenting!

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Standing upon the gondola of the Duscha stood the entire guild of the Phaedrons, with the Count as well as wharf master Ciaran as their important guests. They were docked next to a strange building that appeared to be made of light sandstone, the stone archways and carvings quite elegantly designed.

However, no one was enjoying the scenery or admiring the building’s structure. For surrounding the building was several large and menacing black airships, all of which held knights in similar designed armours, mostly of the colours of black, red and blue. They stood tall, ridged, seemingly waiting for their next order.

Feeling so small and insignificant under the critical gazes of so many armoured knights and canon equipped war ships, no one from the guild felt remotely assured by anything. They were at a disadvantage, this land completely unknown and foreign to them.

They didn’t like it.

“Our Prince has arrived,” an unnamed knight stated. “Please proceed to enter the South Sanctuary.”

...That was a very terse please.

Raising a hand to signal that the knight was heard and understood, Roxbury turned his attention to his guild. “Blayden, Fletcher, Miach, Zoran and Biast, you stay here with Ciaran to ensure his safety. Everyone else will ensure the Count’s safety.”

Slowly, almost regretfully, everyone nodded their heads in understanding and acceptance to Roxbury underlying meaning. Ensuring safety meant being ready to battle at any moment. While they could not and would not be able to defeat this massive empire here and now, they were sure to try to at least flee to safety to regroup.

“I’ll keep the Duscha running and raring to go,” Ciaran promised, appearing surprisingly jovial despite the circumstances. Ah, it was probably because of all the new airships he had never seen before.

Hopefully, with his expertise, he’d be able to learn something about the structure of the airships by simply looking at them. Anything would be useful for any impending battles that could arise sometime in the future.

No, they mustn’t think that way. Despite the outward hostility, perhaps the Count could broker some kind of peace between them. The Count was a very hard-working and proficient man, after all. If anyone could arrange a peaceful solution, it would be him.

Disembarking the Duscha, Roxbury took the lead as he led the way inside. The interior of the building was starkly different to what they had imagined on the outside. Rows and rows of bookcases, filled to the brim with books of all sizes and thickness stood from floor to ceiling, acting as the walls and barriers. The floor appeared to be made of tile, giving a sharp clack when walked upon. But most startlingly were the vines and purple flowers that grew interweaving between the book cases and the books themselves.

It was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

“B-books?” Nitish whispered as he glanced around rather skittishly. “And wisteria?”

The purple flowers draping over the cases of books was quite beautiful, making the room appear rather peaceful and serene in a way. If not for the thick tension hanging in the air due to the coldly regarding knights in strange armour.

Isiah winced before muttering something under his breath. “That armour…”

The atmosphere seemed to deepen further when a young man, seemingly a year or two older than Blayden (and not much taller) appeared through a parting in the knights. He, too, was wearing that strange armour, yet his was more of the regal, princely design. A rather beautiful and eccentric hairpiece graced the left side of his head and a cape graced his shoulders. Yet despite his rather childish appearance, his eyes were harden and rather cold.

He glanced over to the Count and seemed to study him for a moment before nodding his head sharply. “This way, if you will,” the rather young prince stated more so than prompted to be followed. “We can discuss matters here in private.”

Roxbury frowned slightly at the word private before turning his attention to the Count standing next to him. “Are you sure you’ll be all right?” he asked, clearly not at all comfortable with allowing the Count to walk into a room with an unknown prince that seemed to be surrounded by loyal (and cold) knights.

“Don’t worry, my boy, I’ll be fine” the Count said confidently, cradling his little dog effortlessly in his arms. “Margretha here will ensure my safety.”

Without a hint of fear in his posture, the Count walked through the double doors leading to the conference room, glancing over his shoulder to offer a small smile before the doors closed behind him.

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable under such scrutiny, Roxbury indicated that his guild were to stay near the doors, but at a respectable distance so not to cause any unnecessary concern in the stoic knights.

Whirlwind stood stoically and impassively by the doors, his hands folded behind his back and his unruly hair slick back in a sign of strict discipline. There was no sign of the carefree wanderer they all knew. Well, who they thought they knew.

Seemingly unconcerned with the way the guild of Phaedron was the centre of attention, Isiah frowned as he approached Whirlwind, giving him a rather cold look. Clearly, he felt somewhat betrayed by what had happened.

He wasn’t the only one, mind you.

Whirlwind looked on impassively as the others also approach him (Varuna and Nitish choosing to stay a little ways back, though), all eager to listen to what he had to say and, perhaps, find out just what this land is and how he was connected to it all. Isiah was at the forefront of this group, the others seemingly lingering behind him, allowing Isiah to be the one to ask all the questions.

There was probably also a hint of fear in them. Isiah was rather…fearsome when he was pissed. And while his outward appearance gave the indication that he was calm and level-headed, if you had lived with him as long as Varuna and Nitish had, they knew that inwardly he was rather peeved.

“…Your hair looks absolutely ridiculous,” Isiah stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He then gave Whirlwind a rather stoic look. “So, it’s safe to guess that Whirlwind isn’t your real name?”

Whirlwind shifted on his feet slightly, doing rather well withstanding against Isiah’s glare. “My name is Logre, Imperial knight to his highness,” he stated emotionlessly, and rather frankly. “I was given the task of gathering the three components of the Yggdrasil Tree. The Crown, the Heart and the Soul.”

For a moment, there was a flicker of guilt in his gaze and his jaw temporary tightened. He, however, was able to steel himself quickly and he subconsciously straightened his posture.

“I wasn’t expecting the Soul to be the form of a small child, though…” he murmured.

An intense silence fell over the group for a few moments, Isiah all but staring at Whir, er…Logre. However, Isiah unexpectedly sighed, the tension in his shoulders dropping just a little. “So you’ve been on this mission of yours for ten years?”

“That’s right.”

“That must’ve sucked.”

Logre frowned deeply, almost angrily. “Why are you giving me pity?”

Isiah shrugged carelessly, which seemed to only add to Logre’s annoyance and puzzlement. “One more question; were you acting all this time or was that actually your authentic self?” he unexpectedly asked, almost accusingly.

Logre didn’t answer, although it did appear as though he had gritted his teeth just that little more.

Deciding to leave Isiah to his…interrogating of Whir-Lorge, Varuna ventured over to his brother. Nitish was standing nearby, but in front of the many rows of bookcases lined with purple wisteria. He was pulling random books off the shelves and flipping through them. He seemed puzzled, yet intrigued by something.

“What’s wrong, Nitish?” Varuna asked as he stood beside the blond-haired runemaster.

“This book…” Nitish muttered as he continued to focus much of his attention on the preserved tomes and manuscripts.

“Hm?” Varuna hummed as he glanced at the book Nitish was holding, but only finding pages of incoherent scribbling and swirling patterns. Nothing that he could actually discern as readable. “You can read that?”

“S-somehow,” Nitish replied, his voice trembling ever so slightly. He, however, shook his head a moment later and continued to read, looking absolutely fascinated.

Varuna glanced around before moving a little closer to his brother, physically shielding him. He didn’t like the way a small group of black armour clad knights seemed to be glancing in Nitish’s direction. The thick helmets they wore made it difficult to tell who or what they were looking at, but there was something about them that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and feel protective of Nitish.

“What does it say?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Most of it is illegible due to its age,” Nitish replied as he flipped through the pages. “But there appears to be a few spells, powerful ones. I’ve never heard of them…”

Varuna quirked his head to the side in question. “Spells? Do you think you can use them?”

“Maybe…” Nitish murmured as he continued to flip through the book, his brow furrowed in thought. “Apparently they’re called Burst Skills.”

Feeling edgy, Varuna continued to survey his surroundings with suspicion. He really, really didn’t like how a few of those knights seemed to be watching them with distain. He particularly didn’t like how they seemed to be subtly motioning toward Nitish with a tilt of their helmet covered heads. Perhaps it was just his brotherly instinct, but he felt that they were…discussing something about Nitish.

Risking a glance at his brother, Varuna felt a more acute sense of concern when he found Nitish staring wide-eyed at a page from the book in his hands. He also seemed to be trembling slightly, as if from realisation. Immediately, Varuna glanced down at the book and noticed a page with a strange and seemingly ancient symbol. It looked like a crest of some kind.

Why would that frighten Nitish?

But before Varuna could ask his brother what was wrong, what the emblem meant, the doors leading to the conference room that the Count and the Prince disappeared in suddenly burst open. Storming through the doors in a blinding rage was the Count, little Margettia growling in his arms. His appearance was so abrupt and harsh that everyone, including those nameless knights in black armour, jumped about a foot in the air.

“That is absolutely ludicrous!” the Count practically spat as he spun around to face the stoic faced prince. “I will have no part in this…this absolute abhorrent plan of yours!”

The Prince wandered out of the conference room, his face rather bland and stoic. He gave the Count a rather scornful glare. “It must be done,” he stated firmly. “When the curse of the Yggdrasil Tree affects your lands, which will in a matter of years, you will see the wisdom of my plan.”

“I will not sacrifice the Vessels and the Sentinels!” the Count stated loudly and firmly, his anger rather uncharacteristic of his normal behaviour. It only proved how absolutely appalled he was. Varuna had never seen the Count so angry before. “I simply will not allow it!”

Hearing the word ‘sacrifice’ and the mentioning of the two native races of the labyrinth, everyone in the Phaedron guild became tense while Logre seemed to become startled. He glanced over at his prince almost disbelievingly, the prince not bothering to grace him with a look. Instead the prince continued to look disapprovingly at the Count.

“Logre,” the Prince sniffed with mild disinterest. “Stop this Count from leaving.”

“As you wish,” Logre answered without hesitation as he lifted his arm and drew the strange, large mechanical sword from his back in a purposely slow and careful manner. With his face void of any emotion, he approached the Count.

Immediately, Roxbury and the others reacted. Roxbury reached out to grab the Count by the arm and pulled him to the very middle of the group while everyone else in their guild drew their own weapons. While Logre appeared resolute in his orders, the Phaedron guild weren’t. They held no desire to fight Logre, although a confrontation appeared immediate.

“Shit,” Bryce cursed next to Varuna, his blade gripped tightly in his hands. “We’re surrounded.”

Varuna swallowed thickly and nodded his head. Fighting their way out of this situation wasn’t going to be easy.

But as Varuna reached into his cloak to pull out his throwing knives, hoping to at least paralyse Logre or put him to sleep, Nitish unexpectedly burst forth from the protective circle, holding a book bound in golden leather in one hand while placing his other hand on top of the pages.

“Burst Skill: Full Retreat!”

Before Varuna or anyone else could order Nitish to the back for his own safety, a bright light suddenly engulfed the entire room. Closing their eyes on reflex, a strange tingling sensation fell over the Phaedron guild, giving the strange feeling as if they were suddenly flying.

Opening their eyes, the guild found themselves at the very entrance of the South Sanctuary, the Duscha at their backs. Deciding that now was not the time to ask any questions, Roxbury and Bryce grabbed the Count and unprofessionally hauled him onto their reliable airship, the others following in an equally inelegant but highly speedy fashion.

“Fly this thing out of here!” Bryce ordered the very second everyone, even the Count’s little dog was on board.

Standing at the wheel of the airship, Ciaran swiftly turned the wheel and the Duscha lurched to the side. Pulling the necessary levers with a grace and skill, Ciaran had Duscha sailing through the air in a matter of seconds, heading to the ravine that will lead them to the Sacred Mountains.

Glancing back, Varuna could make a few of the knights trying to scramble upon their own airships, yet none of them appear to be chasing them. Either they were startled by their abrupt departure…or they knew that they would be back.

“L-let’s regroup at the Sentinel’s Village,” Roxbury suggested.

Yeah…Regroup and rethink their strategy.

… … … … …

Feeling drained and overwhelmed by what had transpired in the last 24 hours, the Phaedron guild all but collapsed when they sought sanctuary from the cold and possible hostile knights in the Sentinel’s Village.

That…didn’t exactly go the way they had planned. If there was one consolation, it probably didn’t go the way that those knights planned, either. Good or bad, it wasn’t certain. But they had to escape. Getting captured or killed wasn’t going to help anyone.

…They just hoped that Logre was true to his word when he said that the Medium won’t be harmed.

“Sorry for the rough treatment, Count,” Roxbury said very apologetically as he handed the Count a cup of herbal tea that was skilfully brewed by Kibagami and his kin.

“No, not at all,” the Count replied in an understanding manner as he received his tea with gratitude, a small hint of hostility toward the Prince and his ideals still shimmering beneath the surface. “It couldn’t be helped.”

Roxbury gave the Count a futile smile before turning his attention to their blond-haired Runemaster, giving him a tired look of gratitude. “Nitish, thank you,” he said in regards to the spell he had used to whisk them all to safety and away from battle. “How did you-?”

“It was in this book,” Nitish answered as he motioned to the book in his hands, looking utterly relieved himself. Yet he also appeared a little bewildered. “It was just fortunate that I found it.”

Resting his elbows on his knees, Varuna glanced up at Nitish, remembering their brief conversation they had before all hell broke loose. “So…that’s a Burst Skill, huh?”

“It was reckless to use a spell that I have never used before…” Nitish trailed off as he ran his fingers over the edges of the book sitting in his lap, a far off look in his eyes. “But…I didn’t want to fight,” he added softly.

“No,” Roxbury sighed as he shook his head mournfully. “No one did.”

“So, what do we do now?” Varuna questioned after a moment of sombre silence, resting his chin in his hands. “They still have the Medium.”

“And that Prince of theirs seems like a bit of a dick. Putting it lightly,” Bryce added as he roughly scratched the back of his neck with one hand as the other was folded across his chest tightly. “So, we can assume he won’t let us wander in and out as we please.”

“I might have something,” Ciaran suddenly stated, causing everyone to look over at him in mild surprise. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t on board the Duscha to look pretty, ya know?”

“Of course,” Roxbury said in a pacifying manner. “Did you learn something about their airships?”

Reaching up to play with his aviator goggles, Ciaran nodded his head. “I managed to strike up a conversation with some knight in blue armour that seemed fascinated with the Duscha,” he explained. “He mentioned something about a Black Flame helping their armoured airships to fly at higher altitudes. Not sure whether or not we can trust him, but…”

“It’s all we’ve got to work with,” Bryce finished for him, nodding his head almost grimly. “Now we need to figure out where this black flame is.”

“A place called Windy Archives.”

“Eh?”

Startled, everyone abruptly turned their attention back to Nitish, who was once again leafing through a book. However, this one appeared different to the book that contained the Burst Skill.

“I, uh, grabbed a couple of the books off the shelves without thinking,” Nitish said with a light flush to his cheeks, clearly embarrassed with the thought of ‘stealing’ something. “It speaks of a black flame residing in a place situated on the far south east of Cloudy Stronghold.”

“Cloudy Stronghold?” Roxbury repeated as he wandered closer to Nitish, coming a stop beside him and leaning over his shoulder to look at the book he was reading. “Is that the land’s title?”

Nitish lifted the book so that Roxbury could also glance at the page and nodded his head. “Yes, I believe so.”

“I think it would be best if we wait until night fall,” Bryce stated as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and began to pace slightly. “They’re probably still pissed at us for taking off so suddenly.”

Straightening his posture, Roxbury nodded his head in agreement. “Yes, I think that would be the best. However, I don’t think we should risk the Duscha in that hostile territory.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Bryce said as he paused in his pacing and looked directly at Roxbury. “We’d be easy to spot, even at night.”

“Why don’t you take our airship?” A new and unfamiliar voice suddenly suggested.

“Huh?”

Stepping from the shadows, a Tharsis Soldier appeared, almost sheepishly. Behind him was the rest of his squad, regarding the Phaedron guild with a sense of appreciation and awe.

“Sorry, we could not help overhearing,” the lead soldier said. “We’re simple patrol soldiers who have been aiding the Sentinels. Our airship isn’t as big as yours appear to be, but it should hold six people. Five, if you include a Sentinel to your party.”

A look of relief appeared on Roxbury’s face. “Yes, that sounds good,” he said. “Thank you very much.”

The Tharsis Soldier gave a short, one shoulder shrug. “It’s the least we can do.”

Holding his chin in his hand, Bryce closed his eyes as he thought to himself for a moment before nodding his head resolutely and turning his attention back to Roxbury. “How about this; me, Varuna, Nitish, Falkner and Biast head to the Windy Archives. Falkner, to pilot the airship, Biast because of your enhanced senses and Nitish because we don’t know how strong this Black Flame is. Me and Varuna should be able to handle any monsters that we encounter.”

Roxbury nodded his head, clearly impressed with the well thought-out suggestion. “You’re all right with that?” he asked, turning to Varuna and the others mentioned.

Without hesitation, everyone agreed.

A small smile appeared on Roxbury’s lips, a mixture of gratitude and unreasonable guilt, before once again giving Bryce his attention. “Would it best that we wait for you here, or should we head back to Tharsis?”

“Head back to Tharsis,” Bryce immediately stated. “The Count will be safer there. Also, Ciaran needs to get the Duscha ready for a higher altitude.”

“I should have the Duscha ready by the time you get back,” Ciaran added with great confidence.

“You should work on Kirjonen and Wiglaf’s airships as well,” Varuna commented as he pushed himself to his feet. “I have a feeling we might need their help.”

“How are we going to contain the flame for such an extensive travel?” Nitish questioned. “I won’t be able to control it the entire way…”  
“Hm,” Biast hummed as he folded his arms over his chest. “Would a lantern be efficient?”

Nitish took a moment to mull that suggestion over in his head before nodding, a small smile of satisfaction on his lips. “Yes, I think I can make this work.”

“Tonight then,” Bryce said, virtually sealing the deal. “Until then let’s try to get some rest.”

Varuna immediately agreed. “That would be a good idea.”


	31. Chapter 31

Nitish had never really liked the darkness. Even more so when the tension of extreme danger hung in the air like a thick fog. It was a reminded of…something he’d rather forget.

The airship that they received from the Tharsis soldiers cut silently through the night, slowly and cautiously. Even in the pitch black and stillness of the night Falkner opted to stay as close to the sheer mountain cliffs as possible. While they were hoping the use the darkness to their advantage, they knew that the impressive black airships held an even greater advantage over them.

They were entering their territory.

The usually carefree sniper had a rather grim expression on his face as he relied on all his skills as a pilot to manoeuvre the airship. He was also relying heavily on cues from Biast, the purple-furred bushi crouched at the very bow of the aircraft, constantly scanning their surroundings with his eyes and ears.

Nitish was thankful for Biast’s presence. With his super sensitive hearing and sight, he would be able to see and hear things that no one else in their party could. Nitish’s own super sensitivity was useful against foes of flesh and blood, those with thoughts and emotions, whether human or primal. He was virtually useless when it came to those strange black airships.

If he concentrated, he might be able to locate them by using the wind, but it would be guess work at best. Biast, on the other hand, knew what he was doing.

It gave Nitish the time necessary to elevate his own energy levels in preparation for the retrieval of the Black Flame. He had never heard of such a thing in all his research and…training, but he assumed that the flame would be far stronger and intensely more powerful than anything he had encountered so far.

After all, if it was responsible for allowing airships to fly at a higher altitude, then one could safely assume that a runemaster won’t be able to conjure it themselves.

“I see a white building in the distance,” Biast informed. “Stay right for now as there is also the sound of rushing wind. A tornado must be close by.”

“Roger.”

The sandstone building appearing from the shadows of the night did little to ease everyone’s nerves. In fact, it only heightened their anxiety. For there, tethered right next to the building that had to be the Windy Archives was a black airship.

“There’s an airship,” Falkner pointed out grimly, displeased with the realisation that he would have to park the borrowed Tharsis airship between the rapidly spinning tornado and the smaller than many they’ve seen black airship.

Rushing over to the side of the gondola, standing side by side as they had done since first meeting, Bryce and Varuna peered through the darkness to see for themselves. Nitish didn’t need to concentrate on their emotions as Bryce cursed under his breath and lightly punch the wooden railing, telling him plainly that he wasn’t pleased.

“Damn it,” Bryce muttered through gritted teeth. “Someone’s here.”

Shaking his head, his white hair flowing freely around his shoulders, Varuna stated firmly, “We can’t back down now.”

“There’s only one airship,” Falkner said as he began the landing procedures. “And it doesn’t appear to be as large at the others we’ve seen.”

Carefully walking across the gondola to glance toward the airship, Nitish closed his eyes as he concentrated. He needed to push past the metal and steel to see if there was anyone residing on the blacken airship in ambush.

But he could sense nothing.

Biast was silent as he critically and carefully inspected their surroundings. His ears twitched and his nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air. After a moment, he nodded his head, seemingly satisfied that they weren’t in immediate danger. “We must risk it.”

After tethering their airship to the sandstone building, Bryce was the first to disembark, landing heavily, but not painfully on the ground with his hand gripping the handle of his blade tightly. His face was creased into a serious expression, the muscles in his back and arms twitching with tension.

In an impressive display of agility, Varuna vaulted from the gondola and landed soundlessly onto the ground next to Bryce. Without a word of prompting, the two immediately reacted to the other, turning their backs to each other in order to more thoroughly inspect their new surroundings.

Verbal communication between the two seemed unnecessary as they turned to look wordlessly at each other, their eyes conversing deeply. A moment later they broke their gaze to turn back to those still lingering on the airship, awaiting their all clear.

A wave from Bryce’s hand was all that they needed.

Knowing that he wasn’t as physically strong as his teammates, Nitish was grateful when Biast gently picked him up with one arm in order to help him to disembark. Despite his rugged appearance and powerful posture, the bushi was as nimble in his movements as he was gentle in holding Nitish.

After safely stealing away inside the Windy Archives, Biast carefully placed Nitish back upon his feet, allowing him the chance to inspect their surroundings for himself. He was quick to note that the interior of the building was just like that of the South Sanctuary. Books and wisteria as far as the eye could see.

Surely, not all the books that lined the pathways could hold stories and reveal mysteries of the empire and the Cloudy Stronghold…could they?

But what was most peculiar was the fact that a breeze with gently floating petals blew from north to south of the build, snaking through the halls and even through the bookcases themselves. The breeze seemed gently, benign, doing little but playfully touching the hanging wisteria plants.

The strong smell of wisteria hung in the air, which was quite refreshing. There was, however, another smell. Light it may be, but there was another scent of a flora on the wind. Also the fresh scent of fruit of some kind.

Drawing in a deep breath, the words _hyacinth peta_ and _myrciaria_ fruit rushed through his mind. How odd for such plants to be growing inside a sandstone building…

“Where is all this wind coming from?” Varuna asked aloud as he curled a strand of his long white hair behind his ear, gazing with pure fascination at the petals floating in the air.

“Do you think the wind vortex outside is responsible?” Nitish questioned as he turned to his brother.

Varuna thought to himself for a moment before nodding his head. “What about these petals, though? The wind looks barely strong enough to ruffle the wisteria.”

“Un. They don’t appear to be wisteria.”

“Enough,” Bryce abruptly commanded. “We're not here for research. We need to find this Black Flame and quickly.”

Varuna winced, as did Nitish.

“Right, sorry,” Varuna murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“We can always come back later,” Bryce added in a pacifying manner before striding forward. “Let's go.”

The wind looked peaceful enough for them to easily navigate. After all, the wisteria flowers were barely being ruffled.

However, as Bryce stepped cautiously into the full stream of the wind, he was unexpectedly thrown to the side by an unseen force! He fell onto the tiled floor before skidding across the ground, his back slamming against a short, steel railing. He automatically gripped at the railing before straining his muscles and pushed against it, finding the strength to pull himself along it.

“What the fuck?” Bryce cursed as he managed to scramble across the floor and out of the surprisingly powerful wind. He sat on the ground for a moment, feeling and looking stunned.

“Bryce!” Varuna called out in concern, Nitish having to hold onto his arm to prevent him from rushing into the wind himself.

“I’m fine!” Bryce immediately called out as he leapt to his feet, bewildered and puzzled by what just happened. He was also irritated and slightly ruffled. “Damn, that wind is stronger than it looks.”

“The way the petals are moving,” Nitish commented as he loosened his grip on Varuna’s arm when he felt the tension of concern slowly ease away to relief. “It looks so serene.”

“There’s a door back here,” Falkner pointed out, waving the group back a few feet to a door that Nitish had failed to noticed right next to the entrance. “Let’s see where it goes.”

Backtracking a couple of steps and pushing their way through the door, Nitish felt Varuna’s intense relief when they all realised that Bryce was still within sight and waiting for them on the calmer side of the rushing wind.

“This should be fun,” Varuna murmured as he adjusted his cloak around himself and pushed back his hair.

There was no other way. They needed to push through the wind in order to venture further into the Windy Archives. Quite an adequate name, really.

Relying heavily on the steel railing, Varuna was able to fight his way through the remarkably powerful winds, his white hair whipping across his face. About half-way across, Bryce reached out to him and Varuna shifted his grip from the railing to Bryce’s arm. With a short, strong tug, Bryce pulled Varuna out of the tunnel of wind and into his arms. Varuna rested against his chest for a moment, silently relishing in the comfort that his physical presence brought.

Smiling softly at the way his brother unconsciously sought out Bryce’s comfort and reassurance, Nitish glanced at the wind, feeling worried. His left eye would be facing the wind. He didn’t like anything to be coming up to him from his left side. And the power the seemingly gentle breeze held was unnerving. Would he be able to cross without causing alarm to his brother and the others?

Carefully standing on the very edge of the wind stream, Varuna reached out to Nitish and urged him on. “Nitish, it’ll be ok.”

Nitish still felt hesitant as he could sense Varuna’s, as well as Bryce’s concern for him. They knew that he was thin and light, worrying that the wind would be too strong for his slender frame. He was worried, too. But he couldn’t stay on the airship or near the entrance. He was needed to ensure that they could control the black flame. But…

The sense of someone moving to stand by his side, his blind side, pulled Nitish from his thoughts. He wasn’t alarmed, though, as the familiar presence of the purple-furred sentinel was ensured that he wasn’t in any danger.

“With my hulking frame, I should be able to block most of the wind,” Biast explained with a light sense of mirth in his voice. “I will aide you in crossing.”

“I’ll take up the rear,” Falkner added as he set about securing his weapons and personal items. “If anything should happen, I’ll catch ya.”

Nitish felt a small shy smile appear on his lips. Their words weren’t baseless reassurance. They were being sincere. They meant their words fully and completely. “T-thank you.”

Steeling himself, Nitish allowed Biast to place a guiding hand on his shoulder as the two of them stepped into the wind. Immediately, Nitish felt himself lurch to the side and he gripped onto the steel railing tightly. Despite the barrier’s flimsy appearance, it felt strong and unwavering.

With Biast’s help and Varuna urging him on, Nitish somehow managed to find a way through the powerful winds. When he was close enough, both Varuna and Bryce pulled Nitish from the wind, their hands on him reassuring and strong as he stood in a calmer patch of the building.

“T-thanks,” Nitish murmured as he soothed down his hair and robes. That wasn’t as bad as he feared. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t that bad.

With the five of them back together, Falkner looked over the guard rail and whistled, seemingly impressed. “It seems to go on forever,” he murmured as the purple flower petals continued to float through the air, disappearing in the never-ending blackness.

“It goes down a long way, too,” Nitish added after he unwisely looked down.

Immediately, everyone around him winced as they did the same.

“Thank goodness this guardrail is here,” Varuna murmured as they opted to back away from the guardrail.

“Yeah,” Bryce muttered with a rather dark look on his face before shaking his head, looking determined. “Let’s keep going.”

Moving deeper into the Windy Archives, it was obviously apparent why the building was named as such. It made navigating the tight, narrow hallways rather difficult. Being pinned to a wall rather abruptly was not fun.

And for someone like Nitish, it was rather draining.

Thankfully, he wasn’t slowing everyone down. He was a little dazed and tired by the winds, but Biast was kind enough to allow him to literally sit on his forearm, his back resting against his chest for support. And while perched there, he was able to study any random book that stood out to him.

Which was fortunate, as he was learning a thing or two about those who had placed themselves as their enemies.

“According to this,” Nitish said as he leafed through another leather bound book. “These black armoured soldiers are referred to as Imperials and the weapons that they master are called Driveblades.”

“Driveblades, huh?” Bryce murmured as he folded an arm across his chest and held his chin in thought. “That must be that strange sword that Whirlwind, er Logre was carrying.”

Varuna shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he allowed the new information to sink in. “I can’t imagine the damage a blade like that could cause.”

“Hm…”

Dropping his hand from his chin, Bryce turned his attention to their redheaded sniper. “What?”

“That airship that we saw before entering,” Falkner said as he continued to look at their surroundings with suspicion. “We haven’t encountered a single imperial yet.”

Bryce immediately tensed as he, too, turned his attention to the environment around them. “…You’re right.”

“You don’t think it’s an ambush, do you?” Varuna questioned as he subconsciously reached for his blades.

Closing the book he was reading and placing it on his lap, Nitish closed his eyes for a moment as he searched around with his spirit. “I can’t sense any malice.”

“Nor can I,” Biast added as he sniffed at the air. “The wind appears to be blowing toward us, so should anyone lie in wait, I would immediately be able to sense it.”

Opening his eyes, Nitish nodded his head. “Un. I can’t sense any powerful FOEs, either.”

“One bit of good news, I guess,” Bryce said as he continued to eye their surroundings with distrust. “We need to keep going regardless.”

After passing through a few doors and navigating the seemingly endless hallways, Nitish felt a tingling sensation race down his spine when they stood before yet another set of doors. There was something on the other side. It wasn’t a FOE or monster, but something elemental. He could spiritual feel a heat, hear the crackling of flames.

“I think the Black Flame is on the other side of this door,” Nitish exclaimed as he signalled Biast to help him to his feet once more. Once upon his feet, he slowly approached the door and placed his hands against the cool stone.

He then wordlessly pushed the doors open.

The first thing anyone saw was a roaring flame contained by a cauldron situated at the very south end of the room. Despite the leaping flames and floating embers, it was not setting the surrounding books or wisteria on fire.

It was so controlled, so powerful.

So much so that Nitish almost didn’t notice when his body tensed as the unfamiliar presence of someone formable washed over him. Immediately becoming edgy, he unintentionally grabbed onto the back of his brother’s cloak. Startled, Varuna immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder to him. But before he could ask him the familiar question of what was wrong, the sound of boots and armour made of steel seemed to echo throughout the chamber.

Appearing from behind the large cauldron of flame, an imperial knight in shiny blue armour moved to stand between them and the black flame. His presence was that of a powerful male knight, and yet there was no aggression in his posture or aura. And he made no attempt to wield the large driveblade on his back.

“Ah, so you did come,” a male voice stated with a sense of knowingness, seemingly have expected their appearance. “And I do suppose you won’t be persuaded to leave, will you?”

“You…?” Bryce growled as he tensed his posture and reached for his weapon, unwilling to draw it just yet. “Did Logre send you?”

“Perish the thought,” the Imperial Knight replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “No, I came under my own accord. I was curious, I suppose you could say.”

Despite the man’s frankness, Bryce didn’t look or feel convinced. “And you are?” he asked slowly, suspiciously.

Slowly, as not to alarm anyone it seemed, the man reached up with his two hands and after releasing a few straps and knots, took off his helmet. His appearance was not something anyone was expecting. Resting his helmet in the crook of his arm, the knight pushed up a pair of thin rimmed glasses higher upon his nose as very light brown hair, tied at the nape of his neck, cascaded over the serene blue armour around his shoulders.

“My name is Achyuta,” he introduced himself with a rather polite and professional smile, his dark blue eyes taking in every detail. “It is actually quite intriguing to meet the explorers that Sir Logre has mentioned.”

Slowly, Nitish felt his own tension subside while his brother and the others of his party remained vigilant. The knight known as Achyuta felt rather friendly, despite the sharp armour and enormous blade resting on his back. He also seemed sincerely intrigued, interested in knowing more about them. As if he had never encountered or come across anyone like them before.

Thinking about it, he probably hadn’t.

Still studying them with his eyes, Achyuta unexpectedly paused when his gaze fell upon Biast, the purple-furred bushi easily returning his gaze with a curious one of his own. When Biast suddenly flicked his ear back, it seemed to pull Achyuta from his trance like state.

“Ah, please forgive my staring,” Achyuta said with a slight sense of embarrassment in his voice and posture. “I have not encountered a Sentinel before.”

Biast was intrigued. “But you know of us?”

“Through written words, yes,” Achyuta stated as he indicated to the large number of books that surrounded them with a slight wave of his hand before letting it drop to his side again. “But that was all. I had...never had a face to put to a name before. I must admit, you are not what I had expected.”

“Perhaps you weren't expecting a being of height and fur,” Biast quipped, feeling somewhat amused and unguarded by the imperial knight’s reaction to him.

“No, I guess not,” Achyuta said as he gave a light chuckle, sincerely amused. He, however, looked and felt troubled a moment later, his face creasing into a look of uncertainty. “But this does make things more...peculiar, I suppose. I may be beginning to understand Sir Logre's hesitancy…” he whispered the last part softly as he looked away in thought.

Sensing that Achyuta was not going to be a threat to any of them, Nitish slowly stepped out from behind Varuna and stood next to him instead. He gazed curiously at the imperial knight, feeling the rather out of place sense of innocence from him. He didn’t feel like the other imperial knights that surrounded them in the South Sanctuary. He felt…different.

“…You're not here to stop us, are you?” Nitish asked, not as an accusation, but simply an observation.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Achyuta turned his attention to Nitish, taking a silent moment to study him as he did with Biast before smiling politely. “No. As I said before, I was simply curious,” he said before abruptly tilting his head to the side. “You, you are a runemaster, are you not?”

Folding his hands in front of him, Nitish simply nodded, assuming that the imperial knight had also learnt of his class through the many books.

“Will you be able to handle the Black Flame?” Achyuta questioned as he unexpectedly indicated to the flaming cauldron with his hand. He then did something even more surprising; he moved toward the western wall of the room, no longer standing in their path. “If so, then you are more than welcomed to take it.”

Nitish felt surprised by the man’s co-cooperativeness while his brother and the rest of their party felt suspicious. However, Nitish could not sense any ill-feeling from the blue-armoured knight. There was intrigue and expectation, but there was also an underlying sense of…hope.

…Was he aware of his prince’s intentions and secretly, deep down, not agree with them? Had his first real meeting of a sentinel force him to question his integrity of his prince’s master plan?

Pushing aside those thoughts for now, Nitish quickly wandered over to Biast in order to retrieve the lantern they gained from the Sentinel’s village. Holding the lamp in his two hands, Nitish then moved toward the cauldron, allowing his party to watch what the imperial does while he concentrated on what needed to be done.

Drawing closer, he could feel the intensity of the black flames. While the fiery light was not black like the name had suggested, it was indeed very powerful. Seemingly endless and deep, like the blackness of the night sky.

Despite the roaring flames, Nitish felt a chill down his spine. The cauldron was so large, the flames so primal and uncontrollable. Would he really be able to control the flame long enough to light the lantern? Was he really strong enough? What would happen if he couldn’t? What if the flames ran wild?

_No_ , Nitish thought to himself as he shook his head. _I need to lift my thoughts to a higher energy_.

Thinking passive, depressive thoughts were not going to help him. They were not going to help save the Medium, or the vessels and sentinels. He needed to prove himself, not only as a much relied on researcher for Tharsis, but as a runemaster and an explorer. His family, his guild needed him to retrieve the Black Flame.

_And that’s exactly what I am going to do_ , Nitish told himself.

Lifting up the lantern toward the cauldron, Nitish closed his eyes and centred himself. He reached out with his spirit to the Black Flame. Pushing past his own fears and restrictions, he was slightly surprised by how…gentle the flames actually felt. It felt reassuring in a way as he called out to it, urging it to come closer to him.

… _Well done_ …

Opening his eyes, Nitish was once against surprised. The lantern in his hands had been lit, the flare, just like that of the Black Flame, flickered and danced upon the wick, seemingly peaceful and joyful.

Slowly closing the lantern to ensure the flame’s safety, Nitish felt his shoulders sag with intense relief. He actually did it. He actually retrieved the Black Flame.

“Nitish!” Varuna called out as he and the others gathered around Nitish, relieved and concerned. “Are you all right?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Nitish replied as he cradled the lantern in his hands.

“You are indeed a talented Runemaster.”

Abruptly remembering that there was an imperial knight in their presence, Nitish felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he turned his attention toward Achyuta. There was no sense of mocking or mirth in his voice or aura, or even his eyes as he gazed at Nitish with an unfamiliar sense of interest deep within his blue eyes.

Bristling protectively, Varuna moved to stand in front of Nitish, virtually blocking Achyuta’s view of him. “Stop looking at my brother!” he demanded.

Achyuta laughed aloud, clearly amused by Varuna’s bristling. “I assure you, my words are sincere,” he stated in a pacifying manner. “No one had ever been able to wield the power of the Black Flame before in such a way. It’s dangerous and unruly, reason why we’ve kept it here.”

Suddenly, a deeply troubled expression appeared on Achyuta’s face and his eyes gazed off to the side. He felt uneasy and concerned about something, musing quietly to himself.

Nitish felt his anxiety clearly, yet couldn’t fathom what had him so concerned.

Flicking his eyes back over to Nitish, Achyuta gazed at him with a slightly pained expression before abruptly shaking his head and moving the very south-west corner of the room. “There is a shortcut that will lead you straight to the entrance,” he unexpectedly informed as he reached up with his hand and abruptly removed his driveblade.

Instead of wielding it on them, like the rest of Nitish’s party expected, Achyuta instead used it as a physical tool to show them the parting in the books and wisteria.

“Know this, though. Reaching the Labyrinth won't be easy. The empire has sent numerous battleships to prevent you from reaching the Echoing Library,” Achyuta continued as he replaced his blade upon his back and then proceeded to refit his helmet. Flicking his hair back, it took him a matter of seconds to replace his helmet, hiding his features but doing little to push aside his emotions. “...Good luck.”

He then disappeared through the very opening he had informed them about.

“Well,” Bryce murmured as he placed his hand on his hips and arched a suspicious eyebrow. “What do you make of that?”

“He seems truthful in his words,” Biast commented, his ears twitching slightly upon his head.

“He won't interfere,” Nitish added with certainty. “Let's leave.”

Reaching into his bag, Falkner pulled out a rough sketch of a map. “According to the quick map I drew, he’s right,” he stated, his eyes darting over the map quickly before he rolled it back up and shoved it hastily into his knapsack. “If we follow him, it should lead us straight back to the airship.”

“Good,” Varuna murmured with a very light sense of relief. “We have the black flame. Let's go before some other knight decides to get feisty.”

“Right.”

… … … … …

After all the travelling and flying, all the fighting and the tension, it was intensely relieving to finally be home in Tharsis. Back on their own home turf and as far away from those imperial knights as possible.

The tension and magnitude of what was happening, however, continued to linger. And would for quite some time to come.

With the retrieval of the Black Flame, Ciaran was busy restructuring the Duscha and other airships for the impending invasion of the Cloudy Stronghold and the placed known as Echoing Library.

Everyone from the Phaedron Guild, as well as Kirjonen, Wiglaf, Wufan and Kibagami was gathered at the Mark’s Grand Court, discussing in an emergency meeting of what they should do when they enter the Cloudy Stronghold. No one had ever been involved with such intense negotiations before, so it was all very new to them.

Nitish was in the library hosted by Tharsis Scholars, researching the books he had retrieved from the Windy Archives and the South Sanctuary while the rest of his guild talked tactics. They knew little of the layout of the Cloudy Stronghold, so it was a hope (as small as it was) that a map of the region, no matter how out of date it could be, would be found in one of the books.

So far, all Nitish could learn were a few more Burst Skills and something hinting about a curse…and a titan.

The feeling of the building around him trembling followed by that of a loud explosion pulled Nitish from his study. Startled, he subconsciously pressed the book he was researching against his chest and jumped to his feet. He could hear and feel the confusion of residents and soldiers around him, and it wasn’t until he glanced out the window did he realise why.

And what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A black warship loomed ominously overhead. Ropes dangled down from the gondola, indicating that those on board had disembarked and were somewhere in Tharsis!

“Imperial Knights!” a Tharsis soldier yelled as he, and many of his soldiers, immediately headed in the direction of the Count’s office. “They must be after the Count!”

Feeling intense concern and fear, Nitish started toward the Count’s office as well, where his guild was. He did not know what the Imperial Knights were trying to achieve, but he was fairly certain the knight they had encountered in the Windy Achieve was not involved. He couldn’t quite explain why he was so certain, he just was.

Rushing into the courtyard, Nitish came to an abrupt stop and clutched a book against his chest as the unknown and unfamiliar Imperial Knight stood before him. He did not know who he was or what he was trying to achieve, however he could feel a sense of…satisfaction. As if he had found what he was looking for.

“Runemaster located,” the imperial knight stated with little emotion as he stepped threateningly toward Nitish. “Proceeding to capture.”

“W-what…?”


	32. Chapter 32

Despite the setting sun, the Count’s office was unusually full. However, regarding their new found circumstances, it was hardly surprising. Every member of the Phaedron Guild, minus Nitish who was busy studying the books he had recovered, along with the leaders of the Vessels and Sentinels, Kirjonen and finally Wiglaf were gathered inside of the Count’s office to plan and strategize their up-and-coming battle.

Just like that strange imperial in red armour from the Windy Achieve had stated, imperial airships were criss-crossing the Cloudy Stronghold, their efforts focused on the large sandstone building in the very middle of the new land.

It wasn’t hard for them to surmise that the building was in fact the labyrinth, Echoing Libraries.

“I think three airships should be enough,” Roxbury stated as he pointed at a quick reference map of the Cloudy Stronghold. “We should also split into three groups, in case any of those Imperial Knights decide to use force.”

“That’s more than likely,” Mahalah murmured as he held his chin. “We know little about them and their abilities, so it would be best to remain on high alert at all times.”

“This is not going to be easy, is it?” Varuna muttered as he folded his arms across his torso, already looking fatigued.

“I have a feeling that they’re going to make it as difficult as possible,” Bryce murmured bitterly from next to Varuna.

Varuna nodded his head before a cool chill unexpectedly raced down his spine. It was the type of shiver he would experience when he was in either a labyrinth or grotto. It meant that danger was nearby.

A mere split second later there was the sound of shattering glass.

Without thinking, Varuna grasped at his cloak with one hand while the other sought out a trusty throwing knife. Before anyone could blink, Varuna stood before the Count, his Shadow Cloak activating immediately. He gritted his teeth when he felt a powerful pressure fall upon his arm.

Peering over his arm, it was then that he realised what was actually going on. There was an imperial knight in front of him, his driveblade pushing down upon his arm and cloak. His shadow ability was enough to nullify the surprise attack from the sword, however.

Reacting to the threat, Varuna threw a knife with a paralysing agent at the dark armoured intruder, the blade unfortunately bouncing off the armour. It did, however, distract the knight and caused him (or her, it was hard to tell) to take a step backwards.

Enough for Bryce to make his appearance, wielding his sword in a powerful manner.

“Sword Tempest!”

As Bryce engaged the imperial with his weapon, the other members of the Phaedron Guild and every other warrior in the room created a protective circle around the Count and his little dog.

“An Imperial Knight?” Varuna questioned as Bryce tried to push the seemingly lone imperial back. But before he could begin to question the knight’s motives, several more appeared, breaking in through the glass windows of the Count’s office, surrounding them!

“It’s an invasion!”

“Tch,” Bryce spat, his face creased into a look of pure anger. “Figures that you would come after the Count.”

The Knight, however, gave a low chuckle. “Oh, we’re not after the Count,” a feminine voice stated.

Bryce’s head reeled back slightly in surprised by her callousness while Varuna felt utterly confused. “Then what-?” he was about to ask when a cry of surprise and fear cut through the air like a knife.

“Ah!”

Varuna’s heart all but stopped. That voice…

“Nitish!?” Varuna immediately called out for his brother.

Giving another low chuckle, the female imperial jumped back away from Bryce and toward the window she had broken to gain entry. She stood on the sill for a moment, to no doubt mock them as she indicated over her shoulder with a tilt of her helmet.

Skittishly glancing over her shoulder, Varuna felt the colour drain from his face. Over the shoulder of a knight in pitch black armour was his brother, his hands tied behind his back and a look of pure fear on his face. His hair curtained around his face, his eyes wide with distress were looking straight at him.

Blue eyes…full of fear…

“V-Varuna!” he called out.

“Mission successful!” the knight carrying Nitish with ease stated.

“We have what we came for,” the female imperial stated smugly before darting through the window and effortlessly racing across the roof tops toward the huge imperial airship that had somehow gotten pass the city’s defences. “Let’s depart!”

Depart…? No, they were kidnapping Nitish!

“No!” Nitish yelled as he immediately sprung after them, ducking fearlessly through the broken window and dashing across the rooftops with ease. “Nitish!”

“Stop that fool!” the female imperial ordered to two other imperials as she and the one carrying Nitish continued to head straight for the airship.

Clad in black and red armour, two imperials wielded their blades menacingly as they stood directly in Varuna’s path. They were blocking his access to his brother. They were trying to preventing him from moving forward.

Oh no they fucking don’t…

His blades hummed with a sense of purpose as a cold voice rung through his head.

… _Kill them_ …

… _Get them out of your way_ …

Varuna’s eyes narrowed menacingly and he gritted his teeth as a sense of anger he had never, ever felt before rushed through him. He didn’t slow down for even a second. He didn’t need to. They weren’t worth the time or effort.

“Get the fuck out of my way!”

Running straight past them, he unleashed two strikes of his blades, one each to those blocking his path. Aiming straight for the slight parting in their armour - the neck. He paid them little mind when he heard the distinct sound of armour crumbling before promptly falling off the roof and hitting the Tharsis pathways with a thud.

“You just murdered two of my knights!” the female imperial shrilled with disbelief.

“And you’re next if you don’t release my brother!” Varuna promised in reply.

Annoyed, the female imperial roughly grabbed Nitish by his robes and all but threw him onto the gondola of the imperial airship. She then did something completely outrageous – she kicked the knight that had captured Nitish off the airship and onto the roof in front of Varuna, causing him to unfortunately come to a stop. She then abruptly cut the rope she had used to climb into the airship before ordering loudly to the one at the steering wheel.

“Fly! Get us out of here! Now!”

Her voice left no room for argument, so despite knowing that they were leaving some of their knight’s behind, the pilot did as he (or she) was ordered and immediately caused the airship to ascend rapidly into the air.

No…He couldn’t reach it.

Varuna stood upon the peak of some roof top, gazing up with a sense of utter frustration and hopelessness as the black airship ascended into the rapidly darkening sky. With his brother still on board.

No, no, no, no! He won’t accept it!

“Dammit!” Varuna screamed out in frustration before abruptly sliding along the roof’s tiles and jumping effortlessly across the rooftops on the city.

“Varuna!” Bryce’s voice reached him, but he would not stop.

“They took Nitish!” Varuna yelled back, his voice hoarse and harsh.

Scampering and scurrying across the rooftops, Varuna headed straight for the wharf on the outskirts of town. In what felt like a matter of seconds, Varuna was at the wharf, not paying attention to how he had gotten down from the rooftops and immediately sought for a way to get into the air to chase down his brother’s kidnappers.

“Ciaran!” Varuna yelled as he stopped before the redhead wharf master. “Get the Duscha into the air. Now!”

Ciaran spun around to look at him, an expression of utter surprise on his face. “E-eh? B-but…”

Varuna unexpectedly lashed out and grabbed the stunned Ciaran by the collar of his clothes. “They kidnapped Nitish. Get me an airship, now!”

“Varuna! Stop!” Bryce ordered as he unexpectedly appeared, grabbing Varuna’s arm and roughly removing Ciaran from his grip.

“Don’t get in my way!” Varuna hissed, his body still hot from rage and frustration as he spun around to face Bryce. “I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way.”

Suddenly, Bryce slapped him across the face. Not harshly, but enough to seemingly snap Varuna from his blind anger. As he did, the words of what he just said bounced around in his head.

…Kill…?

He just…He actually…He meant to…

Varuna suddenly felt breathless as the blade he was still holding in his hand tumbled from his grip. He panted softly as cold realisation washed over him and he stared at Bryce with wide eyes. “I…killed two people…?” he whispered. “Oh god…”

Abruptly, Bryce pulled Varuna into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest, raking his fingers through Varuna’s hair. And all Varuna could do was sink against him bonelessly, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. Tears sprung to his eyes as he played over the events of what just happened over and over again in his mind.

Nitish was gone. Kidnapped.

And he killed two people in efforts to get to them. He knew they were dead. He set out to achieve that. He wanted them dead simply because they were in his way.

“I would burn this entire city to the ground to find Blayden if he was kidnapped,” Bryce whispered into his ear as he continued to hold them close.

“Bryce, I…”

“I know.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Varuna turned to Bryce and buried his face into his shoulder. And cried. “Why Nitish? What do they want with him?”

“I don’t know,” Bryce replied honestly as he continued to hold Varuna close. “Maybe it was that spell he used?”

Varuna lifted his head up from Bryce’s shoulder, his cheeks stained with tears as he furrowed his brow in thought. “Those books…?”

It…was possible. He remembered feeling anxious and protective of Nitish during their short stint at the South Sanctuary. They were talking amongst themselves, seemingly looking and pointing at him as Nitish skim through several of those books. Was that it? Were they hoping to use Nitish’s abilities to read from those books to their advantage?

Wait, did that mean they couldn’t read from those books?

“W-what’s going on?” Ciaran asked as Varuna pressed his face against Bryce’s shoulder once more, feeling intense guilt for frightening and essentially threatening the wharf-master like he did. “Nitish was kidnapped?”

“Those imperial bastards invaded,” Bryce growled as he rested his chin on top of Varuna’s head. “They attacked the Count in order to get Nitish.”

“They what?!” Ciaran all but yelled. “Who the hell managed to do that?”

Before Bryce could attempt to answer, a familiar voice calling their names caused him to stop. “Bryce! Varuna!”

Keeping Varuna in his embrace, Bryce turned slightly to look toward the owner of the voice. Still carrying his bow and arrows, Falkner skidded into the Tharsis wharf, looking slightly out of breath.

“Come on,” Falkner urged. “One of the bastards is still alive. Isiah is interrogating him. But I think Varuna should be the one who needs to talk to him.”

Varuna felt a red hot rage burn through him and he pushed away from Bryce, who allowed him to do so. He turned to look at Falkner, finding the redhead gazing fearlessly at him, hatred and concern reflecting in his own eyes. They weren’t directed at him, though. No, he, like everyone else from their guild was worried and furious about the imperials invading their city and kidnapping their teammate.

Varuna wasn’t the only one angry. Nitish was _their_ brother as well. “Take me to him.”

After racing back through the city to the Mark’s Grand Court, the rest of Varuna’s teammates wordlessly pointed him in the direction of the room where the surviving imperial knight was being interrogated. None of his teammates asked if he was all right as they knew the answer already.

He wasn’t all right. And he won’t be until he got his brother back safe and sound.

Throwing open the door to the interrogation room, Varuna stormed over to the shackled imperial. Making absolutely no attempt to mask his fury, but having much better control over it, he pushed aside the table the man was sitting up, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him out of his seat and slammed him against the wall. All the time Isiah stood back and watched impassively, making absolutely no attempt to stop him.

In fact, Varuna felt that if he asked, Isiah would happily hand over his mace to use.

“You better tell me what you’re planning to do with my brother,” Varuna practically snarled. “Or I will curse the living shit out of you.”

The imperial knight lifted his chin in a defiant manner, despite the fact that he was at a complete disadvantage and knew what Varuna was capable of. And the fact that Varuna recognised him to be the was one that was unceremoniously kicked off his own airship by a fellow imperial

“Are you threatening to kill me as well?” he asked.

“Oh, I'm not going to kill you,” Varuna hissed lowly as he tightened his grip on the man’s throat just that little bit more. “I'm going to use you as an experimental test subject...”

Unexpectedly, Varuna's fury subsided just a little as he took a moment to study the dark-haired, dark-skinned imperial. The imperial felt…poisonous. He was out of balance, health-wise, in some way. He didn’t hold the normal chemical balance that a healthy individual did.

Toxic.

He felt toxic.

"You're suffering from chronic poisoning..." Varuna murmured as his glare softened slightly into a confused frown and he loosened his hold around the man's throat. "You're so ill..."

The man's defiant passiveness turned into a look of surprise, which was understandable under these circumstances. Still…the man was sick, and he didn’t mean in the head for playing a part in his brother’s kidnapping.

Drawn to a particular spot, Varuna roughly grabbed the man’s shoulder armour and ripped it away quickly, possibly harshly. What he saw made him reel back in surprise. A vine, green with small sprouts of leaves seemed to be painfully growing from the skin, the patch of skin where it was sprouting from was red and swollen. Very painful.

And it looked familiar.

Momentarily tightening his grip around the man’s throat, Varuna stepped back and pulled the imperial with him, only so he could shove him back into his seat.

“Isiah, look at this,” Varuna instructed the talented medic, pulling at the still nameless imperial’s armour to reveal what he had discovered.

Isiah furrowed his brow as he fearless approached before immediately falling into ‘medic-mode’, inspecting the vine that was growing from the man’s skin before checking his vitals. After a few minutes of intense silence, Isiah stepped back, his expression rather grim.

“Yeah, it’s the same as those kids back in the Sentinel’s village had,” Isiah confirmed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “There’s nothing I can do.”

They were suffering from the Yggdrasil’s Curse as well? That…kinda explained their desperation in travelling all the way to Tharsis, but that didn’t really explain why they choose to kidnap Nitish.

“Just tell me,” Varuna said as he looked the imperial straight in the eyes. “Did you kidnap my brother because he could read from those books? Or was it because of something else?”

… … … … …

He couldn’t stop trembling.

Held in a barred cell, his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth, Nitish had never felt more frightened. He sat huddled in the far left hand corner, his long blond hair curtaining around his face, successfully hiding his paler blue of his left eye. He, however, tried to take in the sight of everything around him, doing his best to wade through the unfamiliar sounds and emotions of those he did not know.

It was difficult and overpowering, though.

In all honesty, he was starting to feel so overwhelmed that he wanted to fade into unconsciousness to get away from it all. Nothing felt familiar or safe to him. There was nothing for him to focus on, spiritual, mentally or physically.

“He looks pitiful,” a woman’s voice suddenly stated, her words feeling as though they were meant to cut right through him. Nitish glanced over toward the bars to see an imperial knight in blue and black armour standing before him. Female in presence, he also felt that she could be no older than he was.

He immediately didn’t like her. Her aura felt so…harsh.

Taking a moment to stare silently at him in a form of intimidation, she abruptly turned to look to her right to speak with another imperial. “Are you sure he’s the one we needed?”

“No doubt,” an older male’s voice answered. “He was the one who used that Burst Skill back in South Sanctuary.”

Glancing back over to him, Nitish had to fight the urge to wince. Unable to see her glare through the helmet, he was more than able to feel her unconcern toward him.

“Make sure he stays gagged and tied,” the female imperial ordered as she took a couple of steps away from the bars.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Nitish tugged at his bindings fruitlessly. They weren’t there because of necessity, but rather as a show of force. Even if Nitish managed to escape his cell, where would he go? What would he actually be able to achieve?

“Tch,” the female imperial uttered as she seemed to look Nitish up and down with disinterest. “Hard to believe that this scrawny runt could be useful.”

The female imperial’s presence was proud and confident, as though she was vastly superior to everyone, not just those who were accompanying her. Clearly, she was the one who had been in charge of the whole venture.

He was at her mercy, it seemed.

While trying to focus on his breathing, hoping that perhaps he might be able to place himself into a meditative state to avoid having to be inundated with such harsh emotional energies, Nitish became abruptly tenser when he felt an aura that was somewhat familiar to him. The presence was soft at first, as if some distance away. However, it was drawing closer and closer.

And quickly heading toward him.

A matter of seconds later Nitish found himself peering helplessly at the man in the striking blue armour through his hair. He knew that imperial. He had met him before. His aura was unmistakable.

He was Achyuta, the seemingly friendly imperial from the Windy Achieve.

Although his helmet made it impossible to see any of his expressions, Nitish could easily sense the man’s utter confusion and surprise in his aura. It wasn’t the forced or pretend kind of bewilderment that people put forth in order to present themselves as innocent when they really knew all along. No, Achyuta’s surprise was acute and genuine.

He didn’t know.

And that surprised and intrigued Nitish somewhat, allowing him to find some kind of comfort by focusing on the man’s aura.

Whirling around to face the female imperialist, Achyuta practically hissed at her. “Neolani, what have you done?”

Pure agitation seemed to wash over the female imperialist, all but bristling in her armour. “You have no right to question me, Achyuta,” she retorted, her jaw tight from tension.

Achyuta stood before her in silence, his emotions a mixture of confusion, guilt and…anger. He, however, abruptly spun on his heel and strode away, his movements harsh and determined. He had a goal in mind. What that was, Nitish would have to wait and see.

Neolani snorted harshly as Achyuta’s presence slowly drifted away, which left Nitish feeling cold once more. There was still a sense of irritation in her aura, but mostly she felt smug, as if satisfied that he won’t dare question her authority again. Even if Nitish did not have his psychic abilities, the tension between Achyuta and Neolani was obvious. There wasn’t a sense of rivalry, per-se, but more of a mutual loathing.

However, a few moments later Nitish felt Achyuta’s aura return. And with him was another powerful and all too familiar presence. It was the man formerly known as Whirlwind. Although Nitish could not see him, he could sense a bit of confusion coming from him as Achyuta all but seemed to usher him forward.

“What is going on here?” Logre’s voice seemed to cause everyone to still.

Surprisingly, Neolani, who had been presenting herself as the superior one, made no attempt to answer him. Nitish, however, could feel how flustered and surprised she was to see Logre as she turned around to face him fully. She obviously wasn’t expecting to see him for some reason and seemed highly embarrassed.

“Sir Logre!” a lesser imperial hailed with a salute. “We have retrieved that runemaster.”

Logre’s confusion only grew. “Runemaster?” he repeated.

“You did not know?” Achyuta was heard asking, although it did not sound much like a question.

“What runemaster?” Logre demanded as he pushed his way through a couple of his fellow imperials to stand in front of Nitish’s cell. His face free from any helmet, it was easy for Nitish to lock gazes with him. The surprise on Logre’s face was stark and acute, his eyes wide with shock. For a few intense moments, all he could do was stare at him with unblinking eyes while Nitish pitifully gazed back at him.

There was no hiding it. Logre also did not know.

“It is said that he can read the ancient text,” Neolani hastily went on to explain as she edged closer to Logre. “His abilities will come in handy for Prince Baldur's plan.”

A flicker of guilt appeared in Logre’s eyes before he abruptly looked away, turning his attention to female imperialist seemingly trying to move closer to him. “Does his highness know about this?”

“Well…no,” Neolani reluctantly answered, her voice sweet and seemingly loyal, while her aura was a little bitter as she continued to explain herself. “But he’s busy with the preparation. I am sure he would-”

“Enough!” Logre unexpectedly demanded, startling everyone with his harsh tone. He, however, reached up to rub his forehead, ensuring that he was looking anywhere but at Nitish. There was intense guilt coming from him, as well as weariness. “…He is to remain unharmed. Do you understand?”

“But sir!” Neolani immediately began to protest, shock and disbelief clouding her aura. “We lost several knights in the process of-”

Logre jerked around to face Neolani completely, his face creased into an expression of silent anger. “Do _not_ make me repeat myself,” he commanded, his voice loud enough for every imperialist present to hear and understand. “Invading and then kidnapping an important researcher of Tharsis, the loss of Imperial Knights should have been expected. And need I mention that you did so without Prince Baldur’s consent? Who was the one in charge of this?”

Neolani grew silent. But not of guilt, but of…disbelief? She seemed shocked that Logre was acting so…rationally, to be completely honest. She had expected him to praise her for her valiant efforts to ensure their empire’s future prosperity.

“I believe Neolani was in charge, sir,” Achyuta helpfully added, his aura bitter in regard to the woman in question.

While the female knight was wearing her helmet, it was obvious that she was glaring at Achyuta with as much hatred in her eyes as there was in her presence. She said nothing, although she did seem to be promising silent retaliation for Achyuta’s ‘betrayal’.

Logre’s expression became darker, grimmer. “What in the world were you thinking?” he asked tersely.

“It’s for the sake of our empire!” Neolani all but shrilled in her defence.

Logre, however, shook his head in utter disbelief and exasperation. “Taking the Medium was bad enough as they knew we meant her now harm, but to invade their city and to take one of their own by force? That is a declaration of war.”

Neolani was really starting to lose her composure, unwilling to admit that she had made a terrible mistake, especially to someone she held as her idol. “They are nothing more than common explorers!”

“Those _common explorers_ are not to be underestimated,” Logre stated firmly, speaking from experience, which brought him another wave of guilt. “You do not know what they are capable of. This…runemaster is not to be harmed in any way. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir!” The other imperial knight hastily answered while Neolani opted not to say anything more in her defence, knowing that it would prove fruitless.

Logre took a moment to give Neolani a very stern glare before turning around in order to return to whatever he was doing previously. However, he paused next to Achyuta and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Achyuta…make sure nothing happens.”

“Yes, sir,” Achyuta readily replied, a strange sense of gratitude peeking into his aura. There was also a sense of admiration for the older man.

With that said, and everyone within the vicinity hearing Logre’s last words, he strode away, leaving no room for argument. The imperial knights involved in the raid and kidnapping felt an acute sense of shame, and a little bit of indignity for being scolded like they had.

“Well, Neolani,” Achyuta began, a mixture of relief and satisfaction in his aura. “Looks as though if you try to force our runemaster friend here to do your bidding, you’ll have to go through me…” he finished with a slight daring tone in his voice.

“Don’t tempt me…” Neolani hissed sourly in reply before abruptly whirling around on her heel and storming away.

…Despite the circumstances, Nitish couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. Logre didn’t plan his kidnapping and Achyuta had no part in it. Maybe he had some allies in the imperial forces. Maybe they weren’t as bad as they were presenting themselves to be.

Still…he wanted his brother. He had always been there to protect him.

… _Varuna…Help me_ …

… … … … …

Varuna stood upon the bow of the Duscha, his arms folded tightly against his chest as he gazed out with unseeing eyes at the night sky. He should be sleeping. Resting for the upcoming battles. But how could he? How could he rest when he had no idea what danger his brother, the one had was supposed to protect, was in?

His sweet, innocent brother who had never harmed anyone in his life. Why? Why would anyone want to harm him?

“Varuna?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Varuna made no attempt to offer the brown-haired landsknecht a smile. He couldn’t even pretend that he was all right. Still, he was glad that Bryce was there with him. He wouldn’t have been able to handle it alone…

Bryce wordlessly moved to stand behind him, his arm wrapping comfortingly around him and pulled him back against his chest. “He’ll be ok,” he whispered into Varuna’s ear. “He’s too useful.”

“…I hope you’re right,” Varuna murmured as he sunk wearily into his arms, moving to press himself closer against him to find some kind of comfort and reassurance.

“We’ll find him,” Bryce added with a strong sense of belief and determination in his voice. “And save the Medium as well.”

Varuna could only nod his head as he gazed up at the night sky. All he could think of was his brother. He, however, had to tell himself to trust Nitish. Trust that Nitish would be able to keep himself alive long enough for them to rescue him. He may appear fragile, but he was strong. He’ll be able to outsmart those imperials, no problem.

Still…

_Please_ …Varuna whispered in his mind as he gazed up at a bright star in the sky. _Please let him be all right_.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little worried that I might not have been able to update this week as the weather has been absolutely crazy here on the east coast of Australia the last couple of days. Cyclonic winds, flooding, heavy rain – all that interesting stuff. My house is fine, thankfully, and very lucky. My neighbour has a massive tree in his front yard and my cousin has one in his living room. Interesting times.
> 
> Also, I’m wondering, have any you guys been playing Etrian Mystery Dungeon? I haven’t been able to get my hands on it yet. I’m still a little pissed that my precious medic isn’t an option, though. Anyway, are you enjoying the game so far? I can’t wait to play it myself!
> 
> Enough babbling, please enjoy reading!

The hallways and corridors of the Echoing Library was just the same as the Windy Achieves and the South Sanctuary. It was almost hard to believe that so many books could exist as each bookcase was filled to capacity, reaching from the floor to the high ceiling above.

It was rather daunting.

Neolani and the small group of knights who were accompanying her, however, seemed intent on making Nitish read as many as of the books as he could. They were selective in what bookcases he should focus his attention on, but they weren’t being very patient. How could they possibly expect him to find information on something he didn’t know in a place so sparse with a seemingly endless supply of books? They were either foolhardy or completely desperate.

Plucking yet another book off the shelf, Nitish tiredly flipped through the pages. He had been skimming through books endlessly. Hours had past and all the information that Nitish could find wasn’t of anything useful. Arcane circles, math equations, designs for driveblades and even a few cooking recipes.

Feeling the leader of the group turning her attention onto him, Nitish peered at her through his hair and from the corner of his eye. 

Neolani had removed her helmet, for whatever reason, and was toying with her driveblade that she wielded effortlessly. She was quite young with long blonde hair and blue eyes, her features youthful. However, her face was creased into a scowl that held a sense of frustration and annoyance. And utter distain when she looked over in Nitish’s direction. Her features would darken further when she spied Achyuta, making no attempt to hide her utter loathing for him.

Achyuta, for the most part, tried to ignore Neolani and focus on his duties as Nitish’s protector. Despite barely knowing the man, their meetings under less than ideal circumstances, Nitish had to admit that he felt just a little bit better in his presence. He was the one who ensured that Nitish was no longer bound, stating that they were not of an uncivilised state that they needed to assert their power and dominance. Neolani did not take kindly to his words and they've been glaring daggers at each other ever since.

Their mutual loathing for one another was actually quite painful for Nitish. Forced into an unknown labyrinth without the reassuring auras of his brothers and guild mates was draining enough, but to also be subjected to feelings of resentment and hatred? It made things too difficult for him to concentrate fully on his new task.

Thankfully, despite the way Achyuta seemed to loathe Neolani, his aura wasn't harsh toward him. He stated that he was simply following orders, and yet, for whatever reason, Nitish couldn’t help but sense there was something more to his devotion to his safety. He was protective toward him and not because he saw it as his duty as an imperial knight. It was almost as if he felt personally obligated to.

Placing the faded and unreadable book back in its original place, Nitish turned his attention to the vibrantly growing wisteria growing effortlessly along the bookcases.

Lifting his hands to gently cradle the purple petals of the wisteria growing abundantly along the many, many bookcases, Nitish took a moment to gather himself. Despite having traversed two locations where wisteria was present, he didn’t have the time to properly study the flowers. True, his current situation left him little room to focus solely on the properties of the flowers, but he needed to. He needed to find some kind of distance between the adversities of being kidnapped in front of his brother.

The fragile flowers, however, were gently offering him reassurance. Each flower, each crystal that he had studied all held a tender sense of spiritual presence. They all told a story, a meaning that could be incorporated into the physical life.

The wisteria was different to the other flowers that Nitish had encountered. While many other flowers rose exclusively upwards toward the sun, wisteria, after the vines spiral upwards, fell gracefully downward like a fragrant waterfall. Simply holding the blossoming wisteria gave him a sense that divine blessing, comfort and love were cascading down from above.

It was almost as if the flowers were trying to tell him that everything was going to be ok and to hold on.

Before Nitish could study the interesting flower further, Neolani suddenly snared his long blond hair in her hand and yanked him back sharply in a display of dominance and violence. Nitish automatically reached up to grasp at his hair and unintentionally made a soft sound of distress. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out the negative energies of Neolani’s presence as she forced him round toward her.

“Do not even attempt to use your elemental magic,” she said harshly. “It won’t do you any good.”

Before Neolani could hiss any more warnings toward him, Achyuta promptly intervened, grasping Neolani by her wrist, causing her to release her grip on Nitish’s hair and shoved her backwards.

“What did I say about not touching him?” Achyuta questioned as he purposely positioned himself between Nitish and Neolani.

Nitish scurried back a few steps to rest against the bookcase, still trying to rid himself of the ill effects of negative and harsh emotions. Not only was the yanking of his hair painful and suddenly, it physically hurt him to be pulled from a meditative state so harshly.

“What did I say about not getting in my way?” Neolani retorted sharply as the others of their party wisely decided not to intervene, shuffling awkwardly in the background.

“I have orders from Sir Logre himself, seeing that no harm is to come to this runemaster,” Achyuta stated honourably, his eyes narrowing coldly as he looked at Neolani without fear. “It's undignified to take your frustrations out on a hostage, Neolani.”

Neolani bristled defensively. “I did what I had to do for our people.”

With his eyes still narrowed into a glare, Achyuta arched an eyebrow. “By getting them killed?”

Neolani visibly winced, as did everyone else in the group. For a moment there was a sense of guilt in her aura before she quickly covered it with defiance and self-justification. Although she was the one whom invaded Tharsis and ordered Nitish’s kidnapping, she did not feel that responsible for the deaths of her comrades. She felt as though her actions were justified, believing that she had the empire’s best interest at heart.

She truly believed that she did the right thing, regardless of not gaining her prince’s acceptance. She did not feel like a ‘bad’ person, just…angry.

Achyuta, however, felt frustration toward her. Despite the way he was glaring at Neolani and exchanging terse words with her, he wished for a peaceful resolution. It gave Nitish a small sense of hope that, perhaps, some of the Imperial Knights did not agree with their prince’s methods of sacrificing so many innocents.

Turning away from the hostilities, Nitish focused his attention on the bookcase he had been instructed to study once more. Although tired and suffering from a headache, he wanted to go through more books. He wasn’t looking for a way to help the prince with his horrendous plan, but he did hope to find information on what he was intending to do – and put a stop to it.

He just had to…wait. Buy some time until his brother and their guild came for him. They would. He had absolutely no doubt that they wouldn’t.

Kneeling down upon the floor to ease his aching legs, Nitish picked up another book for him to skim through. It was all that he could do.

Nitish was pulled from his thoughts a moment later, however, when he felt a hand rest upon his right shoulder. The metal covered hand was cold, but not harsh. Tensing from surprise, he turned his head to look up upon the face of Achyuta, guilt and concern evident in his eyes.

“Come,” he said gently as he removed his hand from Nitish’s shoulder and offered it to him. “We are moving to the next floor.”

Knowing that resistance was futile, Nitish placed the book back upon the shelf before placing his hands within Achyuta’s, allowing the blue-armoured imperial to help him to his feet. He staggered a little, which brought a new wave of guilt to wash over Achyuta.

Removing his hands from Achyuta, Nitish instead folded them against his chest as he waited for instructions on which direction he was to move in. He stayed next to Achyuta, however, as he was all the security he had.

“Stay close to me,” Achyuta prompted as he moved to stand by his right side.

However, Nitish shook his head almost frantically. “…C-could you stand at m-my left side?” he asked. “I'm, ah, I'm partly blind in t-that eye.”

Immediately, Achyuta turned his attention to Nitish’s eyes, mostly his left eye. He gazed at him for a few silent moments, barely a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he realised the slight colour difference between Nitish’s blue eyes.

“I understand,” he said as he immediately moved to stand by Nitish’s left side. “I will ensure that no one will sneak up on you.”

“T-thanks,” Nitish stuttered as he found himself giving the imperial a small smile of gratitude.

A gratitude that seemed to stun Achyuta greatly. “I’m sorry,” he suddenly stated softly as they began to move. “I did not know about…”

Again, Nitish shook his head, but not frantically like last time, but in a sign of understanding. “It’s not your fault,” he said as they walked toward a set of descending stairs. “They appeared to have their interest in me before we met at the Windy Archives.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose so,” Achyuta said with a sigh before glancing down at Nitish and offering him a reassuring and friendly smile. “I don’t believe I got your name.”

Nitish didn’t sense anything wrong with telling his name. “It’s Nitish,” he replied as they stepped onto the second floor of the Echoing Library.

“Peasant!” Neolani suddenly shouted, causing Nitish to wince and Achyuta to frown. “Get over here, now!”

Knowing that there was no satisfaction or gain in irritating the angry woman further, Nitish dropped his chin to his chest and did what he was told. He shuffled over toward the rest of the imperial knights had gather, with Achyuta right behind him.

Reaching the bookcase that Neolani had motion to; Nitish dutifully began to pluck random books from the shelves and flipped through them, scanning the pages quickly for any of the ancient text that he could inexplicably read. But these books, like the last, were filled with information that was not what he was kidnapped to find.

“You look tired,” Achyuta commented suddenly as he gazed upon his face.

“I…Unsurprisingly, I suppose,” Nitish sighed, not having the strength to pretend otherwise.

Again there was a flicker of guilt and frustration in Achyuta’s eyes before he pressed his lips together tightly and turned to regard Neolani with a narrow stare.  “We’ve been here for hours,” he said. “You cannot expect anyone to expertly study these books when they were on the verge of exhaustion.”

“We’ll stay here for as long as it takes,” Neolani replied bitterly. “His majesty is running out of time.”

“We don’t even know for certain that he can read the ancient text.”

“What about that spell he used at the South Sanctuary?”

“You based your assumptions on a single spell?”

"The fact that he was able to control the Black Flame also backs up my argument!"

"...Where did you learn this?"

"You truly are an idiot. It's obvious as there is no one else who could!"

“Again, you are making decisions based on your own assumptions instead of relying on actual facts!”

“I’m right, aren’t I? He can read the ancient text!”

“You’re not listening to what I am trying to tell you!”

“That’s because I don’t pay attention to brainless fools!”

Achyuta’s bitter exchanges with Neolani were just that - bitter. There was no verbal sparring, no mirth, no hidden admiration. Just bitterness. They didn't like each other and they certainly weren't going to pretend that they did.

Nitish had never really encountered such…hatred before.

Gazing upon the bookcase with a weary gaze, Nitish found himself drawn to a particular book. By first appearances, there was nothing unusual about it. Like the others, it was bound in gold leather and shelved orderly on the shelf. But unlike the other books, it appeared slightly older and pushed between two much larger books. Looking closer, there was a sense of needing to hide.

With a slightly trembling hand, Nitish reached out to touch it, trepidation washing over him as his fingertips brushed over the leather.

Lifting the book up off the shelf and into his hands, Nitish allowed it to fall open on its own accord, the pages fluttering for a moment before settling on an open page. While most of the words were faded, there was one word, scrawled in thick black ink at the very top of the page.

…Heavenbringer?

The name alone caused a shiver of absolute fear to race down Nitish’s spine. Despite the so-called divinity the name suggested, it felt ominous and destructive.

Releasing a soft noise of surprise and pain, Nitish dropped the book he was holding and desperately clutched his head with his hands. The strange face of grey and purple appeared in his mind’s eye. Grotesque and unearthly, yet almost human like. Hands, with long pointy fingers of purple and black seemed to reach out toward him, moving eccentrically, as if creating symbols of power.

Nitish was pulled abruptly from his vision by someone holding him by the upper arms, his back resting against their chest. Skittishly, he tilted his head back to find that Achyuta was the one holding him, gazing down upon him in utter concern.

“What happened?” Achyuta asked in earnest.

“…Miasma,” Nitish whispered as fatigued suddenly washed over him and he sunk against Achyuta, barely fighting off the need to faint.

Achyuta’s brow furrowed in puzzlement as he continued to hold onto him when a sound, a sharp klaxon shattered the silence. The sound was so suddenly, so piercing that everyone jumped and stood to attention. Turning to look in the direction of the sharp wail, a strange mechanical monster with arms in the form of heavy duty balls and chains stood unnaturally amongst the bookcases.

Achyuta immediately pushed Nitish behind him and drew his weapon. Fearful, Nitish huddled against his back as he peered around him.

“It’s a Cold Watchman,” Achyuta said as he tightened his grip on his driveblade. He, however, grew more tense when another inhuman sound of metal and gears echoed throughout the chamber. “Damn, now the Cruel Slayers are getting involved.”

Nitish was startled, not only by the names of these mechanical FOEs, but by the fact that he couldn’t sense anything. There weren’t any emotions, no aura for him to hone in on. There was nothing for him to detect. He wasn’t used to that. He always had something for him to search for, to feel. To deal with a FOE without emotions, be them primal or human, was…disturbing for him.

“Get ready for battle!” Neolani commanded as she pointed at the mechanical beasts.

The other nameless knights of their party did as they commanded, drawing their driveblades from their backs and wielding them in front of them in offensive stances. However, as they sprung forward to engage in battle, Neolani at the lead, Achyuta did not.

No, he did something surprising.

Placing his driveblade upon his back, Achyuta turned and wrapped an arm tightly around Nitish’s waist, pulling him against his side and holding him effortlessly up off the ground. Startled, Nitish allowed him to hold him without struggling, instead grasping onto his armour almost meekly.

“What are you doing?!” Neolani demanded over the sound of metal crunching again metal.

Achyuta, however, simply shot her a look, not giving her any type of a verbal reply before readjusting his grip on Nitish and slipping past the medical FOEs. Despite the bulkiness of his armour, he was able to dodge around the metal dogs by slipping in-between the endless rows of bookcases, before coming upon a set of doors.

Without any hesitation, Achyuta pushed through the doors, promptly placed Nitish back on his feet before spinning around and slamming the doors shut tightly. He grunted lowly when the doors bowed for a moment, as if something had just ran into it in attempt to push on through. However, after that initial barrage, everything became still. While not able to sense the FOEs in question, Nitish was able to hear the sound of grinding gears, indicating that the FOEs had wandered off elsewhere.

After a moment or two of remaining on guard, Achyuta rested his hands against the door, his back ridged and his shoulders tense. He, however, dropped his head forward and shook it almost mournfully. “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing…” he murmured, truly sounding lost.

Nitish gazed at him for a few silent moments, surprised and grateful for what he had done. “You’re following your inner guidance,” he said, causing Achyuta to turn and look at him, looking into his eyes. “…Thank you.”

Achyuta’s eyes widen a fraction and he continued to simply look at him. It was almost as if he could barely comprehend his compassion and understanding. All the more for Nitish to bestow such positive emotions toward him.

Nitish was about to say something else when a loud explosion rung through the area, causing Nitish to flinch and Achyuta to abruptly turn his attention back to the closed doors.

“We need to avoid detection,” Achyuta stated as he reached out to Nitish. “Come, this way.”

Achyuta then wrapped an arm around Nitish’s shoulders and curled him against his side as they briskly, yet cautiously walked through the corridors. Despite the cool, sharp armour, his presence was once again comforting and Nitish was glad for it.

Walking down a corridor that was lined with a steel guardrail looking down on the floor below, Achyuta unexpectedly turned them into a small dead end.

“There’s a secret room beyond here,” Achyuta said simply as he helped Nitish through the wisteria and books.

Nitish stumbled into the strangely shaped room and skittishly looked around. While he could not sense any malice, that did not mean there wasn’t a threat. However, he could sense something else. Something natural.

As Achyuta pushed through the slight opening, Nitish peered around a corner to a small dead-end, of which was surprisingly green and lush. Moving forward, he noticed flowers that were not of wisteria. The paddy flower seemed so out of place within the Echoing Library, the flower more accustomed to waterways and lakes. So to see it flourishing in such a place was truly surprising.

“…A Waterlily Leaf?” Nitish whispered as he picked up a flower and cradled it within his hands. He instantly felt the cooling brightness that the flower possessed. It was soothing and nourishing, holding a deep spiritual wisdom. It also seemed to hold great benefits in healing depression, healing the heart and could purify the spirit.

A truly interesting flower.

“We can rest here a while,” Achyuta said as he lowered his guard just a little. “Neither the Cold Watchman or Cruel Slayer can enter this place.”

Nitish nodded his head in understanding as he lowered himself to sit upon the ground, still cradling the waterlily in his hands. His exhaustion was quite prevalent now and all he truly wanted was to go to sleep. Even a five minute nap sounded so wonderful right about now.

“You’re exhausted,” Achyuta commented as he knelt down in front of him, his armour looking quite bulky and cumbersome. “Why don’t you try to get some rest?”

Despite himself, despite his dire circumstances, Nitish felt himself lean against a bookcase and close his eyes. Seconds later, he was asleep, still carrying the waterlily in his hands.

And in his dreams, he heard voices.

Familiar, comforting voices.

… … … … …

_"Quick, they're coming!"_

_"We're in. Now get out of here!"_

_"We should be able to last until sun down. We'll try to come for you then."_

_"If anything happens, we'll just use the Adriane Thread so don't push yourselves."_

_"Yeah, and don't be afraid to get your asses back into town!"_

_"Let's hurry. Nitish is waiting for us!"_

_"Good luck and be careful!"_

_"Right!"_


	34. Chapter 34

His boots clacked noisily against the sandstone tiles as a strange bleak darkness fell around him. The area, by first glance, seemed open and free, yet the atmosphere was oppressive and ominous.

A danger lurked in these halls.

Suddenly finding himself in a large chamber, a strong scent of moisten grass touched his senses. Yet, it wasn’t a fresh or sweet smelling scent. It was slightly acidic, almost sulphuric in a way. Bitter and painful.

Doors waited at the north wall, calling to him.

Placing his hands on the doors, he pushed through.

Vines. Swirling, moving vines. They were encircling something. No. Entangling someone with painful barbs, twisting and tightening. They won’t let him go. They were dragging him somewhere. Wanting to condemn him.

…It was the Prince. Prince Baldur.

Eyes…so childish and yet pained looked at him. They were vivid, and yet so…empty. They were not the eyes of a child. They were the eyes of a man who had no hope left.

Desperation. Fear. Panic. So many painful emotions.

Behind him was a face. An inhuman one. Large and oval, scarcely human, yet so close.

…It was the Heavenbringer…

… … … … …

Startled by the imagery in his dreams, Nitish opened his eyes to find himself back within the halls of the Echoing Library, the smell of musty old books and fresh wisteria touching all his senses. He drew in a deep breath in order to calm his rapidly beating heart and skittishly looked around, the events of how and why he was resting within the books and flowers flooding back rapidly.

“Ah, you’re awake?”

Glancing over toward the sound of the voice, Nitish was relieved to see the sight of Achyuta resting on the ground near him, his back against a bookcase. It appeared he had been sitting there for quite some time.

“How long have I’ve been asleep?” Nitish asked as he settled himself upon his knees.

Achyuta gave him a small smile. “A couple of hours.”

Nitish was surprised to learn that. “You’ve been watching over me the entire time?” he asked.

The smile on Achyuta’s lips faltered a little. “It was the least I could do,” he said in earnest.

“Please stop feeling guilty,” Nitish found himself saying in kind desperation. “I know you didn’t know. I know you didn’t participate.”

Achyuta looked baffled, his brow furrowing slightly. “How?”

Nitish flushed deeply and abruptly looked away as he wrung his hands together in front of him. “I just do.”

A silence fell over the two of them, a little bit awkward, but not at all uncomfortable. Picking up the waterlily that had tumbled from his lap from his abrupt awakening, Nitish glanced around at his surroundings with a more studying gaze. The wisteria was bright and abundant, surprising since it was growing deep within a man-made building.

Still beautiful, nevertheless.

“I can barely believe that there are so many books,” Nitish said, breaking the silence as he continued to look around.

Now that he was no longer fighting off negative emotions or focusing on keeping himself pain free and alive, he found himself intrigued by his surroundings. There had to be a million or more books on this floor alone. Where did they all come from? Who put them here? What kind of information could they possibly hold?

“Most are unreadable, though,” Achyuta commented as he ran his eyes over the bookcases idly.

Turning his attention back the Achyuta, Nitish sensed that he was somewhat at ease within the Echoing Library. “You know a lot about this labyrinth.”

“Ah, I guess I do,” Achyuta said as he turned his attention back toward Nitish, offering him a polite, yet somewhat…nervous smile. “I’ve spent…some time here, I suppose you could say.”

He felt reluctant to add any more, so Nitish left that be. Memories of the past could be…painful, after all.

“This ancient text you speak of,” Nitish continued, tilting his head to the side in question. “No one can read it?”

“Very few. And those who can cannot travel in the labyrinth,” Achyuta admitted readily, taking a moment to once again glance at all the books surrounding them before turning his eyes toward Nitish. He looked at him curiously. “Can you…?”

Nitish shyly nodded his head before lowering his gaze to his hands on his lap. “I’m not sure why…”

Another moment of silence stretched out between them before Achyuta unexpectedly sighed and moved to stand upon his feet. He then reached out to trail his armour-plated hand along a row of books.

“Words,” Achyuta murmured mournfully. “They were all that I had. Our lands are slowly dying. Decay. Disease. Despair. It's all I've ever known. I envy Sir Logre in a way. He was able to see life. Plants growing, children playing, people helping one another. I know not of those things.”

Nitish felt his heart clench at the sorrow, yet lost acceptance Achyuta was feeling. “...There's still a chance for you to learn.”

Turning away from the bookcase, Achyuta look down upon Nitish, a small, forced smile on his lips. “Is there?”

“There has to be,” Nitish added softly.

Once more a silence appeared between them as they gazed at once another.

Nitish found himself swallowing thickly as he hurriedly tried to think of something else to say. He was not much of a conversationalist normally. Only to his brothers. But for whatever reason, he felt secure enough to speak with Achyuta. Not in idle chit-chat to pass the time, but to engage with him on some level.

Achyuta just felt…lonely.

“That armour looks uncomfortable.”

“Ah, armour isn’t made with comfort in mind,” Achyuta chuckled mirthlessly as he sat back down, bending his knee to rest his arm upon his leg. “This armour is functional, but it’s so hard and cold. I never really touched anything in my life. It has been difficult, with the plants and food here proven to be poisonous.”

Achyuta then lifted his hand, encased in steel and metal and stared regretfully at it. “I do wonder if I can ever touch anyone.”

Without a second thought, Nitish reached over and placed his hand in Achyuta’s gloved hand. Achyuta immediately turned to him, surprise in his eyes and aura. It gave Nitish the courage to tell him of his psychic abilities.

“Touch has been difficult for me as well,” Nitish said. “I am a Clairsensitive.”

Achyuta’s metal encased hand enclosed surprisingly gently around Nitish’s delicate hand. “You can sense emotions from others?”

“As well as learn an item’s traits through touch,” Nitish explained before a shy smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head almost sadly. “I’m far too sensitive to be a useful explorer.”

“I don’t believe that,” Achyuta hurriedly stated as he gently tugged Nitish’s hand closer to him, causing Nitish to lean forward on his knees toward him. It was surprising, and a little unexpected, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable situation.

However, he seemed to regain a sense of himself, offering Nitish a somewhat uneasy smile as he loosened his hold on his hand. “Ah, I suppose I can’t say much about that.”

Nitish felt a slight frown tug at his lips. “What do you mean?”

“I have always felt as if I did not belong with the Imperial Knights,” Achyuta commented idly. “Or the Cloudy Stronghold for that matter.”

Nitish nodded his head in understanding as he pulled his hand away, pressing it against his chest. He then closed his eyes, only for a moment, to gently reach out toward Acyuta’s aura. “...You have a peaceful aura,” he said softly. “You feel more like that of a fortress. Fortresses are protective and strong.”

“Ah,” Achyuta murmured as a soft and sincere smile finally appeared on his lips. “I have heard of that class. I suppose in another life, I would have chosen the role of a fortress.”

“You can in this life as well,” Nitish quickly stated, a surprising sense of desperation washing over him.

Sighing deeply, Nitish found himself gazing down at his hands again as he rested back on his heels. He remembered the first time he admitted to his guild that he was a psychic. He remembered feeling their surprise, which quickly turned to intrigue and concern. They didn’t think immediately that he would be useful or a danger to have around.

No, they accepted him. They continued to help him, understanding when he wasn’t feeling well or told them things that they didn’t quite understand. They believed his words and they looked toward him for help and assistance. They trusted him, regardless of his abilities.

They continued to offer their hands to him.

He…he had to do the same for Achyuta.

“Give me your hand,” Nitish requested suddenly, surprising the dirty blond-haired imperialist greatly. “Please.”

Feeling utterly confused, Achyuta gazed at Nitish for a long, drawn out moment. He lifted his gloved hand for a moment before pulling back abruptly. Only to slowly release the buckles and clips holding the metal armour on his hand. One by one, they dropped away to the floor until his hand was completely free from any…entrapments.

He then offered his hand toward Nitish, his palm up and fingers slightly outstretched. Nitish didn’t find himself hesitating in the slightest, slipping his hand upon Achyuta’s, his fingertips brushing over the palm of his hand.

Achyuta’s hand was callous and battle hardened from years of wielding his driveblade. And yet, his aura was peaceful and innocent, almost child-like. Nonetheless Nitish could also sense that he was strong, committed, intelligent and diligent. Achyuta tried to choose logic over emotions, but there were times, just like everyone else, where his heart would win out.

Just like when Achyuta chose to save him from those mechanical FOEs and his fellow imperials.

“I understand his highnesses desperation,” Achyuta murmured softly, true pain in his voice. “But…is this really the only way?”

“...You have a very kind heart,” Nitish whispered as his idly trailed his fingers across Achyuta’s palm, Achyuta’s thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand. “It…isn't over. My brother, my guild will find me. They will stop your prince from making a huge mistake. I know it.”

Moving as one, they pressed their hands together, their fingers interlocking tightly.

Nitish couldn’t help but smile warmly…He was a kindred spirit.

“We mustn’t give up on those who we care about,” Nitish added, he and Achyuta unconsciously moving closer to one another.

But as he did so, Nitish’s gaze was drawn to Achyuta’s thick blue armour. Or more specifically, to the crest attached to his breast plate. His eyes widen as the stared at the eccentric, but familiar design. “This symbol…” he murmured as he trailed the fingers of his other hand over the crest.

“It is the mark of the empire,” Achyuta explained as he, too, reached up to touch the crest, his hand brushing against Nitish’s. “It has our names inscribed on the back.”

Nitish drew in a sharp intake of air.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have seen this symbol before,” Nitish whispered as he shook his head, willing away the memories. “Ten years ago…”

Before anymore could be said or felt, a loud noise, similar to that of a klaxon wail caused the two to pull away from each other abruptly, Achyuta immediately reaching for his weapon while Nitish sunk back.

“It must be the knights,” Achyuta said as he momentarily released his hold on his driveblade, only so he could quickly replace the metal gauntlet. He then offered that same hand to Nitish, helping him upon his feet. “Come, we must find another place to hide.”

Stepping out of their sanctuary, the sound of sirens seemed to grow in intensity. Keeping a hold of Nitish’s hand, Achyuta began to pull him through the maze of hallways. He was moving quickly, yet slow enough so that Nitish wasn’t struggling behind him.

However, as they passed through a set of doors, they were confronted by a mechanical dog type FOE. What was its name again…?

“It’s another Cruel Slayer,” Achyuta muttered as he tugged Nitish abruptly toward him, pressing him against his side as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “The knights must have set it off. I need to find a shortcut.”

While trying to keep an eye on the FOE, Achyuta also desperately searched their surroundings, as if knowing there was indeed a shortcut somewhere to be found. Of which he quickly did.

Achyuta tried to reach the shortcut in the wall, but the mechanical monster was quicker, appearing in front of them before they had the chance to navigate the small opening. Keeping a firm and protective hold on Nitish, Achyuta slowly stepped backwards, keeping his Driveblade in front of them in a defensive position.

“Achyuta...” Nitish whispered as he curled himself closer to Achyuta.

“It will be all right,” Achyuta said as tightened his hold around Nitish’s shoulders, keeping his driveblade between them and the FOE. “I'll protect you, no matter what.”

Before either of them could react, however, a blade appeared from the opening like a guillotine, embedding itself into the neck of the dog-like robot. Immediately, the monster stilled, fizzing and sparking from where the sword was impaled just behind its head. Not a second later a foot covered in heavy duty leather suddenly appeared, kicking the monster, sending its head bouncing across the floor, clanging the entire way. With its head now completely departed from the rest of its body, the mechanical dog slumped to the ground.

Nitish and Achyuta were stunned by what had just happened. A mere second later, though, Nitish felt the relieving sense of familiarity.

“Goddammit, asshole!” Bryce yelled as he abruptly appeared from the opening, looking haggard and irritable. “I'm sick of these damn monsters! Fucking pain in the ass!”

A split second later, Varuna appeared, struggling through the opening, equally as haggard as Bryce. “You need to calm down,” he scolded as he slashed his twin blades irritably at the books and wisteria that were clinging to him.

“I am calm!” Bryce seethed loudly. “I'm a freaking Zen master right now!”

“Right...”

Seeing his brother, feeling his reassuring presence, Nitish had never felt more relieved. “Varuna!” he called as he pulled away from Achyuta, the gentle imperial letting him.

Immediately, Varuna whipped around to face him, his red eyes looking straight into Nitish’s own blue eyes. Surprise and then utter relief washed over Varuna as he unceremonious dropped his weapons and dashed over to him. “Nitish!”

Nitish was abruptly pulled into a tight hug by his brother and it felt so good being held in his arms. The fear and tension of his kidnapping abruptly faded away as he hugged Varuna back tightly. His relief grew further when two more figures appeared and gathered around him. They were Isiah and Zoran.

“We’ve been so worried,” Zoran murmured as he wrapped his skinny arms around Nitish’s waist.

“How the hell did you get here?” Isiah asked as he immediately began to inspect him for any injuries.

Nitish simply smiled as he nuzzled his cheek against Varuna’s shoulder. They were ok. Everyone was fine.

“Are you ok?” Varuna asked as he pulled away from him, but kept his hands on him nonetheless. “What happened? Did they hurt you?”

“I'm fine,” Nitish answered honestly before turning to gaze over his shoulder, toward the armour clad man who had gave him so much help, whom of which was lingering silently, almost awkwardly in the background. “Achyuta, he's been protecting me.”

As if just realising that there was indeed someone else with them, Varuna stiffened and looked behind Nitish. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to place the face no less. “You...? You're from the Windy Achieves, aren't you?”

Achyuta took a slight step forward and nodded his head. “That's right.”

“It'll have to wait,” Bryce abruptly interrupted with a voice that was terse and serious. “First, we need to get rid of this damn mechanical shit-head!”

“Ah,” Achyuta said as a slight smile appeared on his lips, reaching for his blade. “So you're the ones who set off the Cold Watchman?”

“Shut it!” Bryce bristled before turning his attention back to the FOE. “Let's go.”

“Stay back, Nitish,” Varuna ordered as he reluctantly pulled away from him to sweep up his blades and then charging into battle, immediately placing himself by Bryce’s side.

Achyuta hesitated for merely a moment before he, too, pushed himself into battle. Zoran released his hold around Nitish’s waist, so that he could cast his circle magic. It was strange. Even the sounds of battle were reassuring to him.

“Let me get a look at you,” Isiah practically commanded, like he usually did.

“I’m ok,” Nitish said as Isiah look his face in his hands so that he could look him over, to look into his eyes to ensure that he wasn’t hiding anything. “Achyuta made sure nothing happened. _Logre_ made sure.”

A slight scowl appeared on Isiah’s face at the mentioning of Logre’s name, but surprisingly he wasn’t feeling surprised or angry. Instead, he simply sighed as he continued his inspections. After a few moments, he removed his hands from his face to reach into his bag, pulling out an elixir for him to take.

“This will ease your exhaustion,” Isiah said as he pushed the bottle into his hands.

Nodding his head, Nitish retrieved the bottle and knowing that Isiah would pour it down his throat himself should he choose not to drink it; he popped the cork and slowly sipped from the bottle. As he drank the last drop, the sounds of battle ceased. Glancing over, Nitish was not at all surprised to see the mangle wreck of the Cold Watchman.

“So that’s how a driveblade works,” Bryce was heard commenting. “Fuck, that looks like it would hurt.”

He was no doubt feeling grateful that they didn’t have to battle Logre at the South Sanctuary.

There was a light chuckle of amusement from Achyuta as he lifted his driveblade and flicked a switch of some kind. “In any case, it would be best if we put some distance between us and these FOEs. After midnight every night, they re-spawn themselves. We’ve yet to learn how or why.”

Sheathing his blade, Bryce did not look remotely pleased to hear that. “So even if we beat the shit out of these things they’ll just come back?”

“You must be quite strong to take out a Cruel Slayer with one strike,” Achyuta commented, truly sounding impressed.

Varuna sighed as he brushed aside his hair from his eyes. “His irritation increases his strength.”

Isiah snorted. “If that was true, he’d be invincible.”

Bryce, of course, immediately bristled. “Look who’s talking.”

As Zoran hugged him around the waist again, Nitish felt more reassured than ever. He was back with his family, with his guild. He was safe now.

Silently amused by the antics of Nitish’s guild, Achyuta looked over toward Nitish, appearing as if he wanted to say something. He, however, paused when his gaze fell upon Zoran, the tiny vessel looking up at him in interest.

“You...?” Achyuta questioned. “You're a Vessel, aren't you?”

Zoran blinked before nodding his head.

“...You're so small and delicate,” Achyuta murmured as a troubled expression appeared on his face.

Zoran blinked up at him again before tilting his head cutely to the side, all the while still clinging onto Nitish. “You have protected Nitish? Then we are greatly indebted to you.”

“N-not at all,” Achyuta stuttered, once again surprised by the intelligence of a race his prince saw as a sacrifice. “I…”

“Hey, you were right about those battleships making it difficult,” Bryce suddenly stated as he rested his hand idly on the hilt of his weapon. He then shot Achyuta a surprisingly grateful grin. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I, well…”

Nitish gazed at Achyuta, feeling concerned for him. He was feeling torn. He was supposed to be loyal to his prince, loyal to his cause and loyal to his fellow knights. But his actions of late, his questioning of his prince’s desperation…and now aiding a guild that his prince saw as a threat?

Softly, Nitish nudged Zoran so that the gentle vessel could remove his grip on him, placing his hand on Zoran’s shoulder as reassurance before moving to approach Achyuta.

“Come with us, Achyuta,” Nitish urged as he took a step toward him, holding his hands out to him. “You can find freedom with us. Please.”

Achyuta looked as though he wanted to believe him, but there was something holding him back. Guilt. Loyalty. Pride.

“Fine, whatever,” Bryce unexpected said, breaking the silence. “We’ll just make you our hostage or something. We’re making you do this, so don’t feel guilty.”

Achyuta looked as startled as he felt. He glanced over at Bryce and the others before quickly turning his attention back to Nitish. He gazed at him silently for a moment, his eyes searching his.

He then lifted his hand to allow Nitish to take it between the two of his.

“…The stairs to the next floor are this way,” Achyuta said as he indicated in a direction with his other hand. “I am uncertain of his Highness’s exact whereabouts on the third floor, I’m afraid.”

He then glanced back to Nitish, a very slight smile on his lips.

And Nitish smiled back at him.

… … … … …

The monsters, beside the FOEs mind you, were becoming quite annoying. It was also rather baffling. Where in the world were they coming from? They were surrounded by books and wisteria. It wasn’t like they could hide in the bushes to ambush them.

Of course, it wasn’t like they had the chance to sit down and figure out where they were coming from. They were too busy trying to proceed through the floor in order to move onto the next. They were becoming so annoying and frequent that Isiah even went as far as stealing Achyuta’s driveblade and using it.

Scared the living daylights out of the others as he did so.

“And I thought he was terrifying with a mace,” Bryce had murmured, which was promptly echoed by the others.

Funnily enough, Achyuta had to say ‘please’ in order for Isiah to hand back his weapon. It actually made Nitish happy to note that Achyuta seemed to fit in with the chaos of a guild. He was no doubt surprised and often startled by their abruptness and seeming recklessness, but he was impressed nonetheless.

After each battled, Varuna would immediately check up on Nitish to ensure that he was all right. He had always been protective of him, but after everything that had happened, his protectiveness increased dramatically. It was of little surprise, really. Still, despite his worry, he seemed willing to let Nitish near Achyuta. Although he still felt a sense of unease and distrust toward him (he was an imperial knight, after all), he trusted Nitish’s trust in him.

“Not much further now,” Achyuta said as he led them through the mazes. “I am fairly certain that His Highness is here, but I cannot say the same for the Medium.”

“Either way, it’ll be nice to have a chat to His Highness,” Isiah murmured, which caused Achyuta to wince.

Folding his hands against his chest, Nitish closed his eyes as he searched their surroundings with his spirit. He could sense the primal feelings of monsters and the healing spirit of the wisteria, yet there was also something else. A soft light was flickering far off in the distance.

He had seen them before.

Opening his eyes, Nitish turned his attention to his party. “Fireflies,” he said. “I can sense fireflies.”

“Fireflies?” Varuna repeated, his brow slightly furrowed only to smooth out a moment later in realisation. “That means the Medium is here, right?”

“If the Medium is here, then his highness is…” Achyuta trailed off, looking trouble once again. He then abruptly shook his head and placed an impassive expression on his face. “We must hurry.”

“Right,” Bryce said. “Lead the way.”

They then began to move just a little bit quicker. Just as Achyuta promised, they reached the stairs that descended to the floor below in a few sharp turns. Not bothering to ask whether they were certain they were ready to traverse the next floor, the six of them hurried down the steps.

But as they reached the final step and entered a large chamber, Achyuta unexpectedly still, a look of fear on his face. Stepping out from behind him, Nitish saw why and immediately cast Achyuta a concerned look.

Standing in front of a set of doors, dressed in dark armour and an even darker expression on his face was a very familiar knight. “Achyuta,” he stated emotionlessly.

Achyuta swallowed thickly. “Sir Logre…”


	35. Chapter 35

“What are you doing, Achyuta?”

Varuna chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he turned his gaze away from the formable Logre to glance at Bryce. Despite the deep scowl on his face, Varuna could tell that he was also feeling nervous. He had seen what a driveblade could do and it wasn’t pretty. If they had to fight…

It won’t be easy.

After the terse silence, Achyuta noticeably swallowed thickly and took an edgy step forward. “Sir Logre, I…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bryce bit out as he strode to the forefront. “What are you doing here, Logre?”

Achuyta was momentarily surprised by Bryce’s interference and defence. He, however, shook his head and tried to speak with Logre again. “S-sir Logre, let me explain-”

“I said it doesn’t matter,” Bryce once again interrupted, harder and firmer this time. “You don’t have to explain anything. You’re our hostage, so stay out of this.”

Logre furrowed his brow in confusion and mild surprise as Achyuta took a rather submissive step backwards. “Hostage?”

“An eye for an eye, I suppose,” Isiah stated as he moved to stand beside Bryce, the two of them looking rather stern and formable. He then levelled Logre with a piercing glare. “Besides, we’re desperate men.”

Logre twitched and made a low tisking noise. “You certainly know what to say, don’t you, Isiah?”

“Not all the time,” Isiah retorted sharply before quickly glancing over his shoulder at Nitish, whom of which was standing beside Achyuta, the blue-armoured imperialist looking torn and pained. Isiah quickly turned his attention back to Logre. “Why did the Imperial Knights kidnap Nitish?”

“I was unaware of that, I’m afraid,” Logre answered readily, sounding surprisingly truthful. “It seems that they believe he can read the ancient text.”

“…I can,” Nitish whispered timidly, folding his hands together in front nervously when he abruptly found himself the centre attention. He also looked pained, frightened even. “And what I have read tells of an ancient being far more dangerous than any threat our world has ever known. Please, stop this. We cannot let the Yggdrasil Titan come into formation.”

Achyuta’s head visibly reeled back, his brow furrowing deeply from confusion. “Yggdrasil Titan…?” he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else.  
   
For a split second there seemed to be an expression of guilt on Logre’s face, but it quickly eased out into a look steel determination. “…I must follow my prince’s orders,” he murmured as he reached for his weapon.

“You’re really ok with sacrificing the vessels and sentinels?” Isiah snapped, his anger and frustration shining through. “Must we resort to such violence?”

“P-please!” Nitish desperately pleaded, causing Varuna to reach out and hold him, preventing him from approaching the unpredictable Logre. “Please stop!”

“It’s no use,” Bryce bit out as he quickly unsheathed his weapon, slashing it through the air in front of him. “Everyone, get ready. We’re going to have to beat some sense into him.”

Isiah’s scowl deepened. “That, I am good at.”

Varuna winced, but he knew it was the only way. But he didn’t want his brother to get involved. He had been through enough already. “Nitish…”

He won’t be able to take on Logre with his full strength unless Nitish was safe.

“You,” Varuna said as he levelled a glare upon Achyuta and nudged Nitish toward him. “Protect my brother.”

“Y-yes,” Achyuta stuttered as he automatically reached out to Nitish, carefully taking him into his arms and pulling back.

And Nitish allowed him to hold him back, his gaze lingering with Varuna’s for a moment. Varuna didn’t need Nitish’s psychic abilities to sense his brother’s fear and desperation. Nitish didn’t want them to fight. He really didn’t.

They didn’t want to fight.

But it was the only way.

“Everything will be ok,” Varuna said to him, hoping that he sounded reassuring, giving his far too frazzled brother some comfort.

Varuna then unsheathed his own blades as he darted off to Logre’s right, flanking him with Bryce who was on his left. Facing Logre at the front was Isiah, the two old friends eyeing each other rather viciously. Skittish and nervous, but determined nonetheless, Zoran stood at the very back, in front of Nitish and Achyuta.

Without warning, Isiah revealed his mace, swinging it up over his head with one arm and brought it down upon Logre. Just as quick was Logre's response; lifting his driveblade to block the attack, the mace ringing loudly against the metal.

"Snap out of it," Isiah hissed as he applied pressure to his weapon with both hands. "The Whirlwind I know would never do something like this."

"I am not Whirlwind," Logre stated firmly in response, his stare as cold as his tone. "Whirlwind doesn't exist."

"That's bullshit!" Isiah snapped, looking and sounding utterly enraged but controlled all the same. “For ten years you’ve been helping the citizens of Tharsis. Are you really going to turn your back on everyone for something that might not even work?”

“It will work,” Logre retorted.

In a display of sheer power, he thrust his blade forward, dislodging Isiah’s mace and causing the medic to stagger to his right. Before Isiah could right himself and before Logre could readjust his grip on his weapon, Bryce pushed himself forward and drew his blade. The clang of two clashing metals seemed to resonate throughout the entire floor.

“How do you know?” Bryce asked him with a low growl.

“Logre, you know who we are,” Varuna said as he tried to get through to him, hoping that they won’t have to resort to…something deadly. “We are researchers. We can find a way to help your people. Find a way that won't resort to such drastic measures.”

“If there was another way, don't you think we would have taken it already?” Logre countered sharply as he and Bryce continued their power struggle.

“We have the knowledge of three labyrinths within our arsenal,” Isiah added as he slipped to Logre’s left. “More than you had, right?”

“We will never allow you to sacrifice two races,” Varuna stated firmly.

Logre said nothing to that. In all honesty, what could he say? He could explain the reasons all he wanted, it won’t do any good. They simply won’t let him kill two complete innocent races!

“Have you forgotten everything we’ve been through?” Bryce demanded as his knuckles turned white from the tightening of his grip on his weapon. “Spring Valley, Moth’s Garden, and the battle against the Boiling Lizard. Did they mean nothing to you?”

“Tch, I was simply using you,” Logre retorted, his voice cold and empty…Almost as if the words pained him in some way, deep inside. “It would be of your best interest if you leave. Now.”

“And if we don’t?”

Logre gritted his teeth. “Then I’ll force you to leave.”

“You bastard,” Bryce hissed before he suddenly jumped backwards, causing Logre to stumble forward slightly. “Do it, Zoran!”

“Snare Circle!”

A glowing circle of magic unexpectedly appeared around Logre’s feet. Before the man could react, green vines grew from the circle and entwined themselves easily around Logre’s legs, immobilizing him immediately. Logre’s impressive form faltered, unnerved and agitated at not being able to move.

“Damn it,” he hissed lowly as he suddenly lifted his driveblade and flicked a hidden switch. The sound the driveblade was that of a mechanical whirling and it immediately turned red hot.

He was planning something.

Something desperate.

Varuna tensed. Getting hit with a driveblade…that had to be un-survivable, right?

“Sir Logre, wait!”

Carrying his own driveblade in a defensive manner, Achyuta unexpectedly pushed himself into battle, placing himself purposely in front of Logre. He was in such a spot that if Logre was to use his weapon, Achyuta would be the first to suffer his attack.

“Move, Achyuta!” Logre growled sharply, his jaws tight and eyes narrowed in a fearsome glare.

“Please reconsider,” Achyuta pleaded, an expression of desperation and uncertainty on his face. “We don’t have to do this!”

For the briefest of moments, Logre looked hesitant, guilty even. But he soon plastered a stoic expression on his face as he pulled himself to his full height. As he did so, Achyuta took a half step backwards, his face paling from his previous defiant actions.

Logre then lifted his driveblade up over his head…

“Stop it!”

Before anyone could react, Nitish raced forward, placing himself between Logre and Achyuta!

“Nitish!” Varuna yelled out in alarm as he lurched forward.

“Get back!” Bryce ordered as he, too, threw himself forward.

A look of utter shock appeared on Achyuta’s face as he dropped his own driveblade, his hands reaching out to take Nitish by the shoulders to pull him away. But Nitish stayed firm as he lifted his hands, presenting something toward Logre that was wrapped in purple silk.

“Please, Logre, look at this,” he pleaded.

Surprised by Nitish’s appearance, Logre’s eyes flickered down for a second to see what Nitish was showing him. He soon did a double-take, his stance faltering considerably. “That’s-!”

“Ten years ago a man saved my life, saved Varuna’s life,” Nitish unexpectedly said as he continued to look at Logre. “He was wearing this badge.”

Varuna stumbled to a stop as those words resonated in his head. “N-Nitish?” Did…did he just say…?

Lowering his blade, Logre made no attempt to hide the surprise and utter guilt on his face. “Where did you-?”

Still cradling the item in his hands, an expression of pain appeared on Nitish’s face. He drew in a deep breath, his eyes downcast. “I remember…” he whispered. “I remember the airship.”

Logre suddenly looked pained as he shook his head. "...Don't do this," he murmured, his voice unnervingly shaky and his eyes unblinking.

"I know you!" Nitish all by cried desperately. "And you know us. Both of us. We were on that airship, too."

A sharp pain suddenly erupted from his temple, causing Varuna to drop one of his blades to clutch at his head. He paid little attention to Bryce who was hovering by his side in concern. The image of the fire dragon appeared in his mind’s eye. He could see it so clearly. It was so close.

And fire…

“It was the Fire Dragon,” Nitish continued, his voice trembling slightly from terrifying memories. “It struck our airship. Caught everyone by surprise. I’m right, aren’t I, Logre?”

Varuna snapped his head up, his eyes wide. “T-that’s when that man appeared…?”

In front of the two of them, as they huddled together in fear. Children. They were simply children. The sensation of falling. And trembling. Something wasn’t right. Something large, ominous was towering over them. But that man…the man in strange armour. He…

“Yes,” Nitish whispered. “He was badly hurt from the crash of the airship. He used the last of his strength to protect Varuna and I.”

…His weapon momentarily distracted the fire dragon, granting him enough time to scoop the two of them up into his arms and carry them to safety. But he was hurt. So badly hurt.

“I still remember his voice, remember his words,” Nitish continued. “He told us to live, that every life is worth protecting. If he could save the life of a child, then his own life meant something. He gave me this badge. And I have carried it with me ever since.”

A stunned silence fell over the room, all those within trying to fully process and understand what they had just learnt. For Varuna, the memories of the fire dragon, the image of the man in black armour was still vague. He couldn’t recall the specifics of them; he couldn’t recall what his life was like before any of that. He didn’t recall any faces or any names.

But…what Nitish said. It felt true. He didn’t remember everything, but he knew that it was true.

Slowly, Logre lowered his driveblade and the sound of a switch being flicked shattered the silence. With his weapon hanging idly in one hand, he reached out to pick up the badge that Nitish had been carrying ever since. He looked down at it, his face rather solemn.

“You remembered us, didn’t you?” Nitish asked Logre softly, looking at him with pleading eyes. “When you were healed by Isiah’s father?”

“I'm sorry,” Logre whispered as he continued to look at the badge. “But you didn't remember...You were so young. I thought it was better this way.”

“So you did know them?” Isiah asked surprisingly gently.

“I know both Nitish and Varuna rather well,” Logre said, still refusing to look at anyone, but it was easy to tell that the fight was out of him now. “We were on the same airship.”

“Airship?” Isiah questioned, his brow furrowing. “But they were only children.”

Logre sighed. “...Yes.”

“…Why?”

“The class of imperial is the strongest within Cloudy Stronghold,” Logre explained as his grip on the badge tightened significantly. “However, in effort of finding a cure for what was, and still is, plaguing our lands, we divulged in the training of other classes. Most importantly, Night-seeker and Runemaster. Those were the two classes that the empire felt would be the most beneficial for us. We, I just...never expected such young pupils.”

“We were also a part of the plan?” Nitish asked.

Once again, Logre sighed deeply. He sounded so tired. “Yes.”

Varuna swallowed thickly. “W-what you're saying is...that Nitish and I once lived here?”

“Yeah. You were orphans. Twins.”

“This…this is crazy,” Varuna stated as he shook his head frantically. It was too much. Too much for him to process, yet he knew it all to be true.

But…

“Two voices,” Varuna murmured as he took a staggering step toward Nitish. “I remember two voices. The other. Who was it?”

Nitish tensed as he cast his gaze off to the side, unwilling to look at him as Achyuta slowly removed his hold of his shoulders and took a step backwards. “...That is probably the voice of the man who trained you. He…wasn’t a pleasant man.”

Varuna shook his head, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried so hard to process everything. “You…knew all this time?”

“You didn’t remember anything, so I thought it was best that you didn’t remember,” Nitish whispered.

“B-but you remembered everything!” Varuna yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Finally, Nitish whipped around to look at him. His blond hair floating around him as blue eyes, shimmering with unshed tears gazed at Varuna. “Because it was my fault that you went through so much pain!” he cried. “You were trained to be m-my bodyguard, t-that was your only purpose…I-I'm sorry.”

“Why-how could you deal with that pain all by yourself?” Varuna asked as he looked desperately into Nitish’s eyes.

“I wanted you to be happy,” Nitish whispered and shrugged skittishly as a tear rolled down his cheek. “We’re all that’s left.”

Varuna hugged Nitish fiercely.

“I’m sorry…” Nitish murmured as he buried his face against his shoulder, desperately holding onto him.

Threading his fingers through Nitish’s hair, Varuna didn’t say anything, tears stinging his own eyes. He couldn’t say anything. All this time…Nitish knew and he kept all this pain to himself.

“This badge…” Logre murmured, bringing everyone’s attention onto him once more. “It belonged to Emperor Afrodr. Prince Baldur’s father.”

Nitish tensed in Varuna’s hold, surprised to learn of the man who saved them true identity. “…He was the emperor?” he asked as he pulled away from Varuna, his eyes slightly red.

Logre sighed as he closed his eyes and in a surprisingly tender display, pressed the badge against his forehead. “Nitish was right. I was-we were part of the group chosen to venture through the lands in search for a cure for the Yggdrasil curse. We were on the same airship as Emperor Afrodr. The only one to have made it to the Windy Plains.”

Varuna felt himself become breathless once more…Emperor Afrodr. He was the one who saved them. They were protected by the prince’s own father!

“Dispel Heal!”

Startling everyone immensely, the magic circle that had been glowing softly around Logre’s feet abruptly dissipated. Soon afterwards, a gentle warmth fluttered over the group, any small nicks and scratches that they are accumulated during their adventure slowly began to heal.

Looking over his shoulder, a warm smile appeared on Varuna’s lips as their vessel friend stood silently, his staff held tightly in two hands. “Thanks, Zoran.”

Zoran smiled brightly, pleased that the battle seemed to be over. “Hm!”

“I cannot allow Prince Baldur to go through with this,” Logre suddenly stated as he opened his eyes and lowered the badge. An expression of clarity and determination on his face, yet his eyes seemed somewhat tormented. “Emperor Afrodr would not want his son to kill so many people, wiping out two races! He wouldn’t stand for it.”

His grip on the badge tightened. “I…I can’t slander his name like that. I can’t forget my comrades who lost their lives trying to find a peaceful solution.”

“Then join us,” Bryce said.

“Sir Logre…?” Achyuta uttered as he took a step forward.

Logre handed the badge back to Nitish, who carefully received with both of his hands. “Emperor Afrodr was right. Every life is precious. We must get this through to his highness, Prince Baldur.”

An expression of utter relief appeared on Nitish’s face as he smiled up at Logre. He then turned around to look at Achyuta, smiling at him as well. Achyuta immediately turned his attention to Nitish, sharing his relief. The way they were looking at each other. It was rather…tender.

"Fuck."

Varuna jumped and spun around. While hearing such a foul word coming from Bryce was common, the only time he had ever heard Isiah utter such a word was when he was seriously pissed off by something or someone.

Roughly drawing his hand over his face, Isiah peered at Logre through one eye. "Did you say your Prince's name was Baldur?" he asked.

Logre looked confused, much like everyone else. "Yes, that's right. Why?"

Isiah sighed as he dropped his hand from his face. “Ten years ago, when I was still a rookie medic working with my father, we stumbled across a dying man in strange armour. Armour like yours. It was two days after Varuna and Nitish were found and taken in.”

Nitish drew in a sharp breath while Varuna winced.

“There was nothing we could do for him,” Isiah continued, his words straight forward and to the point, as was his usual. “No amount of healing would help. He kept asking whether the children were safe. I guess he was talking about Nitish and Varuna. I kept him company until he passed away and…he told me his regrets and wishes. His last wish was for his son, Baldur, to experience the excitement of exploration.”

Isiah paused as he rubbed his forehead. “…I promised that I would try for him.”

“Isiah…”

“Shit,” Isiah uttered as he ran his hand through his hair roughly, placing his other hand on his hip and turning away in an irritated fashion. “This complicates things.”

Once again, a thick silence fell over the entire room. There was so much information to take in. They learnt so much about so many things in such a short amount of time. It was difficult to take it all in.

A loud rumbling from elsewhere on the floor, however, alerted the group that now was not the time to sort through all their newfound knowledge.

“What was that?” Bryce asked.

“I’m…not entirely sure,” Logre answered truthfully, his expression grim. “It must be his highness…”

“Then we mustn’t linger here anymore,” Nitish was surprisingly the one to say.

“Right, we’ve wasted enough time,” Bryce said as he took on a leadership role once more. “The Medium is here somewhere.”

“I’m not entirely sure of the exact location of Prince Baldur, I’m afraid,” Logre said as he rested his driveblade upon its usual spot on his back. “We’re going to have to search the entire floor.”

“Well then,” Bryce said. “Lead the way.”

“…Right.”

“Hold up,” Isiah suddenly said as he approached Logre, the taller man looking at him with guilt and curiosity. A look of utter surprised appeared on his face when Isiah lifted his hand and ruffled his hair. “Your hair looked ridiculous. There, that’s better.”

Logre’s guilt seemed to grow in intensity. “Isiah…”

“Forget it,” Isiah dismissed quickly, dropping his hand. “I still have questions, though, but I’ll ask them along the way.”

“Right.”


	36. Chapter 36

Echoing Library didn’t seem as daunting now that Logre was leading the party through the winding hallways. His strides were purposeful and full of conviction. He had made up his mind. Although still torn in regard to his prince, he was surer of himself. He was being loyal to his empire’s wishes.

Nitish could feel his determination and could easily see it in his posture. There was some trepidation, but mostly he was unwavering. He wanted his prince to see sense and though failure was strong, he wanted to at least reach out to the young man he once knew.

A good knight followed orders without question.

A great knight stood up for his own beliefs.

“When did you realise that we were the ones from your party?” Varuna asked Logre as they continued on their journey.

“Not straight away, to be honest,” Logre answered easily and with some form of relief, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was no longer hiding, who he was or what he knew. “The bandages that you were wearing at the clinic made it difficult.”

“My head…” Varuna murmured as he gingerly touched his forehead, his fingers trailing along his hairline where a long, thin scar was barely visible. “I must have received that in the crash.” And thus, losing his memories.

“That’s when I lost vision in my eye as well,” Nitish added. They were actually really lucky to get away with what injuries they did. Everyone else, it seemed, had perished.

Varuna turned to gaze at Nitish for a moment, a flicker of guilt in his eyes once again. He then quickly glanced toward Logre, the older man busy studying their surroundings. “You also remembered all this time. You were...protecting us the entire time?”

Logre shifted somewhat uncomfortably before sighing and turning to regard Varuna. “I pretended not to know you two because I didn't want the two of you to get involved.” He paused for a moment, his lips pressed into a thin line. “But you did anyway.”

“I'm sorry,” Nitish couldn’t help saying. “It must have been hard for you during those years.”

The corner of Logre’s lips twitched into a slight smirk, like the ones he used to give so freely when he was the wanderer known as Whirlwind. “It was inevitable, I suppose. Too talented for your own good.”

“Hey, I don’t want to sound like an ass,” Bryce suddenly said after having stayed quiet for most of the trek so far. He scratched the back of his neck in an awkward manner, looking rather guilty, yet resolute all the same. “But we need to focus on what is happening in the present. There will be time to muse about the past later on.”

“No, you’re absolutely right,” Varuna said as he turned his attention to Bryce, giving him a look that was both apologetic and grateful for having put up with them for so long. “We have more important things to contend with. We can talk more about it later…when all of this is over.”

“Nitish,” Isiah turned to regard him. “You said that you’ve read about the Yggdrasil Titan. What exactly is it?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much,” Nitish replied as he allowed Achyuta to help him navigate over a collapsed bookcase. “The words I have read are rather short, almost written as if from fear.”

He was about to add more when he suddenly rolled his ankle and stumbled, falling against Achyuta, who easily caught him in his arms and held him upright. “Oof!”

“Easy,” Achyuta said as he helped Nitish to firmer ground, allowing him to stand up straight, his hands gentle and reassuring at the same time. “Are you all right?”

“S-sorry,” Nitish murmured, his cheeks heating up slightly from embarrassment as he stepped away. “I’m still a little bit tired, that’s all.”

Achyuta gave him a small smile. And Nitish couldn’t help but smile in return when Achyuta turned his attention to Zoran, helping the tiny vessel over the minor obstacle as well. And Zoran had no hesitancy in allowing the armour clad man to aide him, eagerly grabbing a hold of his arm, giving him the support that he needed.

“In regards to the ceremony,” Nitish continued as they returned to their journey through the wisteria lined halls, Nitish at the back of the party with Zoran, Achyuta moving behind them to ensure they would not be ambushed. “Three items are needed. Lacking one will make the ritual impossible.”

Logre’s expression was tight as he looked away. “The Yggdrasil Crown, the Yggdrasil Heart and the Yggdrasil Soul, right?”

Nitish nodded his head. “Yes.”

“…We have all three.”

Nitish felt his heart skip a beat in fear. “He really is going to revive the Yggdrasil Titan, isn’t he?”

“…I wasn’t planning on any sacrifices,” Logre murmured as his eyes become hard with guilt and pain as he threw open a set of doors. “That wasn’t what Emperor Afrodr wanted at all.”

“I guess it’s nothing but desperation that your prince is feeling,” Varuna added, sounding empathetic, understanding fully what pain and fear could do to a person’s state of mind. A faraway look suddenly appeared in his eyes and a mild sense of guilt washed over him.

However, before he could become too entangled with his memories, Bryce nudged him with his shoulder. “Then we better convince him that there are other ways,” he said, causing Varuna to blink at him before smiling and nodding his head.

“I know it’s not my place to ask, but…” Logre trailed off for a moment, that all too familiar sense of guilt appearing in his expression and eyes. “When the imperials invaded Tharsis, I heard that we lost several knights.”

Bryce turned to him, his brow furrowed. “Several?” he scoffed. “Since when is two considered to be several?”

“We do have one imperial under protective custody at the clinic as he’s suffering from the Yggdrasil Curse,” Isiah added as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “So if you also count him, it would be three.”

“I see…” Logre murmured, his relief quite palpable.

“Seems as if Neolani was exaggerating,” Achyuta commented to Logre, who nodded his head in agreement, a tight frown on his lips.

“Neolani?” Varuna suddenly hissed, bristling as he clutched the handle of his blades. He looked and sounded rather vicious. “Is she the one that was in charge?”

“Yes,” Achyuta said, his dislike for the women rising for a moment before he quickly quashed it.

Varuna’s eyes narrowed fearsomely. “Really now?”

Next to him, Bryce looked equally agitated. “She was probably the one that booted that cursed imperial off the airship as the distraction,” he said to Varuna.

That only seemed to make Varuna bristle further. “Ooh, I would just love to meet her again…”

Logre frowned, inwardly wondering what in the world had happened in Tharsis. “How did-?” He began to ask only to abruptly cut himself off when he noticed Isiah shaking his head and making a cut-off motion with his hand. “…Never mind.”

They lapsed into a moment of somewhat awkward silence, each momentarily lost in their own thoughts. The silence was only broken by the sound of someone trying to supress the need to cough. Glancing over his shoulder, Nitish could see that Achyuta had his right hand up toward his mouth, covering it as his eyes looked slightly glazed.

As if realising that Nitish was looking at him, Achyuta turned toward him and dropped his hand from his face, his hand curling into a fist by his side. “E-excuse me for a moment.”

“What is it?” Nitish asked as he turned to face him.

“No, nothing,” Achyuta said as he gave him a strained smile. “Just thought I heard something.”

He was lying. Nitish could tell that he was trying to hide something. He felt uneasy when Achyuta gave him another smile before wandering away briefly, disappearing behind a row of tall bookcases. Something didn’t feel right with him. He looked washed out.

As a sense of guilt touched him, Nitish glanced over to the rest of his party before looking in the direction Achyuta had disappeared in. It wouldn’t hurt to see if he was all right. After all, Achyuta had been by his side the entire time he was inside the Echoing Library. He had less rest than he had.

Stepping quietly so not to alarm anyone, Nitish traced Achyuta’s path. He hadn’t wandered far, thankfully. He had his back turned to him, but Nitish could see that Achyuta was resting his shoulder against a bookcase, hunched over slightly. As he grew closer he realised that the imperial’s shoulders were shaking erratically, his hand pressed against his mouth. He seemed to be in the throes of a coughing fit but was trying to be as silent as possible.

“Are you all right?” Nitish asked gently as he walked over to him.

Achyuta straightened up in surprise and immediately turned his head away. “J-just a moment,” he stuttered.

Nitish frowned as he moved closer. Something was definitely wrong. Moving so that he could see Achyuta’s face, his eyes widen when Achyuta briefly pulled his hand away from his mouth to offer him a reassuring smile.

It didn’t work.

There was a smear of blood on his lips.

“Y-you’re coughing up blood,” Nitish stuttered, making the motion with his hand to touch Achyuta’s face before pulling back and turning around. “Isiah!”

“No, it’s all right,” Achyuta insisted as he grabbed Nitish by the arm.

Nitish immediately spun around to face him, his concern obvious. “It’s not all right.”

“What’s wrong?” Isiah asked as he came into view, the rest of their party following.

“He’s coughing up blood,” Nitish immediately inform Isiah, giving him a worrying look.

“What?” Isiah murmured, his brow furrowing as he immediately made his way over to Achyuta, who was looking very pale. “Let me see.”

“S-sorry,” Achyuta murmured as he leaned against the bookcase, Isiah asking him questions about his health. Once again, guilt made its presence known. He felt as though he was slowing them down, worrying them for no reason.

And Nitish, he felt guilty himself. He should have sensed something was wrong with Achyuta. After everything Achyuta had done for him, it was the least he could have done…

“Your lungs still weak, Achyuta?” Logre suddenly asked, looking concerned but not at all surprised.

Once again, Achyuta offered a forced smile. “They have improved a little. Not as bad as they used to be.”

“You know what’s wrong with him, Logre?” Nitish asked, turning his gaze to the older man.

Logre nodded his head solemnly. “It’s…a common occurrence, I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Varuna asked.

“Cloudy Stronghold,” Logre murmured as he shifted on his feet. “As I have said before, the lands are poisonous. We imperials, well…we’re not as strong as we look. We have great physical strength, but at the cost of physical defence.”

“Hm…” Varuna hummed to himself as he held his chin in thought. “Sounds as though your immune systems aren’t functioning properly.”

Nitish turned to Isiah, who was digging around in his medical bag. “Can you help him?”

“I can offer relief,” Isiah answered quickly as he pulled out a small blue bottle. “But I will need to do a thorough investigation when we return to Tharsis.”

Despite the fact that Achyuta was obviously ill, hearing Isiah mention taking him back to Tharsis made Nitish happy and relieved. Achyuta, on the other hand, looked surprised and glanced over to Logre, as if waiting for his reaction to what Isiah had said in a firm voice, no room for argument.

However, as he glanced over to Logre, his eyes shifted abruptly to the left and grew wide in surprise. He then abruptly pushed away from the bookcase, propelling himself forward quickly.

“Watch out!” he yelled as he swiftly removed his driveblade from his back. A mere second later, he wielded over his head, striking out at a monster no one saw coming. It was a redwood, a strange ape-like monster with vicious fangs and claws.

Seeing Achyuta’s reaction, every other fighter immediately pulled themselves into offensive and defensive positions. But there was no need. The threat had been subdued.

“Good work, Achyuta,” Logre said as he relaxed his posture, the monster falling to the floor in a twitching heap.

Achyuta drew in a deep breath and straightened his posture, tiredly lifting his driveblade to replace back onto his back. He looked worse than before. The exertion of battle didn’t help his breathing.

Nitish took the bottle of medicine Isiah had been holding and quickly made his way over to Achyuta. “You need to take better care of yourself,” he said as he gave him the bottle.

“Ah,” Achyuta said as he gave him a polite and tired smile, thankfully receiving the medicine from Nitish. “I’m not very good at that, I’m afraid.”

Nitish nodded his head, watching closely as Achyuta drank from the bottle, looking instantly better than he did before. At his back, Nitish could sense the others watching the two of them. And he could sense his brother’s curiosity easily. He was wondering what had happened to create a bond of trust between him and Achyuta. In all honesty, Nitish didn’t really know himself. It just…happened.

“Let’s keep going,” Bryce urged. “We can’t afford to linger around anymore.”

He was absolutely right. The rescue of the Medium couldn’t wait anymore.

Wordlessly, they pushed forward, quickly making their way through the floor. They didn’t assess their surroundings, didn’t muse about what secrets this labyrinth held. None of that was important. They needed to keep going.

“We’re getting close to the centre of the floor,” Logre informed them as they reached another set of door, prompting everyone to feel a small sense of relief, while also becoming quite grim at the same time.

Upon opening the doors and stepping through, there was an immediate wailing, klaxon noise. It pierced through the air so violently that everyone jumped in surprise, tensing considerably. That was a noise that they all had heard before, at some point or another. It was a cold watchman, the mechanical monster with ball-and-chains for arms.

Varuna, Bryce and Logre immediately pushed themselves onto the front line, Isiah lingering back only a few steps while Nitish stayed at the back with Zoran hugging him around the waist, being supported by Achyuta, whom of which was guarding them both protectively.

“Shit!” Bryce cursed as he immediately drew his weapon. “Since this thing is wailing at us, that means there are cruel slayers, too.”

“How are we going to get past them all?” Varuna questioned nervously, chewing on his bottom lip as he, too, reached for his weapons. “They’re blocking the way.”

Logre did not look pleased in the slightest as two cruel slayers, along with another cold watchman ambled into view, seemingly coming at them from all sides. “Damn it. Looks as though we have no choice but to fight.”

“Are you sure we can’t avoid it?” Isiah questioned, sounding as terse as he looked. “It will do us no good if we’re utterly exhausted before meeting up with that prince of yours.”

Isiah raised a very good point. They wouldn’t be able to properly protect the Medium if they were all on the verge of exhaustion. But what else could they do? Out-running the cruel slayers won’t be easy and there was also the possibility of other monsters appearing, lured in by the recognisable sound of the alarm.

What should they do?

Nitish felt Achyuta suddenly squeeze his shoulder, a sense of determination within his aura. There was also something else…like he had reached a conclusion of some kind.

A final conclusion.

“Achyuta?” Nitish whispered as the blue-armoured imperial removed his hand from his shoulder and withdrew his blade. He was looking forward, his lips pressed into a thin line as stared forward with firm focus.

Before Nitish had the chance to tap into his aura to find out what he was feeling, Achyuta suddenly sprung forward, purposely pushing himself into the very centre of the advancing FOEs, gaining them utmost attention before moving again…further away from the others. Completely separated from the group now, the four mechanical monsters turned their full attention to Achyuta!

Nitish immediately grabbed at his chest with his hands, his heart leaping into his throat. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t find his voice. He knew what he was doing. He knew what his ‘conclusion’ was. He was…

He was…

“Idiot!” Bryce immediately shouted at him, obvious fear and disbelief in his voice and expression. “What are you doing?!”

“I’ll lead them away,” Achyuta stated calmly as he tightened his grip on his driveblade. “You must keep going.”

Varuna took a half step forward. “You can’t face them all on your own!”

Achyuta stood surprisingly tall, looking fearless, even as the four FOEs circled him in anticipation of attacking. “You are the only ones who can stop Prince Baldur.”

“Achyuta, stop!” Nitish screamed as he tried to push himself forward, but Logre was the one who was able to catch him in his arms, effortless holding him back.

“You must stop Prince Baldur,” Achyuta said, his expression firm and resolute. “Whatever it takes.”

Nitish frantically shook his head as he struggled against Logre’s arm. “Achyuta!”

Finally, Achyuta turned his eyes toward him and a soft smile appeared on his lips. He then removed his hand from his weapon to grasp at the imperial badge on his armour. He suddenly tightened his hand around it, removing it swiftly from his armour. “I hope you’ll hold onto this as well.”

He then threw his badge toward him.

Nitish instinctively reached out to catch it in his two hands. Within the metal badge he could sense Achyuta’s determination…and sadness. He was happy for the first time in his life, and it saddened him that it was over so soon.

Tears pooled in the corners of Nitish’s eyes as he clutched the badge tightly. “No, Achyuta!”

For a long moment, Achyuta just looked into Nitish’s eyes, the smile on his lips never wavering. “…I’m glad that I was able to meet you, Nitish.”

Nitish all but stopped breathing. He was going to die. He knew he was. And he…had no regrets.

No, no, no!

“Please, Achyuta!”

“Sir Logre?” Achyuta indicated to Logre with a tilt of his head.

“…I understand,” Logre murmured before he abruptly tightened his hold on Nitish, lifting him up off the floor and then carrying him away. Away from Achyuta.

“W-what?” Nitish stuttered out in surprise as the others reluctantly followed. Nitish glanced up at Logre for a split second to see his expression, stony yet solemn before quickly turning back to Achyuta. He was still watching them, that smile on his lips. He then slowly turned his back to them as a cruel slayer suddenly leapt at him. “No, let go!”

There was a sound of an explosion, as if Achyuta had unleashed a powerful attack. As the sounds of metal and whirring gears filled the air, Logre threw open another set of doors and all but pushed everyone inside, slamming them shut right behind them.

The very second Logre loosened his hold on him, Nitish struggled out of his arms and reached for the door, tugging at the handle to open it as he pressed Achyuta’s badge against his chest. “Let me out!” he demanded when the door wouldn’t budge.

But Logre held the door shut with one hand. “I can’t do that,” he whispered as he looked down at him, his expression weary but soft. “He can’t fight with you in danger.”

Nitish stared up at him, his vision blurred by the tears in his eyes. He suddenly felt weak, his knees giving out from underneath him. He slid down the door, crumbling to the floor, resting on his knees. A sob hitched in his throat as pain, a pain he had never felt before crashed into him. He pressed his forehead against the door, barely registering the auras of Zoran cuddling up to him and Varuna hovering next to him, looking at him with blatant and heartbreaking concern.

“Nitish…”

“Achyuta…” Nitish whispered. “He’s…prepared to die. No, please no.”

His party became silent as they stared at him, torn, concerned and confused. But all Nitish could hear, could feel was his heart beating in his chest, each ba-bump painful and loud. He barely even felt the hand that rested upon his shoulder.

“…We must keep going,” Bryce said softly as he knelt down next to him. “We can’t turn back now. We must do this. For the Vessels, for the Sentinels and for Imperial Knights like Achyuta.”

Slowly, Nitish turned his head to look up at the brown-haired landsknecht with tear laden eyes. Bryce was looking at him, not in pity or confusion, but in empathy. And…he was right. Achyuta, he…If they moved quickly, maybe Achyuta would meet up with them?

“I-I know,” Nitish whispered as he pushed away from the door, allowing both Bryce and Varuna to help him to his feet.

“He is stronger than one might think,” Logre said as he suddenly placed a hand on top of Nitish’s head. “He’ll come back. Wait for him.”

“Y-yes,” Nitish said as he hastily wiped at his cheeks, still clutching Achyuta’s badge against his chest. He could still feel Achyuta’s aura. Faint as it was, he was still there. He was…probably leading the FOEs elsewhere to ensure they didn’t interfere. Achyuta was intelligent, after all.

“I’m sorry,” Nitish whispered as Varuna help to compose him, wiping away the remnants of his tears. “I’m ok.”

“Prince Baldur is close,” Logre said. “Let’s continue.”

Nodding in understanding, everyone soon gathered themselves and moved hastily toward the other set of doors to the north of a medium sized room. Zoran held his left hand as Nitish continued to hold Achyuta’s badge with his other. The soft sense of Achyuta’s aura was reassuring and he focused in on it, trying to reign in his frazzled emotions as well as the momentarily block out the raging emotions within the aura’s of his teammates.

As they threw open the doors and stepped into a new chamber, the anxiety level increased significantly. Standing at the northern end of the room was Prince Baldur, along with the Medium.

Immediately, the two turned their attentions toward them. A look of hope and relief appeared on the Medium’s face while Bladur scowled deeply wish sheer agitation. His annoyance soon turned to shock, however, when his laid his eyes on Logre, whom stiffened subtly, but remained firm under his stare.

“L-Logre?” Baldur stuttered, a childish expression of hurtful betrayal on his face. “You too?”

“Prince Baldur, please listen,” Logre started as he took a step forward. “Your father would not want this.”

“My father is dead!” Baldur practically shrilled, his expression bitter and cold. “I have no other option. Only I can save our home from complete devastation! Why, Logre, are you trying to stop our salvation?”

“Can we really live with the knowledge that we sacrificed two innocent races?” Logre asked in return. “I could never stand alongside anyone who would willingly build an empire on the corpses of others.”

“If they don’t die, everyone else will,” Baldur stated coldly. Yet, he appeared somewhat rattled, his eyes glistening slightly and his hands curling into fists by his sides.

Silently focusing his attention on Baldur, Nitish could sense that he was repriming himself. He was telling himself to remain firm, to always be in control. He couldn’t allow anyone to take any control away from him. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders. On his shoulders alone.

Surprising everyone, Nitish took a step forward. “Stop trying so hard to control everything and all doors will open for you.”

Baldur turned his attention to him, looking momentarily surprised before expertly placing a cool expression on his face. “There are no more doors of opportunity left to take. This is all I have.”

“You only run out of options when you stop taking them!” Nitish insisted, his desperation showing in his voice and expression.

“S-shut up!” Baldur faltered for a moment before steeling himself once again. “You don’t understand a single thing!”

Baldur suddenly buckled over, one arm clutching his stomach as the other covered his mouth. Despite the distance between them, his deep chested coughs rung loudly. He was sick. Very sick.

Gently concerned, Medium reached out to Baldur, wanting to ease his pain somehow. However, as she placed a hand on his arm to reassure him, Baldur reacted aggressively. He lifted his head up, a dark scowl of betrayal on his face and violently pushed her away.

“Don’t touch me!” he ordered when suddenly a beam of light seemed to be emitted from his hand, striking the far too young medium. The light struck her in the chest and she was flung backwards several feet.

“Medium!” Varuna cried out in alarm when the young girl didn’t move.

“You bastard!” Bryce yelled in anger. “What did you do?”

Baldur was shocked, paling alarmingly as he stared at the Medium’s unmoving body. He hadn’t meant to react so cruelly and his regret was immediate. “I…” he murmured before something akin to utter despair washed over him. His eyes became wide as he stumbled backwards with an expression of devastation on his face. He suddenly clutched at his head as he screamed up at the ceiling.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A scream, the most heartbreaking Nitish or anyone had ever heard seemed to make the entire room tremble. Then, from high above in the ceiling, there was a movement. A mere second later, something fell. Something big, powerful and mechanical. It landed between them and Prince Baldur, as if reacting to the prince’s cry of pain.

“What the fuck is this thing?” Bryce asked, taking a step backwards in shock as the monster took one forward, advancing on them.

“T-that’s the Cradle Guardian,” Logre explained before an expression of rage and frustration appeared on his face. “God damn it, it’s reacting to his highness. We have no choice but to fight.”

“Nitish, stay back,” Varuna said as he grabbed Nitish by the elbow and pulled him away. His hand lingered as he looked him in the eyes. “You’ve been through enough,” he added gently. “We’ll handle this.”

“Let’s keep pushing forward,” Bryce said as he steeled himself for battle, his back tense and posture determined.

“Yes,” Varuna said as he immediately moved to stand by his side…like always.

Clutching Achyuta’s badge to his chest, Nitish tried to concentrate on offering aide to his brother and teammates. Although he could sense no emotions from their opponent, there had to be a weakness somewhere. Nothing was truly indestructible.

“What the living fuck was that?!”

“Isiah, stay back! That was its Megaton Punch! Whatever you do, don’t get in front of it!”

Amongst the battle cries and churning of gears, Nitish suddenly felt cold. Empty. The air rushing from his lungs.

With trembling hands, he pulled away the badge to look down at it. With the sounds of battle becoming dull and muted, he slowly sunk down onto the floor, finding it difficult to breath.

“He’s gone…” Nitish whispered before he suddenly lurched forward and he hugged himself tightly. “I can’t feel him anymore…”

“Ah!”

“Varuna!”

“Ngh…I’m ok! I just misjudged his attack!”

“Zoran! Can you slow it down?”

“I-I’ll try my best!”

Fighting…That was all they were ever doing anymore. Fighting for justice, fighting to live, fighting to exist.

He had had enough. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wished to stop moving. Just let him sink into oblivion.

“God dammit! What kind of attack should I be using?”

“Can I effect it’s status? It’s made from metal!”

“I-I’ll try to bind its arms!”

“Logre! As soon as I heal that arm the sooner you can get back into battle!”

“Use your most physical attacks! We need to kill it before its head separates!”

His brother…his guild…they needed him like he needed them.

_Stand up_ , Nitish ordered himself. Fight one last time. He couldn’t let Achyuta’s existence in his life be in vain. He couldn't sense him anymore. But he had to be alive. He had to cling to that small sense of hope. He just had to...

…But it hurt so much…

A soft thud to Nitish’s left astoundingly caught his attention. Slowly, he turned to look. It was a book. It landed on its spine, the pages fluttering as if from a powerful breeze. Then…it settled open. Two pages, each with simple words written on them. Nitish scanned the words out of instinct. They, however, resonated with him.

Spells…

Carefully placing Achyuta’s badge into the folds of his robes, Nitish reached out and picked the book up. He then took to his feet.

Action would create momentum. Everything he had done had led him to this point. Move forward, don't weaken by looking back. For everyone's sake he would face any obstacle without fear and with a clear gaze. For everyone's sake...for gentle souls like Achyuta, they would not die here.

"This is for you, Achyuta," Nitish murmured as he held out the book in front of him.

Keep going. Eyes forward. Intention focused. Purpose clear!

“Burst Skill: Geo Impact!”

A strange tingling feeling rushed through him as a powerful, unseen force struck out at the Cradle Guardian, spiritual energy forming together to physically struck at the powerful monster. The force was so strong that it knocked the Cradle Guardian off balance, essentially stunning it. It won’t move. It won’t be able to fight back.

Nitish could sense the others utter surprise and confusion that were directed solely at him, but he couldn't stop. It was essential that he continued. Tired he may be. Full of doubt of where his journey was taking him...taking his bother...taking his family.

It was not the time to turn back or run. He would continue with the journey he had committed himself to.

“Push beyond the boundaries of elemental forces, into the age of beginnings. The power of all from the source of one. Origin Rune!”

An array of light and colours encircled the Cradle Guardian, fleeting about almost majestically in the air. It then abruptly collapsed within itself, unleashing a powerful shockwave that ripped out and through the monster at a painful and tremendous speed.

Origin Rune; the most powerful spell any runemaster could wield. It hurt. It was draining. And it was powerful to use.

The Cradle Guardian’s body crumbled to the floor listlessly, but its head stayed floating, spinning around and around, revealing multi-coloured faces. Each face held a different elemental ability and weakness.

But it didn’t matter.

The head of the Cradle Guardian floated in front of him, sparking and sizzling with a strange energy. “Self…destruct…imminent,” it droned.

“Burst Skill: Aegis Guard!”

A powerful shield cascaded over him and his family, offering an unseen but unrelenting form of overwhelming protection. The powerful shockwave from the Guardian Head exploding did little more than ruffle his long blond hair.

“Using two Burst Skills straight after each other?” Logre murmured as the dust settled, their once indomitable opponent nowhere to be seen. “How is that-?”

“Nitish!” Varuna called out to him in concern.

Nitish lowered his arm, the book tumbling from his hand, hitting the floor with a soft thud. “It’s gone.”

Slowly, Nitish fell to his knees and then onto his hands, crumbling to the ground once more. His chest felt tight. He could scarcely breathe. Everything hurt. Everything.

His brother’s presence as he hovered next to him in concern offered him some comfort, but he could not stop the pain. Nothing could. “Nitish…” Varuna murmured as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him like Nitish once had.

“I just want it to stop,” Nitish whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “I just want the pain to stop.”

“Seems like Prince Baldur made a runner with the Medium,” Bryce said in frustration and annoyance.

Isiah hissed lowly. “I can’t wait to get my hands on that little shit.”

The building unexpectedly shook as if from an earthquake, prompting Varuna to hold Nitish tighter and more protectively, shielding him from any falling debris.

“Shit,” Bryce cursed under his breath, his concern evident. “We need to get out of here.”

“Nitish, let’s go,” Varuna said gently, yet urgently as well.

“Come, Nitish,” Zoran also prompted, softly nudging him with his hands.

Nitish tried to climb to his feet, but his body was not responding. He felt weak as he collapsed onto the floor again. He felt Varuna’s hold on him tighten, more than willing to carry him if necessary, even though he was tired himself. However, before he could readjust his grip on him, Isiah abruptly appeared and swiftly picked Nitish up off the ground and into his arms.

“Help Zoran,” he said to Varuna as Nitish weakly held onto his neck.

“R-right,” Varuna stuttered before quickly motioning for Zoran to climb onto his back, making it easier for him to carry him. Zoran wordlessly climbed onto his back, his skinny arms wrapping around Varuna’s neck, looking wash-out and tired.

“I’ll lead you to safety,” Logre said as he took the lead.

Bryce nodded. “And I’ll make sure that the monsters won’t interfere.”

Nitish buried his face into the curve of Isiah’s neck as medic effortlessly carried him, their party making their through the Echoing Library quickly. Floor by floor, they ascended, not slowing down for a moment, even as monsters appeared and the building trembled. They had done all they could.  
   
Getting out alive was all they could do.

A strong breeze was the only indication Nitish received when they finally stepped outside the doors of the Echoing Library, the familiar sound of an airship accompanied by the reassuring auras of his guildmates quickly following.

“Give me Nitish,” Bryce practically ordered as a rope ladder was flung over the side of the Duscha. As Isiah removed his hold on Nitish, placing him on his feet for a moment, Bryce quickly wrapped a strong arm around his waist, lifting him off the ground once more. “Hang onto my neck.”

Weakly, Nitish did as he was told, unable to do anything else. Bryce carrying him on board their beloved airship was tricky, but he managed to do it without jostling Nitish around too much. Varuna, with Zoran still holding onto his neck, and Isiah quickly followed.

“Logre!” Isiah yelled over the side of the deck when he noticed that Logre didn’t follow him.

“Get going!”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Logre insisted, a faint sense of determination in his voice. “There’s a few things I need to do. We’ll meet again.”

Reluctantly, Isiah nodded his head in understanding before signalling to Falkner to fly the airship.

Unable to hold it back any longer, a loud and heart-wrenching cry of pain erupted from deep within his chest and Nitish crumbled to the flooring of the Duscha. He rested his head against the wooden deck, his hair cascading around his face and shoulders as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

Immediately dropping down to kneel by his side, Varuna scooped him off the ground and pulled him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Nitish turned to him and pressed his face into his shoulder. He couldn’t stop the tears. He couldn’t stop the pain.

“It hurts…” Nitish whimpered as he weakly reached out to cling onto his brother. “It hurts so much…”

“I’m sorry,” Varuna whispered as he began to rock him back and forth in a comforting manner, his cheek resting up top of his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“W-what happened?” Roxbury was heard asking, utter concern and bewilderment in his voice.

“It’s…” Bryce began to supply, but dropped off and sighed deeply, exhausted. “A long story.”


	37. Chapter 37

Varuna pulled a thick blanket over the prone form of his fragile brother, tucking him into bed before lying down next to him, resting his arm over his side in a form of comfort. Nitish had his eyes closed, but he was not sleeping. He was lying there, gripped so tightly in his hand was the badge bearing Achyuta’s name.

He gripped that badge with white knuckles, holding it close to his chest in both hands. No one would be able to pry his fingers loose. Not that they would want to, or even think about trying.

“I’m sorry,” Varuna whispered as he gently combed his fingers through Nitish’s hair. “I don’t know what to do for you.”

They were in one of the bedrooms within the Grand Mark’s Court. Nitish would be more comfortable in his own bed, in the familiar surroundings of his own home. But Isiah thought it would be best for Nitish, who had been through so much in such unfamiliar environments, that he’d be surrounded by the auras of those he knew and trusted. Although they could do nothing to heal his heartbreak or the damage done to his spirit, their presences should at least make him feel safe and protected.

And that was what Nitish needed more than anything.

This type of pain couldn’t be healed with a cure spell. It would take time. It was a process, one without a deadline.

The trip throughout the four lands was agony. Everyone was so worried and frankly baffled by Nitish’s heartbreaking distress. They also felt helpless. There was nothing they could do for him.

Isiah had explained to the others the best he could what had transpired within the Echoing Library, about Nitish’s ability to read the ancient text, about how he was protected by the imperial knight Achyuta, how Logre came to his senses, how Varuna and Nitish were saved by the emperor himself ten years ago, and how Achyuta had sacrificed himself to ensure they encountered Prince Baldur.

It was a lot to take in. And honestly, Varuna himself was still trying to process it all. However, he hadn’t had the time to actually muse about what he had learnt. He was focused entirely on his brother. His despair and pain was far more potent, far more important.

Suddenly, Nitish whimpered softly and curled tighter into himself as he trembled. “It’s gone,” he whispered as tears once again formed along his eyelashes. “Yggdrasil…”

Varuna felt a sense of dread wash over him and subconsciously held onto his brother tighter. Gone? What was gone? Why did Nitish mention Yggdrasil…?

A commotion outside pulled Varuna out of his thoughts. Before he could wonder what was going on (silently hoping that there was not another raid by those same imperial soldiers) he heard the sound of running just outside the room and the sound of Bryce’s voice calling to him.

“Varuna!”

Startled, Varuna immediately sat up on the bed, but kept a comforting hand on Nitish as he turned to look over in the doorway. “What?”

Bryce was pale with a heart-stopping fearful expression on his face. And when he spoke, he stuttered. For the first time since Varuna had met him, his brown-haired landsknecht actually _stuttered._ “Y-you need to see this.”

Swallowing thickly to push down his own fear, Varuna nodded his head and turned to Nitish for a moment. “I’ll be right back, Nitish,” he said before he slipped off the bed and made his way over to Bryce, whom immediately reached out and took his hand in his.

With Bryce holding his hand, Varuna was led outside, onto the balcony. A quick glance around, Varuna noticed that the other members of their guild were also gathered along the many balconies, staring off into the distance. Tugging on his hand to pull Varuna’s attention back to himself, Bryce then wordlessly pointed north, into the far distance where the Yggdrasil tree could be seen.

However, something was wrong. The Yggdrasil tree…it looked sick.

A lump formed in Varuan’s throat. “W-what’s happening?”

Bryce couldn’t answer him.

Breathlessly, everyone stared off into the distance. Shock rippled throughout the entire denizens of Tharsis as the Yggdrasil tree began to tremble and shake, as if something from deep within was eating away at it. It then began to tilt, the once beautiful leaves of shimmering light decaying to a sickly brown.

From their vast distance, they couldn’t audibly hear the sound of the splintering of wood, but it rang through their heads nonetheless, the imagery of the Yggdrasil twisting and shuddering was so vivid.

It was dying.

Right before their eyes.

As loud gasps of shock and utter devastation and fear rang out throughout the entire city, the Yggdrasil tree fell to the side, withering away right before their eyes, disappearing behind the vast mountain ranges. It was gone. They could no longer see it. The reassuring image of the Yggdrasil, the emblem of hope and adventure was gone.

Varuna placed his hands against Bryce’s chest and turned to be closer to him. He found a small sense of comfort from Bryce’s arms as he wrapped them around him. However, it was only a small comfort. He was unable to take his eyes off the distant horizon, where the once beautiful tree of Yggdrasil once stood. All that was left was a sickly grey mist where it once stood.

The Yggdrasil tree, their beacon of light and hope of adventure…was no more.

It couldn’t be…

“Did…did we fail?” Varuna whispered shakily.

“I…” Bryce tore his eyes away from the horizon to look at Varuna. And Varuna turned to look at him as well, looking deep into his eyes.

Fear, uncertainty, disbelief…they were just like his.

“I don’t know,” Bryce murmured as he tightened his arms around Varuna’s waist, holding him closer.

As uncertainty washed over him, Varuna pressed himself further into Bryce’s arms and chest. He turned away from the now foreign and empty horizon, nuzzling his head under his chin for comfort.

It was a small comfort, though. Nothing could change the fact that the tree…was gone.

Nitish…must be feeling everything. Everyone’s fears, dread, worry and utter confusion. The disappearance of the Yggdrasil - what could it mean?

How…? What could he possibly do to stop the pain?

… … … … …

Several hours had passed since the _disappearance_ of the Yggdrasil tree. Varuna was sitting in the Count’s luxurious office with his guildmates, all of them trying to process what had happened and muse about what could be happening. Obviously, the sight of Yggdrasil disappearing was a sign of impending doom. There was no other way to put it.

They could ask Nitish what it could possibly mean, but…No, that wasn’t an option at the moment.

Isiah and Zoran were with Nitish, watching over him. Varuna wanted to be there with him, but he was feeling so conflicted, so utterly sick to his stomach from the thought that their battle against the Cradle Guardian ultimately led to nothing that his presence, his emotions, would only cause Nitish even more pain.

How much pain could one person go through?

“Here,” a soothing voice pulled Varuna out of his thoughts. Lifting his head from his hands, he looked to his right to see purpled-haired dancer Mahalah with a cup of tea in his hands. “Lavender tea. Nitish showed me how to make it. It won’t be as good as he makes it, though.”

Varuna managed to give him a smile as he retrieved the tea, holding it in his two hands. “Thank you.”

“How is he?” Mahalah asked.

Varuna sighed as he shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees. “Not good. He’s hurting. From everything.”

“And you?” Mahalah asked gently as he curled a strand of Varuna’s hair behind his ear.

Varuna glanced up at the dancer once again, surprised by his question. He had been so focused on Nitish’s wellbeing and feelings that he hadn’t had the time to even think about his own.

“…I don’t know,” Varuna answered truthfully as Mahalah was so sincere with his concern, before turning to look down at the tea in his hands. “It’s just all so much. To think…I’m from the Cloudy Stronghold and Logre…Nitish, he knew…”

A lump of emotion suddenly lodged itself within his throat and he felt the powerful urge to cry. He shook his head, willing away the powerful emotions. But as his eyes blurred from tears of frustration and helplessness, he felt Bryce slip an arm around him and Mahalah gently retrieve the tea he had given, no doubt prompted by the trembling of his hands.

“Sorry,” Varuna managed to choke out before abruptly turning to Bryce and pressed his face against his shoulder. Bryce wrapped his arm tightly around him as Varuna clung to him in return. No one uttered a word, only Bryce as he whispered words of comfort into his ear.

The room soon lapsed into a still silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts. The silence…it was the worst thing they had ever heard.

A moment later the silence was broken by the sound of the door opening, something that offered a temporary but still much needed distraction. As Isiah walked in, he had one hand shoved in the pocket of his coat, the other holding the hand of Zoran, the small vessel solemn and depressed. Zoran was also very close to Nitish, he being the first of their guild that he had approached. Zoran, too, was feeling Nitish’s pain and was greatly upset.

Still wrapped up in Bryce’s arms, Varuna turned his head to look at the talented medic. In fact, everyone did, hoping that he would have some good news to offer them. They really needed to hear something positive.

“Isiah,” Roxbury said in a form of greeting, the smile on his lips forced and strained, he trying hard to remain firm in his leader role. “How is Nitish?”

“He’s finally asleep,” Isiah answered, his expression professionally stoic. “Although, I don’t know if that will offer him much of a haven…” he trailed off for a moment, his professionalism faltering briefly before he straightened himself and seemed to squeeze Zoran’s hand. “We’ve decided to leave him be. He needs time alone for a while.”

“…For Nitish to like him so much,” Roxbury murmured softly. “He…he would have fitted into our guild.”

Isiah’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah…He would have.”

Once again, the room fell into an intense silence.

Varuna leaned against Bryce, resting his head against his shoulder as Bryce rubbed his hand up and down his arm in a form of comfort. He closed his eyes as he tried to still his emotions. Bryce’s touch was honestly reassuring and Varuna was grateful for it. He didn’t know what he would have done, what he would do if Bryce had not been there for him.

Varuna opened his eyes when he felt someone move to stand in front of him. “Zoran?” he asked, somewhat startled to see the white-haired arcanist standing awkwardly before him.

Slowly, Zoran touched his arm with his slender fingers. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. His eyes said it all.

“...I know,” Varuna murmured as he reached out to hug him, the gentle vessel desperately returning the embrace, finding comfort from both him and Bryce, who had also wrapped his arms around the two of them. “I don't know what to do for him either.”

“Don’t look so mournful, please,” Count practically begged as he walked into his office, his little dog sitting surprisingly still and solemn in his arms.

“But we’ve failed,” Varuna couldn’t help but choke out as he pulled away from Zoran, patting down his hair subconsciously.

“It is not over yet,” Count insisted. “It can’t be.”

As soon as those words left Count’s lips, there was a loud ruckus just outside in the hallway. There was the sound of murmuring voices, followed by the thumping of feet. There was also the rather distinct sound of clunking of metal. As if there was a convoy of heavily armoured people were charging through the Grand Marks Court.

Concern and wariness rippled through the entire guild of Phaedrons, everyone becoming tense. But before any of them could reach for their weapons or place themselves into both defensive and offensive positions, Tharsis’ famous wharf master abruptly entered the room.

“Hey,” Ciaran said with a wide grin, his posture unconcerned and actually quite jovial. “Sorry to interrupt, but guess who just showed up? Don’t worry. They come in peace.”

Behind Ciaran appeared a troop of heavily armoured knights, their weapons sheathed and not a hint of hostility. And at the very front was none other than Logre. His hair was in the usual messy state, but his expression was stoic and firm as when he appeared before them in the labyrinth.

But it wasn’t Logre that Varuna was staring at. It was the man dressed in civilian clothing and bound in several sets of bandages that was being supported by an imperial in black armour right behind him. He had dusty brown hair and thin rimmed glasses in front of dark blue eyes.

Varuna’s eyes widen with a sense of disbelief as the man staggered into the room. He was hurt, tired but more importantly, he was _alive._

“You’re…?” Varuna whispered before snapping his head round to look at Bryce, immediately catching his gaze. In Bryce’s eyes was the same realisation. That man…he was the one. When he skittishly glanced over to Isiah, the older man all but gaping in shock before lurching forward, Varuna knew they were right.

It was Achyuta. He was _alive._

Immediately, Varuna leapt to his feet. Next to him he could hear Bryce, he too reacting quickly, the two of them all but bounding over the furniture to get to the newcomers. Logre, understanding what they were doing, dutifully stepped aside.

“Come with me, quickly,” Varuna ordered as he dashed toward the door.

“Let’s go,” Bryce said as he grabbed Achyuta’s arm and slung it over his shoulders. “You need to see someone.”

“I’ll take care of your injuries later,” Isiah added as he took Achyuta’s other arm, the two of them practically carrying the injured imperial.

Varuna raced through the halls toward the room Nitish was staying in. If his brother was awake, there was a chance that he could sense the familiar aura himself. He was most likely feeling confused, as well as hopeful. Reuniting him with Achyuta would ease his pain.

“Nitish!”

“V-Varuna,” Nitish stuttered as he hastily wrapped his runemaster robe around his slender frame, his hands trembling and his body shaking. He stumbled slightly, prompting Varuna to reach out to catch him. “That aura-?”

Varuna smiled as he helped Nitish out into the hallway before indicated to his brother to look just down the hall. “Look.”

Nitish immediately glanced in the direction that Varuna had indicated in. His expression of confusion soon smoothed out into a look of surprise. And Achyuta’s badge tumbled from his hand in disbelief. Slowly, Varuna removed his hold on Nitish and took a step back.

Achyuta was resting heavily against the wall with his shoulder, his glasses having slipped down his nose. He looked pale and in a bit of pain, even with Isiah’s hasty healing. He, however, straightened up when he saw Nitish.

A heartbreaking look of utter relief quickly appeared on Nitish’s face. The corners of his eyes crinkled as tears lined his eyelashes and a sob lodged in his throat. “…Achyuta,” he murmured before rushing forward.

With a surge of will power, Achyuta pushed away from the wall to stand up straight and tall. He took a staggering step forward and opened his arms, allowing Nitish to rush to him, to hug him. He took a slight step backwards from the force of the hug and he seemed to become momentarily tense, as if unsure of what to do next. However, as Nitish pressed himself against his chest, his hands clutching at his back, Achyuta wrapped his arms around Nitish, one arm across the small of his back, the other across his skinny shoulders.

Nitish looked so small and skinny in Achyuta’s arms, but the way that Achyuta was holding him made him look so warm and comfortable.

“You’re alive,” Nitish whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against Achyuta’s shoulder, his hands gripping at the material of the back of his shirt tightly. “Thank the Spirits.”

Achyuta turned his head to press his lips against Nitish’s blond hair, his arms tightening so warmly around him. “I’m sorry to cause you such emotional pain,” he whispered in reply, truly sounding sorry for what had happened to the both of them, mostly to Nitish, though.

Standing with Bryce and Isiah on either side of him, Varuna watched from a distance, smiling softly at seeing his own brother hug someone so tightly. Touch had always been painful for him, so he limited himself. To see him willingly push himself forward, to see him initiate the hug…it brought tears to Varuan’s eyes.

Nitish could finally become happy himself.

Varuna swallowed back a lump of emotion as Bryce stepped next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Varuna turned his head to look at him, their eyes locking together. When Bryce smiled at him, knowing how relieved and pleased he was feeling, Varuna smiled back at him before turning toward him and suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck. Without any hesitation, Bryce wrapped his arms around Varuna’s waist, holding him close.

Despite the disappearance of the Yggdrasil tree, despite everything, Varuna felt a sense of hope wash over for the first time since arriving back at Tharsis. The return of Achyuta and Logre truly was a sign.

It wasn’t over yet.

Not yet.

… … … … …

The atmosphere within the Count’s office and within Tharsis itself had changed dramatically. With the return of Logre, along with a handful of imperial knights that were loyal to him and their ideals of their departed emperor had offered everyone a new sense of hope.

With Achyuta in the capable and healing hands of Isiah and with Nitish watching over said imperial, the rest of the guild were interested in hearing in what Logre had to say, what information he could offer them. In order to ensure the safety of not only the sentinels and vessels, but the imperials themselves, they needed every piece of information they could get to stop Prince Baldur’s plan.

“So the destruction of the Yggdrasil tree is also a part of the ritual?” Roxbury questioned.

“It appears so,” Logre answered. “Unfortunately, I don’t have much information in regards of the ritual. However, there seems to be some sort of opening where the Yggdrasil tree once stood. I’m not entirely sure what it means, but I am certain that there are ancient ruins there.”

Roxbury frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. “As in another labyrinth?”

“Most likely.”

“Then we need to inspect this opening, as it were,” Roxbury stated, an expression of thought on his face. “Chances are Prince Baldur is there and those ruins are critical in his scheme.”

“If it is indeed a labyrinth,” Mahalah said, not sounding all that pleased at the prospect. “Then we’ll have to navigate our way around it before the battle.”

In all honesty, the aspect of another labyrinth wasn’t exactly _thrilling._ They needed to get to Baldur as quickly as possible. He was their main threat. They didn’t have time to traverse around the winding pathways of an unknown labyrinth.

Bryce roughly ran a hand through his hair in an irritated manner. “Somehow, I get the feeling that getting to Baldur isn’t going to be easy.”

“Let my soldiers handle this for now,” Count suddenly stated, leaving little room for argument. “You all need some rest.”

Roxbury sighed as he rolled his shoulder. “That’s true, but-”

“No, it’s a good idea.” The abrupt appearance of Isiah caused everyone in the room to jump, startled. Isiah walked into the centre of the room, he too wearing an expression that was daring anyone to dispute him. “You, too, Logre.”

Logre raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You were there with us, remember?” Isiah countered with a half-grin. “Anyway, let the Tharsis soldiers do a little bit of snooping around. I’m sure they’re feeling antsy and want to help. We need this time to rest and recover. If that brat Baldur is there, then there’s a high possibility that we’ll have to fight him. We need to be ready for that.”

“You’re right,” Roxbury relented before he turned his attention his guildmates, easily noting their own weariness. “Well then, let’s take this time to rest and prepare ourselves.”

“Right!”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update last week. I’m under a huge amount pressure and stress, at the moment, adding to that is the fact that I’ve injured my dodgy knee again, it’s safe to say that I haven’t been feeling well lately. Luckily I wrote this chapter ahead of schedule, but I don’t know when I’ll be able upload the next as I’ve got a conga line of medical tests coming up. I may have to take a hiatus for a while. The joy…

It was getting late. The sun had well and truly set. Everyone should be getting some much needed rest.

But they weren’t.

Isiah couldn’t say he was surprised, though. As a medic he knew the benefits of having a full night’s rest, allowing everyone to function to the best of their abilities. But as a seasoned explorer he knew that getting a mind that was filled to the brim with information regarding a cataclysmic scenario that was on the verge of coming true to rest was difficult. Not to mention steadying a heart that was filled with guild, worry and hope.

Isiah roughly ran his hand through his hair as he poured boiled water into two cups. One for him and one for someone else. They weren’t cups of coffee, though. Coffee would keep him awake. Tea would settle his nerves.

Picking up the two cups, Isiah made his way through the unnervingly quiet researcher’s clinic to the front door. Stepping outside, he immediately saw the man he was looking for. Logre was sitting on the top step, still clad in his imperial armour, his arms resting on his legs. His head was tilted back, looking up at the night sky. He was facing away from the direction of where Yggdrasil used to be.

The longer he looked at the other man, the more he realised that he simply did not suit that armour he was wearing. It was cold and harsh. Not to mention strange. With the sharp edges, ill-fitting restraints and surprisingly puffy pants.

He hated that armour.

“You look like shit,” Isiah said in a form of greeting, pulling the other man from his thoughts. As Logre turned to him, Isiah offered him the other cup of tea he was carrying.

The corner of Logre’s mouth twitched as he retrieved the offered tea. “You don’t look much better.”

“Haven’t slept much,” Isiah said as he sat down on the step next to Logre, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah…” Logre murmured as he drew a long sip from his tea, seemingly relishing in the feeling of the warm, comforting liquid slipping down his throat. As he pulled the cup away from his lips, he tilted his head back to look up at the sky. “How’s Achyuta’s injuries?”

“They’re pretty bad, if I’m to be honest,” Isiah answered in his usual brisk manner.

However, a small smile appeared on his lips when he recalled how Nitish was hovering, in both relief and concern as Isiah attended to Achyuta’s injuries. Someone did the best they could to offer first aid, stemming the flow of blood of numerous deep gashes. However, it was his internal injuries that caused the most concern. His lungs were heavily scarred, multiple fractures and countless strained muscles.

Isiah was known for his tactlessness, but he would never tell Nitish how badly injured Achyuta was. Death was a close option.

Although, it wasn’t anymore.

Achyuta had survived. He was healing. A true testament of how strong he was. It wasn’t all physical strength, mind you. His spirit and will were equally strong. They had to be.

And with Achyuta healing, so was Nitish. The pain that Nitish had experience and his understandable breakdown had frightened him, frightened everyone. There was nothing more painful than emotional and spiritual pain. Physical pain people could deal with. But when the pain struck at their very heart…there were no words to describe that ache.

“Still, he will live,” Isiah continued. “He will be fine. Nitish is with him.”

Logre breathed a sigh of relief, giving the small indication that he knew more about Achyuta’s injuries then he was letting on. “That’s good to hear.”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Isiah asked him, although it wasn’t so much a question but a statement. “You found him?”

“…It was the least I could do,” Logre murmured as he focused his eyes forward, a slight wrinkle in his brow.

Isiah quietly looked at Logre for a moment, noticing how tired and old he looked. The events that had transpired over the last few days were draining for everyone. “…We’re too old for this shit.”

Logre sighed and dropped his head forward, a small laugh escaping his lips in relief. “Don’t get me started.”

“Have you spoken to Kirjonen yet?”

“…Not really. I’ve spoken to Ciaran,” Logre answered as a slight wince appeared on his face. Yet, there was that lopsided grin he was so famous for settling on his lips. “He gave me a slap across the face before dragging me to Grand Marks Court.”

Isiah sniggered into his tea. Ciaran probably would have punched him in the gut had he not been wearing his armour. “I’m sure he was glad to see you, though. And Kirjonen…He’s very fond of you. Both of them are.”

His grin abruptly disappeared from his lips. “They’re fond of Whirlwind, not me,” Logre muttered under his breath.

Isiah rolled his eyes as he gave Logre’s shoulder a harsh nudge. “Idiot, you’re still Whirlwind. There is more than one aspect, one side to you. To us all. They’ll grow to care for Logre as much as they did for Whirlwind. Just like everyone else.”

Logre furrowed his brow, constantly surprised by how understanding and patient every one of the Phaedron Guild appeared to be. “…You guys really are too soft.”

No, they weren’t soft. Caring was one of the most hard-core things anyone could ever do. It took guts to look past a person’s mistakes and flaws. To be mad at someone but still care for their well-being wasn’t a sign of weakness.

“Whether you chose to believe it or not, but the others hold no anger or resentment towards you,” Isiah said.  
   
Logre sighed and ran his hand through his hair in an irritated fashion. “They should.”

“They should do a lot of things, but they don’t,” Isiah retorted. “That’s kinda what explorers and researchers do. I won’t sugar coat it. You fucked up. But you’re now working on the solution. That is why everyone is understanding towards you. Besides, it’s not our forgiveness that you need, but your own.”

Logre sat silently, the cup of tea idle in one hand as he stared out in the space before him. He was, however, mulling over Isiah’s words. Isiah could see that they were resonating with him, however small.

“You were there when our emperor died?” Logre suddenly asked him, seemingly looking to change the subject.

“Yeah,” Isiah murmured as he, too, turned to look at the silent streets of Tharsis, the long shadows of night reminding him of when he had discovered that armour clad man.

The feeling of helplessness was still potent. That man was the first that neither he nor his father could help. He was the first to die in front of him, unloading his deepest regrets to a complete stranger, somewhat relieved to know that he wasn’t going to die alone.

“He was strong, that one.”

Logre hummed slightly into his tea. “Hm.”

Emperor Afrodr…He had begged him to look for his son, and in order to ease his pain, Isiah agreed. That was the first and only promise he had made to a dying man.

“A promise is a promise,” Isiah abruptly stated as he finished his tea, resting the cup upon his leg. “I’m going to get my hands on that brat and, so help me, he’s going to become an explorer. Whether he likes it or not.”

Oddly enough, that brought a smile to Logre’s lips as he, too, finished his tea. He seemed a little more at ease now.

Still, there was one question that was bugging Isiah.

“So…the armour.”

Logre glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Hm?”

“What’s with the puffy pants?”

Logre sighed. “Oh shut up.”

… … … … …

Nitish clutched a book to his chest as he silently made his way toward the spare room of the clinic where Achyuta was resting in. Isiah had asked him to get some sleep of his own, but Nitish couldn’t settle himself down. Achyuta’s aura was strong and reassuring, but he needed to see him as well.

…Too much had happened already.

Quietly opening the door, Nitish was only mildly surprised (but wholly concerned) when he saw that Achyuta was up out of bed, leaning heavily against the window sill as he looked outside. His hair was slightly dishevelled, his glasses hastily placed upon his nose and ears. There was no sign of that impractical armour of his, nor of his weapon. He was wearing a simple set of clothing, black pants under a loose shirt that had a hood on his shoulders.

He was looking better. Not as washed out or ghostly as before.

The bandages were still stark against his pale skin, though.

“Nitish,” Achyuta said with a smile the moment he noticed that he was there.

“You still need to rest,” Nitish said as he placed the book he was carrying down to try to usher Achyuta into lying back down in bed. “Your injuries haven’t fully recovered.”

“Ah, I’m ok,” Achyuta reassured before turning to look out the window again. “I’m just a little overwhelmed, to be honest. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Nitish instantly knew what he meant and felt his heart go out to him once again. The openness, the freedom, the fresh air. Achyuta had never experienced anything like it before in his life. How…harsh it must have been for him not being able to touch anything, not to experience anything.

His own intuitive abilities had kept Nitish from truly opening up, but those were restraints he had placed on himself. Achyuta’s restraints were there from the very beginning, forced upon him if he had wished to live.

He…had been taking his freedom for granted.

Nitish didn’t want to be restrained anymore.

He didn’t want anyone to be.

“Do you wish to see the garden?” Nitish asked him softly.

Achyuta turned to look at him with an expression of surprise on his face. That expression, however, soon smoothed out into a look of gratitude and hope. “I would love to,” he said.

“Here,” Nitish said as he took him by the arm, indicating for him to place his arm around his shoulders. “I’ll help you.”

Achyuta slipped an arm around Nitish’s shoulders, allowing him to help him from the room. He had a slight limp, and was trying not to put too much weight on Nitish’s skinny shoulders. By all rights, the only thing Achyuta should be doing was resting, but Nitish wanted him to see how beautiful Tharsis really was.

Stepping outside into the backyard made Nitish realise that hadn’t been able to tend to his garden for some time. Thankfully, the plants within were still growing.

As he helped Achyuta further within, Nitish made a promise to himself that after…after everything was ok again, he’ll spend some time tending to his garden. Teaching Achyuta a thing or two while he was at it. Achyuta would like gardening, he was sure.

“There’s so much life here,” Achyuta murmured as he looked around, his eyes eagerly taking in as much detail as possible.

Slowly, he removed his arm from around Nitish’s shoulders to walk just a little further into the garden, Nitish trailing silently behind him, secretly relishing in the awe on Achyuta’s face.

He soon focused his attention upon a plant that was about 2 metres high, with pale green, oval shaped leaves that were covered in a soft down. White-pink flowers sat delicately amongst the green.

“And these plants,” he said as he made a motion to touch a flower, but quickly pulled away, cautious. “They’re growing so magnificently.”

“You can touch them,” Nitish said as he reached forward and plucked a small flower from the plant, holding it out toward him. “Here.”

Achyuta was at first hesitant, but allowed Nitish to place the small white-pink flower into his cupped hands. Achyuta then looked down at the blossom, his callous hands holding it so gently. Slowly, he brushed his thumb over the soft petals; satisfied (and very much surprised) that it wasn’t poisonous.

Nitish smiled as he picked a blossom to hold as his own, allowing the gentle floral fragrance and essence to wash over him.

It had been so long since he was able to fully appreciate the wonders of nature.

“This?” Achyuta asked, wondering what the flower was that he was holding.

“It’s known as Marshmallow, or Althaea Officinalis,” Nitish answered. “It can be used to treat inflammation of the respiratory system, digestive system and protects tissues within the body.”

It was a good herb for Achyuta, actually, with his weaken lungs. The flowers they had just picked would make a wonderful tea for him.

“Did you grow this?” Achyuta asked as he held the flower with his fingers, carefully twirling it around, looking at the small item with such outstanding awe.

“Yes,” Nitish replied with a smile. “I enjoy helping them grow.”

Growing plants wasn’t a big deal to so many people, but Achyuta looked utterly astounded. It was nice to see, yet it was also very heartbreaking. He just…couldn’t imagine what it was like, living in a world where a human touch was completely forbidden. Touch had hurt him in the past, but it was never…deadly to him. He could always get away from the danger. His brother always shielded him from it.

Achyuta…didn’t have that.

“You really are an amazing person,” Achyuta murmured as he finally tore his gaze away from the flower to look at Nitish, his expression of admiration never faltering.

“So are you,” Nitish whispered.

Achyuta looked mildly surprised before his face eased into a look of warmth. Nitish felt a warmth rush to his cheeks when he realised what he had said and he quickly looked away. He had always been careful with his words, so to blurt something out was something he didn’t allow himself to do.

It was rather strange. How at ease he was with Achyuta. Yet, he had never met someone who made his heart flutter before. It was a strange experience, yet still wonderful.

Nitish was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Achyuta curl a strand of his hair behind his left ear, ultimately placing the marshmallow flower there as well.

“I was thinking,” Achyuta said as his hand linger beside Nitish’s ear, a thoughtful expression on his face. “About how you and your brother were on the same airship as sir Logre.”

“Y-yes?”

“In all honesty, I’m glad. I’m sorry for the pain and fear you’ve been though, but…” He gently brushed his thumb against Nitish’s cheek, underneath his frail eye. “If you had stayed in the Cloudy Stronghold…There would have been no hope for us.”

Nitish drew in a sharp breath, the power of his words so potent. He had…never thought of it that way before. If Varuna hadn’t agreed to join Bryce on that mission, if Isiah hadn’t taken the incentive to approach Roxbury about joining his guild as researchers, if they hadn’t come together as a guild…what would have happened to the Vessels, the Sentinels and the Cloudy Stronghold as a whole?

If they hadn’t been on that airship…

“You were needed here, in Tharsis,” Achyuta continued, looking into Nitish’s eyes. “Emperor Afrodr wanted a peaceful solution. In the end, saving you…was the only way. That is what I believe.”

Nitish quickly wrapped his hands around Achyuta’s wrist, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand. “I feel as if we have no choice but to face your, our prince in battle. Are…you all right with that?”

Achyuta slipped his fingers through Nitish’s hair as he moved a step closer. “If it is the only way to save Prince Baldur from himself, then I will fight with all my strength.”

“It won’t be easy,” Nitish whispered. Baldur was too lost in despair to free himself or allow others to free him.

“If nothing else, I want to stay by your side,” Achyuta murmured. “No matter what.”

Nitish smiled as tears began to blur his vision. “Yes,” he murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against Achyuta’s hand for a moment longer before releasing his hold on Achyuta’s wrist to press himself against his chest. Achyuta’s arms immediately encircled him, holding him close, resting his cheek against his hair.

Together.

They would make it together.

… … … … …

Folding his arms across his torso, Varuna had to smile as he looked out the window into the backyard. His brother was wrapped up in the warm embrace of Achyuta. He wasn’t being the over-protective brother this time. He just wanted to see his brother happy. Truly happy.

And he was. He could tell. He may not have Nitish’s intense psychic abilities, but he could tell when his brother was happy.

He had been through so much. He deserved some happiness.

With a sigh, Varuna pushed away from the window to lean against the wall beside it, idly glancing at the silent and dark hallway of the clinic. It was so quiet now, everyone taking some time to think to themselves, to prepare for what tomorrow could bring.

All this silence…it was making Varuna think. Think about what Nitish and Logre had confessed during that intense moment within the Echoing Library. Since then…So much had happened. He had been bombarded with so much information, information he had desperately wanted to find weeks ago.

But that was before he met Bryce.

That was before he became an explorer.

That was before he started looking to the future instead of the past.

In all honesty, he didn’t know what to feel. He did feel strangely…peaceful. There were still so many questions he wanted answers for, so many things he wanted to remember. Yet, they weren’t important.

“Hey.” Bryce’s voice pulled Varuna from his musings. “How are you doing?”

Varuna offered Bryce a small smile, pushing away from the wall as Bryce walked over to him. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not thinking about what Nitish said, are you?” Bryce asked him, his hand seeking out his.

“Sort of,” Varuna replied as he reached out for Bryce in turn, entwining their fingers together tightly. “I didn’t miraculously remember everything, but what he said, it rung true with me. I recall a man standing in front of me as the Fire Dragon flew overhead. I remember his voice. It was kind and fatherly. He said to live.”

“And?” Bryce prompted.

“And I’m going to,” Varuna added as he moved a step closer to Bryce. “Not just because he told me to, but because I want to.”

Bryce gave a slight scoff, but not in exasperation, but rather it was a sign that he had expected yet was grateful that he had said such a thing. “As to be expected, you’re taking it rather well.”

Varuna rolled his eyes. “I guess it's because I don't have time for an identity crisis.”

“Typical researcher,” Bryce murmured as he slipped his arms around Varuna’s waist, pulling him closer so they were standing chest to chest.

“I don't like it,” Varuna said as he rested his forehead against Bryce’s shoulder. “How Nitish had to deal with that pain all by himself. But I understand why he did it. I would have done the same for him.”

Bryce made a noise in understanding. “Hm.”

Standing in Bryce’s arms made Varuna realise something.

He never got to thank him. Thank him properly. Thank him for walking by his side, for holding his hand, for giving him the confidence and courage to get through such life-threatening and bleak situations.

“Bryce?”

“Yeah?”

Wordlessly, Varuna lifted his hand to gently touch the side of Bryce’s face, his fingers fluttering over his cheekbone before trailing through his hair. He glanced briefly into Bryce’s eyes before leaning forward and pressed his lips against Bryce’s in a lingering kiss.

“Thank you,” Varuna said as he pulled back to look into Bryce’s dark blue eyes once again.

Bryce tilted his head to the side slightly as he reached out to him. “For what?”

Varuna’s rested his hand on his shoulder as Bryce placed his hands on his hips before slipping around to rest on the small of his back. “For a lot of things.”

_For everything_.

As Bryce tugged him forward, bringing him to his chest, Varuna tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and he closed his eyes. The sensation of Bryce’s lips touching his again was both reassuring and exciting at the same time. The touch caused warmth to flood through him, yet caused a tingle to race down his spine.

Bryce’s arms were so tight and warm around him. He hadn’t realised how much he wanted and missed this. Everything had been happening so fast that they hadn’t had the time to be still with each other, to relish in the other’s presence.

Varuna touched the side of Bryce’s face with his hands, pushing himself further into his embrace as he slowly moved his lips against his. It wasn’t a hungry kiss nor overly passionate. It was slow and loving. Reminding him that they were stronger together, their connection far deeper than words could describe.

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Bryce asked him, their lips mere millimetres apart.

Varuna sighed as he kept his arms around Bryce’s neck. “A little,” he confessed before pressing his lips against Bryce’s again, wanting him to push away that fear.

A few moments later, however, the sound of footsteps pulled the two of them out of their haze, but they didn’t part from each other. Not until Nitish approached the two of them, looking apologetic and guilty, a worrying expression on his face.

“Varuna…” he whispered as he wrung his hands out in front of him.

“Nitish?” Varuna questioned in return as Bryce reluctantly removed his hold on him.

“Y-you have questions, don’t you?”

Varuna pressed his lips together in a thin line before nodding. “…A few.”

Before Nitish could say anything else, Bryce unexpectedly kissed Varuna on the cheek before moving away from him. “I’ll be downstairs,” he said, allowing the two brothers’s their privacy.

“Alright,” Varuna smiled at him, grateful once again for his understanding.

“T-thank you,” Nitish uttered as Bryce walked past him, the brown-haired landsknecht giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before continuing on his way.

A dense silence fell over the two brothers. It was slightly uncomfortable, but they needed to talk. Memories could fill the heart with many emotions, so it was important to remember the past accurately, without seeing it as better or worse than what it was.

Varuna walked over to his brother and took his hand in his. “Let’s talk in my room.”

“O-ok.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the three weeks delay! But I’ve managed to squeeze out this chapter between doctor visits and medical exams. Helped me take my mind off things. Anyway, my knee isn’t injured as badly as first thought, thankfully. Just need some physio to get some strength back. Honestly, I’m not looking forward to physio…

“My memories of that time aren’t all that clear either, I’m afraid,” Nitish said as he sat down on the edge of Varuna’s bed, fidgety folding and unfolding his hands on his lap. “I know enough, though.”

Varuna perched himself onto the bed next to his brother, his hand curling around the edge of the mattress. “Then tell me everything you know.”

“T-this is only information I have learnt for myself, so I’m not entirely sure of its accuracy,” Nitish added before he looked down at his hands. He looked uncomfortable, their talk no doubt bringing up images in his mind’s eye that he would rather forget. He, however, steeled himself to continue, to give Varuna information he was ready to receive.

“There was something about twins being seen as a sign of some kind,” Nitish explained as he closed his eyes to piece together what he knew and tried to form them into words. “Not sure of what it was a sign of, mind you. But, because of that, we received harsh training. That is what the man I was to call Master kept telling me, anyway.”

Nitish paused for a moment, his hands clenching on his lap as he drew in a shaky breath through his slightly parted lips. Varuna wanted to tell him to stop, to not put himself through any more emotional or mental torment, but he held back. Nitish needed to get it off his chest as much as Varuna needed to hear it.

“Your training included being taken out onto the field,” Nitish continued. “Sometimes I would be forced with you.”

Varuna furrowed his brow as he looked at the floor. “I…vaguely remember that,” he murmured as he recalled his dreams of where he was walking through a shadowy place, darkness creeping around him, the sense of danger in the air. He had always wondered why he felt so small, the shadows so large. It made sense now.

He was just a child at the time.

“What about you?” Varuna asked as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning his attention back to his brother. “What did they do to you?”

“…Mental training, mostly,” Nitish murmured softly as he leaned his head forward slight, his blond hair cascading over his shoulders. “I was forced to read book after book. Thinking back on it now, it’s hard to comprehend. But I was forced to read books until they made sense.”

Varuna felt a bubble of protective anger rise from within his chest, but he managed to push it aside. Getting angry now wasn’t going to achieve anything.

“I…don’t know much of your training, though,” Nitish said with a sense of pain in his voice. “We would be separated and when we are reunited, hours later, you were always…”

“That’s enough,” Varuna said as a lump of emotion lodged in his throat. “I get the picture.”

Nitish nodded his head as he continued to look at the floor. “…I don’t remember our parents,” he whispered, his words heartbreakingly soft.

“Logre said we were orphans,” Varuna said, remembering the exact words. “So they must have died young.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into a semi-uncomfortable silence, Nitish gazing at the floor while Varuna stared at the space in front of him, giving himself time to let what he had just learnt to sink in. Some of the things Nitish had told him were things he had secretly suspected, yet he was glad Nitish had told him all the same. His words, despite the content, were comforting in a way.

Again, there was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time.

Something didn’t make sense to him, though. He knew Nitish was telling the truth, but something didn’t quite add up.

“Baboons,” Varuna murmured as he recalled dreams he had where he was wandering through the darkness and a large figure appearing before him, in the form of a monstrous baboon. “Why do I remember facing baboons?”

Nitish turned to look at him, an expression of confusion on his face. He remained silent for a moment, mulling over his words before an expression of realisation appeared. “Oh! We crashed near Old Forest Mine,” he explained. “I guess that Emperor Afrodr must have sheltered us there. Considering the options, it was the closest and safest place to be. And because of your head injury and memory loss, that was the earliest thing you remember.”

“…That makes sense,” Varuna replied, nodding his head slowly. Yeah, that actually made a lot of sense. “We were wandering around, weren’t we? The two of us together. I was…holding your hand. Then, another man appeared in front of us. It was Isiah’s father, wasn’t it?”

A flicker of surprise with a tinge of guilt appeared on Nitish’s face. “So you do have some memory of what happened?”

Varuna gave a slight shrug. “Dreams, mostly.”

Nitish continued to look at him for a moment longer, that sense of guilt reappearing. “I’m sorry…” he whispered again.

Varuna shook his head and looked straight into his brother’s eyes. “I'm sorry you had to carry that all on your own.”

“Your head injury,” Nitish murmured as he lifted his hand, his fingers ghosting against the light scar near his hairline. “You received that by protecting me.”

That was reassuring to know. If protecting his brother meant memory loss, then that was fine. A small price to pay. “And your eye?”

Nitish withdrew his hand to gently touch the delicate skin under his left eye. “…When the airship crashed. There was nothing that could have been done.”

Varuna looked at Nitish for a long moment, studying him with his eyes before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. “I’m not mad at you, you know,” he said. “I would have done the same thing.”

For the first time since their talk, Nitish smiled and leaned his head against Varuna’s shoulder. “…I know.”

Varuna smiled, too. He could feel the tension draining from his brother. A burden has finally been lifted from his shoulders. He had carried it for too long.

Keeping his head on Varuna’s shoulder, Nitish unexpectedly reached up to play with a strand of Varuna’s hair, twirling it around his finger. “You…you used to have blond hair like me.”

“I did?” Varuna blinked, finding it hard to imagine himself with blond hair. “Blue eyes as well?”

Nitish nodded his head before a frown tugged at his lips and he released his hold on Varuna’s hair. “But your training…” he murmured as he dropped his hand onto his lap. “You’re a full-fledged Night-Seeker. You’ve been that way for many years.”

Varuna winced, an unsettling feeling appearing in the pit of his stomach as he wondered what kind of training he had to endure as a child to become a full-fledged Night-Seeker so quickly and so young. And since he was a ‘complete’ Night-Seeker, he’d hazard a guess that Nitish was a veteran Runemaster as well.

…That would explain a lot.

“The Fire Dragon simply appeared,” Nitish continued with a sigh, seemingly rather grateful that he could get so much off his chest. “There was no warning.”

Varuna could vaguely remember the Fire Dragon circling overhead, causing the shadows to lengthen and become darker. “…Maybe it was for the best,” he said, stopping his thoughts from progressing further.

“Maybe…”

They lapsed into another silence before Varuna said, “I’m glad we’re brothers.”

“Me, too,” Nitish added as he closed his eyes, relaxing completely.

“There are so many questions I want to ask Logre,” Varuna said before sighing. “But…”

“Now’s not the time?” Nitish finished for him.

“Yeah,” Varuna breathed as he looked up at the ceiling. “I know enough. And that will do.”

Again, they fell into a comfortable silence before Nitish lifted his head from Varuna’s shoulder. “Will you come with me to speak with Roxbury and Mahalah?” he asked.

Varuna was somewhat surprised by his request, but nodded his head all the same. “Sure.”

Standing up from the bed, Varuna took Nitish’s hand in his again and they both left the room, feeling lighter and more at ease then when they first entered. Walking down the stairs and to the seating room, Varuna smiled when he saw Bryce lounging in one of the seats, his arms hanging comfortable over the back of the seat, his legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

“Hey,” Varuna called out, causing the brown-haired landsknecht to jump a little in surprise.

Bryce leaned his head back to look over at Varuna and Nitish, his eyes briefly flickering to their joined hands before turning his attention back to Varuna’s face. “Hey?”

Varuna gave him a smile as he squeezed his brother’s hand, silently relaying to him that everything was fine. “Where are Roxbury and Mahalah?”

“Discussing something in Isiah’s office,” Bryce answered with a sharp upturn of his chin.

“Ok, thanks,” Varuna said as he lead his brother toward Isiah’s office. “We won’t be long.”

… … … … …

Roxbury ran his hand through his hair roughly, in a sign of pure exasperation. Maps of every kind were sprawled out on the desk in front of him, yet they could offer him little in information. It was hardly a surprise, though, that there were so many blank spots and unknown areas on the maps.

Ever since their first encounter with the Sentinels within the Golden Lair, they hadn’t had any time for map-drawing or exploration at all. They had one important mission after another, barely giving them time to breath. Falkner had done his best to jot down what he could and Roxbury was grateful for it. It just…

It just wasn’t enough.

Two virtually unknown labyrinths, one unknown region. Add the possibility of a fifth labyrinth and there was just too much that was unknown to them. He didn’t like it. There was too much at stake. Too much could go wrong.

So much already has.

“You need rest, too, you know?”

Snapping his head up, Roxbury was surprised to see Mahalah leaning against the desk right in front of him. “Oh, Mahalah? Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

Mahalah momentarily glanced down at the maps before turning his attention back to Roxbury. “We can’t plan anything yet.”

“I know,” Roxbury said before his shoulders sagged in a sign of defeat. “I just…I can’t rest. Too many thoughts, too many possible scenarios.”

“And too many ‘what if I did this differently?’, too?” Mahalah asked him, tilting his head to the side.

“Heh,” Roxbury murmured as he straightened his posture, a tired smile on his lips. “You can always see right through me.”

Mahalah rolled his eyes before leaning across the desk to flick Roxbury’s forehead. “We’ve been friends for years, after all.” He then pulled back to stand up straight, folding his arms purposely firm across his chest. “Roxbury; you’re a brilliant leader. And you’re going to lead us to victory.”

Roxbury wasn’t so sure. “…I hope so.”

“You have so far,” Mahalah added kindly.

Roxbury shook his head. “But-”

“I trust you,” Mahalah said firmly, cutting him off before he could say anything degrading about himself. “And I trust my guild. Everyone…when we’re together, nothing can stop us. I truly believe that. We’ll make it through this. No question.”

For a moment, Roxbury was silent, allowing Mahalah’s words to sink in. He was right. He, too, had faith in his guild and teammates. “Thanks, Mahalah.”

Mahalah smiled at him. “Anytime,” he said.

He appeared as though he wanted to say more when there was a soft knock at the door. As both Roxbury and Mahalah turned, they watched as the door opened, revealing Varuna and Nitish.

“Excuse us,” Varuna said as he tugged Nitish into the room behind him. “Sorry, are we interrupting?”

“Hm? Varuna? Nitish? Is there something wrong?” Roxbury questioned the two brothers, he, like the others, were still concerned about all the trauma the two of them had been through so recently.

Varuna shook his head before indicating to his brother. “Nitish wishes to speak with you two.”

“Of course,” Mahalah said kindly as they gave the blond-haired runemaster their full attention. “What is it that you want to speak to us about?”

“I just wish to thank you for allowing me into your guild,” Nitish said as he politely folded his hands in front of him, Varuna lingering silently in the background. “I’ve been…trying to hard not to be a burden for so long that I didn’t realise that I was neglecting myself. And, I…I want to apologise for that. I know that I’ve caused a lot of confusion and worry…”

Roxbury and Mahalah were stunned into silence; even Varuna looked baffled by what he had just heard. They had no idea that Nitish had thought of himself in such a way. How could he…?

“Nitish, what could you possibly be talking about?” Mahalah questioned, sounding truly baffled. “You’ve been our saving grace since day one. It is us who should be thanking you. You, your brother, and Isiah.”

Mahalah paused for a moment, silently exchanging looks with Roxbury before turning his attention back to Nitish. “I can safely say that allowing you three researchers into our guild was the best thing we have ever done.”

“R-really?” Nitish stuttered with a soft look of surprise mixed with relief on his face. He looked really happy to hear those words. Not to mention relieved.

Mahalah laughed softly as he took a step toward Nitish, opening his arms toward him. “Oh, come here,” he lightly ordered.

With a shy smile on his lips, Nitish willingly walked over to Mahalah, allowing the purple-haired dancer to give him a tight and comforting hug. Mahalah whispered something to Nitish before they pulled apart. He then gave Nitish a slight push in Roxbury’s direction, the blond-haired runemaster approaching him with a light flush to his cheeks.

It took Roxbury a second to realise that Nitish wanted a hug from him, too.

Stepping away from the desk, Nitish shyly pushed himself into his arms and rested against his chest. Roxbury was somewhat surprised by his actions, but did not question them. Actually, he thought it was good to see him opening up more and more. He had feared that after his kidnapping and the trauma he suffered in the Echoing Library that he would close himself off even more.

The opposite had happened, it seemed.

“Can I ask one last thing from you?” Nitish asked as he pulled away, his hands moving to grasp Roxbury’s wrist.

“Of course,” Roxbury immediately replied.

“Can you teach Achyuta how to be a fortress?” Nitish unexpectedly asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. “I wish for him to learn what it means to be an explorer from you. I know he’ll be in good hands with you.”

Again, Roxbury was surprised but he soon found a smile on his lips, honoured that the talented runemaster would think so highly of him. “…Sure, I can do that.”

The smile that Nitish gave him was beaming. “Thank you.”

“We should get some rest,” Varuna suddenly stated as Nitish released his hold on Roxbury’s hand and they all turned to look at the white-haired nightseeker. “Before Isiah goes on the rampage.”

“Getting some sleep may be hard,” Mahalah said with a knowing smile, his eyes briefly flickering in Roxbury’s direction. “Everyone is a little frightened of what tomorrow might bring.”

Nitish, however, shook his head as he folded his hands in front of him. “I’m not scared,” he said with a smile. “Difficulties will fade. I feel that the light at the end of the tunnel will be a star that we can wish upon.”

With those parting words, Nitish walked over to his brother and the twins silently left the room, somewhat unaware of the stunned silence they had left behind.

Slowly, Roxbury let Nitish’s words of hope sink in and he turned his attention back to the contents of the desk before him. As he brushed his fingers over the maps he was poring over earlier, a smile appeared on his lips. His guild…his friends…there was nothing to worry about.

He had faith that things were going to turn out fine.

… … … … …

Bryce watched as Varuna and Nitish gently knock on the door leading to Isiah’s office before letting themselves in. Although he was curious as to why the two wanted to speak with Roxbury and Mahalah, he wasn’t worried. The bond those two shared had only strengthened after everything that had happened.

“Bryce?”

Speaking of brothers, Bryce felt a small sense of guilt rise in his chest when he turned his attention to his own brother, the blond-haired landsknecht who was standing next to the seat he was sitting on. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with Blayden, like an older brother should, but he argued with himself that it wasn’t his fault. A lot had happened.

A lot had happened very quickly.

“Hm?”

Blayden looked him dead in the eye. “I’m going.”

Bryce reeled his head back in surprise. “Wha-?”

“I didn’t stutter, Bryce,” Blayden stated firmly, cutting him off abruptly. Bryce was surprised into silence, stunned that his brother, who had always been upbeat and cheerful, was suddenly looking older and stronger than before.

“I’m a part of this guild, too. And I want to become stronger so that…” Blayden abruptly paused, a look of guilt appearing on his face, his hands clenching into tight fists by his sides. “Nitish and Varuna don’t have to do all the fighting for us. They were…they agreed to be a part of our guild as researchers, not fighters. We’re the ones who were supposed to protect them, but they’ve been the ones who have been protecting us!”

Bryce remained silent, the words of Blayden’s outburst slowly registering in his mind. He could tell that his brother, maybe even the other members of their guild, had been holding these feelings and thoughts for some time.

“…I know,” Bryce said as he continued to look at his brother. “There is no way we would have made it so far without them. It’s time we live up to our end of the bargain, right?”

The tension that had made Blayden’s shoulders tight had lessened and a smile finally appeared on his lips. He seemed pleased that Bryce understood what he meant, what he was getting at. “Right.”

Looking at his brother, actually sitting down and looking at him, Bryce was somewhat surprised to realise that Blayden had grown up. He was still shorter than him (something he would be glad to remind him) but he had grown more muscular, his face less childish and more refined. He looked like an explorer, not a kid excited for adventure.

His brother wasn’t so little anymore.

“Looks like you’ve gotten taller,” Bryce commented.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Blayden retorted with a cheeky grin. “Unlike you, I am still growing. Well, in height at least.”

Bryce rolled his eyes as he rested his head back against the head rest of his seat. “You may be getting taller, but you’re still a little shit.”

That earned him a snigger from the blond. Blayden would have said something else when the sound of a door opening and someone limping while using the wall as support interrupted the short silence. Bryce immediately knew who that was.

“You should still be resting,” Bryce said the very second the injured imperial stumbled into sight.

Achyuta snapped his head up, a look of surprise on his face. He, however, smiled as he carefully made his way further into the seating room, placing a hand on the back of a chair as he continued to stand.

“I’m all right,” he insisted before looking around the room. “What’s happening now?”

“Tharsis soldiers are inspecting that new labyrinth at the base of the tree,” Bryce explained bluntly. “It’s best that we take this time to become fully rested for what lies ahead.”

Achyuta nodded his head slowly as he continued to look around. “I see…”

Bryce stared at him for a moment, noticing the bandages that were partially hidden beneath his clothes. He couldn’t help remembering how Achyuta was willing to sacrifice himself in order to clear the way for them to get to his prince. He remembered the look of resignation on his face.

But, mostly importantly, he remembered how utter devastated Nitish was.

The way he screamed his name was something he was never going to forget.

“Hey,” Bryce called out to Achyuta.

“Ah, yes?” Achyuta questioned as he turned to look at him, curiosity in his eyes.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again,” Bryce commanded. “He wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

A look of guilt immediately appeared on Achyuta’s face and he swallowed thickly. “…I’ll make it up to him,” he promised.

Bryce nodded his head sharply. “See that you do.”

Achyuta gave him a forced smile before turning away, lifting his hand to his face. “…These feelings are new to me. I’ve never had this fondness for someone before…”

Bryce immediately felt exasperated. “…Man, another one?” he muttered as he let his head flop back against his seat again.

However, a second later he practically leapt out of his seat when Blayden suddenly punched his arm.

“Ow!” Bryce hissed as he turned his attention toward his brother, his brow knitted together. “What?”

Blayden gave him a terse look as he indicated to Achyuta with a tilt of his head. “We haven’t officially met, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bryce murmured before turning to look at Achyuta, the ex-imperial looking at him in mild interest. He had probably witnessed the punch his brother had laid on him. “Achyuta, this is Blayden, my little brother. He’s also a member of this guild.”

“Hello!” Blayden greeted in his usual friendly manner as he walked over to Achyuta. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Achyuta said as he smiled politely.

“So you met Bryce in the Echoing Library?” Blayden questioned, his head tilted to the side slightly.

“Our second meeting, yes,” Achyuta answered before the corner of his lip twitched into a smile. “And made quite an entrance, too.”

That immediately caught Blayden’s attention. “How so?”

Achyuta glanced over toward Bryce before turning his attention back to Blayden, giving him a more genuine smile. “Let’s just say I do hope you don’t have your brother’s temper.”

Blayden grinned widely. “I like you.”

“Yeah…” Bryce muttered as his eyebrow twitched. “He’s going to fit right in.”

The door to Isiah’s office suddenly opened and Varuna walked out, Nitish right behind him. The two brothers exchanged a few silent words before they parted ways. Nitish walked straight over to Achyuta, placing his hands on his chest in effort to usher him back to bed while Varuna walked over to the seat Bryce was on and threw himself down next to him.

As Nitish led Achyuta away, Bryce silently wrapped his arm around Varuna’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. And Varuna allowed him to do so, moving so that he could rest his cheek against Bryce’s chest, settling down comfortably next to him, curled up against his side.

“I’m gonna see where the others are,” Blayden suddenly announced.

Ignoring the knowing smirk Blayden gave him before he left as well; Bryce rested his cheek against Varuan’s soft hair and closed his eyes. With Varuna resting against him he could finally get some much needed rest of his own.

They had a big day tomorrow.

… … … … …

Standing before the orange and yellow sailed airship, Ciaran placed his hand against the wooden name plaque, his fingers trailing over the letters. Duscha.

“Considering how much this girl has been through,” Ciaran murmured as he traced the letters. “She’s holding up pretty well.”

Behind him, Falkner stood, gazing up at the airship he often referred to as his baby. While Roxbury, Mahalah and Bryce were able to fly the airship, Falkner was the main pilot and captain. He was one of the best there was in Tharsis.

“We’d be lost without her, all right,” Falkner said as he folded his arms somewhat proudly over his chest.

Ciaran was the wharf-master, but he wasn’t the most experienced. Falkner had more experience than he did. Especially when it came to the dangers that each region had to offer.

“What?” Falkner suddenly asked him, pulling Ciaran out of his thoughts.

“Nah, just thinking,” Ciaran said with a grin as he dropped his hand to instead toy with his aviator goggles. As he did so, an expression of thoughtfulness appeared on his face. “Yeh know, when I first became wharf-master, it was all about the thrill of building airships and making things to improve them. I didn’t think much of what would happen after the airships left the wharf. I’ve flown through all the regions and all over the Windy Plains, but I’ve never experienced anything in those worlds.”

If he wanted to be useful for explorers, well…He really needed a bit more first-hand experience himself.

“Duscha here was always my favourite,” Ciaran added as a side-thought. “I know why now.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Falkner unexpectedly stated, causing Ciaran to turn to look at him. “You’ve done a lot for us, too, ya know? Flying at higher altitudes, flying faster speeds, even navigating around tornadoes. No one but you had ever thought of it. So you’re participating in our exploration as much as anyone.”

Ciaran hadn’t thought of it that way. “…Hm,” he hummed in thought. “That’s good to hear.”

“Besides, when all this is over,” Falkner added. “Maybe we’ll take you out for a trip or two.”

A small grin appeared on his lips. Yeah, he had to believe that there was going to be more time, after everything was settled and everyone returned safe and sound.

“As long as I’m the pilot,” Ciaran said. “Maybe there’s something I can still teach you, yet.”

“You must be pretty good if you taught Falkner how to fly.”

“Eh?” Falkner uttered as he looked around, looking for the source of the new voice. He soon leaned his head back to look up at the Duscha, watching as a familiar raven-haired sniper appeared, looking down at him. “Fletcher, how long have you been up there?”

“The entire time,” Fletcher answered with a grin, his arms hanging over the railing the gondola.

Next to him, a familiar purple-haired medic appeared. “Hm? I’m here, too.”

“What are yeh two up to?” Ciaran asked, surprised that the two could have scrambled upon the Duscha without his knowledge.

“Just checking out the Duscha,” Fletcher answered easily again. “Need her in top shape for tomorrow.”

“I’m checking on the medical kit,” Miach explained as he gazed airy at the space in front of him. “Isiah said that I should get into the habit of stocking and re-stocking my bag and other medical supplies every single day. That way I can ensure that I have everything I need for any situation. He said that it’s also reassuring to realise that nothing needs replacing. That means healing wasn’t necessary, which means no one was hurt.”

Falkner released a loud, carefree laugh. “Seems like Isiah’s rubbing off on you,” he commented.

“Hey, Falk?” Fletcher called out to his brother. “I want to be a pilot, too. Can’t have you hogging all the glory, can I?”

The grin on Falkner’s lips was both competitive and proud. “Hm. You’ve still got a long way to go before you get as good as me.”

“Bring it!”

Ciaran listened to the guildmates engaging in carefree jesting and conversation. It was reassuring to see, to hear.

“…Yeah, nothing to worry about.”

… … … … …

Silently, Zoran made his way through the silent house of the researcher’s clinic and into the lush garden outside. As the scents of fresh herbs and blossoming flowers, he looked around and immediately spied the one he was looking for.

The guild’s purple-furred bushi sat cross-legged on the ground as he carefully attended to his blade, ensuring that its state was perfect for whatever tomorrow held for them. Attending to his weapon was a form of mediation for the sentinel; Zoran was reluctant to bother him, but he wished to speak with him.

“Biast?”

Lifting his regal head, Biast turned his attention toward Zoran and granted him a small smile. “Yes, little one?”

Zoran toddled closer, his spectre gripped tightly within his two hands. “I’m worried.”

“Ah,” Biast murmured as he turned his attention back to his blade, the silver metal glinting under the moonlight. “Yes, that’s understandable.”

“I’m not worried about failing or dying,” Zoran said as he stood next to Biast. “I know Nitish and the others will find a way to prevent our two races from being sacrificed. I just don’t want them to suffer trying to save us.”

Biast nodded his head, not surprised by his words at all. “Hm. Yes, I feel the same,” he said, flicking an ear. “These humans, they are certainly unique, aren’t they? We’re lucky to have met them.”

“Un! I always thought so,” Zoran said with a bright smile before boldly climbing onto Biast’s back, resting easily over his broad shoulder, all the time Biast not moving to ensure that he did not accidentally nudge Zoran from his perch. “Biast?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s fight to protect Nitish and Varuna,” Zoran said as he looked up at the starry night sky, sending his oath out to the heavens. “They’ve been through so much.”

Biast lifted his blade, holding it in front of him, the blade pointed to the sky. “Yes,” he said without hesitation.

No one else was going to suffer.

Not again.

… … … … …

Nitish had just finished preparing a cup of tea for Achyuta with the marshmallow flowers they have picked earlier when he heard the front door of the clinic open. The guilt-filled aura that he sensed made him sigh and turn around, leaving the cup of tea on the counter. He watched as Logre stepped inside the residence, trying to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn’t draw any attention to him.

Logre glanced in the direction of the room that Achyuta was staying in before unwillingly looking in Nitish’s direction. Immediately, there was a flicker of guilt in his eyes.

“Do you wish to check on Achyuta?” Nitish questioned as he walked toward Logre.

“…I’m sure he’s in good hands now,” Logre said as he suddenly turned around, seemingly about to leave even though he had just entered.

“Please forgive yourself,” Nitish softly pleaded as he folded his hands against his chest. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Logre paused in his steps as a sigh escaped his lips. “Yes, I have,” he said, refusing to turn to look at him.

“You may have helped to create this situation, but you also have the power to change it,” Nitish insisted. “And that’s what you are doing.”

The guilt in Logre’s aura only lessened slightly. He wanted to believe in his words, he wanted to believe in himself.

Nitish reached out to gently touch the back of Logre’s armour. “Logre?”

Logre glanced over his shoulder. “Hm?”

“…Thank you, for bringing Achyuta back,” Nitish whispered. “And I’m glad you’re home as well.”

Finally, Logre turned to face him, a pained look on his face. He then unexpectedly released a sigh and lifted his hand, placing it upon Nitish’s hair. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Nitish could sense what he was feeling.

He was determined.

Tomorrow…everything was going to be fine.


	40. Chapter 40

As they navigated their way back into the Cloudy Stronghold, no longer fearful of being accosted by imperial airships, the reality of losing Yggdrasil became harsher. For where the tree once stood was nothing but empty space. A tree stump on the ground the only evidence left that the powerful and hopeful sign of the beloved tree had once stood tall.

But as Falkner piloted the Duscha closer they could that there was in fact an opening in the base of the Yggdrasil. They couldn’t visibly see from the air where it would lead to, but it was big enough for the Duscha to fly in.

Despite not knowing what could be found within, they weren’t afraid to enter. There were numerous airships surrounding the tree base, mostly those belonging to the Tharsis soldiers, but there was a few imperial airships as well, docked amongst the others, looking dark and menacing but not entirely out of place.

Every member of the Phaedron Guild stood on the deck of the Duscha, watching in awe as Falkner guided them through the opening and toward a building nestled inside.

It was just as they had thought. It was another labyrinth.

Docking the Duscha at the beginning of a single stone path that jutted out, everyone carefully made their way from the airship and into the new labyrinth, surprised and overwhelmed by how vastly different it was from the Echoing Library and other labyrinths.

Their surroundings…It looked like the ruins of an ancient civilisation.

It was perched amongst large tree roots. The buildings were obviously manmade, and yet it fitted perfectly. The structures weren’t broaching upon the natural setting, but rather working to compliment it. The sandstone paths seemed to float above the ground, held up by the root system. Yet, the solid structure did no warp or bend as they set their weight on the ground, despite the many years it had remained hidden.

However, in certain areas, there were no walls or guard rails. They needed to be careful not to stumble or trip. There appeared to be a long drop into who knows where if they did. Retrieving anyone who fell would be difficult.

“This place…” Nitish whispered as he glanced around, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Dressed still in civilian clothing, Achyuta paused in his own inspection of the new labyrinth to look at Nitish in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he asked him.

“I’ve seen this place before,” Nitish replied as he turned toward Achyuta, his hands folded against his chest. “In a dream.”

Before Nitish could say anymore, a familiar form of a blond-haired Holy Rune Knight appeared. His appearance made everyone realise that a huge crowd of soldiers, knights and a few seasoned scholars were gathered around a large stone door, unlike any they’ve seen before.

The door was far larger than they’ve encountered before with five translucent stones that are similar to the stone tablets they had found within the third floor of the Lush Woodlands and the Misty Ravine. It was an educated guess, but the other stones, purple and blue, belonged to the Golden Lair and Echoing Library.

But the yellow one? Was that the symbol for this new labyrinth?

“Kirjonen?” Roxbury questioned as they moved as a group, meeting up with him half-way.

“I’ve been aiding those who have been trying to translate the meaning of this door,” Kirjonen explained as he waved an idle hand in the direction of said door. As he glanced over at the group of scholars he had been standing with, a look of exasperation appeared on his face. “However, they’re in a debate of its meaning.”

That wasn’t much of a surprise. Scholars, while intelligent and wise, could become bitter and cold if their theories were disputed in any manner. They didn’t like to be wrong.

Turning away from the arguing scholars, Kirjonen then looked over at Nitish with a hopeful expression. “I’m hoping that, perhaps, Nitish could silence the critics once and for all.”

Nitish immediately nodded his head as he walked toward the door. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t push yourself, Nitish,” Varuna called out to him.

Nitish glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “I’ll be ok,” he stated firmly and reassuringly.

As Nitish approached, the Tharsis soldiers and the scholars parted before him, allowing him full access to the mysterious door. He stood before it, the luminous stones almost gleaming before him. Raising his hands to fold against his chest, Nitish bowed his head forward and concentrated.

Varuna and the others also move closer, close enough to hear him speak his findings, but far enough not to overwhelm him with their presences.

“…I can sense the auras of the four labyrinths,” Nitish whispered over the silence. “There are four thrones. The sound of royalty must ring through the four labyrinths.”

“Four thrones?” Roxbury murmured as he held his chin in thought. “Do you mean the monuments we’ve discovered in the chambers that held those powerful monsters like the Boiling Lizard?”

“A good place to start, if nothing else,” Bryce added as he gave a short shrug.

But Nitish shook his head, his blond hair cascading over his shoulders from the movement. “…No. There’s something else. A different path we must tread.”

Everyone from the guild shared a look, almost despairingly. Another path? Surely, there wasn’t another labyrinth hidden somewhere else they had to navigate before being allowed to enter this one?

If so…No choice but to plough through them quickly as possible.

“So, these thrones,” Varuna said as he turned back to his brother. “What are we supposed to do when we find them?”

“I’m sorry,” Nitish said with a sigh as he shook his head, stepping away from the emblem encrusted door. “I cannot read anything else from here.”

“You’ve done more than enough, Nitish,” Roxbury said in a pacifying manner. “Thank you.”

Nitish gave a light blush as he re-joined the group, choosing to stand between Roxbury and Achyuta. He looked pleased that he was helpful, even though he wished he could have offered more information.

They would just have learn more along the way.

“Where do you think we should start?” Bryce asked as they fell into a contemplative silence.

“There is a strange doorway to the west of here,” Kirjonen suddenly offered. “Come, I will show you.”

Kirjonen then led them west, past a Geomagnetic Pole and through a series of tight corners and winding paths. Finally, they reached an open path where a strange stone idol was situated. It was the strangest thing they had ever seen. It was made of the same type of stone that they had discovered hidden in all the previous labyrinths, with the same unreadable etchings. Yet, in the very centre of sculpture was a hypnotic light, swirling inwards, as if it was…some kind of warping device.

“This is a door?” Varuna question, incredibly incredulous about the safety of such an object.

Bryce was equally unnerved by it. “You weren’t kidding when you said it was strange,” he muttered before turning to look over at Logre, who had been silent the entire time. “Logre?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Logre answered truthfully as he roughly scratched his stubble-lined jawline.

“We have no idea where it goes to,” Kirjonen added, looking displeased with the lack of information. “It could lead to anywhere.”

Bryce turned his attention back to the device before suddenly sighing and cracking the muscles in his neck and shoulders. “…Only one way to find out. Let’s go.”

Varuna agreed. It was the only lead they had and they didn’t have time to fluff around arguing with the scholars and the like. That was what being a researcher was about. Getting out there and finding the truth first hand.

However, there was still a concern Varuna had regarding his brother. He had been through enough.

“Nitish, maybe it would be better if you stay here, along with Achyuta,” Varuna said as he turned to look at his brother, finding him looking at him in return with surprise in his eyes. “Things are going to get…intense from here on out.”

Nitish’s eyes soften slightly as he realised what Varuna was referring to. He then glanced over to Achyuta, the former imperial sharing his gaze. They both understood his concern. Achyuta was still injured, not as badly as he was when he first turned up in Tharsis, but he had niggling injuries nevertheless.

However, after a few moments of silent conversation between them, Nitish turned his attention back to Varuna and shook his head.

“No, we want to stay with everyone,” Nitish said as he folded his hands in front of him, having made up his mind. “We’re family. No one should be left behind anymore. Prince Baldur is…We can’t turn our backs on him. Not now.”

After a moment of silence, Roxbury chuckled softly. “Well now, looks like we’re all going,” he said as he made the motion for everyone to follow him toward the door. “Let’s go, Logre.”

Tearing his gaze from their surroundings, Logre once again looked surprised that he was to be included with their party. “Hm?”

“Why are you looking surprised?” Isiah asked him with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat, a slight smirk on his lips. “You’re a member of this guild as well. Now, don’t dawdle.”

Logre hesitated for a moment, seemingly unwilling to take that step forward. But he did. He moved along with them as they approached the strange portal. Isiah waited until Logre stepped beside him before raising a hand and lightly smacking Logre on the back of his head. They shared a few silent words before they both turned toward the door.

But as Nitish and Achyuta approached, an imperial knight in black armour called out to Achyuta, pulling him to a stop.

“Wait a moment, Achyuta,” a male voice said.

A slight wrinkle of confusion appeared on Achyuta’s face as he turned to regard his former comrade. “Yes?”

Due to the helmet he was wearing, it was impossible to see what kind of expression he was wearing. He was wearing armour that was a starkly different colour, a bright red. But as he reached up slowly and removed his driveblade from his back, he presented it to Achyuta. “You may need this.”

Achyuta stared down at the driveblade for a moment, seeing it still holstered with its sheath, a leather strap allowing him to carry it without the addition of his armour. It seemed someone had been waiting for him.

Achyuta smiled as he retrieved the blade, slinging it over his shoulder and across his chest. “…Thank you,” he said in earnest.

“Be careful, everyone,” Kirjonen called out as he lingered at the back, torn in wanting to follow but knowing he may prove more useful by staying behind. “I will do what I can to help out here.”

“See ya soon!” Blayden called out as he waved his arm high in the air.

With everyone gathered, they stepped through the portal, one by one.

… … … … …

Stepping from the swirling white light, it took them a few seconds to readjust to the shallow lighting of a labyrinth. However, the pungent smell of wisteria and musty old books soon snapped them all back to their senses.

Opening his eyes, Varuna quickly realised that they were standing within an average sized room, surrounded by bookcases reaching as high up as the ceiling with purple wisteria cascading over and around them. He felt a little uneasy. Were they back in the Echoing Library or were they in some sort of grotto within the Cloudy Stronghold?

“This is…the Echoing Library?” Achyuta breathed, looking utterly baffled.

“We must have been transported somehow,” Varuna mused aloud as he held his chin in though. “That’s why the door looked so strange. You don’t suppose all the labyrinths are interconnected in some way?”

“Through the doors we just walked through?” Isiah murmured as he looked around with suspicion. “Wouldn’t be surprising.”

“I know not of these hallways,” Achyuta said as he toyed with the strap of his new driveblade, turning to look at the man he still considered to be his superior. “Sir Logre?”

Logre shook his head. “No, I don’t either.”

“We are definitely within Echoing Library. Just…” Nitish said before trailing off, a slightly faraway look in his eyes. “A different path.”

A different path…?

Wait, that was what Nitish had said earlier, wasn’t it? A different path they must tread. So there must be hidden passageways within the Echoing Library. Maybe even the many previous labyrinths they’ve encountered before.

“I’m afraid explanation and exploration will have to wait,” Roxbury suddenly commanded, pulling everyone out of their thoughts. “Let’s get through this as quickly as possible. Even if we must rush through the four labyrinths, we will. We can…return afterwards.”

Everyone agreed. “Right!”

After moving down a tight, thin pathway, they come across a chamber that held a large stone shrine situated at the very east wall, looking greatly out of place amongst the books and wisteria. And as they moved further into the room, they realised that there was another similar monument located on the south wall, exactly like those they had come across within the previous labyrinths. The only difference was the colour of the stone and hieroglyphic etchings.

Nitish moved to the front of the party, a focused expression on his face as he bypassed the monument on the south wall, instead heading over the shrine on the east wall.

“This?” Varuna questioned as he followed behind Nitish a few steps, the others doing the same.

Pausing in front of the shrine, Nitish gazed as the opulent purple stone with the symbol of a hand. “…It’s a throne,” he said after a moment of silence.

“It looks similar to the stone monuments we’ve encountered before,” Roxbury commented as he stepped closer before a look of uncertainty appeared on his face. “So, ah, what do we do?”

Nitish tilted his head to the side in thought before nodding his head. “…Let me.”

“Be careful,” Varuna couldn’t help but caution. “We don’t know what these thrones are supposed to do.”

Slowly, Nitish raised his hand and reached toward the translucent tablet. He brushed his fingertips over the smooth purple surface before placing his entire palm down upon the stone, the tablet lighting up immediately as he did so.

Suddenly, the air around them seemed to vibrate as the ringing of bells from somewhere deep within caused the bookcases to tremble and small bits of debris to fall from the ceilings.

“The hell was that?” Bryce demanded as he, along with everyone else, immediately went on alert.

“No, it’s a good thing,” Nitish stated, almost sounding happy by all the noise.

Varuna furrowed his brow as he turned to his brother. “How can it-?”

“It’s a sign,” Nitish insisted as he removed his hand from the monument and look around at their surroundings. “We’ve been accepted. Now, we must find and activate the other thrones.”

Slowly, Roxbury relaxed his defensive posture as he took quick around at the room, his eyes finally settling upon the other stone monument. “If that is the throne, then what purpose does this other hold?”

Remembering that there was in fact another mysterious object on the south wall, Varuna turned his attention to it and wandered closer. Bryce was next to him, as he had always been, the two of them carefully and cautiously inspecting the etchings upon the stone. It was an exact replica of the monument found within the chambers where the ‘bosses’ of the labyrinths dwelled.

So it was a fair bet that the monument was a simply a door.

Reaching out his hand, Varuna touched the shrine, his hand just brushing over the etchings before the object make a scraping noise. Taking a step back, Varuna watched as the stone folded away, revealing an opening leading to a large chamber.

“It’s a door?” Bryce murmured with a furrowed brow. “Think this is what Baldur used to make his escape?”

“It has to be,” Varuna answered. “He certainly didn’t get past us.”

“What’s on the other side?”

Carefully making his way through the eccentric doorway, the first thing Varuna noticed when he stepped into the chamber was a black smear of soot on the ground, in the middle of the room.

They had been there before. Quite recently.

“It leads to the chamber where he fought the Cradle Guardian…” Varuna said before trailing off, turning to look at his brother, wondering if he was all right…after what had happened.

Nitish remained silent as he stared out into the room. However, after a few moments he began to walk toward the centre of the room, stopping before a lone book resting on the ground. He then slowly knelt down to pick the book up. He rested it in his hands for moment before straightening up, cradling the book against his chest.

Varuna immediately realised that it was the book Nitish had use to defeat the Cradle Guardian all on his own.

“It may prove useful,” Nitish said simply as he re-joined the group, heading back through the stone monument turned door and back into the halls of the secret pathways through the Echoing Library.

Taking Nitish’s cue, everyone turned their attention back to the task at hand. They’ve already activated one throne, so there were three more for them to find. And if their hunch was right, there was another warping doorway somewhere on this floor.

There was a lot of ground left for them to cover.

After traversing an irritatingly winding (but surprisingly peaceful) pathway, they came upon another set of doors. There was a moment of hesitation before they threw open the doors, making their way inside. It was a rather large room, with a door looking rather suspicious in the very centre. It didn’t appear to lead to another room…

The sound of grinding gears abruptly alerted everyone to the fact that they weren’t alone.

Two familiar looking FOEs ambled into view, patrolling the area.

“F-FOEs?” Mahalah stuttered as he spied the mechanical monster with swinging arms and a swivelling head.

Immediately, everyone went on the defensive, pushing both Nitish and the still injured Achyuta to the back of the group, Achyuta taking Nitish into his arms as Nitish gripped at the material of his shirt against his chest, holding on tightly. It was no surprise they would react in such a way after what had happened last time…

Roxbury stared at the monster through narrow eyes, his hand reaching for his weapon. “Are these the ones you were talking about, Isiah?” he questioned.

“…Hm,” Isiah murmured with a deep frown of his own. “Something’s different.”

He was right. That FOE, it looked like the Cold Watchmen that was unfortunately familiar, but this one looked and felt different somehow. “These…” Varuna muttered. “They’re not like the others, are they?”

“No, these are different,” Logre confirmed, not looking even remotely pleased by the prospect. “I don’t know what they are.”

Still keeping a firm grasp on Nitish, Achyuta furrowed his brow in thought, though, musing aloud. “Could they be…? Maybe they are the Silent Killers that have been mentioned in numerous books.”

“Silent Killers…” Logre repeated as he took a moment to ponder to himself as well. A look of realisation soon appeared on his face, though. “Yeah, I do remember hearing something about them. Scorching Beasts were also mentioned.”

“It doesn’t matter what they are,” Bryce stated as he unsheathed his weapon, gripping the handle with white knuckles. “We’re not going through this again…”

“W-what should we do?” Nitish questioned as he skittishly looked around, his white knuckle grip on Achyuta not faltering for a second. “I can’t sense them…”

Before any of them could answer, the gut-wrenching sound of a klaxon wail caused everyone to jump. Their dread grew significantly when the sound of grinding gears echoed through the large room. Soon, three mechanical monsters appeared in sight, two with spiked chained balls for arms, swinging around violently. The other was in the form of a mechanical canine, parts of its body glowing red hot.

That must be the Scorching Beast.

“Ah, shit!” Bryce cursed. “We’ve been spotted.”

“There’s only three of them,” Falkner said as he set an arrow in his bow. “Can we take them?”

“Looks like we don’t have a choice,” Bryce muttered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Zoran darted to the front, holding his staff high into the air. “Snare Circle!”

A bright light filled the room as magic circle appeared along the floor, reaching out for the three intended targets. Without any hesitation, magical snares appeared from the circle of magic, wrapping around the legs, binding them tightly. The Scorching Beast tried to move, but all of its legs were bound to the ground that it was unable to move from its spot. It was stuck.

Everyone looked at Zoran as the slender vessel turned back to them, startled and surprised by his sudden act of boldness.

“T-they won’t be able to move,” Zoran said as he clutched his sceptre close to his chest, blinking at them. “We should be able to run around them.”

“Zoran?” Nitish questioned as he slowly disentangled himself from Achyuta’s arms.

Zoran’s grip on his staff tightened as he lowered his eyes to the floor. “I don’t want anyone to have to sacrifice themselves again.”

Nitish gripped at his robes over his heart before quickly making his way over to Zoran, whom of which met him halfway. Nitish pulled Zoran into a tight hug, the tiny vessel pressing his face against Nitish’s robes. The pain that Nitish had endured not so long ago was so potent. No one wanted him, wanted anyone, to experience again.

“We must hurry,” Roxbury said abruptly, pulling everyone back to the seriousness of their situation. “There are two more doors that I can see. We need to see which will lead us further.”

Pulling away from Zoran, Nitish took his hand in his and as a group, the entire guild quickly, but carefully navigated their way through the room, staying a distance from the bound FOEs. Choosing the eastern door, they hastily made their way inside and slammed the doors shut. So, even if the FOEs somehow broke their bindings, they were no threat to them.

“Hey look, over there!” Fletcher suddenly said as he dashed to the east, into another room.

“Ah, it’s like that strange door we used to reach this path,” Mahalah said in relief.

Eying off the swirling portal, Roxbury also looked somewhat relieved. “It must lead us to another labyrinth.”

“Then let’s get going,” Bryce urged as he strode forward fearlessly, Varuna right behind him. “We still have three more thrones to find and activate.”

… … … … …

The lightheaded sensation of being suddenly warped to a new location did not get any easier for them to adjust the second time around. It was just as disorientating and nauseating the first time.

Stumbling forward as they tried to gather themselves, the first thing that was noticeable was that their footsteps echoed deeply, the sound resinating off stone walls. The ground beneath their feet was hard as rock, the walls dripping with water and ice. Again, another familiar location.

Biast strode to the front, holding his head up high, sniffing the air as he did so. “The Golden Lair. Third floor. I don’t believe I’ve tread these halls, though.”

“Well, that answers the question of whether the labyrinths are interconnected in some way,” Varuna murmured as he curled a strand of his white hair behind his ear as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

“The Misty Ravine must be next,” Zoran commented.

And Blayden nodded his head, folding his arms over his chest. “And then the Lush Woodlands,” he added with a grin.

Bryce placed his hand on his shoulder and rolled it to ease out the kinks. “Onto throne number two, then.”

“Let’s hurry,” Varuna said as he led the guild to a set of doors.

The chamber on the other side of the door was large, yet complicated.

Old scales that the Boiling Lizard had deposited while alive littered the area, but they were darkened and cold. There was no heat in them whatsoever. If the large rivers of ice that crossed the chamber was any indication.

As Varuna inspected the frozen rivers, he was exasperated to see a random FOE amble into view.

Great. Turtles.

They had encountered a few of them during their first trek through the Golden Lair, but with Biast as their guide, they were able to navigate around them easily. It was also safe to assume that these turtles were of a different breed. What they were called, they didn’t know. And to be honest, it didn’t really matter. They were simply in the way.

Still…nothing was ever simple, was it?

“Damn turtles,” Bryce cursed, his eye giving an irritated twitch when a turtle seemed to perk up, looking straight in their direction. “They’re using the ice to move around.”

“Dodging them is going to be difficult with all this ice,” Falkner added grimly, his trusty bow in his hands once more.

As the turtled ambled closer, Varuna shared a look with Bryce before the two of them made the motion to reach for their weapons, ready to attack when necessary. However, before they could unsheathe their blades, a short blond charged forward, releasing his blade and unleashing an attack.

“Spiral Slice!” Blayden called out as he unleashed his attack, striking out at the FOE several times before the power of the attack pushed it back, onto its shell. The turtle then flailed onto its back, unable to right itself.

Holding his sword idly in his hand, Blayden turned around to grin triumphantly at his brother, who was looking at him with a gobsmacked expression.

“When did you-?”

“When you were playing hero,” Blayden interrupted him, still grinning at him, obviously pleased that he had shocked his own brother. “Did you think I was sitting on my hands on the sidelines?”

Bryce really couldn’t reply to that.

Blayden continued to grin before spinning around and racing toward the FOE. “Fletcher, Miach!”

“On it!” Fletcher dutifully called out as he followed, the younger sniper expertly unleashing a few well aimed arrows. “I’ll aim for the legs.”

“Hm!” Miach also answered Blayden’s call, racing into the thick of battle unafraid. “I should be able to put it to sleep.”

“Varuna, Bryce, stay back!” Roxbury suddenly ordered as he, Mahalah, Biast and Falkner took the incentive, offering the younger members any help they needed. “We’ll take care of this.”

“W-wha…?” Varuna stuttered, confused and startled. He wasn’t sure what to think as he turned his attention to Bryce, catching his stunned expression. They shared a look before turning their attention back to the raging battle.

Straightening their postures, they did as they were told. They stayed back and simply watched. It was difficult not to throw themselves into the fray, though. He had…they have never been on the sidelines of a battle before. They’ve always been in the thick of it, the ones to charge forward first.

Their guild mates…they were so strong. He always knew that they were, it was just…he had been busy focusing on his own battles, on his own research that he had really studied how powerful his guild were.

They were amazing.

As Blayden landed the final blow on the ailing FOE, Varuna felt Nitish move to stand beside him.

“Ah, you’ve gotten so strong,” Nitish said in a warm and kind manner. “All of you.”

“Hm!” Blayden grinned as sweat glistened against his brow, proof of his strength. “Roxbury has been offering us tips.”

Blayden then glanced over to Roxbury, the fortress catching his gaze. After a few seconds of silent conversation, Roxbury smiled and nodded his head, indicating his approval of something.

“Let me, Fletcher and Miach do most of the work,” Blayden said as he turned his attention back to Bryce.

Bryce reeled his head back in surprise. “Eh?”

“You're going to be playing the big hero again, right? You're going to need your energy,” Blayden said as he casually balanced his sword in his hand. “Besides, we don’t need to kill them, just distract them so we can move around them, right?”

“I should be able to bind their legs to stop them from moving around,” Fletcher added as he moved to stand beside Blayden, the two youngest members of the guild looking older and stronger as they stood together.

As if just realising how much everyone had grown, Bryce and Varuna looked at each other. There was a sense of pride in Bryce’s eyes and Varuna couldn’t help smiling. He then turned to share a quick look with his own brother, Nitish nodding his head silently in understanding.

“Well, sorry for hogging all the fun,” Bryce said as he turned to look at his brother again, placing a hand on his hip.

Varuna understood what they were doing. He and Nitish…they were protected, saved, by Baldur’s father. They owed him a great debt. The only way they can pay him back and put Emperor Afrodr’s soul at rest would be to save his son from himself, from his desperation.

And when they rescued Baldur and the Medium, they ccould go back to being researchers. The Medium will go back to Wufan, her kind and loyal guardian, and Bladur will be placed under Isiah’s care, where he’ll learn to be an explorer.

That was their goal. And they were going to achieve it.

Together.

“We understand,” Varuna added, addressing the entire guild. “Nitish and I will focus on finding and activating these thrones. We’ll leave all the fighting to you. So, show us what you can do.”

“Right!”

Varuna just had to smile as he turned his attention to his brother again. “Nitish?”

“Yes,” Nitish said immediately as he nodded his head. “I may be able to sense where the thrones are.”

“Then let’s not dawdle anymore.”

“Un!”

Varuna took Nitish’s hand in his and they raced forward, trusting that their guildmates – no, their family members - would aide them and protect them, no matter what.

They were all focusing their energies on moving forward without hesitation. They will get things done. Their heads and their hearts were moving in the same direction. They would not waste energy in worrying about ‘what ifs’ and ‘who says?’ They will rise up.

Feel their power.

Nothing could hold them back.

“Let’s find these thrones and put an end to this mess!”

… … … … …

Ciaran was starting to get worried. The Phaedron guild…they’ve been missing for three days. No one had seen or heard from them since they stepped into that strange warping doorway at that latest labyrinth, the Forgotten Capital they were referring it as.

Kirjonen was frantic with worry, since he was the one who led them over to the door and he was worried that something had happened to the beloved guild, and that he had placed them all in danger.

The Count was no better. If anything should happen to the Phaedron Guild…there was no one left he could, that Tharsis could rely on. No other guild could even come close…

Ciaran had been idly glancing over his own research, trying to keep himself busy by finding ways to prove the capability of the airships for explorers when a commotion just outside his wharf gained his attention.

“Eh?” he muttered as he pushed away from his desk and ventured out. “What was that sound?”

As he stepped outside, the sound of loud voices and running of feet drawing him toward the outskirts of town, he came across a group of Tharsis soldiers.

“What’s going on?” Ciaran asked the first soldier he came across.

Instead of turning to look at him, the soldier simply pointed. “Look!”

Blinking at the man’s reaction, Ciaran did as he told and turned to look. His eyes soon widen and he took a half step forward. “It’s…”

Gathered at the outskirts of town, where explorers would be warped to when they used the Geomagnetic Pole in any of the labyrinths, was a large group of people. And Ciaran recognised them immediately.

Roxbury stood at the very front, his posture tall, giving the true appearance of a leader. His shield was heavily damaged, yet he appeared satisfied and triumphant.

Behind him stood the rest of the Phaedron Guild. Mahalah, directly behind Roxbury, his arms folded casually over his torso, a small smile on his face. Bryce stood next to Varuna, his arm slung over Varuna’s shoulders, the two leaning against each other. Nitish was with Achyuta, Achyuta’s arm around his shoulders, Nitish’s hand grasping at the material of his shirt against his chest. Little Zoran sat upon Biast’s shoulders, the bushi also carrying Fletcher in his arm, the younger sniper brother looking exhausted, but grinning all the same. Blayden had Miach slumped over his shoulders, the medic appearing almost asleep. Falkner stood at the back of the group, his arms folded behind his head as he stood next to Isiah, Logre on the other side of him, the three of them looking unexpectedly calm.

They were covered in minor cuts and scrapes, appearing as if they had to travel throughout the entire four lands by foot. They looked tired, but victorious and pleased nonetheless.

“Ciaran!” Varuna called out to him. “We need a lift back to Cloudy Stronghold. Care to give us a ride?”

“Hey, you’re back!” Ciaran said with immense relief as he raced over to the guild. “Let’s inform the Count. He’s been worried. And…I’ll get yeh back.”

Roxbury simply smiled at him. “We appreciate it.”

… … … … …

The atmosphere at the Forgotten Capital was abuzz with excitement when the Phardron Guild made their successful return. By the fact of the Phaedron’s themselves and that the door they had been studying was reacting to them.

The translucent stones upon the large door leading deeper within were glowing brightly. Everyone knew what it meant. The door had been unlocked. Another obstacle overcome.

On to the next.

The large crowd that had gathered around the door parted as they approached, stepping back in respected in awe.

Silently, Nitish approached the door unafraid. Lifting his hand, he brushed his fingertips over the stone etchings. Immediately, the light within the stones grew in intensity and a magic circle appeared. A soft hummed filled the air as the stones surrounding the yellow one in the middle rotated. Then, the yellow stone split down the middle and…the doors opened, revealing more stone structures inside.

Another labyrinth.

But it was ok. It wouldn’t stop them. Not even for a moment.

A large crowd gathered around the guild, watching them with hope, worry and fear all etched upon their faces.

“Go on, Roxbury,” Mahalah suddenly urged, pushing against the fortress’s shoulder to thrust him forward.

Roxbury turned to the purple-haired dancer with an expression of confusion and surprise on his face. “What? Me?”

“Why not?” Varuna asked as he trailed his fingertips over the handle of one of his blades. “You’re our leader.”

“Yes,” Nitish added, folding his hands delicately in front of him. “Show everyone how there is nothing to worry about.”

Bryce moved forward to give Roxbury another push, forcing him toward the gatherers. “None of us would be here if you hadn’t brought us together.”

After a chorus of agreement from the rest of his teammates, Roxbury looked momentarily overwhelmed. He appeared as if he wanted to protest, but he swallowed back the urge and simply nodded his head. He then turned around and squared his shoulders as he became the centre of attention.

A hushed silence fell over everyone.

Roxbury stood silently for a moment, mentally choosing his words. He then drew in a deep breath and spoke. “Ever since the Phaedron Guild was created, it seemed that we have always been in the right place, at the right time, although it did not feel like it at the time.”

There was a slight chuckle from the Phaedrons, as well as the audience, easing the tension somewhat.

“Call it divine timing or simply luck. Whatever it is, I’m grateful for it,” Roxbury continued. “No one has ever said that the life of an explorer would be easy, but I'm reassured knowing that no matter what trials we face, we will always face them together.”

Becoming more confident, Roxbury raised his head high, his words bold and strong.

“Now, the doorway to Prince Baldur is opened to us. All that is left to do is fight. Whatever happens, we will win. For the sake of Tharsis, for the sake of the vessels and the sentinels. For the imperial knights themselves. But most importantly, for all of us!”

The audience pumped their fists into the air. “Yeah!”

There was more to them than physical strength. They had their spirits, their souls. A creative force that gave them the ability to go that little bit further, to reach a little higher, to go well beyond their comfort zones. They were ready to go. There was no more preparation needed.

They were powerful.

And they were going to win.

“Everyone,” Roxbury said as he turned to face their new path. “Let’s go.”

Without hesitation and with a crowd cheering them on, everyone stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yeah, I won’t be writing the final two battles. The next chapter, which is the last chapter, will contain a time skip. You might think it’s odd that I’m skipping the two major battles, but I feel that I won’t be able to do them justice. I still can’t quite grasp the concept of fighting from an airship. Sorry!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers, but I’ll keep them to a minimum and vague in order not to spoil anyone. I hope it makes anyone who hasn’t played the game want to play it! X3
> 
> On a random note, it’s my birthday next Wednesday!

_“You are here to learn, not to suffer._

_As you understand your true nature and your true purpose, your life will be permanently transformed, and then you can begin to change the world._

_If you’re doing the right thing, if you’re not harming yourself or others, you need not be concerned with what others think._

_You’re free!”_

… … … … …

“Good morning, Ciaran.”

Looking up from his docking ledger, the red-haired Wharfmaster granted Nitish a smile in greeting as he approached him, clutching a bag of medicine against his chest with one arm, while the other held the hand of Achyuta, the gentle imperial a step or so behind him.

“Mornin!” Ciaran greeted. “Where yeh off to?”

“Just visiting the Count and Isiah, today,” Nitish replied. “I have medicine samples that Isiah had asked me to retrieve.”

“Ah,” Ciaran said knowingly before a grin took to his lips. “His patient still causing him trouble?”

Nitish smiled politely in return. “Unfortunately, yes. But I’m sure he will settle down.”

“How are things progressing here?” Achyuta asked.

“We’re still in the process of evacuating Imperials from the Cloudy Stronghold,” Ciaran answered as he turned his eyes back to his airship wharf, and the sky outside, where numerous airships of every variety circled above, each waiting to dock and unload their shipments of either injured knights or food.

“A bit hectic,” Ciaran continued. “But thanks to the likes of Roxbury and Falkner, everyone’s been on their best behaviour.”

“Ah, that’s good,” Achyuta commented lightly, a small smile on his lips. “I’m glad that my fellow Imperials are being accepted as refugees of Tharsis. And I’m sure those who are left in the Cloudy Stronghold are in good hands with Roxbury and the others.”

“We best be going,” Nitish said after a moment of contemplative silence. “Isiah is waiting for us, after all.”

“Catch yeh later,” Ciaran said in understanding before striding forward to get back to the duty of wharf master.

Hand in hand, Nitish and Achyuta walked in silence as they made their way to the Grand Mark’s Court, allowing them to remember and dwell on the oh-so recent past.

Five days ago…

An impossible battle against a dreaded being Nitish had seen in his dreams. So tall, so lethal…so devastating. It was so much more darker and ominous than anyone could have ever imagined. The power it held…could have destroyed all that was in its path and more.

The Heavenbringer…

They had defeated it.

The threat was over.

In the aftermath of the battle, as the branches of the new Yggdrasil reached toward the heavens, the rescue of Prince Baldur immediately begun. He had fallen from a ledge in the Forgotten Capital before the rise of the Heavenbringer. He was tormented and mad from the curse, from his own desperation. No one knew what had become of him after his fall, where he could have gone, whether or none he was alive or dead.

Medium, however, knew where he was and how he was. She insisted, even though she was exhausted from being the heart of the Heavenbringer, even though she was drained from being used as a power source, she pushed beyond all that to find Baldur. She needed to find him. He needed to live.

Everyone searched. Imperials. Sentinels. Vessels. Explorers from Tharsis. Everyone.

And, of course, the Phaedrons themselves. They were exhausted and injured from a tremendous battle. Still, they needed to get to Baldur. They needed to find him. Save him.

They soon found him.

Cradled in the branches and roots of the former Yggdrasil tree was Baldur. He was injured and ill, the toxins of the Yggdrasil Curse still ravishing his sickly frame. He looked so unwell, so young. But he was alive.

Medium hugged him the moment she could reach him, crying softly. She knew better than anyone how unwell he was, how desperate and scared he had been for the last ten years. She was glad that he was alive.

Such a sweet young girl.

After reassuring the young child that Baldur was under the Phaedron’s care and protection, she allowed herself to be looked after as well. She was swept back to the Vessel’s Village in the Misty Ravine, under the loving care of Wufan. She was thankfully relatively unharmed. To her, it felt all like a dream. A terrible, suffocating dream, but a dream nonetheless. She was safe and sound now, and wasn’t going to be going anywhere, not under Wufan’s careful gaze.

Everyone’s main concern was Baldur, though. He had suffered the full force of the Yggdrasil Curse, causing him to go into a spiral of pure madness. Fighting him in such a state…broke their hearts. They didn’t want to hurt him any more than he was.

After ensuring that everyone was safe and sound, any serious injury taken care of, they slept for two days straight afterwards. Unsurprising, really, after running through five labyrinths, battling against a madden Baldur and then the Heavenbringer, it was surprising they hadn’t slept for longer. It was a little disconcerting for them, leaving the recovery work to others, but they knew that so many wanted to help in some way. What could they do but let them?

After they had recovered, however, they were back out there, helping out as much as they could. You could never keep an explorer or researcher down for long.

“Ah, Nitish, Achyuta,” Count greeted them both kindly as they entered the court. “Good, good. Isiah has been asking for the two of you.”

“Sorry for being late,” Nitish immediately said, his hand never straying from Achyuta’s. “We stopped by the wharf to see how things were fairing there.”

“Oh, Ciaran is doing a wonderful job as wharf master,” Count said without hesitation as he led them through the many halls of the grand court, to a wing where Baldur was staying as he recovered. After his health improved, they may move him into their researchers’ clinic to keep a better eye on him, where everyone could watch over him.

Right now, he was under the supervision of Isiah and Zoran. Isiah, to heal any ailments that may come up during his admission. And Zoran to ensure that the young prince didn’t get feisty and try to flee. Zoran’s circle magic won’t agitate any of Baldur’s injuries and it was a much better option than allowing Isiah to use that mace of his.

The look on Baldur’s face when Isiah side-stepped one of his attacks to smack him upside the head would have been comical if the situation wasn’t so desperate and dire.

However, Nitish couldn’t help but smile when he they escorted Baldur back to Tharsis, remembering the moment when Isiah informed the dazed and sickly prince of their new patient/healer relationship.

“I've been chosen to be your personal medic,” Isiah had explained a few moments after Baldur had awoken from his sleep, the prince peering blearily up at him in confusion.

“You...” Baldur uttered, his throat raspy and sore, trying to appear defiant despite being tucked up in bed, pale and breathless. “You’re the one who…?”

Isiah immediately knew that the boy will be a challenge. He almost appeared as if he was looking forward to it. “That's right.”

No one was at all surprised when Isiah stated himself as Baldur’s personal healer. A few officials did not like the very idea of Prince Baldur, the one to have brought the existence of two races to the brink of extinction was allowed to rest and recover within Tharsis. He should be punished, they said. They, however, quickly shut up when Isiah reminded them that Baldur was under his care. If they have a problem with Baldur, then they were to come to him first.

They, of course, didn’t have the guts.

To use Bryce’s words; “It only makes sense that Isiah is the one to terrify-torment-torture-TAKE FUCKING CARE OF Prince Baldur.”

Of course, his comment did little to reassure Achyuta and Logre, although Logre was apprehensive from the very beginning. Achyuta had yet to witness Isiah when he was in full-blown medic mode. Then he was truly frightening.

“Isiah is a very talented medic who will see that Prince Baldur will recover fully and completely,” Count stated in a confident manner, smiling broadly at the two imperials to reassure them in some manner.

Yet, there was also a sense of mirth in his eyes.

As they opened the door to Baldur’s private room, they were greeted with a sight of Baldur sitting up in bed, glaring at Isiah, whom of which was standing at the foot of the bed, one hand in his pocket as he ran the other over his face in exasperation. And little Zoran stood by the window, watching with some interest, his staff gripped tightly in his two hands, waiting for the moment for Isiah to lose his patience and order him to use Sleep Circle.

He had done that before.

Nitish couldn’t say he was surprised to find Isiah and Baldur in a verbal confrontation. Baldur had been barking commands for so long, since he was so young that he wasn’t used to someone known bowing to his every command. His defiance, however, seemed more childish now.

Without his dark, sharp armour, he looked smaller, frailer – like that of a sickly teenager.

“I do not need constant care,” Baldur insisted loudly as he suddenly threw off the blankets and defiantly took to his feet, albeit unsteadily. He either had no idea how sick he truly was, or his pride simply would not allow himself to be helped in anyway.

He didn’t get very far, mind you. Isiah’s hand suddenly came down upon Baldur’s head, like a claw, causing the younger man to flinch and subconsciously still with fright. He was also startled. No one else had ever handled him in such a way before.

“Where do you think you’re going, you obnoxious little shit?” Isiah asked him as he peered fearsomely down at him through one eye.

A look of utter shock appeared on Baldur’s face, rolling his eyes upwards so that he could look up at Isiah. “What did you just say?” he asked him, disbelief mixed with indignity in his voice.

Isiah kept his hand on top of Baldur’s head as he lowered himself down so they were at the same eye-level. “Didn’t I say it loud enough for you, your highness?”

Despite being the powerful prince that many feared, Baldur paled under Isiah’s icy gaze. The cold and volatile young man that stood before them at the Forgotten Capital, tainted from the Yggdrasil's curse, was no more. Especially not under Isiah's withering glare. He was a child; lost and rejected. Everything he thought was the truth turned out to be false hope and harsh lies. He wasn't a threat to anyone anymore.

And if the Phaedron Guild had their way, he would never lose his way again.

“You get back in that bed, so help me, before I tie you to it,” Isiah said as he removed his hand from Baldur’s head to instead grasp his shoulder tightly, pushing him back toward his bed.

“Y-you cannot treat me this way!” Baldur spluttered as Isiah effortlessly threw him onto the bed, causing him to bounce on the mattress before hefting himself into a seating position and scrambling up the bed to the back board, giving Isiah a purely shocked look.

Isiah went a step further and planted his foot on the edge of the bed. “The orders of the head medic trumps even that of a prince, your majesty.”

Baldur sat silently, his mouth opening and closing in a fish out of water expression. He then glanced around the room, possibly looking for a possible escape route before his gaze fell upon Nitish and Achyuta, whom had been standing in the doorway the entire time.

“Y-you!” Baldur called out to Achyuta. “You’re an imperial! Don’t just stand there!”

Achyuta immediately tensed, colour somewhat draining from his face when attention was turned to him. “I-I’m sorry, your majesty,” he stuttered as Isiah gave him a challenging look. “He, ah, he kinda has a p-point. A-and it is for your health.”

“Ah, Prince Baldur is in good hands,” Count commented rather jovially. “He’ll recover quickly, won’t he, Margretha?”

The little white dog ‘yapped’ happily in response as Count walked out of the room, seemingly humming to himself. Although Count was a highly respectable man, even he found the situation of Baldur being under Isiah’s care just too amusing to let slip by.

Logre wanted to be here for his prince, so show that he had not abandoned him. But he was needed in the Cloudy Stronghold, convincing stubborn imperials to put aside their pride and get help for their ailing health. He also didn't particularly want to deal with Isiah when he was the main medic. He knew all about Isiah's bedside manner. Or lack of. He felt somewhat reassured when Nitish offered to be there for him. Nitish would be gentle with him.

His father had saved his and his brother’s life. They could never turn their back on him.

“No getting yourself out of this one,” Isiah continued, not accepting his defiance for even a moment. “You're mine.”

“That sounds like a threat,” Baldur said, trying to retain some of his cold authority and dignity.

Isiah, however, just stared at him. Not a glare, a cool stare that would go right through you. “Oh, you bet.”

Baldur twitched, but wisely chose not to say anything after that, although it pained him to do so, to surrender to him. He, however, could sense how formable Isiah would be. And he was still injured, after all.

Sensing that Baldur had submitted for now, Isiah moved away from the bed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Zoran?”

“Yes?” Zoran immediately answered.

“Next time this idiot gets out of bed,” Isiah said as he walked away. “Either snare him or put him to sleep.”

“Yes!” Zoran readily agreed, more than happy to be able to help in some way. “I will make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Nitish couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he met with Isiah half way, giving him the bag of medicines he had been asked to deliver. As Isiah inspected the bag, Nitish turned his attention to Baldur, granting the scowling prince a soft smile.

“I know it seems frightening,” Nitish said knowingly. “But it is for the best.”

Baldur opened his mouth, as if he wanted to release a retort of some kind. Instead, he snapped his mouth shut, furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Nitish. His gaze wasn’t harsh or as cold as before. No, he seemed to be thinking. He found Nitish familiar.

His eyes soon widen, though, his brow smoothing when he remembered. “…You?”

Because of the state he was in while hiding within the Forgotten Capital, he didn’t have the best memory of their battle. He was too lost in such negativity; he was relying purely on carnal fight or flight emotions. He, however, seemed to recognise Nitish from their previous confrontation, their first official meeting in the lower levels of the Echoing Library. They had shared a few words back there.

“You remember Nitish, don’t you?” Isiah was the one to ask, looking over at Baldur on the bed and giving him a pointed glare. “You had better be nice.” He then turned away and made his way toward the door. “I’ll be just outside if you need anything. Achyuta, let’s chat.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Achyuta said as he obediently did as he was told.

Baldur waited until Isiah stepped out of sight before relaxing and resting against the bedhead of his bed. “Such a boorish man…” he muttered under his breath.

“Isiah is the best medic within Tharsis,” Nitish said as he stepped closer to the bed, elegantly folding his hands in front of him. “You are in good hands, I assure you.”

“Why should your words reassure me?” Baldur retorted quickly, icily.

Nitish, however, didn’t wince or grimace. He could sense Baldur’s fear and confusion so easily. “I hope in time they will.”

Nitish then glanced out the window, in the direction of the Old Forest Mine. Isiah had told him that the man that saved his and Varuna's lives as child, Emperor Afrodr, was buried near there, where he was discovered. After learning that, Nitish had wanted to visit his grave. But he wanted to take Baldur with him, to help the other find closure of his own.

Baldur, however, wasn’t going anyway until his health improved. Whether he accepted it or not, he wasn’t in the best of shape. Not for a leader and not for an explorer. He had been through so much. His recovery was going to take some time.

But time…they had plenty of now.

“Your father had faith in him,” Nitish said as he removed a badge from his robes, resting it upon his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating upon the metal badge. Although the wearer had long put to rest, he could still sense his fatherly essence.

Forgiveness was an important part of healing. To forgive one’s self and others for any mistakes of the past was crucial, to allow everyone to move forward.

“There are many wonderful people who wish to help you,” Nitish said as he carefully placed the cherished badge bearing the emperor’s name upon the bedside table. “You’re just unwilling to notice them. But that’s all right. You won’t be forgotten.”

He folded his hands in front of him again as he turned to face the young prince sitting upon the bed, Baldur looking upon the badge with half-lidded eyes. He tried to keep his face princely stoic, but within his eyes held tears that would not be shed. Not in front of him.

“Please, get some rest,” Nitish said gently. “The safety of your imperial knights are within the hands of Roxbury and the Count. There’s nothing to fear.”

With those words, Nitish smiled gently at Baldur, whom of which still refused to look directly at him and quietly made his way from the room, giving Zoran a small smile and a pat on the head on his way past. Baldur’s aura was tense and a little overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to such blatant displays of concern and compassion.

The sullen teen had a lot to learn.

He would learn in time. Especially since he was destined to become the Phaedron’s little brother.

“Nitish,” Isiah said as he stepped out into the hallway where Isiah and Achyuta were still talking. “I think the immunization potion would be highly useful. Could you make some more up for me?”

“Of course,” Nitish readily agreed, more than pleased to be able to indulge in his crafting skills again. “I’ll make some right away.”

“Appreciate it,” Isiah said as he made his way back into the bedroom.

“I will help,” Achyuta said as their hands automatically reached out for each other again.

As they walked in silence once more, Nitish couldn’t help but muse how he liked the sensation he received whenever he was holding someone’s hand. Be it his brother, Zoran’s or Achyuta. Or anyone from his family, really, it was so comforting to him. Warm and safe. That was what he felt.

Walking through the bustling streets of Tharsis, they stopped midway on the stone bridge in the centre of town, a place where the new Yggdrasil tree could be seen, glowing beautifully in the distance. After the defeat of the Titan, the true essence of the tree of light returned to earth, regrowing and reforming, returning the beacon of adventure to all who gazed upon it.

It was not as mighty as before, but it was still growing. And it will stay for many more years to come.

“It almost seems unreal,” Achyuta was heard murmuring next to him, his eyes focused on the distance.

“But it is real,” Nitish answered as he squeezed Achyuta’s hand, pulling his attention toward him. Nitish shifted on his feet to turn to face Achyuta fully, the former imperial doing the same, their entwine fingers never faltering. “Prince Baldur is alive. The Yggdrasil Tree has been reborn and the threat of the Titan returning in the future has been removed. And Imperials, along with the Vessels and the Sentinels, are safe.”

Slowly, Nitish raised his other hand to reach up and gently caress the side of Achyuta’s face. “And free,” he added softly, smiling warmly up at the much taller man.

Achyuta made a soft noise, like a pleased hum as he leaned against Nitish’s hand. “And you,” he breathed. “A debt has been lifted from your shoulders.”

Yes…they had paid back the man who lost his life saving theirs.

Achyuta reached out, slipping an arm around Nitish to rest a hand against his back. Then, with a soft tug, he pulled Nitish close to him, resting against his chest. “Emperor Afrodr wanted to save everyone by traveling through the lands. And he did. He did that by saving you and your brother. We’re all free now. We can become the explorers and researchers we’ve always wanted.”

He then lifted up their still joined hands, shifting his grip only slightly so that they could interlock their fingers together, their palms pressed together, holding on tightly. “And we can do that together.”

Nitish smiled. Exploring and researching with Achyuta by his side…Yes, that was what he wanted. “I look forward to it.”

When Achyuta adjusted his hold on him, his arm slipping to wrap around his waist, Nitish felt a sense of excited expectation, his heart skipping a beat. Something was about to happen, something he had never even dreamt about. Touch…was also so difficult, so painful. But now…

Not anymore. Touch…was _wonderful._

His hand tightening against Achyuta’s, Nitish closed his eyes and felt Achyuta lean forward, slowly easing the distance between them. He released a soft sigh when he felt Achyuta press his lips against his, holding him so tenderly against his chest. His arms, his body…was so warm.

Achyuta was kissing him.

And he was kissing back.

His lips were warm and gentle, as was his aura. There was true affection from within his heart. Everything about him; it made Nitish feel…loved.

He was happy.

Really happy.

Just like his brother…

… … … … …

The Cloudy Stronghold. It was oddly beautiful, yet heart-breaking at the same time.

The wind teased his hair as Varuna walked along the edge of the stone structures that encircled the Echoing Library. His cloak whipped around him as he turned to look toward the shimmering Yggdrasil tree. After so much darkness, its light was truly heartening to see.

Only five days had passed, so it was no surprise he could still see the Titan in his mind. How tall it stood, how menacing it felt. It dwarfed everything they had ever encountered. It was larger than any labyrinth, bigger than the Yggdrasil tree.

A smile appeared on Varuna’s lips.

They had won.

Everyone was alive and safe.

Thinking back on it, he couldn't imagine how they had managed to fight such a powerful being from their airships. Jumping from airship to airship by rope, each and every member of their guild unleashing long range attacks after another. One acting as a distraction while another perched themselves on the broad shoulder to deliver an attack. Without any hesitation, they relied on each other, working effortlessly together. There was no need to hold back. Isiah and Miach ensured that no injury would hinder them for very long.

The battle, though…It lasted so long.

How long, he couldn't really recall. And at the time, it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Yggdrasil…Although not as tall as previously, it was still very beautiful. A new sign of hope.

“Varuna,” Bryce’s voice pulled him from his musings. “We need to get going.”

Turning to glance over his shoulder, Varuna gave Bryce a small smile. “Sure,” he said.

His eyes then shifted over to the ever reliable Duscha, Falkner at the helm as always. However, there was another airship within close proximity. No, it wasn’t an imperial airship nor was it a threat.

They had been given a new airship to work with, the new one called Espiritu, an airship that Ciaran had been working on in secret. It was a gift, from all of Tharsis and the lands in-between. Ciaran and Count were especially adamant that they have two airships. They held a fear that if anything happened to Duscha, their most trusted ally, it would hinder them greatly.

The gift was touching. It made travelling through the four regions, evacuating citizens of the Cloudy Stronghold from their poisonous lands to Tharsis, where they'll be safe, much easier. Roxbury commanded airship Espiritu with Logre, Mahalah, Miach and Biast working by his side while Falkner operated their most beloved airship, the Duscha, with Varuna, Bryce, Fletcher and Blayden. Every one of them more than willing to continue with their duties to Tharsis, and to everyone in-between.

The Titan may be gone, but the numerous FOEs still reign supreme within the four lands. They couldn't get careless now.

Bryce stepped next to him, he too gazing at their new symbol of exploration and hope. “It’s amazing, isn’t?”

“It is,” Varuna said simply as he turned back to their tree.

“What are you thinking about?” Bryce suddenly asked him.

Varuna lifted a hand to curl a strand of his white hair behind his ear as the wind picked up. “How strange my life has become,” he answered.

“Hm?” Bryce prompted him to continue.

“Look how far we’ve come,” Varuna said as he motioned to scenery around them with a sweep of his hand. “At the beginning we were nothing more than strangers with one thing in common.”

Bryce shifted on his feet so that he was facing Varuna fully. “The need to explore?”

“Yes,” Varuna breathed as he also turned to face Bryce, again lifting his hand to pull his hair from his face. “It was so small, so simple. You asked me to join you for a quest.”

Bryce smiled softly at the memory. “And you said yes.”

“Even now I don’t know why,” Varuna admitted, smiling so gently. “But I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did as well,” Bryce immediately stated as he reached out with his hand, reaching out to Varuna. “We all are. If you hadn’t, there is no way the Phaedrons would have gotten as far as we have.”

Varuna immediately reached out in return, letting Bryce take his hand and pull him close. “Without the Phaedrons, there was no way my brothers and I would have learnt so much.”

Bryce pulled Varuna against his chest as they pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t believe in fate, but I do believe things happen for a reason.”

“They do,” Varuna whispered as he slid his hands up Bryce’s chest, along his collar bone and neck, his fingers ghosting along his jawline. “And the best part is – it isn’t over. There is still so much left to learn and experience. And I get to do those things with you, still.”

“Hm,” Bryce murmured as he placed his hands on Varuna’s sides, idly drawing circles with his thumbs.

Varuna placed his arms around Bryce’s shoulders, interlocking his fingers behind his head. A slight breeze picked up as they pressed their lips together, Bryce’s hands slipping from his sides to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly. He then kissed him softly, paying little attention to their surroundings, or how the wind was whipping around them. They certainly didn’t care about the wolf whistled their guild-mates were sending their way.

“Let’s go,” Varuna said a few moments later, slightly breathless from the kiss. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…This is the last chapter. I’m feeling kinda torn. I mean, I’m relieved as I’ve accomplished another multi-chaptered story. But I’m also feeling baffled as to what I’m going to do now! I have so many ideas!
> 
> Again, thanks so much, everyone! It makes me happy to know that you’ve enjoyed this story and developed a fondness for my characters. I worked hard on this, so it’s really reassuring to know that it was appreciated. 
> 
> Don’t worry; there will definitely be more stories on these characters! Just because this novel is over, doesn’t mean that this story is over. I have a lot more planned. How am I going to do it? You’ll just have to wait and see~


End file.
